Le Loup Perdu
by Daneesha
Summary: Lors d'une patrouille Jared, Seth et Paul tombent sur un corps inerte en plein milieu de la forêt. Ils décident de le ramener à Sam. Qui est cette personne? D'où vient-elle? Autant de question qui ne trouveront de réponse que de sa bouche. YAOI Paul/OMC
1. Chapter 1

Salut tout le monde !

Alors déjà...

**/!\ WARNING : ceci est une Mini Fiction YAOI /!\**

**Chapter Rating :** K ( qui évoluera en M )

**Disclamer :** Les persos de la saga Twilight ne m'appartiennent en aucune manière mais Steph me les prête de temps en temps... ben ouais, c'est ma pote quoi X'D

Et euuum, en revanche, l'OMC m'appartient totalement, corps et âme ! De même que ses origines et son histoire_ (avouons quand même que Stéphanie y a contribué^^)_

- Dès le début l'histoire et bizarre, et soulève beaucoup de questions. J'espère que vous aller autant aimer la lire que moi l'écrire. -

_Enjoy it ;)_

* * *

><p><strong> LE LOUP PERDU<strong>

_Chapitre premier_

C'était une fin d'après midi tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal à La Push. Les petits s'amusaient dans le petit air de jeu. Les jeunes sortaient du collège/lycée et se massaient en groupes d'affinité. Ça c'était le trin trin des habitants normaux de la réserve Quileute.

Chez les résidents un peu plus particuliers, une agitation inhabituelle allait gagner les rang dans un moment.

Seth n'avait pas cours ce midi là. Sam lui demanda donc de partir en patrouille avec Jared et Paul qui eux, avaient terminés le lycée l'an passé. Arrivés tous les trois sous le couvert de la végétation, ils phasèrent et partirent en courant sans perdre de temps. Le lien psychique les gardant en contact même éloignés leur permettait de se séparer pour couvrir plus de terrain. La ronde se passa sans anicroche et fut bouclée en moins d'une heure. Depuis la grande bataille avec les nouveaux nés, très peu de vampires s'étaient aventurés sur les terres de La Push. Paul fit demi tour en râlant.

« - Bon, maintenant j'ai faim !

- On fait la course pour rentrer ? »

Proposa le loup sablé tout excité. Seth aimait beaucoup sa condition d'homme-loup. En quelques mois, sa forme animale s'était transformée, donnant naissance à un jeune loup énergique et jovial. Toujours prêt à relever des défis. Seulement face aux anciens, il ne gagnait pas toujours, voir rarement. Jared ricana.

« - Arrête morveux, tu vas encore arriver trente minutes après nous.

- C'est pas vrai d'abord, la dernière fois je vous talonnais ! Et puis c'est pas juste, toi et Paul vous trichez.

- Ca s'appel de la ruse et de l'instinct Seth. Quand t'auras acquis les deux ton apprentissage sera terminé. »

Expliqua Paul en rigolant. Ils n'eurent même pas besoin de stipuler le top départ. Seth courait déjà. Paul et Jared entamèrent à leur tour la course tout en ricanant et en s'esclaffant. Ils se rejoignirent dans une clairière mais loin de s'arrêter, les deux loups gris accélérèrent, distançant le troisième de secondes en secondes. Ils s'amusèrent à slalomer entre les arbres, sauter par-dessus les arbustes et entre les fougères quand d'un coup, Seth les senti s'arrêter net. Recevant leur pensés il accéléra, intrigué, et vint enfin à leur hauteur. Il phasa. Reportant le regard vers Paul et Jared qui avaient fait de même. Jared s'avança vers un corps inerte étendu dans la broussaille. Première constatation, il ou elle était nu. Comme un ver… comme eux en ce moment. Paul fronça des sourcils en enfilant son short, ne sachant que penser. Tandis que Seth, curieux, demandait.

« - Est-ce que c'est… un cadavre ? »

Effectivement, le corps était blême. Pas autant que les vampires, mais quand même assez pour qu'il eusse s'agit d'un mort. Jared s'accroupi, posant deux doigts contre la peau de son cou. Se figeant quelques secondes qui parurent une éternité, il releva la tête vers eux, la secouant doucement de droite à gauche.

« - Non, elle est vivante.

- Qu'est-ce qui te dis que c'est une fille ? Pousses toi.

- Paul, je sais que t'es en manque. Mais profiter de la situation pour mater… »

Jared ne termina pas sa phrase. Paul le bouscula légèrement et prit délicatement la tête de la poupée de chiffon dans sa main. Posant la deuxième contre son épaule il la retourna tout aussi doucement et posa les yeux sur son visage poupin. Si on occultait les énormes cernes sous ses yeux, ses joues creusées par la faim et la fatigue. Cette étonnante poupée de porcelaine paraissait somnoler. Paul la détailla longuement, ne pouvant détourner son regard de son visage. Son teint blafard s'accompagnait d'une peau légèrement tiède. Lorsque Jared, impatient, l'interrompit dans sa contemplation, il prit le corps inerte dans ses bras et se releva.

« - Alors ?

- C'est un mec. »

Claqua-t-il. Et il commença à marcher en direction de la réserve. Jared et Seth l'imitèrent, enfilant leur short et le suivant silencieusement. Seuls le bruit des animaux animaient la forêt. Leurs pieds nus foulaient le sol avec délicatesse malgré leur allure vive. Le corps n'était plus tout à fait inerte, il avait bougé imperceptiblement. Par deux fois, les yeux de Paul furent attirés par son visage qui peignit pendant de courtes seconde une moue de douleur infinie. Paul ne l'en serra que plus étroitement. Au contact de sa peau, la température de l'inconnu grimpa d'un pouce. Il le senti. Au bout d'une quinzaine de minute la quiétude du bois fut rompue par la curiosité de Seth, lassé de cogiter seul dans son coin.

« - On le ramène à Sam, hein ?

- Ben oui Seth, tu veux qu'on en fasse quoi d'autre ? »

S'agaça légèrement Jared. Seth haussa des épaules.

« - Ben j'en sais rien.

- Sam décidera.

- Ok. Vous pensez qu'il s'est perdu dans le bois ?

- J'me dis plus que quelqu'un l'a abandonné là.

- Pourquoi ?

- Sois logique Seth. Tu penses vraiment qu'il s'est foutu à poil pour galoper joyeusement et se perdre dans les bois ?

- Oh, vu sous cet angle…

- Si ça se trouve il a été agressé.

- On devrait appeler le père de Bella alors.

- Fermez là ! »

Tonna Paul en s'arrêtant brusquement, étonnant ses deux acolytes qui ouvrirent des yeux surpris. Depuis qu'ils avaient commencés à marcher, Paul n'avait pas dit un mot. Et d'un coup, voilà qu'il s'emportait sans raison apparente. Le silence revenu, il reprit la marche d'un pas plus rapide. Une dizaines de minutes plus tard, il arrivèrent devant chez Emily. La nuit venait de tomber. Les sentant approcher, Sam sorti de la maison accompagné de Jacob, Quil et Embry.

« - C'est pas trop tôt. Qu'est-ce qui vous a prit autant de temps?

Son ton était calme pourtant Jacob et les autres savaient qu'il s'était inquiété du retard de ses frères. En quelques enjambées, il les rejoignit, sa voix se pausa lorsqu'il vit l'inconnu dans les bras de Paul. Seth s'empressa de répondre, s'attirant un regard amère de la part de Paul.

« - On a trouvé quelque chose.

- C'est pas une chose. »

Claqua l'aîné agacé. Le regard de Sam passa de l'inconnu aux traits tendus de Paul. Il fronça des sourcils, perplexe quant à sa réaction. En général son bêta se foutait royalement des autres. Jared le sorti de ses songes en lâchant dans un rire frivole.

« - Il est de mauvaise humeur depuis qu'on a trouvé le garçon dans la forêt.

- Ah oui ? Tu le connais ?

- Non. »

Répondit l'intéressé en baissant le regard. Sam hocha la tête, n'ajoutant rien à ce sujet. Il s'avança sans un mot et prit l'inconnu des bras de Paul qui le lui céda sans réticences. L'alpha leur fit un petit signe de tête, indiquant que tout le monde de rentrer. Il passa l'entrée en appelant Emily qui plaqua les mains contre sa bouche pour étouffer un cri de surprise en voyant le corps qu'il portait. La brune se reprit cependant lorsque les trois membres manquant de la meute franchirent le seuil de la maison. Son expression s'apaisa alors pour passer à la stupéfaction. Sam héla son prénom une deuxième fois, depuis leur chambre. Elle sursauta et alla le rejoindre.

Dans le salon, les garçons s'impatientaient autour de la nourriture restante. Cela faisait environs une trentaine de minutes que l'alpha et sa compagne étaient avec l'inconnu. Jacob demanda intrigué.

« - Alors vous l'avez retrouvé nu dans les bois ?

- Oui, Jared dit qu'il s'est fait agresser.

- J'ai dis, peut être. »

Corrigea-t-il en fusillant Seth du regard. Ils continuèrent tous à babiller autour de cet individu mystérieux. Tous, sauf Paul. Adossé au mur à quelques mètres d'eux, il les regardait sans vraiment les voir. Le visage du jeune inconnu le hantait. Son teint blafard, son air frêle et innocent. Il fut sorti de ses songes par la voix de Sam et se rapprocha.

« - Je pense appeler le chef Swan. Il l'emmenera...

- Non ! »

L'interrompit Paul. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Certains surpris, d'autres intéressés ou intrigués. Pourquoi diable est-ce que Paul contredirait une décision de leur alpha ?

Il ne le savait pas lui-même. Mais la perspective que le jeune inconnu fut conduit hors de la réserve, loin de lui. Loin de sa protection, lui était inimaginable. Il balbutia maladroitement, essayant de justifier son intervention inattendue.

« - Il… On l'a retrouvé à l'entrée de La Push. Je pense qu'il n'est pas d'ici.

- Oui mais cela n'est pas de notre ressort.

- Sam, écoutes, je ... J'ai, une sorte de pressentiment. Je crois qu'on devrait le garder ici, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il ne se réveille et n'explique ce qui lui ai arrivé.

- Qui dit qu'il se réveillera ?

- Il se réveillera ! »

S'écria-t-il de nouveau, ce coup ci, avec beaucoup plus de conviction. Sam fronça des sourcils, mauvais. Il n'appréciait pas trop qu'on revienne sur ses décisions. Surtout lorsqu'elles étaient aussi sages que celle-ci. Mais le regard de Paul ne vacilla pas. Et quelque chose dans ses yeux criait qu'il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire. Emily posa les mains contre son bras pour le retenir alors qu'il entama un pas vers Paul qui lui n'eu même pas un mouvement de recule. Sam expira fortement. Il se mordit la lèvre, fronçant légèrement le nez. Il parla finalement.

« - Suis moi dehors. »

Son ton était sec. Peu de choses l'irritaient. Et l'insubordination de Paul en faisait parti. Il était son bêta. Il était censé montrer le bon exemple aux autres, pas se lever contre lui. Paul se mordit à son tour la lèvre d'anticipation et suivit l'alpha à l'extérieur, le devançant. Sam se tourna vers les autres qui commencèrent déjà à se lever et lâcha sèchement.

« - Personne ne bouge de cette table. »

« - Il va se faire bouffer…»

Furent les seuls mots qui parvinrent aux oreilles de Paul lorsque Sam sorti à son tour, refermant la porte derrière lui. Paul recula inconsciemment d'un pas, campant pourtant sur ses positions. Sam se posa devant lui.

« - Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

- On attend qu'il se réveille. »

Maintint-il doucement. Sam pencha la tête sur le côté, cherchant à cerner la raison de son changement soudain d'attitude sans y parvenir. Il fini par demander.

« - Tu sais quelque chose que j'ignore ?

- Je te jure que je ne connaissais pas d'avant.

- Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Je ne peux pas le dire, pas encore.

- Je vais finir par perdre patience Paul.

- Je m'en fiche ! Fais-moi ce que tu veux, frappe moi, j'en ai rien à faire. La seule façon pour que je parle serait que tu me l'ordonnes formellement. »

Sam serra les poings. Paul ferma instantanément les yeux, s'attendant à recevoir une bonne droite. Il préférait cent mille fois que Sam lui colle la correction de sa vie plutôt qu'il lui ordonnai de parler. L'alpha fronça des sourcils. Il le perçu. Il perçu une dévotion nouvelle chez son bêta et même si il ne su pas d'où elle vint, il la respecta. Paul rouvrit les yeux. Sa respiration s'était accélérée et c'est le souffle court qu'il supplia son alpha.

« - S'il te plait Sam… attend qu'il se réveille… »

*°*°*° 0 °*°*°*

* * *

><p>Voili voilou !<p>

Premier chapitre de cette histoire déconcertante.

Avis ... Reviews ?


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou, c'est en ce 30 décembre 2011 pluvieux que je vous poste le deuxième chapitre de cette fiction.

Enjoy it ;)

* * *

><p><strong>LE LOUP PERDU<strong>

_Chapitre second_

« - Salut ! »

Lancèrent Jared, et Jacob en cœur lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la maison d'Emily. Elle se tourna vers eux avec un léger sourire et désigna du regard le jeune assit à la table. Leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Cela faisait à peine une semaine qu'ils avaient ramené le garçon des bois à Sam. Suite à la demande de Paul il fut installé dans une pièce dont l'usage fut revisité en chambre de convalescence. À peine une semaine et le garçon se tenait là, devant eux, assit à manger leur nourriture. Emily continua de battre la pâte de ses brownies et les invita.

« - Asseyez-vous, il ne mord pas. Enfin pas que je sache. »

Sa phrase tira un léger sourire à l'inconnu. Sourire qui disparu aussi vite qu'il ne vint. Cependant Paul l'aperçu. Depuis qu'ils étaient entrés il n'avais pas parlé, mais son regard c'était accroché au visage de son inconnu. Et comme dans la forêt, ses yeux refusaient de le lâcher. Il avait reprit des couleurs, et les cernes qui creusaient ses yeux s'étaient un peu estompées. Il restait quand même ses joues enfoncées et toute la fragilité de son corps sous-nourrit pendant Dieu seul savait combien de temps.

Jared, Jacob et lui se posèrent tous les trois autour de la table. Ils revenaient de patrouille et passaient combler leur petit creux ici comme tous les matins. Jared commença, suivit par Jacob.

« - Salut, euh … je m'appelle Jared.

- Moi c'est Jacob, et toi ? »

Le regard du jeune glissa sur le premier visage, puis sur le deuxième. Son expression resta neutre et il analysa à son tour le visage de Paul. Un peu plus longtemps que celui des autres. Ses yeux s'accrochèrent aux siens et le cœur de Paul sembla avoir un raté. Ses iris perçantes étaient d'un vert étonnamment sombre, profond, et pourtant, elles brillaient. Les lèvres du jeune homme s'entrouvrirent légèrement, comme si il était sur le point de parler. Mais aucun son ne sorti. Il resta silencieux, reportant son attention sur sa nourriture. Jared et Jacob s'échangèrent un regard avant de se tourner vers Paul d'un mouvement identique. Celui-ci, ciblant leur geste du coin de l'oeil, détourna le regard de l'inconnu et s'enfonça dans son siège. Jared fronça des sourcils et reporta son regard sur l'inconnu. Pensant tenir une piste, il se pencha légèrement en avant sur la table et demanda.

« - Tu le reconnais ? Il s'appelle Paul, c'est lui qui t'as porté jusqu'ici. »

L'inconnu leva instantanément le visage. Il ancra son regard dans celui de Jared, lui glaçant le sang. Le Quileute stupéfait par la force et l'agressivité de ses yeux se recula précautionneusement en levant les mains en signe d'abandon.

« - Ok, j'me tais.

- Ca vaut mieux, oui. »

Emily se retourna à l'entente de ce timbre de voix étranger. Sam se stoppa en arrivant dans la pièce. Et les trois autres restèrent un moment figés. Le jeune venait de parler. Depuis son réveil il y a plusieurs heures, il n'avait rien dit. Sam l'avait pourtant questionné. Longuement et avec beaucoup de patience. Cédant ensuite la place à Emily qui fut plus douce que lui. Mais aucun d'entre eux n'obtint de réponse à ce moment là. Paul baissa la tête, retenant un léger sourire. Le petit inconnu lui plaisait de plus en plus. Son regard perçant ne se détourna de Jared que pour se poser sur l'écran de télévision sur une table dans le fond. Ils suivirent tous son regard. C'était l'heure des informations. Sa réaction les silla tellement qu'ils demeurèrent tous silencieux. Ainsi, le son du poste parvient à leur oreilles - sauf à celles d'Emily.

_«__** Ce matin, les derniers corps massacrés des habitants de ce petit village indien ont été transférés à l'hôpital du centre. Les forces de police ignorent encore tout de la cause de ce carnage. Mais une chose est sûr, il ne reste aucun survivant. Selon nos sources, le FBI compte bien faire intervenir une de leur équipe… **__»_

Leur attention fut détournée de l'écran et des images des corps transportés dans des housses mortuaires par un bruit de tremblement. Sam reporta son regard sur le jeune inconnu, ces sons provenaient de lui. De ses avant-bras posés sur la table qui tremblaient à cause des secousses violentes de son corps. L'alpha fronça de sourcils et après quelques secondes, hurla.

« - Emily éloigne toi ! »

Accompagnant son cri il s'élança vers son âme sœur. Jared, Jacob et Paul bondirent hors de la table. À la fois alertés par les tremblements du jeune et l'avertissement de Sam. L'inconnu sorti brusquement de sa transe et se leva. Renversant la chaise sur laquelle il était assit. Il sauta sur la table et bondit de l'autre côté, agile comme un chat. Avec plus de fureur que n'aurait dû le permettre son corps affaiblit. Sans temps de pause il se précipita dehors. Courant sans se retourner. Sam prit le visage d'Emily entre ses mains et lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres.

« - J'y vais, reste calme et appelle les autres. »

Elle secoua vivement la tête et il se détourna d'elle.

« - Suivez le ! »

Ordonna-t-il en fonçant vers la porte. Ils sortirent de la maison. Assez rapidement pour retrouver le jeune inconnu du regard. Il se tenait debout à la lisière du bois et marqua un temps de pause. Une hésitation. Sam et ses frères continuèrent de courir mais s'arrêtèrent brusquement, choqués, lorsque l'inconnu plongea et explosa de toute sa rage avant de toucher le sol.

« - Oh putain ! »

S'exclama Jared. Sam tourna un regard interdit vers Paul qui blêmit soudainement. Puis dépassant la surprise, ils se remirent à courir. Arrivés sous le couvert des arbres ils phasèrent, ne prenant même pas le temps d'enlever leurs vêtements qui se déchiquetèrent en d'infimes particules de coton. Leurs pensés s'entremêlèrent, confuses.

_« - Il est passé où ?_

_- Je le vois pas._

_- Tu penses qu'il nous entend ?_

_- Restons groupés et concentrés. »_

Claqua la voix de l'alpha. Il se mit à courir droit devant lui. Les autres le suivirent sur au moins cent mètres. Ils passèrent de longues heures à essayer de déceler une odeur étrangère dans la végétation, sans y parvenir. Ils étaient handicapés par le fait qu'aucun d'eux ne connaisse son odeur. Soudainement, alors que Sam s'apprêtait à rebrousser chemin; Paul bifurqua. Suivant son instinct il se dirigea à toute vitesse à un endroit encore flou. Sam grogna et le rappela sévèrement à l'autre.

_« - Paul ! C'est pas le moment de…_

_- Il est de ce côté ! »_

L'interrompit le loup gris. Le contact visuel fut établi avec l'inconnu et il transmit involontairement l'image aux autres. L'image d'un loup, plus petit mais pas moins menaçant, au pelage réunissant différentes teintes de brun coupées de noir. Il grognait de façon agressive, l'œil sournois. Sam, Jared et Jacob rejoignirent Paul assez rapidement. Sam se plaça devant celui-ci, avança légèrement vers le loup perdu. Celui-ci tourna ses prunelles vers lui, toujours aussi menaçant. Il recula d'un pas, grognant, tous crocs dehors, la bave aux lèvres. Sam tenta de le raisonner.

_« - Doucement mon garçon. Calme toi, et tout ira bien. »_

Le loup recula encore de quelques pas feutrés et mesurés. Jacob grogna de frustration.

_« - Je ne pense pas qu'il t'entende._

_- Non, on ne fait pas parti de la même meute. »_

Acquiesça Sam agacé et tout aussi frustré. Il se recula de quelques pas.

_« - Je vais phaser._

_- Quoi, non Sam !_

_- Il est affaiblit mais pourrait quand même te tuer ! »_

S'insurgèrent Jared et Jacob. Sam secoua légèrement la tête.

_« - C'est le seul moyen. Il se sentira peut être moins menacé. Assurez mes arrières, je vous fais confiance. »_

Sur cette phrase il se concentra et se transforma de nouveau. Le loup solitaire sembla déstabilisé l'espace d'un moment, puis il s'avança vers Sam en jappant hargneusement. Paul s'avança à son tour, protégeant l'alpha, et grogna sourdement. Sam leva la main pour l'arrêter et ancra son regard dans celui du loup inconnu.

« - Hey, tu veux te retourner contre nous ? On t'a aidé, on t'a sorti de la forêt où t'aurais certainement crevé de faim et toi, tu veux te retourner contre nous ? »

Tonna Sam. Le loup paru avoir une hésitation puis il s'ébroua. Claquant des crocs il se courba légèrement vers l'avant, son regard ne lâchant pas celui de l'alpha. Comme si il essayait de communiquer. Sam secoua doucement la tête.

« - Je ne te comprends pas. Et ils ne t'entendent pas non plus, on ne fait pas parti de la même meute. Phase de nouveau et on discutera. »

Un grondement assourdissant s'éleva dans le sous bois. Le loup solitaire se leva sur ses pattes arrières afin d'avoir plus d'impact et fini par écraser ses pattes avant au sol. La terre trembla légèrement. Même affaiblit il restait puissant. Ses oreilles se baissèrent et il se courba complètement. Jared, Jacob et Paul s'échangèrent un regard. Le temps de reporter leur attention sur le loup brun, il avait disparu. À sa place, le jeune inconnu, agenouillé impuissant. Des larmes ravageant son visage. Il leva le regard vers Sam et sa voix claqua violement dans l'air.

« - Demande le moi ! »

Sam le fixa intrigué, sans comprendre. Il s'approcha de quelques pas et fronça des sourcils.

« - Te demander quoi ?

- De rejoindre ta meute. C'est toi l'alpha, non ? Alors demande le moi.

- Pourquoi je ferais ça ?

- Parce que si je me transforme de nouveau sous le coup de la colère, tu ne pourras pas me contrôler. Personne ne pourra. Et je vais surment m'attaquer à vous. Je n'ai plus d'alpha, je n'ai plus de meute, ils ont tous péris et un loup solitaire ne survit pas. Demande le moi ! »

Sam leva la tête vers Paul. Il avait baissé instantanément sa garde lorsque le jeune avait reprit sa forme humaine. Quil et Embry les avaient maintenant rejoint et les loups pouvaient tous voir la colère monter de nouveau dans le corps du jeune loup solitaire. Donnant un commun accord, ils tournèrent tous la tête vers Sam qui laissa son regard courir sur eux. Ils acquiescèrent tous, tour à tour à mesure que le regard de l'alpha se posait sur eux. Le jeune se balançait d'avant à arrière, les mains posées au sol et la tête baisée. Tentative vaine pour se calmer. Il sauta sur ses pieds et explosa de nouveau à une vitesse hallucinante. Son regard perçant se posa de nouveau sur la meute, toujours aussi menaçant. Jacob manqua de lui sauter à la gorge mais s'arrêta, Sam devina que Paul avait posé son véto. En effet, le loup gris avait reprit une attitude défensive mais grognait en direction du loup cuivré. Sam s'avança, se plaçant entre les pattes avant de Jacob et parla.

« - Joint toi à nous. »

Seulement cela ne sembla pas fonctionner. Le loup continua d'avancer lentement, à pas de prédateur. Sam tonna de nouveau.

« - Joint toi à nous, toi le loup perdu ! »

Le loup grogna légèrement. Jared agrippa le bras de Sam, sous sa forme humaine, le faisant légèrement sursauter. Il lui adressa un demi sourire et annonça.

« - Ca y est. On l'entend. Il a accepté mais c'est confus dans sa tête. Il met le trouble dans l'esprit de tout le monde et continue de pester qu'il va nous arracher la tête l'un après l'autre si tu ne l'arrête pas. »

Sam acquiesce et adresse un geste à sa meute.

« - Reculez et ne lui faites rien. Je m'en charge. »

Sa phrase à peine terminée il phasa de nouveau. Il fut frappé de plein fouet par les pensés désordonnées et les bribes d'images qui fusaient dans l'esprit du jeune loup perdu. Il reprit cependant le dessus sur son flot de sentiments et entama un pas en avant. Le loup se courba, prêt à bondir à tout moment. Ancrant son regard dans celui de Sam il lâcha effrontément.

_« - Je n'ai pas d'alpha._

_- Je suis ton alpha. »_

Rétorqua Sam d'un ton neutre mais ferme. Cela ne suffit pourtant pas. Le loup brun grogna et s'avança d'un nouveau pas menaçant.

_« - Alors arrêtes-moi … avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. »_

Sam grogna, agacé. Le loup brun profita de ce moment et lui fonça dessus, le frappant de plein fouet. La meute s'écria d'une voix identique.

_« - Sam !_

_- Restez où vous êtes ! »_

Gronda-t-il. La mâchoire du loup fou se referma contre sa fourrure et transperça sa peau. Un hurlement de douleur retenti mais le loup noir planta instantanément ses crocs en réponse. Et pas qu'une fois. Il referma ses crocs contre son cou et le renversa, prenant le contrôle de la situation. Tout en le maintenant plaqué au sol, il tonna de sa voix d'alpha.

_« - Je suis Sam Uley, ton nouvel alpha, et je t'ordonne de te soumettre ! »_

___«_ LucaAnham,LucaAnham,LucaAnham,__LucaAnham,LucaAnham,LucaAnham_ __»___

Ce nom défila à toute vitesse dans son esprit. Si vite que personne ne comprit de quoi il s'agissait. Sam le relâcha, restant debout au dessus de lui, le dominant toujours. Le jeune loup avait les yeux clos. Sam devina que sa loyauté envers son ancien alpha l'empêchait d'en accepter un nouveau. Les autres s'échangèrent des regards perplexes, ayant peur que penser ne ramène la folie du loup brun. Celui-ci continua de lutter intérieurement. Immobile entre les pattes du loup au pelage sombre.

_« Luca Anham, Luca Anham, Luca Anham, Sam Uley, Luca Anham, Luca Anham, Luca Anham, Sam Uley, Sam Uley, Luca Anham, Luca Anham, Sam Uley, Luca Anham, Sam Uley, Luca … Uley, Sam Uley, Sam Uley, Sam Uley, Sam Uley ! »_

Le loup brun ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Sam fit un bond sur le côté, ce qui lui permit de se relever. Avec une agilité déconcertante. Ses iris se fixèrent dans celles de l'alpha qui ne perdit pas une seconde et tonna.

_« - Soumets-toi ! »_

Le loup brun gronda de nouveau, lâchant quelques jurons au passage, et courba l'échine. Ses oreilles se baissèrent, ses yeux se fermèrent et sa langue passa rapidement sur ses babines légèrement retroussées. Sam s'avança d'un pas dominant vers lui et demanda, ferme.

_« - Qui suis-je ? »_

La réponse traina un peu, mais le loup solitaire se calma. Son esprit devint totalement blanc, il posa des murs pour contenir son ancienne vie et se releva doucement. Ancrant son regard dans celui du loup noir il répondit docilement.

_« - Sam Uley… Mon nouvel Alpha. »_

Sam eu un léger sourire que les autres perçurent. Les membres de la meute levèrent tous le museau dans un mouvement identique et se mirent à hurler. Hurler de soulagement, de joie. Cette histoire aurait pu se terminer très mal. La nouvelle recrue s'approcha à pas lents et mal assurés vers Sam. Arrivé en face de lui, il baissa la tête. Sam posa le museau contre celle-ci pendant quelques instant avant de lever à son tour la tête et de joindre son cri à celui des autres. Le loup perdu se joignit a eux, complétant leur appel et unissant son âme et sa foi à la leur.

*°*°*° 0 °*°*°*

* * *

><p>Alors, surprises ou pas ?<p>

Les révélations ne font que commencer^^

A l'année prochaine **:3 **


	3. Chapter 3

Voilà une histoire nouvelle fort bien accueillie^^

Voici la suite du chapitre précédent _(ça se déroule la même nuit)_

Etes vous prêtes à de nouveaux rebondissements ?

_Let's go !_

* * *

><p><strong>LE LOUP PERDU<strong>

_Chapitre trois._

_« - Nathaniel. »_

Répondit spontanément le loup inconnu lorsqu'Embry se demanda quel pouvait bien être son nom. Ils se mirent à babiller de nouveau et Nathaniel les écouta distraitement, occupé à contenir ses murs psychiques. Sam se tourna vers Paul et lui lança un bref regard. Il faudrait vraiment qu'il discute avec lui pour savoir ce qui l'avait poussé à protéger le loup perdu, pensa-t-il. Ils marchèrent doucement, sur le chemin pour la réserve. Paul acquiesça silencieusement. C'était ça le deal. L'inconnu se réveillait et Paul parlait.

À l'évocation de ce deal Nathaniel se stoppa brusquement. Il détourna son attention de ses murs pour la porter vers Paul. Sentant son regard, le loup gris s'arrêta et tourna la tête vers lui. C'est alors que son regard croisa le sien. Nathaniel se figea. Sentent le trouble montrer dans les deux loups, les autres se tournent vers eux. Le loup brun ne détourna pas son regard du loup gris, et inversement. Le loup de Nathaniel changea de forme, grossissant et grandissant à vue d'œil. Ils partagent sans restrictions toutes les images et les idées qui défilent dans l'esprit du brun en ce moment même. Il était entrain de s'imprégner. Sam grogna légèrement et tourna le regard vers Paul, étonné. Le mur psychique du loup brun s'effrita et laissa filtrer un souvenir. Un paysage de chaos sans fin. Une jeune fille tendant le bras, le visage baigné de larme. Et les deux vampires qui mirent brutalement fin à sa vie. Nathaniel s'avança d'un pas, un autre souvenir remplaça le précédant. Un souvenir de Paul, qui s'assit à son chevet pendant sa convalescence et laissa trainer la main dans les cheveux. Sa phrase fit écho dans sa tête.

_« Réveil toi, tu ne peux pas me laisser seul. »_

Nathaniel retroussa les babines. Il découvrit ce souvenir en même temps que les autres. Dans les vapes à ce moment là, il n'avait pas senti Paul le toucher, de même qu'il ne l'entendit pas lui parler. Paul recula d'un pas, sentant une colère incontrôlable monter dans son âme sœur. Et avant que Sam n'est même le temps de penser le calmer, le loup brun fonça sur lui. Sam essaya de le rappeler à l'ordre.

_« - Nathaniel ! »_

Mais sa voix ne raisonna pas en lui, il le senti bien. Nathaniel fit chuter Paul au sol et lui planta les crocs dans le cou. Le loup gris cria, démuni, puis se débarrassa de lui d'un violent coup de patte. Le loup brun roula au sol mais se leva d'un bond. Son loup affaibli avait déjà été difficile à dominer. Mais maintenant que sa nouvelle imprégnation lui donnait plus de force, que pouvait faire la meute. Si ce chien fou s'attaquait même au sujet de son imprégnation… Il regarda Paul droit dans les yeux.

_« - J'ai déjà une âme sœur ! »_

Le loup gris se courba légèrement et recula au niveau de Sam qui empêcherait toute nouvelle attaque. Nathaniel grogna sourdement, ne perdant pas les yeux de Paul.

_« - Je ne veux pas de toi en tant qu'âme sœur ! En tant que rien du tout d'ailleurs ! Tu n'es rien. Tu ne représente rien. Tu comprends ce que ça signifie ? _

_- Nathaniel arrête ça tout de suite ! »_

Claqua la voix rageuse de Sam. Si il continuait à parler ainsi, il allait briser le bêta. Le loup brun voulu répliquer mais rien ne vint, l'ordre de son alpha le bloqua. Il tourna de nouveau le regard vers Paul et grogna, à défaut de pouvoir parler. Paul eu un mouvement de recule et, sans rien demander ou ajouter de plus, détala.

_« - Paul… »_

Appela Sam, mais il senti clairement Paul phaser et perdit donc tout contact. Son regard se reporta sur Nathaniel et se durcit. Le loup brun s'apprêta à prendre la fuite mais Sam tonna.

_« - Je t'interdis de bouger ! »_

Nathaniel lâcha un juron et retroussa les babines en déposant son postérieur au sol, agacé. Il soupira intérieurement et pesta.

_« - Tu crains, mec. Toi et ta meute vous êtes…_

_- Fermes-là ! Putain mais, c'est quoi ton problème ?_

_- Tu me poses la question ? Ton bêta s'est imprégné de moi._

_- C'est toi qui vient de t'imprégner de lui._

_- Non mais, en plus vous êtes bouchés ? Je te dis qu'IL s'est imprégné de moi. Si ça se trouve c'est pour ça que mon loup se goure aussi. Je le ressens mais je refuse cette imprégnation. _

_- Paul s'est déjà imprégné, de ma sœur. »_

Fait Jacob en se rapprochant. Nathaniel penche la tête sur le côté, surprit. Jacob continu.

_« - Si ça se trouve c'est ta présence qui le fait dérailler. On peut pas dire que tu sois très stable. »_

Nathaniel se leva et grogna menaçant, n'appréciant pas l'insinuation. Le loup noir était devenu son alpha mais il sembla que son influence nouvelle sur lui fut aléatoire. Sam réussit à le stopper net mais pesta, conscient qu'il ne puisse pas retenir un nouveau débordement.

_« - Nathaniel, assit ! Et Jacob, ne le provoque pas._

_- Non mais c'est vrai. Paul agit bizarrement depuis qu'on l'a trouvé dans la forêt. »_

Assura Jared en se plaçant aux côtés de Jacob. Ils finirent par former un arc de cercle autour de la nouvelle recrue. Nathaniel leva les yeux au ciel et répondit à Jared.

_« - Mais t'es débile où quoi ? T'as même pas vu qu'il s'était réimprégné._

_- Tu veux bien arrêter d'être aussi désagréable !_

_- Je préférais encore quand tu parlais pas. »_

Enchainèrent respectivement Jacob et Jared. Sam demanda.

_« - J'avoue qu'on sait pas d'où ça vient, ni pour quelles raisons mais son loup t'a choisi. Pourquoi tu rejettes cette imprégnation aussi violement ?_

_- J'ai déjà une âme sœur, bordel ! Et je ne compte pas la trahir._

_- Mais tu te rend compte que le loup de Paul va mourir à petit feux à cause de ce que tu lui as dit. En plus tu l'as fais exprès. Tu ne peux pas le rejeter d'une façon aussi brutale._

_- Si, je peux ! Parce que si j'abaisse ma garde ne serait ce que trente secondes, cette fichue imprégnation prendra le dessus. Mon loup s'est trompé à cause du sien, et je refuse que…_

_- « Je » t'as que ce mot à la bouche ? »_

Coupa sèchement Quil, agacé. Embry enchaina.

_« - Oui, on te rappel que t'as rejoins notre meute._

_- T'es des notre maintenant. »_

Nathaniel grogna légèrement à ces mots qui étaient pourtant vrais. Jared avait raison, il a avait demandé à être des leurs. Jacob demanda d'un ton plein de reproche.

_« - C'est pour ça que tu dépérissais. Parce que t'avais perdu ta meute. Un loup solitaire ne survit pas, ce sont tes mots._

_- Ce n'est pas à cause de… Ne parle pas comme si tu savais tout de moi, tu ne sais rien !_

_- J'en sais plus que toi ! Paul ne voulait pas qu'on t'abandonne. Dès le début il t'a protégé. Remercie le lien que tu renies corps et âme, c'est grâce à lui que t'es encore là et que t'es des nôtres maintenant. Et même aussi, remercie le d'avoir la vie sauve tien. Parce que je t'assure que je t'aurais arraché la tête sans pudeur quand t'as menacé Sam si il ne m'avait pas retenu. »_

Sam ne l'interrompit pas. Jacob sembla être à même de faire culpabiliser le loup brun. Cependant celui-ci posa instantanément un mur épais entre la meute et ses sentiments. Il tourna la tête vers Sam et demanda.

_« - Je peux bouger maintenant ?_

_- Quoi ?_

_- Tu m'as demandé de rester assis. Mais on le retrouvera pas comme ça._

_- Tu veux le chercher maintenant. »_

Demanda Sam, un tantinet taquin. Nathaniel soupira.

_« - Oui. À moins que tu ne veuilles lui présenter des excuses à ma place. _

_- Eh, montre moi plus de respect._

_- Pff… Tu crois que-_

_- C'est un ordre ! »_

Pesta le loup sombre. Nathaniel grogna mais ne pu parler, sachant qu'il aurait voulu lâcher une insulte. Embry, Jared et Quil explosèrent de rire. Jacob le toisa, néanmoins amusé, et lâcha moqueur.

_« - Il va t'apprendre à la boucler, tu verras._

_- Maintenant vas retrouver Paul. Jacob, accompagne le._

_- Sauf votre respect, Majesté, je vais me débrouiller seul._

_- Sûr ?_

_- Oui, j'ai son odeur ça ira._

_- Ok. Rentre à la maison dès que tu lui auras parlé. »_

Nathaniel roula des yeux et maugréa en partant. Sam avait prit son ton d'alpha pour sa dernière phrase donc il n'y coupera pas. Ce fut comme si il l'avait enchainé avec ses mots. Il sera obligé de retourner chez Emily.

Arrivé à sous le couvert des arbres les plus proches de la lisière du bois, son regard se posa sur Paul assit dans les marches de l'entrée de sa maison. Le brun avait la tête baissée et sembla jeter des cailloux. Nathaniel soupira.

_« - Vas y ! »_

Grogna Sam qui était resté sous sa forme animale dans le sous-bois non loin de chez lui. Nathaniel pesta légèrement et phasa. Il se dirigea à pas nonchalants vers Paul qui ne paru pas le sentir venir puisqu'il garda la tête baissée. Pourtant à la façon dont ses muscles s'étaient tendu, Nathaniel su qu'il l'avait senti dès qu'il avait phasé. Il s'arrêta devant lui et dit posément.

« - Hey, eum … Salut.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? »

Grogna légèrement Paul, il ne leva même pas le regard vers Nathaniel. Pas déstabilisé pour un sous, celui-ci se posa prêt de lui sur la marche et commença.

« - Je m'excuse. J'aurais pas dû t'attaquer, mais ça m'a prit par surprise.

- L'imprégnation ?

- Ouais ça. J'ai réagis… c'était abusé de te dire toutes ces choses. Mais tu vois j'ai déjà une âme sœur, et c'est pas toi.

- Je sais. Tu l'as déjà dit.

- Jacob dit que tu imprégné de sa sœur.

- La première fois, oui. Mais…

- Tu sais si ça se trouve y a eu une interférence. Je sais pas comment, mais nos loups se sont trompés.

- Je me suis imprégné de toi à la minute où je t'ai vu, crétin. Je penses pas qu'il y ai eu _interférence_, vu que t'étais inconscient. »

S'insurgeât Paul en se relevant énervé pour de bon. Nathaniel tenta d'ouvrir la bouche mais il le devança.

« - J'ai bien compris. Tu veux pas de moi. Je suis rien pour toi, ok, tu refuses notre imprégnation. Mais arrête de faire semblant, toi et moi, on est liés. Tu le sens aussi bien que moi. »

Nathaniel le fixa un moment, digérant l'information. Paul n'avait pas beaucoup réagit lors de leur première confrontation dans la forêt mais apparemment, il n'était pas du genre à se laisser faire. Paul le détailla aussi, sa colère disparu et laissa place à un léger agacement. Il remarqua que le visage du jeune s'était rempli, ses cernes n'avaient pas disparues mais ses joues n'étaient plus creusés. Son teint était basané, comme le leur, son tronc robuste et ses bras puissants. Il pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté et sa voix s'éleva, sortant Paul de sa contemplation.

« - T'as fini ?

- Oui…

- Bien. Je pense qu'on va se heurter à un mur. Visiblement t'es borné, et je suis têtu, très…

- Alors effectivement…

- Ecoutes, Jacob m'a raconté que tu t'es levé face à Sam pour qu'il me garde jusqu'à mon réveil.

- Il raconte beaucoup trop de choses Jacob.

- Ouais. Il m'agace un peu.

- Crois moi il l'ouvrira plus quand je lui aurais tordu le cou. »

Nathaniel pouffa de rire en se levant et lâcha doucement.

« - Je ne rejette pas ce lien. Juste laisse moi le temps de trouver de quoi ça découle. »

Paul, prit de court, ne pu qu'hocher la tête confus. Nathaniel passa devant lui et s'éloigna lentement à reculons.

« - Repose toi, je t'attends à la première heure demain matin… Message de Sam. »

Termina-t-il avec un léger sourire. Il se retourna et se mit à courir avant de disparaitre dans le sous-bois.

*°*°*° 0 °*°*°*

* * *

><p>Alors, de nouveau surprises ou pas ?<p>

La la la la la la

;)


	4. Chapter 4

**LE LOUP PERDU**

_Chapitre quatre._

Jared, Seth et Paul eurent le plaisir de tomber sur Nathaniel lorsqu'il arrivèrent devant chez Emily. Allongé dans l'herbe humide de rosée matinale, il se releva sur ses coudes en les sentant approcher. Les lèvres de Seth s'élargirent en un énorme sourire et il parcouru la distance qui les séparait en courant.

« - C'est toi, Nathaniel ?

- Oui. Et toi, t'es qui ? »

Demanda-t-il en s'asseyant calmement dans l'herbe. Son ton fut posé, rien d'agressif, et son visage serein. Il leva les yeux vers Seth qui s'assit en face de lui et répondit.

« - Moi je m'appelle Seth. J'étais la dernière recrue de la meute. Jusqu'à ce que tu n'arrives.

- Ah, t'es le petit frère de Leah.

- Oui. Dis donc, t'as meilleure mine que la dernière fois où je t'es vu. »

Nathaniel lui adressa un léger sourire et un simple hochement de tête. Jared et Paul arrivèrent près d'eux et saluèrent Nathaniel. Jared le taquina.

« - T'es de meilleure humeur qu'hier ? »

Paul le toisa silencieusement et reporta son regard sur Nathaniel qui ouvrit la bouche mais n'eu pas le temps de répondre. Il se retourna vivement et leva la main, interceptant quelque chose que Jacob avait lancé avec puissance dans sa direction. Les autres relevèrent la tête vers leur ami, debout dans l'encadrement de la porte. Si Nathaniel n'avait pas eu ce réflexe, la boule de pain l'aurait heurté en pleine tête. Jacob le fixa, silencieux. Et Nathaniel esquissa un sourire en coin. Jake bougea, descendit les escaliers et se dirigea vers eux.

« - Beau réflexe. »

Lâcha-t-il en se posant derrière le dernier venu, il croisa les bras contre son torse le surplombant de sa hauteur. Détestant se sentir dominé Nathaniel se leva, l'air toujours aussi détendu. Il fixa d'abord Jacob puis la boule de pain et haussa les sourcils. L'intéressé lâcha un léger rire avant de répondre.

« - Emily s'inquiète pour toi, elle veut que tu manges.

- Et depuis quand on lances la nourriture ? »

La voix de l'alpha s'éleva depuis la maisonnette. Jacob grimaça d'une moue enfantine mécontente avant de se reprendre. Il se tourna vers Sam et donna une réponse.

« - Depuis qu'il y en a qui veulent manger dehors.

- J'étouffe à l'intérieur. »

Opposa fermement Nathaniel. Jacob se tourna vers lui, les sourcils froncés. Nathaniel soutint son regard, effronté, et continua.

« - Oui, j'étouffe. Tu t'es jamais demandé pourquoi vous m'aviez retrouvé HS ? Il fait trop chaud ici.

- Tu viens d'où ? »

Demanda Seth curieux. Il avait raté son réveil hier et aussi toute l'action qui suivie car leur mère les avait traînés lui et Leah à Port Angeles pendant la journée entière.

Nathaniel se détourna de Jacob et posa un regard indifférent sur lui, répondant d'un ton neutre.

« - Alaska.

- Tu te fous de moi ? »

Réplica Jacob qui continua aberré.

« - D'où y a des Quileute en Alaska ?

- Pourquoi tu veux me contredire ? Y a deux semaines tu savais même pas que vous n'étiez pas les seuls, alors fermes là.

- Eh mais tu me parles pas comme ça !

- Doucement les garçons. »

Tempéra Sam en venant les retrouver. Jacob toisa Nathaniel sans s'en cacher et le second retroussa la lèvre, poussant un grognement inaudible. Sam croisa les bras contre son torse, lançant un regard désapprobateur à Jake, et reporta son attention sur Nathaniel.

« - Tu viens d'Alaska ?

- Oui. Pourquoi ça vous étonne autant ? Les vampires passent souvent chez nous. Ils profitent du climat pour se fondre dans la masse. Et nous on en profite pour réguler au mieux notre température enfin, c'est-ce que m'a expliqué mon père. Moi j'ai grandis là-bas, évidement j'ai jamais souffert du froid, mais en parallèle, j'avais jamais affronté une réelle chaleur. Je suis arrivé à Forks dans la nuit, tout allait bien les premiers jours mais ensuite il a fait plus lourd et j'ai pas supporté.

- Alors tu t'es pas fait agressé dans les bois, et t'as pas été abandonné par un gang ? »

Demanda Seth, à moitié déçu. Nathaniel du retenir un éclat de rire et secoua doucement la tête en une réponse négative. Seth fronça des sourcils, intrigué, et se mit à réfléchir à haute voix. Un air concentré sur le visage.

« - Donc… c'était aussi bête que ça, tu t'es simplement vidé de tes forces. Mais… je pensais que les loups étaient immortels.

- Plus quand ils ont tout perdu je suppose.

- Ben tout perdu quoi ?

- Seth, laisse le tranquille un peu... »

Soupira Paul qui vit bien que la dernière question remua les blessures du brun. Sam adressa un léger sourire à son cadet et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

« - Tu connaitras son histoire bien assez tôt.

- C'est vrai. Un loup qui vient d'ailleurs, une autre meute, d'autres indiens Quileute… les anciens vont le questionner à mort. Il y coupera pas. »

S'anima Jared. Sam hocha la tête et posa son regard sur Nathaniel qui glissa les mains dans ses poches. Être la nouvelle attraction de la réserve ne lui plaisait pas trop. L'alpha posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

« - Je vais leur parler de toi. Le prochain conseil a lieu dans une semaine. Je sais que c'est tôt mais ça t'aidera aussi à te retrouver. »

Nathaniel hocha la tête, pas vraiment convaincu. Il n'avait pas envie d'aller à ce conseil, de s'exposer devant des gens qu'il ne connaissait pas. S'ouvrir à eux, leur raconter son histoire, les laisser entrevoir sa douleur. Non, tout cela ne l'enchantait pas. Et puis, Sam l'avait accepté - tout comme les autres - en grande partie à cause de Paul. Il savait que même grâce à ça, si les anciens ne donnaient pas leur accord, il ne ferait pas vraiment parti de la meute et serait exclu de la réserve.

*°*°*° 0 °*°*°*

Pendant la semaine qui passa, Sam interdit à qui que ce soit de poser des questions à Nathaniel sur son passé. Ils apprirent à connaitre le jeune, et son caractère changeant. Tous les matins il attendait les garçons qui partaient patrouiller, allongé dans l'herbe fraiche. Il ne s'était toujours pas habitué aux temps plus chauds. Paul restait des fois avec lui, quand sa présence de l'insupportait pas subitement.

Heureusement à Forks, le soleil ne tapait pas souvent très fort. Cependant ça arriva deux fois, le mercredi et le vendredi.

Ce jour là, Nathaniel eu bien fait de supplier Sam pour aller à un point d'eau. Ils partirent dans l'après-midi. Accompagnés de Seth, Jared, Kim et Emily, la fiancée de l'alpha ayant eu la magnifique idée d'organiser un pic nique sur la plage. Les loups virent les rejoindre avec leurs âmes sœurs et c'est en famille qu'ils s'amusèrent sur la plage. Emily observa les garçons jouer au foot. Elle appréciait beaucoup celui qu'elle décida de surnommer Nat. Il restait correct avec elle, elle eu ce privilège. De plus, elle savait que Sam l'aimait bien. Ça se voyait dans son regard. Et il se comportait avec lui comme un grand frère protecteur, comme avec tous les autres. Leur partie terminée Sam retourna aux côtés d'Emily. Il passa le bras autour de sa taille et lui déposa un baiser langoureux sur les lèvres. Puis il observa sa belle et grande famille. Dans l'ensemble ils acceptèrent la présence du nouveau plutôt bien. Et si une affinité se créa avec Seth et Quil, les six jours qui passèrent confirmèrent l'aversion mutuelle entre Jake et lui. Le vent porta leur voix alors qu'ils se disputaient au bord de l'eau.

« - Mais t'es débile ou quoi Nathaniel ?

- De nous deux qui est le plus con, franchement ! Tu peux pas regarder où tu vas ?

- Eh mais arrêtes, ça va, ton monde va pas s'effondrer parce que j'ai fais tomber ton sandwich.

- Je vais te le faire bouffer ce sandwich ! »

S'insurgea le plus jeune que Paul essaya de calmer sans grand succès. La scène ne sembla pas troubler la quiétude des imprégnés. Embry rigola en tirant Jacob par le bras. Jacob était le seul à ne pas le supporter, à chercher sans cesse la petite bête. Sam n'intervint pas. Il n'allait pas passer son temps à jouer les arbitres. Pourtant il demanda en posant la tête contre l'épaule d'Emily.

« - Je me demande pourquoi Jacob le méprise autant. »

Leah s'était penchée au dessus de son petit frère pour attraper un sandwich. Entendant la question de Sam, elle le dévisagea un moment puis avec un gout amère dans la bouche et avança sa théorie.

« - C'est normal. Paul s'est imprégné de sa sœur. Il a passé tout son temps chez eux, à bouffer leur nourriture. Rachel s'est attachée à lui et puis du jour au lendemain il lui dit que c'est plus _ELLE_ mais quelqu'un d'autre le centre de son monde.

- Paul ressent encore des sentiments pour elle. Ils sont restés proches. »

Opposa son cadet. Leah tourna alors le regard vers lui et secoua la tête.

« - Mais vous ne comprenez rien. Il est devenu hors d'atteinte, elle ne touchera plus jamais son cœur. Pas comme elle le voudrait en tout cas. »

Elle posa brièvement son regard sur Emily et le tourna de nouveau vers Sam.

« - D'ailleurs aujourd'hui, elle est où, hein ? Sa place aurait du êtres avec les autres imprégnés mais non… Jacob en veut à Nathaniel, parce qu'à cause de lui, Paul a abandonné sa sœur. Il la voit se briser un peu plus chaque jour, rien qu'en posant le regard sur eux. »

Sam la fixa un moment et resserra l'étreinte de son bras autour de la taille de sa compagne. Leah se détourna d'eux, ébouriffa les cheveux de son cadet et parti à l'encontre de Jake et Embry. Elle n'avait rien contre Nathaniel, mais elle ne l'appréciait pas plus que ça. Le regard de Sam revint sur Paul qui tenta.

« - Nathaniel…

- Non mais ça va toi aussi. Me touche pas. »

Fit le plus jeune en repoussant son aîné. Paul resta planté là, pantois. Jacob claqua amère.

« - Dès qu'il est là y a toujours un problème.

- Le pire c'est qu'il veut même pas de lui. »

Soupira Leah. Paul tourna un regard peu amène vers elle et elle haussa indifféremment les épaules. Paul se dirigea vers Sam et s'accroupit derrière Seth, posant un regard suppliant sur l'alpha. Sam roula des yeux, esquissant un léger sourire et s'écria.

« - Nat où tu vas comme ça ? »

L'interpellé se retourna dépité.

« - J'ai le droit d'aller courir, non ?

- Ok. Alors Paul t'accompagne.

- Alors là non hein, n'importe qui sauf lui.

- Qu'est-ce que je disais... Il ne supporte même pas sa présence.

- Ca suffit Leah ! »

S'agaça l'alpha. Son demi sourire disparu et elle croisa les bras contre sa poitrine, toisant Sam avant de finalement baisser les yeux. Seth cru bien faire en détournant l'attention de l'alpha de sa sœur.

« - Je pourrais y aller avec lui moi. »

Sam posa le regard sur Paul et examina l'idée. Le brun attendit, figé, une objection de la part de Nathaniel. Objection qui ne vint pas. Il se pinça les lèvres et se leva, blessé. Ne comprenant pas pourquoi Nathaniel préférait que Seth l'accompagne plutôt que lui. Lorsqu'il parti celui-ci ne fit d'ailleurs rien pour le retenir. Impatient, il lâcha même.

« - Alors, on y va ou pas ? »

Paul n'entendit pas la réponse Sam. Il s'éloigna d'eux aussi vite qu'il le pu. Il secoua la tête, luttant contre la rage montant, et commença à courir. Menant le combat le plus dur qu'il n'avait jamais tenu. Un combat contre lui-même. Il refusait de se transformer, pourtant la haine et la peine secouaient son corps mais il résista. Trop affecté pour faire semblant, il risquait de déballer ses sentiments aux yeux de Seth et Nathaniel. Il ravala alors sa douleur et se laissa tomber sur le bord de la route, essoufflé. S'allongeant dans la végétation il replia un bras contre son visage.

« - Pourquoi… »

Se demanda-t-il doucement.

« - Pourquoi il a fallu que je m'imprègne de toi ? »

Paul avait l'impression de ressentir un amour à sens unique. Nathaniel l'avait rejeté dès le début, lui sautant à la gorge bien décidé à le tuer au moment même où il s'était imprégné à son tour. Dans toute l'histoire des Quileute, combien de loups essayèrent délibérément de trucider leur âme sœur, pensa-t-il amèrement. Il s'était excusé, certes, mais gardait ce sentiment que leur lien né fut une erreur. Paul ramena ses mains contre son ventre qui criait. Il n'avait pas mangé de la journée. Toutes ces choses, ces doutes, cette colère planant au dessus de lui, lui nouait l'estomac. Il soupira bruyamment en pensant que c'était bien plus simple avec Rachel. La belle Rachel. Intelligente, gentille et surtout, sensible à ses charmes, elle au moins. Pourtant ce qu'il ressenti avec elle fut différent de tout ce qui l'engloba tout de suite après sa deuxième imprégnation. Oui, il souhaitait aussi la protéger et faire son bonheur, il le souhaitait toujours d'ailleurs. Qu'elle soit heureuse, elle ne méritait que ça. Mais pourtant, avec elle c'était différent d'avec Nathaniel. Leur lien était… fade. Il fronça des sourcils en le réalisant. Ce qu'il ressentait maintenant, lorsque Nathaniel lui accordait un regard ou un de ses rares sourires, il se sentait revivre. Il renaissait de ses cendres pour mieux se consumer quand sa moitié s'éloignait de nouveau, alors même qu'elle ne s'était rapprochée de lui que d'un chouilla. Il se releva et rentra chez lui. Arrivé là il mangea distraitement, et se réfugia dans sa chambre.

Lorsque la nuit tomba sa mère toqua à sa porte, passant timidement là tête dans sa chambre.

« - Ton ami demande à te voir Paul. »

Il se redressa dans son lit, intrigué. Sa mère lui adressa un sourire et quitta la pièce. Quel ami, se demanda-t-il. Si c'était Jacob, Leah, voir même Jared qui venaient pour se moquer de lui, il ferait un malheur, il en était certain. Ces trois là, plus que les autres, s'amusaient à le titiller avec les rejets constant de Nathaniel. Il se leva, décidé à fermer des clapets ce soir. C'est donc en coup de vent qu'il traversa le salon jusqu'à l'entrée. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte et sorti, sa colère s'évapora d'un coup. Son regard se posa sur le visage en face de lui. Nathaniel lui adressa un léger sourire.

« - Salut. »

Le cœur de Paul eu un raté. Il réalisa difficilement que Nathaniel se trouvait bien debout devant lui et balbutia une réponse vague. Son regard se tourna vers l'entrée du bois, il fronça des sourcils. Nathaniel glissa les mains dans ses poches et lâcha doucement.

« - Seth m'attend là-bas. »

La vague de joie qui avait envahit Paul au moment où il vit Nathaniel fut refoulée par un sentiment de frustration. C'était ça avec le jeune étranger, les montagnes russes émotionnelles. Paul baissa le regard et croisa les bras contre son torse. Son ton se fit plus dur qu'il ne le voulu vraiment.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Nathaniel ouvrit la bouche mais ne sut quoi dire. Pourtant il savait pourquoi il venait, c'était pour s'excuser. Il était pleinement conscient du mal qu'il pouvait faire à l'aîné, il ne pouvait simplement pas s'en empêcher. Il ne devait pas. Il se mordit la lèvre et lâcha.

« - Je… voulais te parler, à propos de cet aprèm. Il fallait que… »

Nathaniel pausa. Attirant le regard interrogateur de Paul. Il détourna les yeux, s'agita un moment puis reprit.

« - Le prend pas mal. C'est juste que… sans Sam je me contrôle pas assez pour rester près de toi. On a bien vu ce que ça a donné la dernière fois.

- C'était y a presque une semaine Nat.

- Tu m'empêches de retenir mes barrières. »

Coupa-t-il sèchement. Visiblement agacé. Paul se renfrogna et tourna de nouveau le regard en direction de Seth qui laissait filtrer de légers bruits. Il ne se rendit pas compte que Nathaniel posa sur lui un vrai regard, dénué de faux semblant. Ses yeux brillèrent de tristesse et il les riva au sol lorsque Paul reporta son attention sur lui. Il serra les poings et ajouta.

« - Et si elles tombent… je tombe avec elles. »

Paul se radoucit. Saisissant seulement maintenant qu'il n'était pas le seul à souffrir de la situation. Réalisant enfin que le rejet de Nathaniel avait une raison. Il tendit la main vers lui mais il se recula machinalement.

« - Nathaniel…

- A demain. »

Lança-t-il en se retournant. Il couru vers le bois sans se retourner et disparu entre les arbres. Paul se laissa glisser jusqu'à ce que sa main ne rencontre le sol et s'assit dans les escaliers. Il soupira doucement.

« - Il va finir par me tuer… »

*°*°*° 0 °*°*°*

* * *

><p>Voilà, a new chapter.<p>

Je vois que pas mal de personnes ajoutent cette histoire à leur "Favorite Story" ça fait plaisir, mais ce serait sympas de laisser une tite review aussi :3

Bises !


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, I'm back !

Avant de commencer je rappel que l'histoire de Nathaniel diffère de celle des Quileute de Forks et qu'elle vient de moi, moi et ... Sephanie _(ouais je l'avoue elle m'a filé un coup de main^^)._

Préparez-vous enfin à savoir d'où il vient, pourquoi il lui a été destiné une autre âme-soeur à laquelle il lui est impossible de s'attacher.

* * *

><p><strong>LE LOUP PERDU<strong>

_Chapitre cinq._

Le lendemain au soir. Sam grimpa dans sa voiture avec Seth, Embry, Nathaniel et Paul. Ils roulèrent tranquillement jusqu'à la plage, le silence de l'habitacle uniquement troublé par Seth et ses questions auxquelles répondaient Sam et Embry. Nathaniel observa le paysage défiler par la fenêtre tout le long et Paul l'observa lui. Il fut trop stressé d'ailleurs pour le remarquer. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur la plage, pratiquement tout le monde était présent. Les garçons de la meute se disputaient des chipolatas, et les anciens avaient déjà prit place derrière le grand feu. Sam posa la main contre le nuque de Nathaniel et lui assura.

« - Ca va aller. »

Le jeune hocha la tête, faisant bonne figure. Seulement il savait que ça n'irait pas. Son estomac était noué, et ses jambes refusèrent de bouger. Paul, Seth et Embry allèrent s'assoir avec le reste de la meute, tandis que Sam passa le bras autour des épaules de Nathaniel, le poussant vers l'avant. Il senti qu'il fallait au moins ça pour que le plus jeune daigne avancer. Il le conduisit au centre des deux arcs de cercles que formaient les anciens et la meute. Sam salua les membres du conseil et leurs compagnes et alla rejoindre les autres.

Devant Nathaniel se tenaient le père de Jacob, le père que Quil, et Lars Uley, l'oncle de Sam. Ils se présentèrent tour à tour mais les détails échappèrent au principal intéressé. Quil Sr lui fit signe de s'assoir et prit la parole.

« - Nous sommes ici rassemblés pour évoquer nos origines communes, mais surtout les tiennes.

- Tu dis être un indien Quileute, d'une meute isolée ? »

Questionna l'oncle Uley. Nathaniel hocha la tête. Lars fixa le garçon, l'œil sceptique. De mauvaise grâce, il ne reconnu en lui aucune particularité de Quileute, si ce n'étaient ses cheveux sombres comme la nuit, ondulant et chutant sauvagement sur ses épaules nues en encadrant son visage métissé. Ses yeux possédaient des reflets bien trop vert comparé à l'océan chocolaté ou noir qu'étaient habituellement ceux des Quileute. Et sa peau était un tantinet trop pâle à son goût. Nathaniel baissa le regard, plus par _peur _que par respect. Lorsque le vieil homme prit enfin la parole, son cœur rata un battement.

« - Dis moi, jeune garçon, d'où viens tu ? »

Nathaniel se mordit la lèvre d'appréhension. Après tout, Sam et les autres avaient rechignés à le croire sur parole lorsqu'il le leur dit. Pourquoi l'ancien réagirait différemment. Puis il serra les poings, un sentiment de fierté via ses origines et de loyauté envers ses frères disparus monta en lui. Il releva le visage et répondit d'une voix assurée.

« - Je suis le dernier Quileute des Terres d'Alaska. »

Des chuchotis s'élevèrent en arrière fond. Nathaniel dégluti difficilement. Il ne comprit même pas pourquoi, soudainement, l'avis de ces inconnus lui importait autant. Il ne détourna pas les yeux. Lars leva une main, imposant le silence, et répéta.

« - L'Alaska, dis-tu. Nous ne savions pas que des Quileute avaient pu migrer là-bas. Connais-tu votre histoire ?

- Oui Monsieur. »

Jacob pouffa de rire. C'était bien la première fois que Nathaniel était aussi poli, docile. Ils sentaient bien tous qu'il avait les pétoches. Et Paul plus que les autres partageait son trouble. Quant à Jake, un seul coup d'œil de son père le ramena à l'ordre. Lars leva légèrement le menton, intéressé.

« - Raconte nous. »

Nathaniel se mordit de nouveau la lèvre. Combien de fois il avait assisté à ces soirées où leur anciens se réunissaient devant le lac pour raconter les histoires sur leur origines et les exploits de leur Pères. Il ne se souvenait que des grandes lignes. Ce soir, il eu tout donné pour avoir été plus attentif à cette époque. Il se racla la gorge, embrassé.

« - Eh bien, je sais que notre ancêtre s'est approprié les forêts de la partie nord-est du continent après avoir été banni de sa tribu par son frère. Il emmena avec lui une poignée d'autres et ils s'établirent là-bas. Donnant naissance à la deuxième communauté Quileute.

- Comment s'appelait-il ? »

Demanda Billy en penchant légèrement vers l'avant. Ses sourcils étaient froncés et ses traits tendus. Nathaniel ne réfléchit pas longtemps, ce nom il le connaissait par cœur.

« - Joachim Black. »

Des cris de stupéfaction raisonnèrent du côté des femmes membres du conseil. Nathaniel et les garçons de la meute étudièrent les visages avec attention. La principale émotion était la surprise, puis vint l'effroi, la colère et aussi une moue de dégout sur le visage de Billy. Jacob ouvrit la bouche, atterré, lorsqu'il entendit Sue révéler :

« - Joachim Black était le frère d'Ephraïm. »

Billy dépassa son émotion et demanda, redoutant d'avance la réponse.

« - Descends-tu de la ligné des Alpha de ta tribu ? »

Nathaniel fronça des sourcils, surprit. Il bredouilla.

« - Je… Oui. Je suis l'arrière petit fils de Joachim Black, le fils cadet de Nora Black et Léo Ateara. Mon frère a été l'alpha de sang de notre tribu mais y a renoncé.

- Et il t'as nommé à sa place ?

- Non, il a choisit… notre cousin, Luca Anham. »

Le silence pesa d'un coup sur l'assemblée. Sam comprit enfin pourquoi Nathaniel parvenait par moment à résister à ses ordres. Il était alpha de sang. Tout comme Jacob. Cela lui faisait une belle jambe, pensa-t-il agacé. Seth se pencha vers Jacob, lui donnant un léger coup de coude.

« - Hey, Jake, ça veut dire que Nat c'est ton cousin. Celui de Quil aussi. »

Jacob se pinça les lèvres et bouscula indifféremment son cadet. Certes pas très violement. Mais le geste montrait qu'il n'était pas d'humeur pour ce genre de discussion. Seth le fixa étonné et tourna le regard vers Quil, qui était resté pendu aux lèvres de Nathaniel, tout comme Paul. Mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Les anciens finirent de se concerter. Lars désigna de la main une femme au coin du feux.

« - Ursula... »

La femme se leva en soulevant sa jupe qui trainait au sol. Elle s'avança vers Nathaniel et s'agenouilla en face de lui. Elle lui caressa les cheveux, un sourire rassurant aux lèvres.

« - Ephraïm et Joachim étaient des frères ennemis. Et pour cause, Ephraïm s'imprégna de la belle Martha, l'amour de jeunesse de son cadet. Et fit en sorte qu'il soit banni pour vivre en paix avec elle.

- Ursula… »

Fit Billy agacé par l'étalage de la vie de son grand père. Ursula baissa légèrement la tête, lui lançant un regard de biais, puis tourna brusquement le visage vers le brun. Nathaniel sursauta légèrement lorsqu'elle ouvrit de grands yeux et ancra son regard dans le sien. Ses yeux paraissaient voilés. Elle murmura.

« - Nathaniel Joachim Ateara…

- Plus fort s'il te plait ! »

S'impatienta Billy. Ursula n'en fit aucun cas et laissa sa paume glisser contre la joue du garçon. Elle lui effleura le visage en une douce caresse. Nathaniel ferma les yeux. Elle lui prit les mains dans les siennes et parla, observant son visage serin.

« - Petit fils de Joachim Black, fils de Nora et Léo Ateara.

- Dis nous quelque chose que nous ne savons pas déjà…

- Cousin de Billy Black… »

Fit-elle en réponse. Billy pesta à voix basse, de même que son fils. Ursula serra les doigts du jeune. Les traits de Nathaniel se tendirent mais il se relâcha dans la seconde. Ursula lui massa le poignet du pouce. Elle chuchota de nouveau.

« - Ne retiens pas tes souvenirs mon garçon. Ne les combat pas. »

Puis elle reprit plus fort.

« - Je vois sa meute. Dix individus, des aînés expérimentés et des jeunes, puissants… rusés… Je vois… Des sang froids ! Plus précisément, des nouveaux nés. Une dizaine, non… une quinzaine ! Je vois, le carnage… le massacre… des larmes, des cris, des pleures… la mort ! La mort planait là-bas, elle a englouti sa meute, sa famille… son âme sœur… »

Nathaniel rouvrit brusquement les yeux et tira violement sa main en se relevant. Il fixa la voyante avec des iris incandescentes. Elle se releva et lui fit face.

« - Non !

- Si ! Tu as perdu ton âme-sœur là bas. Elle est morte sous tes yeux. La mort a tout dévasté. Tout emporté… tout… »

Elle leva un sourcil et ajouta, un sourire fou fendant son visage.

« - Sauf toi… Elle t'a arraché aux tiens, poussé loin de chez toi, vers une autre meute…

- Arrêtez ça…

- Vers une autre famille. Vers une autre destiné. T'es tu déjà demandé pourquoi tu as survécu dans ce bois ? Ton loup mourrait à petit feu d'avoir perdu sa raison d'exister.

- Taisez vous. »

Le regard de Nathaniel était rivé vers le sol. Il essayait tant bien que mal de se retenir mais ses tremblements augmentèrent d'intensité. Les mots de la vieille folle ravivaient en lui un feu indomptable.

« - Ton destin a changé dès le moment où la mort t'as épargnée. Te mettant sur le chemin du loup à la fourrure argentée. Il t'a sauvé ! Son imprégnation a ramené ton loup à la vie.

- J'ai dis… _fermez là ! »_

Nathaniel bouscula Ursula qui tomba à la renverse. Elle chuta sur son postérieur lorsqu'il explosa de fureur. Détruisant la table des apéritifs en libérant son loup. La meute et les gens s'écartèrent. Jacob bondit par-dessus le feu et éloigna le fauteuil de son père de la bête enragée.

« - Nathaniel, arrêtes-toi ! »

Tonna Sam, espérant qu'il l'écouterai. Le loup brun se tourna vers lui et grogna hargneusement. Ursula attira son attention, il eu l'impression qu'elle l'appela, qu'elle s'adressa directement à son loup dans le langage ancien des Quileute. Elle lui dit.

**_« La haine qui empli ton corps consumera ton âme._**

**_Ton cœur s'arrêtera de nouveau si tu n'oublie pas._**

**_Le destin t'as conduit vers un futur neuf._**

**_Ouvre toi à lui et tu avanceras, léger, serin…_**

**_La paix t'attend au bout de ce voyage sur toi-même. »_**

Les mots raisonnèrent en lui. Instinctivement il chercha Paul du regard, son loup reprenant le dessus. Il vit Sam gesticuler de façon dominante mais n'entendit pas sa voix. Seule celle d'Ursula le hantait.

_****_« _**La haine… consumera ton âme…Ton cœur s'arrêtera…Le destin…Ouvre toi…La paix ! »**_

Puis ses yeux tombèrent sur celui qu'il cherchait. Il respira fort. Paul ancra son regard dans le sien et s'avança vers lui. Sam l'en empêcha, conscient que Nathaniel pourrait le blesser, voir même le tuer, accidentellement ou pas. Le loup brun grogna lorsque l'alpha se plaça entre lui et son âme-sœur.

« - Recule Nathaniel ! Calme toi immédiatement et reprend ta forme humaine ! »

Mais Nathaniel ne l'entendit pas, c'était la raison principale pour laquelle il n'en fit rien. Paul se tenait debout derrière Sam, essayant de forcer le passage. Le loup brun pencha la tête sur le côté. Paul ne faisait que bouger des lèvres, pourtant ses murmures parvenaient à ses oreilles. Il répétait en boucle la même phrase.

_« Calme toi Nathaniel. » _

Un gémissement noua la gorge du loup. Paul comprit qu'il l'entendait. Il ne su par quel miracle d'ailleurs. Poussé par la dévotion crée par ce lien qui l'uni à lui, il continua de murmurer à l'oreille de sa moitié.

_« Si ils pensent que tu es incontrôlable ils te rejetteront. Tu dois te calmer. Fais le pour moi, fais le pour nous. Ils ne doivent pas nous séparer. »_

Une fois de plus, Nathaniel était complètement perdu. L'agitation des humains autour de lui fit remonter le souvenir du chaos qui régna dans son village lorsque les vampires l'attaquèrent. La colère s'empara de lui. Son regard s'embruma alors il ferma les yeux. Ses poumons le brulèrent de haine et il voulu tout démolir. Ses pattes s'abattirent violement dans le sable. Le visage de Letty s'imposa devant lui, il la revit sourire. Lui sourire. Elle, son âme sœur. Puis il la vit de nouveau tendre la main vers lui, et se faire faucher par les deux vampires. Instantanément, la voix d'Ursula s'imposa à lui. Se mêlant à celle de Paul.

_Calme toi._

**La haine… consumera ton âme…**

_Fais le pour moi._

**Le destin … un futur neuf...**

_Ils te banniront._

**Ton cœur s'arrêtera de nouveau…**

_Fais le pour nous._

**Ouvre toi à lui …**

_Ils ne doivent pas nous séparer._

Bien qu'ayant les yeux clos la tête lui tourna. Il se sentit défaillir et tomba, heurtant quelque chose de dur. Mais ce n'était pas le sol, c'était chaud et ça lui donna des frissons. Il entendit les cris se transformer en conversations animés et diffuses, venant de toutes part. Il voulu ouvrir les yeux mais ne pu, trop faible. Un seul nom lui vint aux lèvres.

« - Paul…

- Je suis là, je te tiens. »

Répondit-il instantanément, resserrant sa prise autour de son corps tremblant couvert de sueur. Il entendit des gens se rapprocher et des voix s'élever.

« - Il va bien ?

- Ce mec ne nous attire que des problèmes. »

Il ne reconnu pas les autres mais entendit Paul grogner et s'agrippa à lui de toutes ses forces. Ses yeux étaient maintenant ouverts mais tout était flou autour de lui, comme dans sa tête d'ailleurs. Il s'accrocha aux épaules de Paul et enfouit machinalement le visage dans son cou. Son souffle ardent frappa sa peau lorsqu'il parla d'une voix quasiment éteinte.

« - Ne les laisse pas m'emmener.

- Non.

- Je veux pas te perdre Paul, pas une deuxième fois.

- Ca va aller. »

Le rassura Paul, le cœur serré. Nathaniel exprimait enfin le besoin d'être avec lui. Cependant, il sentit bien que sa conception du passé et du présent s'était altérée. Il prononçait son prénom, mais pensait encore à elle. Le prenant fermement dans ses bras Paul se releva. Nathaniel s'accrocha à lui, continuant à délirer dans son cou. Sam se posa devant lui, jaugeant rapidement l'état du plus jeune. Il leva le regard vers Paul.

« - Tu l'as ? »

Le bêta hocha la tête.

« - Bien, rentre avec lui. Ramène le chez toi.

- Quoi ? Non, je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu...

- Il doit rester avec toi. Du moins pour ce soir, c'est la seule façon pour qu'il se calme.

- Sam…

- Paul, je sais bien que mes mots n'ont eu aucun effet sur lui. Il ne m'écoutait pas, il était centré sur toi. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fais mais ça a fonctionné. Maintenant rentre et reste près de lui.

- Il est inconscient mais son loup réclame son âme sœur. »

Ajouta Ursula qui se posa près de Sam et jeta un œil à Nathaniel qui avait arrêté ses propos incohérents. Paul secoua doucement la tête.

« - Oui mais ce n'est pas moi qu'il veut. »

Ursula fit un petit bruit sec et bref en claquant la langue contre son palais. Elle leva la main, agacée.

« - Balivernes ! Tu es bien le loup argenté, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui mais…

- C'est bien toi, le Paul qu'il réclame depuis qu'il est dans les vapes. Tu _es _son âme sœur, et_ il _a besoin de _toi_. Vas, et veilles le cette nuit. Tu verras, les fils du destins sont tirés par des mains expertes. »

Dit-elle en lui adressant un clin d'œil, puis elle s'en alla en balançant les bras de droite à gauche. Faisant flotter le tissu de sa jupe dans les airs. Paul la regarda partir, perplexe, il détourna le regard vers Sam qui posa la main contre son épaule.

« - Vas. »

Est le seul mot qu'il lui adressa. Paul raffermi sa prise sur le corps entre ses bras et lança un bref regard derrière Sam. Se tenaient là Jacob, son père, Seth et les Quil. Il se pinça les lèvres, refusant de penser au sort que réserveraient les anciens à son âme sœur. Toutefois, son regard insistant transmit un message à Jacob. Celui-ci le toisa légèrement et se tourna de nouveau vers son père et Quil Sr. Paul se détourna à son tour et quitta les lieux, tenant sa vie entre les bras.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent, Paul coucha délicatement Nathaniel dans son lit et le recouvra d'un drap pour cacher sa nudité. Il s'assit ensuite à l'extrémité du lit et l'observa. Le visage serin de son cadet de peignit d'une moue de douleur dès qu'il s'éloigna de lui. Les mots d'Ursula lui revinrent en mémoire.

_**« Son loup réclame son âme sœur. »**_

Paul se hissa alors sur le lit et s'allongea à son tour, aussi loin que pu le permettre son lit étroit. Mais la distance ne dura pas, lorsqu'il senti sa présence Nathaniel se blotti instinctivement contre lui. Paul se figea et observa son visage. Les traits de nouveau détendus, il dormait toujours. L'aîné passa un bras autour de son corps et calla sa tête contre la sienne, profitant de cette proximité qu'il savait éphémère. Il le veilla pendant deux heures, attentif au moindre changement d'expression sur son visage endormi, avant de sombrer lui aussi. Épuisé, mais heureux de pouvoir enfin protéger son âme sœur.

* * *

><p>Bon alors l'histoire suscite-t-elle toujours autant d'entrain ?<p>

A votre avis, cette soirée changera-t-elle la relation de nos deux loupiots ?

Nathaniel acceptera-t-il enfin pleinement son lien avec Paul ?

Sera-t-il moins distant ?

La suite au prochain chapitre ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Salut !

Après une longue absence, je poste la suite, j'parle pas trop^^

_Enjoy it_

* * *

><p><strong>LE LOUP PERDU<strong>

_Chapitre six._

Le matin Nathaniel se réveilla avant Paul, le sentiment d'étouffer montant en lui. Il avait chaud. Ce n'était pas nouveau, mais ça lui arrivait rarement le matin. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux et réalisa qu'il était pressé contre un autre corps. Relevant la tête, il tomba sur le visage assoupi de Paul. C'est sans aucune délicatesse qu'il sorti de son étreinte. Son geste brusque réveilla Paul qui ouvrit les yeux alarmé puis fronça des sourcils en fixant Nathaniel. Celui-ci remonta les couvertures contre son torse en même temps que ses jambes.

« - Où sont mes vêtements ? »

S'inquiéta-t-il sans effusion de bienséance. Le réveil rendit sa voix bien plus rauque. Paul se redressa sur ses coudes, se frottant l'œil. Il demanda.

« - Tu ne te souviens pas de ce qui s'est passé hier soir ? »

Nathaniel plissa les yeux, ne saisissant pas tout de suite. C'était le flou total. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer ? Il était nu, dans une chambre qu'il ne reconnaissait pas, avec l'âme sœur qui lui avait été destiné. Il tourna légèrement le visage, toisant Paul. Le Quileute fronça à son tour des sourcils, comprenant que son cadet était victime d'une légère amnésie. Il s'assit, conscient du malentendu que sa phrase et la situation pouvait provoquer. Nathaniel ouvrit la bouche mais Paul le devança.

« - Non, non. Je t'assure que c'est pas ce que tu penses.

- Tu crois ? Alors je suis pas entrain de me demander ce que je fous à poil dans ton pieux ?

- Non, enfin peut-être que si. J'en suis sûr même.

- Et…

- Et, quoi ?

- Qu'est-ce que je fiche à poil dans ton pieux ?

- Nathaniel…

- En plus d'être colérique je suis impatient, très. T'as trois secondes pour me répondre avant que je te colle mon poing dans la gu-

- Tu as vu les anciens hier soir !

- Les anciens ?

- Oui.

- Le conseil... »

Murmura-t-il pour lui-même, baissant le regard. Il se concentra. Essayant de se rappeler. Des flash lui revinrent. Se succédant mais restant flous. Paul se pencha précautionneusement vers lui, voulant poser les yeux sur son visage mais évitant d'être trop près. Il demanda.

« - Tu t'en souviens ?

- Oui… Non, vaguement en fait. Ça s'est passé comment ?

- Mal, je crois.

- Pourquoi ça ? »

Demanda Nathaniel alarmé. Il tourna le visage vers Paul qui baissa les yeux et tritura nerveusement les draps entre ses doigts. Ses gestes agacèrent Nathaniel qui posa brusquement les mains contre les siennes pour les stopper. Son visage se retrouva en face de celui de Paul qui releva la tête. Leur regard s'accrochèrent pendant quelques secondes. Paul eu le souffle coupé l'espace d'un instant. Puis il vit dans ses pupilles que les choses lui revenaient lentement. Le plus jeune se souvint s'être réveillé dans la nuit aux côtés du plus âgé. Se souvint aussi d'avoir été dans ses bras pendant un long trajet. Ses sens se mélangèrent, emmaillant leur première rencontre aux évènements de la veille. Nathaniel fronça des sourcils. S'était-il vraiment accroché au cou de Paul, lui suppliant de rester à ses côtés?

Il se redressa et lâcha ses mains.

« - Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- T'as craqué. Tout se passait bien, jusqu'à ce qu'Ursula ne voit ton passé. Quand elle a mentionné ce qui c'était produit, qui, tu avais … perdu, t'as perdu le contrôle. »

Les images lui revirent d'un coup. Toutes les pièces manquantes s'assemblèrent. La vérité sur son ancêtre Joachim Black et son lien de parenté avec Ephraïm, l'arrière grand père de Jacob. Le regard peu amène de Billy à son égard. Ursula… ses visions, ses mots, sa vérité. Celle qu'il refusait de s'avouer. Letty était morte. Comme tous les autres. Victime d'une crise de panique, il remonta de nouveau les jambes et se prit la tête entre les mains, la posant contre ses genoux. Il se balança d'avant en arrière, jurant à voix basse.

« - Putain de merde, merde, merde, non…

- Calme toi. »

Tenta Paul en posant la main contre son épaule, tentative vaine pour l'apaiser. Comme à son habitude Nathaniel le repoussa brusquement. Pas démoli, Paul continua, mais l'autre se débattait.

« - Laisse moi !

- Nathaniel…

- J'ai tout gâché !

- Non. Arrêtes ! »

Fit Paul en l'attrapant fermement par les poignets. Nathaniel se figea sous la force de sa poigne. Puis ses traits s'affaissèrent, laissant pleine place à la tristesse. Paul le tira légèrement et il posa la tête contre son épaule sans résister. Le contact de leur peaux nues leva des frissons sur leur épiderme. Paul calla sa tête contre la sienne et referma les bras autour de ses épaules. Leurs souffles étaient haletants. Paul ne le réalisa que lorsque, se calquant sur Nathaniel, sa respiration se calma. Il ferma étroitement les yeux, profitant du bien être qui monta en lui par petites vagues. Ce coup-ci Nathaniel était conscient, et se rapprocha de lui. Blotti dans ses bras, il eu l'impression que sa seconde fin du monde ne viendrait jamais. Et pourtant, il lâcha dans un souffle.

« - Ils vont me bannir ? »

Paul laissa chuter une main dans son dos, effleurant sa peau du bout des doigts, de peur qu'un contact trop appuyé ne le fasse fuir. Au contraire, son touché volatile apaisa progressivement Nathaniel. Après avoir tourné les évènements dans tous les sens, Paul haussa inconsciemment les épaules et répondit.

« - J'en sais rien. »

Nathaniel se mordit la lèvre, enfouissant son visage dans le cou de Paul. Son odeur fut si enivrante qu'il ne put s'empêcher de l'humer. Paul glissa la main contre sa nuque, sous ses cheveux, et le massa gentiment. Nathaniel se détendit instantanément. Ne trouvant même pas la force de pester, ne serait-ce qu'intérieurement. Il avait su, que dès qu'il arrêterait de lutter, même pendant trente petites secondes, les lois de l'imprégnation reprendraient le contrôle. Il se redressa, plaçant son visage en face de celui de Paul. Il le contempla un moment puis posa la main contre sa joue. Paul le laissa faire, osant à peine bouger. Sa respiration se hacha de nouveau alors que les doigts du Quileute venu du froid effleurèrent sa peau. Nathaniel pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté.

« - Excuse moi. »

Paul esquissa un demi sourire. Nathaniel n'eu pas besoin d'en dire plus, son regard criait _Pardon de ne pas t'avoir reconnu plus tôt_. Paul se pencha vers lui, rapprochant leur visage. Leurs nez se frôlèrent. Nathaniel entrouvrit les lèvres, fouettant celles de Paul de son souffle chaud. Il leva légèrement le menton, effleurant ses lèvres des siennes. Paul les scella sans effort. Le contact ne dura que quelques secondes, puis il se retira. À son tour, il enfouit le visage dans le cou de sa moitié. Nathaniel passa les bras autour de ses épaules et le serra contre son cœur qui battait de nouveau la chamade. Un nouveau départ, une nouvelle raison de vivre. Deux choses pouvant provoquer une deuxième fin du monde pour lui. Il ferma fortement les yeux, luttant contre l'envie de pleurer. Un léger bruit de frottement fit éclater leur bulle. D'un mouvement identique, ils se redressèrent, alertes. Dans l'encadrement de la porte se trouvaient Quil et Seth qu'ils n'avaient même pas sentis arriver. Le plus jeune prit la parole, hésitant, et luttant pour ne pas afficher un sourire niait.

« - Salut, eum, Sam nous envoi vous chercher. Il nous attend chez Emily… enfin, comme d'hab' quoi…

- On aurait peut-être du frapper. »

Coupa Quil en plongeant les mains dans ses poches. Ses yeux glissèrent rapidement sur le corps dénudé de Nathaniel et il baissa le regard vers ses pieds. D'un coup de coude, il incita le cadet à faire de même. Seth roula des yeux et détourna le regard à contre cœur. Nathaniel fit brièvement la moue, ils l'avaient déjà vu nu avant. Puis il rougit soudain en réalisant que c'était la situation, plus que sa nudité, qui embarrassa son cousin. Paul se glissa hors du lit en lâchant doucement.

« - Je vais te passer des vêtements.

- C'est une bonne idée. »

Pouffa Seth. Incapable de retenir totalement son rire. Quil lui colla une claque en arrière de la tête et il pesta en lui remettant un coup dans les côtes. Nathaniel eu un léger sourire et tourna la tête vers Paul qui lui tendit des vêtements propres.

« - On t'attend dehors. »

Fit-il. Nathaniel hocha la tête et Paul lui caressa les cheveux pour le rassurer puis il quitta la pièce, jetant les deux autres dehors par la même occasion. Ils sortirent. Paul et Quil s'assirent dans les escaliers tandis que Seth resta debout devant eux. Quil renifla et fronça des sourcils en se tournant vers Paul qui ne s'était pas douché.

« - Mec, tu fouettes !

- N'importe quoi, ferme la tu veux. »

Contrecarra Paul en le bousculant. Ils éclatèrent tous les trois de rire. Seth plongea les mains dans ses poches puis lâcha, goguenard.

« - Il dit ça parce que ton odeur s'est mêlée à celle de Nathaniel. Vous avez dû vachement vous frotter !

- Fermes la bouche Seth, tu baves à cette idée. »

Rigola Quil. Paul n'eu rien le temps de répondre. Nathaniel sorti a son tour et sauta par-dessus Quil qui anticipa son mouvement et bassa la tête. Il atterri aux côtés de Seth et lui ébouriffa les cheveux avant de se tourner vers les deux autres. Paul fit la moue, jaloux que Nathaniel apprécie autant Seth. Il était devenu comme un petit frère pour lui. Quil lui sourit et lâcha.

« - T'as l'air en meilleure forme qu'hier soir.

- Ouais. »

Avoua Nathaniel. Il demanda inquiet.

« - Alors, ils ont décidés quoi ?

- On peut pas t'en parler avant d'être chez Sam et Ly'. »

Dit Quil avec un air triste. Il se leva, imité par Paul, et ajouta.

« - Et comme Seth a tenu à venir te chercher, mais qu'il est incapable de retenir ses pensés, on y va à pied.

- Je retiens très bien mes pensés !

- Ah oui ? Alors tu le fais exprès de nous balancer tes flashs à longueur de temps.

- Non, bon, j'avoue. Y a des choses qui m'échappent. Mais ça je pourrais le retenir.

- Mais bien sûr. »

Souri Quil en commençant à marcher. Paul adressa un sourire à Nathaniel, puis à Seth et le rattrapa. Nathaniel passa le bras autour des épaules de Seth et se pencha vers lui. Ils mesuraient la même taille. Il demanda à voix basse.

« - Tu veux pas me dire leur décision ? »

Seth secoua la tête avec un air légèrement mal à l'aise. Ça ce voyait qu'il voulait parler. Il lâcha.

« - Ordre de Sam de ne rien dire. Il a prit son ton d'alpha, ce bourreau !

- Tu parles, ça m'étonne qu'à moitié.

- Par contre je peux te dire une chose. T'aurais du te doucher, parce que toi aussi t'empeste le Paul à des lieux à la ronde. Tout le monde va savoir que vous avez fait frotti-frotta.

- Mais arrête de raconter n'importe quoi, tu veux ! »

S'exclama Nathaniel en rigolant. Il reprit son bras et glissa les mains dans ses poches.

« - Déjà c'est mon âme sœur, où est le soucis ? Puis oublie tes histoires de _frotti-frotta_. Je me souviens même pas d'être arrivé chez lui, j'étais dans les vapes et je me suis réveillé que ce matin.

- Mh mh, donc en fait, j'ai rêvé quand je vous ai vu vous embrasser tout à l'heure ? »

Seth esquissa un léger sourire triomphant. Nathaniel ouvrit la bouche mais ne su quoi répondre. Paul se retourna vers lui. Bien que discutant avec Quil il laissa, avec raison, trainer son oreille du côté des deux plus jeunes. Nathaniel lui adressa une grimace enfantine qui le fit sourire puis il se tourna de nouveau vers sa conversation avec Quil. Seth rigola, agrippa Nathaniel par le poignet et couru pour rattraper ses aînés.

Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant la demeure. Un trajet qui leur aurait prit dix minutes de course canine. Quil poussa la porte et entra, suivit de Seth et Paul.

« - T'es une vraie plaie. »

Fit Jacob, à peine Nathaniel eu posé un pied dans la maison. Les bras croisés contre son torse, il se tenait debout contre la table en bois du salon. Sam était en retrait, debout derrière Emily. Tous deux gardèrent un air trop neutre au goût de Nathaniel. Jared, Embry et Leah se tenaient aussi debout dans la pièce. Silencieux. Nathaniel baissa la tête. Jacob ajouta avec un sourire goguenard.

« - Mais le sang des Black coule en toi. Ça fait de toi un membre de la famille. »

Nathaniel fronça des sourcils et tourna la tête vers Sam qui hocha le menton et Emily lui adressa un sourire plein de tendresse. Jared et Embry s'animèrent subitement tour à tour.

« - Les anciens sont devenus fous quand tu t'es transformé !

- Mais ils ne peuvent pas passer outre le fait qu'on ne sépare pas des imprégnés.

- Sam s'est opposé à l'exclusion de Paul de la meute et on l'a soutenu.

- Ils ont prit en compte le fait que tu n'ai blessé personne. Ursula s'est rangée de ton côté.

- Jacob a réussit à convaincre ton père. On sait toujours pas quel miracle l'a poussé à se ranger de votre côté.

- Il était dans un bon jour peut-être. Bref, le père de Quil a l'air de vouloir connaitre son neveux et avec le père de Jacob, ils font parti des membres les plus respectés alors…

- Tu restes ! »

Termina Seth, sautant dans les bras de Nathaniel qui lui rendit maladroitement son étreinte. Son cerveau organisait encore les informations reçues. Paul grogna de mécontentement lorsqu'il vit Seth collé à sa moitié. Résistant tant bien que mal à l'envie d'aller l'arracher de ses bras. Le son produit n'échappa à personne. Jared pouffa de rire et reçu un coup de coude de la part d'Embry. Quil et Leah sourirent tandis que Seth se détacha de son ami. Sam se détacha d'Emily et se rapprocha.

« - C'est officiel, tu fais partie de la meute maintenant.

- Alors j'ai le droit de patrouiller ?

- Oui, tu vas t'y mettre dès aujourd'hui d'ailleurs. »

Nathaniel se mordit la lèvre, retenant un sourire et tourna le regard vers Paul qui bousculait gentiment Jared. Même si le sens de leur relation, son intensité, et tout ce qui en découlait n'était pas très claire, Nathaniel était heureux. Ils allaient pouvoir rester ensemble. Jacob s'éclairci la voix et demanda d'un ton amusé intrigué.

« - Pour changer de sujet, comment ça se fait que t'empeste l'odeur de Paul ?

- Ca c'est parce qu'il a-

- Seth… »

Grognèrent Paul et Nathaniel dans une union parfaite. Seth se recula et leva les mains.

« - Ok, j'me tais. »

Ils explosèrent tous de rire, exceptés Leah, Nathaniel et Paul. Jared se tourna vers Emily et demanda d'un air apitoyant.

« - On peu manger le gâteau maintenant ?

- Non. »

Rigola-t-elle après s'être réfugiée sous l'aile protectrice de son fiancé. Sam l'appuya.

« - On attendra que Nathaniel, Jacob et Paul reviennent de patrouille.

- Pourquoi il faut que j'aille avec eux ? »

S'insurgea Jacob surprit et indigné. Visiblement, sa légère aversion envers Nathaniel n'avait pas disparue. Quil se pencha vers Nathaniel et expliqua.

« - Ursula pense que vous avez du mal à vous supporter à cause de l'histoire de vos arrières grand-père. Tu te souviens, l'histoire de l'imprégnation, de l'exclusion… et tout quoi.

- Oui. »

Souffla Nathaniel. Un léger mal aise s'installa en lui alors que Jacob se défendait corps et âme.

« - On avait pas parlé de ça !

- Vous partez patrouiller à trois, tu le sais non.

- Oui mais…

- Depuis quand un ordre est contestable ? »

Coupa Sam d'un ton sec. La question fut rhétorique et Jacob grogna en croisant les bras contre son torse. Nathaniel rompit timidement le brouhaha qui commença à se réinstaller.

« - Paul ne doit pas venir. »

Des regards intrigués se tournèrent vers lui. Seth haussa des sourcils, médusé. Il ne comprit pas la réaction de Nathaniel. Le matin même, tout avait l'air d'aller bien entre eux. Le regard de Sam se tourna vers Paul qui s'était soudainement prit d'admiration pour le plancher. Nathaniel commença difficilement à s'expliquer.

« - Je… Je ne veux pas patrouiller avec lui… »

Un coup de poignard en plein cœur du loup gris. Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, Paul luttait de nouveau contre ses larmes. Nathaniel senti sa douleur, ce fut aussi une première. Il se tint la poitrine, le souffle lui manquant et continua en posant son regard sur l'origine de ses maux.

« - Je veux dire, c'est bien que tu me fasses confiance mais… je veux pas risquer de le blesser. Je sais pas si je me contrôlerais assez… »

Paul releva la tête vers lui, comprenant que ses doutes de l'avant-veille le rongeaient toujours. Nathaniel avait peur que ses murs protecteurs ne tombent, mais ne s'étaient-ils pas déjà affaissés, se demanda Paul. Leur lien n'était-il pas devenu assez important pour lui permettre de ne plus le blesser ? Sam resta silencieux un moment, observant l'échange entre Paul et Nathaniel qui semblèrent se comprendre sans avoir à parler. Le fait que Paul ne parte pas en courant était déjà une bonne chose. Alors il décida.

« - Bien, Seth ira à sa place alors.

- Et Quil à la mienne, comme ça le trio infernal sera réunit. »

Proposa Jake, plein d'espoir. Sam ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre. Au lieu de ça il se tourna vers Jared qui s'adressait à Nathaniel.

« - Bon, maintenant reste plus qu'à te couper les cheveux. »

La douleur dans sa poitrine s'étant évanouie en même temps que celle de sa moitié, le jeune pouffa de rire avant de pencher la tête sur le côté. Paul observa silencieusement ses traits, pensant qu'on ne devrait définitivement pas toucher à ses cheveux qui lui donnent cet air si enfantin. Petit air qui ne cacha plus sa vrai nature. Nathaniel ancra son regard dans celui de son aîné, juste comme il l'avait fait lorsque Jared s'était présenté à lui. D'un calme redoutable, il répondit.

« - Que quelqu'un essaye et je sors les crocs… »

Paul esquissa un léger sourire, certain que personne n'essayerai et que Sam n'insistera pas. Malgré le fait qu'habituellement ce soit un rite de passage. Nathaniel avait déjà eu son rite dans sa première meute et l'alpha comprit, sans que sa nouvelle recrue ne lui dise, que lui couper les cheveux serait lui enlever son identité.

*°*°*° 0 °*°*°*

Les jours passèrent, puis les semaines, les mois…

Deux mois très exactement s'étaient écoulés depuis l'adoption officielle du loup d'Alaska au sien de la meute de La Push. Nathaniel partait patrouiller au gré des envies de l'Alpha. Néanmoins, depuis sa demande, Sam avait refusé de laisser Paul effectuer des rondes à ses côtés. Bien que le bêta l'eu supplié maintes et maintes fois de leur donner une chance d'essayer. Leur relation n'avait pas vraiment évoluée. Nathaniel le supportait ou l'envoyait bouler selon son humeur.

Le point positif était qu'en deux mois, Nathaniel n'avait agressé personne, mis à part son cousin. Mais leurs conflits étaient perpétuels. Ainsi, la présence de Jacob à ses côtés pendant la défense de leur territoire se fit de plus en plus rare. Car à défaut de vampires à chasser, toute l'hostilité et l'énergie inévacuée de l'un se dirigeait vers l'autre.

Nathaniel n'était pas devenu plus docile, il s'avéra juste qu'il pouvait être très attentionné et attaché aux personnes qu'il appréciait. Son lien d'amitié profonde se confirma avec Seth et sa relation avec Quil se forgea. Il montrait un grand respect à Sam même si il arrivait constamment à celui-ci de le rappeler à l'ordre pour ses abus de langage. Et quand à Emily, on pouvait dire qu'il l'adorait. Le lien qui se créa entre elle et lui fut plus fort que celui qui s'était établi avec tous les autres. Emily était devenue comme sa mère adoptive, étant donné qu'il habitait encore chez le couple dominant. Avec Leah, les choses ne changèrent pas trop. En général, elle restait en retrait. Il ne leur arrivait de partager des moments qu'en présence de Seth. Embry et Jared restèrent égaux à eux-mêmes, taquins et rieurs.

Pour en revenir à Paul, il continuait d'essayer de renforcer leur lien. Et ça fonctionnait. Nathaniel lui adressait de plus en plus de ces sourires qui lui réchauffaient le cœur. Ils passaient souvent du temps seuls, l'un avec l'autre, à se promener dans la forêt, sur la plage, en haut des falaises. Il l'emmenait aussi parfois au lycée de La Push, où Nathaniel avait été inscrit par Quil Sr. Paul sentait qu'il gagnait peu à peu sa confiance. Nathaniel devenait curieux à propos de lui, de sa vie, et il s'ouvrait lui aussi. Mais ces moments où son mauvais caractère prenait le dessus revenaient toujours. Un peu plus violent à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient. Pourtant Paul persistait. Il avait beau être l'aîné, il suivait son cadet comme son ombre. Ce qui lui valu de nombreux surnoms de la part des autres au début. Mais après qu'il eu planté sans pitié les crocs dans la chaire de Jacob, Jared et Leah, les moqueries se calmèrent.

*°*°*° 0 °*°*°*

Aujourd'hui Nathaniel parti patrouiller en compagnie de Jared et Quil. En général, les garçons mettaient rarement plus d'une heure à revenir. Paul l'attendait donc en compagnie d'Emily qui fut attendrie de voir à quel point ce garçon qui ne s'était jamais préoccupé de rien, pas même de lui, se dévouait totalement à un amour inconditionnel. La brune, s'assit à table avec Sam et Paul. La maison était rarement aussi calme. Et pour cause c'était jour d'école. Les trois comparses sursautèrent lorsque Jared ouvrit brusquement la porte et débarqua en trombe. À son air, Sam su qu'il se passait quelque chose. Il se leva alerté, Paul l'imita lorsque Jared prononça sa première phrase.

« - C'est Nathaniel…  
>- Quoi, il est blessé ? »<p>

S'enquit sa moitié. Jared secoua négativement la tête, à bout de souffle. Les mots peinèrent à franchir ses lèvres.

« - Il est sur le territoire des Cullen... »

* * *

><p>Ha ha !<p>

Sadique, moi ? Non, jamais hihi.

Maintenant vous voulez la suite rapidement ?

Ben donnez un max d'avis sur ce que, selon vous, Nathaniel fait sur le territoire ennemi.

Tchüss :3


	7. Chapter 7

_'_Alut mes gentils lecteurs !

On se souvient que le chapitre précédent se terminait comme ça :

_Aujourd'hui Nathaniel parti patrouiller en compagnie de Jared et Quil. En général, les garçons mettaient rarement plus d'une heure à revenir. Paul l'attendait donc en compagnie d'Emily qui fut attendrie de voir à quel point ce garçon qui ne s'était jamais préoccupé de rien, pas même de lui, se dévouait totalement à un amour inconditionnel. La brune, s'assit à table avec Sam et Paul. La maison était rarement aussi calme. Et pour cause c'était jour d'école. Les trois comparses sursautèrent lorsque Jared ouvrit brusquement la porte et débarqua en trombe. À son air, Sam su qu'il se passait quelque chose. Il se leva alerté, Paul l'imita lorsque Jared prononça sa première phrase._

_« - C'est Nathaniel…_

_- Quoi, il est blessé ? »_

_S'enquit sa moitié. Jared secoua négativement la tête, à bout de souffle. Les mots peinèrent à franchir ses lèvres._

_« - Il est sur le territoire des Cullen..._»__

Voici la suite :

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre 7<em>

A cette information Sam tapa brusquement du poing contre la table et s'écria furieux.

« - Quoi ? ! »

- Attends Sam, c'est pas tout. Il menace d'attaquer Emmett et Edward. Ils chassaient à proximité de la limite Est et il a flairé leur odeur.

- Pourquoi vous l'avez laissé pénétrer leur territoire ? ! »

Tonna Sam en franchissant rageusement le pas de la porte, y dégageant Jared pour libérer le passage. Pour le coup, il ne pensa même pas à Emily qui resta assise, choquée, sans pouvoir parler. Jared suivit Sam dehors, dépité, et débita à toute vitesse.

« - On a essayé de l'arrêter. Jacob passait dans les parages et il tente de le retenir jusqu'à ton arrivé. Il est le seul à pouvoir rivaliser, on a aucun impact sur lui. Quil a essayé de lui parler mais c'est juste comme si il n'entendait plus. J'ai voulu m'interposer, il m'a évincé en cinq secondes.

- Je vais lui parler moi. »

Fit Paul en nouant son short à sa cuisse. Sam avait traversé la distance qui séparait la maison de l'entrée du sous-bois dans un tel état d'urgence qu'il ne s'était focalisé que sur le discours de Jared. Cogitant sur une possible façon de retenir le loup brun. Dans l'état où il était, Sam était sûr que jouer du ton d'alpha ne donnerait pas grand-chose. Il se tourna vers Paul.

« - Non, retourne à l'intérieur. On va le ramener.

- Hors de question ! Je viens avec vous.

- Tu te souviens de ce qu'a dit Nat, si tu viens il ne se contrôlera peut-être plus!

- Il ne se contrôle déjà plus. »

Fit Jared. Sam lui adressa un tel regard qu'il se tut sur le champ. Paul ajouta.

« - Il m'écoutera, au pire je détournerais son attention. Sam… rappel toi de son histoire, son village a été détruit par des vampires. Tu commences à le connaitre, tu sais qu'il ne laissera pas tomber.

- La seul chose qui l'est mit dans un état pareil c'était son imprégnation. Je pense que ramener Paul sera la meilleure des distractions. »

Osa Jared. Sam soupira en se déshabillant. Vu la situation, s'attarder sur de telles choses n'était pas nécessaire.

« - Ok. Comment tu vas t'y prendre pour détourner son attention.

- J'aviserais. »

Sans perdre une seconde ils phasèrent. S'élançant à toute vitesse à travers la végétation. La rage des loups brun et roux les frappa immédiatement. Paul grogna.

_« - Jacob, ne lui fait pas de mal. »_

Mais le loup roux ne répondit rien. Les pensés de Paul étaient moins puissantes que celles de Nathaniel. Sam grogna à son tour de frustration en entendant de quoi il s'agissait. Jacob s'acharnait à détourner l'attention de Nathaniel des deux vampires qu'il protégeait pour la circonstance.

_« - Nathaniel, je sais que c'est difficile mais tu dois t'apaiser. Calme toi. Paul et moi on arrive. »_

Tenta le loup noir. Mais encore une fois, aucune réponse de l'intéressé. Jacob pesta frustré.

_« - Il baragouine depuis cinq minutes mais je n'y comprend rien._

_- C'est du Quileute. »_

Grogna Sam. Son grand père s'était entêté à lui enseigner son langage, persuadé que Sam devait porter l'héritage de son peuple en lui. Pour une fois, l'excentricité de grand père Uley lui serait utile. Il n'était pas très doué, mais comprenait néanmoins quelques uns des mots de Nathaniel. Ca donnait à quelques mots près ces menaces assez claires :

_« T'acharnes à les défendre… mourras avec eux… Si … t'achever pour … à ces démons… hésiterais pas… »_

Les bribes de mots de tardèrent pas à prendre tout leur sens. Les loups sentirent la peur qui monta en leur alpha. C'était la première fois que Sam craignait à ce point un évènement. Accélèrant au possible sa course, il ordonna à Jacob.

_« - Bats en retraite Jake ! Bats en retraite ! »_

Seulement Jacob n'était pas du genre à fuir. Ainsi, lorsque Nathaniel se rua vers lui, il l'accueillit d'un claquement de mâchoire. Ses crocs passèrent à quelques centimètres seulement de son cou. Ils sautèrent tous les deux et entrèrent durement en collision. Le choc ne les arrêta pourtant pas. Ils s'échangèrent de violents coups de pattes. Les griffes du loup roux lacèrent le flanc de son adversaire et un cri de douleur raisonna dans le bois. Paul se senti défaillir. Prenant l'avantage, le loup roux se jeta à la gorge de l'autre et le cloua au sol. Nathaniel se débattit comme un diable, faisant claquer ses crocs et arrachant quelques touffes de fourrure. Jacob se redressa pour éviter une morsure à l'encolure. Erreur fatale. Nathaniel le repoussa de ses pattes, si fort et si violement qu'il heurta un arbre qui se brisa sous l'impact et tomba k.o. Sam, Paul et Jared jaillirent de la végétation. Le loup noir s'imposa, dominant, et écarta les pattes, prévenant l'attaque qui suivrait l'ordre si il refusait d'obéir.

_« - Arrête-toi ! »_

Nathaniel s'était relevé. Il plissa les yeux et sorti les crocs. Sam ne l'intéressait pas. Maintenant que Jacob n'était plus une barrière entre lui et les vampires, plus rien ne l'arrêterait. Alors il se détourna et entama une course vers ses proies. Mais il se stoppa soudain net, marquant une hésitation. Paul avait devancé Sam et bondit entre les Cullen et Nathaniel. Reprenant la position de Jacob. Le loup brun ancra son regard dans le sien, désarçonné mais pas moins menaçant. Fermement, Paul lui dit.

_« - Nathaniel, arrête._

_- Ne te pose pas au milieu Paul, sinon c'est toi qui prendra._

_- Je m'en fiche ! »_

Cria le loup gris en avançant de quelques pas. Laissant aux Cullen le loisir de s'éloigner. Seulement Edward retint son frère de fuir la scène, certain que le loup brun sèmerait les autres et les rattraperaient sans difficulté. Il suivit leur conversation. Nathaniel toisa le loup gris.

_« - Paul…_

_- Attaque moi à leur place. Fais moi ce que tu veux mais ne fait pas ça ! Ça briserait la trêve._

_- Ce fichu traité n'a pas lieu d'être ! »_

Sam et Edward s'échangèrent un regard tendu, hésitant tous les deux à intervenir. Bien vite, leur attention revint aux deux loups.

_« - Mais il est ! Et tu le sais. Tu le sais pourtant tu t'entête à le briser. À croire que tu fais tout pour nous détruire._

_- Ecartes toi de mon chemin !_

_- Tu fais tout pour nous détruire ! »_

Nathaniel se figea, comprenant que ce _nous _n'était pas utilisé pour désigner la meute. Son regard glissa sur le côté, se posant sur Edward qui murmurait à l'attention d'Emmett, toujours en position défensive. Ses lèvres bougèrent beaucoup trop vite pour qu'il ne comprenne et il fut déstabilisé par son regard ambré qui ne le quitta pas le sien. Il reporta son attention sur Paul et grogna sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

_« - Désolé… »_

Nathaniel bondit, enragé, et personne ne l'en empêcha. Les Cullen s'écartèrent vivement. Ils virent pour la deuxième fois le loup se retourner contre les siens. Edward tourna le regard vers Sam, étonné qu'il ne réagisse pas. Ils su qu'il sentirent tous le revirement d'émotion du loup brun. Il avait changé d'avis, mais devait décharger sa haine sur quelqu'un. Ce fut Paul. Il le frappa de plein fouet et le plaqua au sol, écrasant des arbustes au passage. Le loup gris fut prit d'un doute, le laisser faire, ou résister.

_« - Défends toi, sinon je ne m'arrêterais pas. »_

Prévint-il. Paul le repoussa alors. Néanmoins avec moins d'ardeur qu'il ne l'aurait dû. Il se releva et prit une position défensive.

_« - Je ne te ferais pas de mal._

_- Je t'en ferais, moi._

_- Alors vas-y._

_- Défends toi ! »_

Cria de nouveau le loup brun en chargeant. Paul l'esquiva et profita des secondes qui suivirent pour le neutraliser. Ainsi, le loup gris s'envola au-dessus du brun et le plaqua au sol, tentant tant bien que mal de le maintenir immobile sous son poids. Assez longtemps pour qu'il se calme. Nathaniel grogna et claqua des crocs mais à plat ventre, il ne pouvait rien contre lui. Paul posa la patte contre l'arrière de sa tête pour assurer sa prise. Malheureusement, Nathaniel poussa sur ses pates arrières, il lui fit perdre l'équilibre et chuter au sol. Mit encore plus en rage par l'immobilisation que Paul lui a infligé il planta profondément ses crocs dans la chair du loup gris qui hurla de douleur et se jeta au sol. Roulant sur lui-même, il profita de son poids pour contre balancer celui du loup gris et le faire passer au-dessus de lui avant de le repousser violement de ses pates arrières. Cette action envoya le loup gris cogner durement contre une immense parois rocheuse. L'impact souleva un bruit sourd insoutenable. Paul retomba au sol. Il ne réagit pas au choc. Allongé sur le flanc, dos à ses frères, le loup gris céda place à l'humain. La rage de Nathaniel se leva du loup brun comme un voile s'envolant d'une violente rafale. Laissant instantanément place à une douleur infinie. Lacérant son cœur. Il eu une faiblesse.

_« - Paul... »_

Pensa-t-il. Jacob se rapprocha un peu, il avait tout suivit sous sa forme humaine. Edward lui lança un coup d'œil rapide, consentant enfin à abandonner sa position défensive. Les pensées du reste de la meute firent écho à celles de Nathaniel l'espace de quelques secondes. Puis Jared laissa échapper aberré en se rapprochant.

_« - Comment t'as pu lui faire une chose pareille ?_

_- Arrêtes, laisse le. Tu vois bien qu'il souffre lui aussi. »_

Défendit Quil.

« - T'aurais pu le tuer ! »

Cria Jacob.

« - Il ne s'est même pas défendu et toi tu l'as attaqué sans relâche. Quel genre de personne es-tu ? »

Sam grogna légèrement dans sa direction. Lui faisant comprendre qu'il devait arrêter avant que la folie du loup brun ne lui reprenne. Mais rien ne vint. Le loup ne bougea pas. Son regard était glué sur le corps inerte de sa moitié. Tout sembla s'être arrêté autour de lui. Jacob tapa dans un tronc mort en se tenant les côtes, la rage l'habitant encore. Quil, Jared et Sam s'avancèrent d'un moment identique. Là, le loup tourna de moitié la tête vers eux. Lançant un regard peu amène. Le loup noir s'arrêta par sécurité et pensa.

_« - On va le ramener Nathaniel._

_- Vous ne l'approcherez pas. »_

Lança-t-il, retroussant les babines dans avec un grondement d'avertissement. Jared devint comme fou lui aussi. Tournant en rond comme un animal en cage il lâcha le flot de détresse qu'il avait contenu jusque là.

_« - Mais t'es complètement taré ma parole ! Qui sait ce que tu vas encore lui faire ? Franchement, pour s'imprégner d'un connard comme toi, son loup à du sacrément déconner. Tu ne l'aime pas. Tu ne tien même pas un tant soit peu à lui. Sinon tu ne lui aurait jamais infligé ça ! Et maintenant écarte toi, on le ramène avec nous._

_- Tu ne l'emmènera nulle part ! »_

Tonna le loup brun en faisant volte face. Il se retrouva en face des trois autres loups et fixa Jared. Plus aucune de ses pensés ne leur parvint, Nathaniel y bloqua tout accès. Seulement sa position ne montrait qu'une chose. Si jamais un de ses frères de meute essayait de s'approcher de Paul, il attaquerait de nouveau. Sam fit un pas en arrière.

_« - On rentre, laissons les._

_- Quoi ? Mais Sam…_

_- Edward, crois moi quand je dis que je suis sincèrement désolé d'avoir dû enfreindre le traité et empiéter sur votre territoire. _»__

Edward hocha la tête intrigué par ce qu'il lisait encore dans l'esprit du loup brun alors que ses frères de meute n'en étaient pas capables. Il se pinça les lèvres, son coeur de glace bizarrement réchauffé par les remords d'un loup pleurant son âme soeur.

__« _- Emmett et toi voulez vous que Jacob et Jared vous raccompagnent jusqu'à chez vous pour assurer votre sécurité ? »_

La voix calme de l'alpha le sorti de ses pensées. Edward lança un regard troublé à Jacob qui le toisa et reprit ses esprits en reportant les yeux sur l'alpha.

« - Non, ça ira. Merci de ta sollicitude mais je pense que le garçon n'attaquera plus. Il veut juste que vous le laissiez seul avec … Paul. »

Edward grimaça en prononçant son prénom. Ce n'était pas vraiment dans leur habitude laisser le prénom de quelque ennemi franchir leurs lèvres. Emmett lui lança un regard du coin de l'œil. Ne sachant pas vraiment à qui ni à quoi son frère répondait. Le vampire rouquin senti autant que les loups la déchirure qu'avait provoqué cet acte à l'encontre de son âme sœur. Et comme eux, même sans comprendre pourquoi, il su que ça avait été nécessaire. Son regard se tourna vers le loup brun, de même que celui de l'alpha. Celui-ci s'était placé au dessus de Paul et pelotonné comme une mère le ferait pour protéger son petit du froid. Il leva la tête vers Jared qui grogna à son attention et lui retourna la politesse avant de reposer le museau près du visage de Paul qui ouvrit les yeux et lui adressa un léger sourire. Il lui murmura d'une voix faible.

« - Je t'en veux pas. »

*°*°*° 0 °*°*°*

* * *

><p>Voilà !<p>

Je veux tout, tout savoir sur ce que vous avez pensé de ce chap'

Bizz


	8. Chapter 8

**Le Loup Perdu**

_Chapitre 8_

La nuit était déjà tombée depuis longtemps sur La Push. Emportant les agitations du début d'après midi.

Nathaniel était assit sur la plage et regardait l'océan s'abattre sur le talus. Depuis l'incident du midi, il s'était calmé. Maintenant, à la place de la colère se trouvaient le doute et la honte mêlés à une très forte culpabilité. Paul était blessé à cause de lui. Il s'en voulait tellement. Pourtant il savait que si le temps remontait, même en sachant combien il souffrirait, il referait la même chose. Lorsqu'il senti l'odeur des Cullen pendant leur patrouille, ses sens se décuplèrent comme jamais. Le souvenir du carnage de son village lui revenant en mémoire, il n'eu qu'une seule chose en tête, anéantir les vampires. Ces créatures du diable. À aucun moment l'histoire des Quileute de La Push n'avait retenue son attention. Ni la promesse d'Ephraïm à Carlisle. Ni la promesse du Clan Cullen de ne jamais faire de mal aux humains ou empiéter sur leurs terres. Non. Tout ce qu'il restait, fut son esprit qui criait vengeance. Et la seule façon pour lui de ne pas s'effondrer, s'écrouler sous le poids de toute cette haine ramené à la surface fut de la décharger sur quelqu'un. Malheureusement, c'est Paul qui avait tenu à endurer cela.

Nathaniel baissa le regard et calla ses mains entre ses cuisses. Il demanda d'une voix basse et incertaine.

« - Tu penses vraiment qu'on est destinés à être ensemble ? »

Sa question resta un moment en suspends, flottant dans l'air. Une légère brise colla quelques mèches de ses cheveux à son visage. Il les ramena derrière son oreille alors que la réponse vint, posément.

« - Je ne le crois pas non… je le ressens. »

Fit Paul avec un léger sourire. Il n'avait pas mit très longtemps à se relever du rude impact avec la pierre, juste quelques heures, pour un choc qui aurait tué quelqu'un de normal. Leur rapidité à guérir n'écartait en rien l'intensité de la douleur des coups. Il avait donc souffert le martyr pendant les quelques heures que ses os ont mit pour se remettre en place. Et pourtant il était bien le seul à ne pas en vouloir au loup brun. Nathaniel détailla son expression. De lui ne découlait rien d'autre que sincérité et dévotion. Il se pinça les lèvres, observant les traces rosées disposées ici et là sur la partie exposée de son dos. Des traces de morsures, de griffures, ça et là. Nathaniel secoua la tête, écœuré par lui-même. Jared avait eu raison de lui cracher sa haine ce midi. Comment pouvait-il être l'auteur de faits aussi désastreux sur sa propre âme sœur, se demanda-t-il. Il détourna de nouveau le regard vers la mer et ramena les genoux contre son torse, passant ses bras autour.

« - J'ai honte. C'est affreux. »

Avoua-t-il la gorge serrée. Paul quitta sa position flémarde et se redressa, interloqué. Il glissa la main contre sa nuque pour l'apaiser et le questionna.

« - Honte de quoi ?

- De moi. Franchement Paul, qui pourrait s'en prendre à son âme sœur après s'être imprégné ? Qui pourrait lui infliger volontairement de telles blessures ?

- Hey, Nat, demain à l'aube toutes ces traces auront disparues.

- Mais pas la douleur que j'ai provoqué. T'as du mourir un peu plus à chaque morsure que je t'ai apposé.

- Non…

- Ne mens pas pour m'épargner. T'aurais dû me remettre à ma place, m'entailler la chaire à moi aussi.

- Non Nathaniel. »

Fit Paul en le prenant dans ses bras. Nathaniel réprima un sanglot en posant la bouche contre sa peau. Le contact l'électrisa. Il resserra son étreinte autour de son corps et lui caressa tendrement le dos pour le calmer.

« - Chacune de tes morsures m'a rappelé pourquoi je me devais de rester à tes côtés. Tu as besoin de moi pour guérir. Si je n'avais pas été là, tu t'en serais surment prit aux Cullen… ou, ou alors Sam et les autres auraient du te maitriser de force. J'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'ils t'auraient fait. Mes plaies guérissent et mes blessures cicatrisent sans laisser aucune trace. Mais si jamais je venais à te perdre, alors là oui, je mourrais. Petit à petit. Un peu plus chaque jour. Personne ne pourra l'empêcher.

- Je suis désolé.

- Arrête de t'excuser. »

Demanda-t-il en le prenant par les épaules. Nathaniel se redressa et ancra son regard dans le sien. Paul le fixa avec détermination.

« - Promets moi une chose, une seule.

- Oui ?

- Ne fais plus jamais rien qui puisse nous séparer.

- D'accord…

- Je veux dire rien qui puisse mettre ta vie en danger. Rien qui nuise à la meute, aux anciens, ou à l'ordre établit à la réserve…

- Rien qui ne _te _mette en danger… »

Ajouta Nathaniel avec un sourire. Il baissa les yeux pour mieux les relever dans la seconde.

« - Je te le promet. »

Paul hocha la tête, satisfait, et le prit de nouveau dans ses bras. Son cœur s'allégea, il avait sa parole. Nathaniel se laissa aller contre son épaule et passa les bras autour de sa taille. Paul calla sa joue contre sa tête. Malgré son attitude sereine, ses côtes lui faisaient atrocement mal. Mais en parallèle, il se sentait tellement bien dans ses bras que ça en valait le coup. Nathaniel soupira. Le bien-être de Paul le pénétra lentement. Ils formèrent de nouveau cette bulle, ce cocon qui n'avait plus réapparu depuis le soir du premier conseil de Nathaniel. Il fallait apparemment qu'ils se retrouvent à chaque fois dans une situation extrême pour être enfin aussi proches que doivent l'être des âmes soeurs. Nathaniel se redressa légèrement, posant le frond contre son épaule et ses yeux tombèrent sur une trace de griffure par-dessus ses côtes. Il glissa son index contre sa peau rougie.

« - Ca te fait encore mal ?

- Ca passera. »

Sourit Paul. Nathaniel fronça des sourcils et sorti de son étreinte. Paul le fixa surprit, se demandant ce qu'il dit de mal. Les traits torturés, Nathaniel posa la main contre son épaule et le poussa. Paul mit une main au sol pour se retenir. Son cadet fixa longuement ses prunelles sombres. Baissant le regard vers l'écorchure, il se pencha au dessus de son corps. Paul n'osa pas bouger. Il le laissa faire. Et un frisson traversa son échine lorsque Nathaniel déposa ses lèvres contre sa peau. Délicatement, il baisa l'entaille. Puis il se redressa lui agrippa le poignet, tirant dessus il le retourna légèrement. Le plaçant de profil. Passant la tête sous son bras il se hissa jusqu'à son dos, y retrouvant de nouvelles éraflures. Il sorti sa langue et la laissa glisser contre sa peau, espérant à la fois se racheter et atténuer sa douleur. Paul lâcha un soupire. Les gestes de sa moitié n'atténuaient pas sa douleur, bien loin de la. Ils la remplaçaient par une autre sensation : l'excitation. Il senti sa langue remonter sur sa peau, centimètre par centimètre. Jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres ne prennent sa place. Ensuite, il revint en face de lui, remarquant une autre égratignure au niveau de sa clavicule. Répétant ses gestes, il y plaqua sa langue. La blessure remontait jusque dans son cou, alors la langue de Nathaniel aussi. Et elle laissa de nouveau place à ses lèvres. Ses lèvres qui déposèrent de multiples baisers contre sa peau tandis qu'il lui murmurait encore.

« - Je suis désolé. »

Paul ne se retint plus. Il l'agrippa doucement par les cheveux, attirant sa tête vers l'arrière, et les plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. Nathaniel poussa un léger gémissement et enroula les bras autour de ses épaules. Son corps se rapprocha du sien, comme mut d'une volonté propre, et leurs peaux se pressèrent envoyant un nouveau choque électrique dans leur échine. Mêlant leur chaleurs respectives. À bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent. Le visage de Nathaniel resta en face de celui de sa moitié, son regard se noya dans le sien. Il se mordit la lèvre en décelant la lueur fauve dans le regard de son aîné. Cette même lueur que Paul perçu aussi dans ses yeux. C'est à ce moment que leur instinct animal prit le dessus, les ramenant à un état presque second. Paul l'agrippa par les hanches et le retourna avec une habilité hors du commun pourtant mêlée de délicatesse. Nathaniel laissa filtrer un léger rire lorsque son dos toucha le sable mais se tut assez vite lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent de nouveau les siens. Paul, au dessus de lui, l'observa un moment. Un nouveau sourire apparu sur le visage du plus jeune.

« - Tu veux déterminer qui sera le mâle dominant ? »

Paul pencha la tête sur le côté et fronça des sourcils. Laissant sa question en suspends l'espace de quelques secondes. Puis un sourire malicieux fendit ses lèvres et il lâcha dans un ricanement.

« - Inutile… On le sait déjà. »

Ajouta-t-il. Nathaniel se redressa sur ses coudes mais Paul stoppa son geste d'une main qu'il posa fermement contre son torse. Il le plaqua contre le sol, emprisonna ses poignets entre ses mains et lui écarta les jambes de ses genoux, se plaçant au milieu. Nathaniel continuait de le fixer, un léger sourire contre les lèvres. Depuis le début, Paul l'avait suivit. Protégé quand il était sans défense, défendu quand tout était contre lui et subit lorsque sa colère avait prit le dessus. C'était sa façon d'aimer. Donner, sans vraiment s'attendre à recevoir. Mais leur destin avait été scellé dès le jour où l'inconnu que Nat était à l'époque avait rejoint la meute. Leur futur était gravé en eux. Et comme les autres avant eux, ils le ressentaient. C'était la magie qui gardait deux imprégnés liés, unis. Paul garda sa prise sur ses poignets et pencha son visage vers le sien. Nathaniel avança le visage et posa les lèvres contre les siennes. Leur bassins s'entre choquèrent, leur tirant des gémissements étouffés par leur bouches plaquées l'une contre l'autre. Nathaniel souleva le bassin, mettant son corps en contact avec celui de Paul qui se frotta contre lui. Il libéra son poignet pour agripper sa hanche. Nathaniel soupira. Paul avait envie de le faire sien, définitivement. Son loup le lui hurlait. Mais celui de Nathaniel, comme attaché à autre chose, ne répondait pas. Il n'était pas prêt, pas encore.

Pas très sûr de pouvoir encore se contenir, Paul rompit le baiser et se redressa. Tendant une main à son cadet, il lui adressa un léger sourire en coin alors que celui-ci le fixa sans réellement comprendre.

« - Bain de minuit ? »

Dit-il simplement. Nathaniel lui retourna son sourire en saisissant sa main. Il tira d'un coup sec en se relevant. Avec sa réactivité d'homme loup, Paul posa une main au sol pour éviter la chute et se retourna vers Nathaniel qui reculait vers l'eau avec un air moqueur.

« - Le dernier à l'eau a un gage. »

Paul se dressa mais c'était perdu d'avance. Sa phrase à peine terminée Nathaniel posa un pied qu'il suivit du regard dans l'eau avant de relever les yeux vers Paul, comme pour le narguer. Il haussa innocemment les épaules.

« - T'as un gage.

- T'es qu'un sale petit tricheur.

- Alors venge toi… »

Un sourire mesquin fendit la bouche du plus âgé qui se courba vers l'avant dans une position offensive. Ses dents blanches dévoilées brillèrent à la lueur de la lune. Nathaniel poussa un pied en arrière pour assurer son équilibre présentant la charge. Dans la seconde qui suivie il s'élança vers lui, avec une puissance telle qu'il le décolla facilement du sol lorsque son épaule toucha son abdomen. Nathaniel laissa échapper un rire assez bref mais emplit de gaieté alors que l'aîné s'avançait. Il essaya de s'accrocher à lui, sans grand succès. Paul le jeta à l'eau sans remord. Nathaniel refit surface, toujours hilare et l'aspergea d'eau. S'en suivie une séance de jeux aquatiques. Tentatives de noyades réciproques mais infructueuses des deux côtés, de jets d'eau, tout y passa… ou presque. Jusqu'à ce que Nathaniel, à peine essoufflé, ne se rapproche de Paul et, posant le front contre le sien, ne lui dise.

« - Il est tard, on devrait rentrer.

- Ok.

- Et… T'as encore un gage à honorer.

- Tu veux que je fasse quoi ? »

Demanda-t-il en passant un bras autour de sa taille. Nathaniel le laissa faire et replia les siens contre son torse. Loin de vouloir humilier le plus âgé, il cherchait quelque chose de significatif, pour eux deux. Réfléchissant un moment, il fini par lâcher d'une voix calme et légère.

« - Montre moi quelque chose qui te tien à cœur, mais que personne ne sait. »

Paul glissa les doigts dans ses cheveux humides qui ondulaient joliment, paraissant y penser. Puis sa rien ajouter il le prit par la main, l'entrainant hors de l'eau. Une fois sur la rive Paul tourna le visage vers Nathaniel et lui adressa un sourire qui encouragea le plus jeune à le suivre sans poser de question. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sous le couvert des arbres Paul lâcha sa moitié et défit son pantalon. Nathaniel l'imita machinalement et ils phasèrent en même temps. Une fois dans leur peaux de loup, ils se secouèrent pour se sécher. Une voix inquiète les interrompit.

_« - Paul ?_

_- Ouaip._

_- T'es avec Nathaniel ?_

_- Oui, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »_

Demanda le loup brun. C'était Seth. Et il n'eu pas besoin de répondre, impossible de mentir sous cette forme. Si les autres maitrisaient la méthode de la barrière mentale, ce n'était pas vraiment son cas. Il laissa échapper un souvenir qui répondit précisément à la demande de Nathaniel. C'était une image de Jared, hors de lui, s'adressant à Jacob.

_« Sam à trop confiance. Je persiste à dire que quelqu'un devrait aller vérifier que Nathaniel est pas entrain de terminer ce qu'il a commencé cet aprèm ! »_

Paul poussa un grognement d'agacement et Seth s'excusa de son faux pas.

_« - Désolé…_

_- Oui ben tu vois bien, je suis en pleine forme ! Rentre le dire aux autres. Et dis bien à Jared de pas se retrouver sur ma route avant un bon moment. Dis le lui bien._

_- Ok. Encore… désolé._

_- Files ! »_

Grogna Paul en cessant sa course. Nathaniel l'imita en s'efforçant de ne pas penser mais Seth et Paul perçurent la peine qu'il éprouva face à cette image. À l'idée que ses frères de meute ne lui fassent plus confiance. Paul s'assit devant lui en poussant son museau contre le sien pour le consoler mais son attention ne fait que rappeler à Seth que sa gaffe avait blessé son ami. Se concentrant pour ne pas laisser échapper d'autre images il s'excusa encore.

_« - Pardon Nat'._  
><em>- Phase ! Crétin… »<em>

S'énerva le loup gris dans un grondement sourd. Le sentiment de culpabilité du loup sablé l'agaçait au possible et il craignait qu'il ne fasse encore une bourde en restant sous sa forme animale. Seth laissa trainer sa dernière pensée avant de phaser. À savoir que l'agressivité légendaire du loup gris prouvait effectivement sa bonne forme. Paul ne grogna que plus fort en la réceptionnant et Nathaniel se courba au dessus de lui, le câlinant gentiment pour évanouir son irritation. Son geste eut le but escompté. Paul leva son séant, lâchant un coup de langue contre l'œil du loup brun qui rigola.

_« - J'ai de la salive dans l'œil maintenant, génial !_  
><em>- Pauvre chou. Viens. »<em>

Paul répara la chose avec quelques autres léchouilles qui tirèrent de nouveaux éclats de rire au brun. Paul était ravi. Entendre Nathaniel rire sous cette forme était plus beau que tout. Car ce rire et son bien être, son affection, raisonnaient dans tout son être via son esprit.

_« - Pense pas détourner mon attention de ton gage de cette façon. »_

Paul gloussa intérieurement à cette remarque. Ça n'avait pas été son intention mais, effectivement, il n'avait plus son gage à l'esprit. Nathaniel lui donna un léger coup d'épaule.

_« - Emmène-moi._  
><em>- Suis-moi. »<em>

Paul se détourna de sa moitié et recommença à courir. Nathaniel le suivit sans difficulté, anticipant instinctivement chacun de ses mouvements. Ainsi, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'endroit en question, Nathaniel décéléra en même temps que Paul. Qui se tourna vers lui en disant.

_« - C'est ici._  
><em>- Y a ton odeur… un peu partout. »<em>

Fit le loup brun en reniflant l'air, décontenancé par ce constat. Il s'avança vers la grande maison abandonnée qui ruisselait le fumet de sa moitié. Paul rigola légèrement face à son incompréhension et expliqua gentiment.

_« - C'est la maison de mon grand-père. Mes parents ont vécus là avant d'avoir la leur. Je suis même né ici._  
><em>- C'est vrai ? »<em>

Demanda un Nathaniel plutôt surprit en se retournant vers lui. Paul pencha la tête sur le côté, bougeant légèrement une oreille.

_« - Oui._  
><em>- Mais, l'odeur est fraiche.<em>  
><em>- Je reviens souvent.<em>  
><em>- Pourquoi ?<em>  
><em>- Parce qu'ici je suis en paix. »<em>

Répondit simplement le loup gris. Nathaniel pensa à une chose désagréable mais n'eu pas besoin de demander. Il savait que personne d'autre n'était venu ici. Non pas que l'endroit soit inaccessible, un long sentier semblait rallier les lieux à la civilisation, mais parce qu'il ne décelait que l'odeur de Paul. Ce dernier ricana en lâchant, moqueur.

_« - T'a aucune raison d'être jaloux._  
><em>- Mais j'le suis pas !<em>  
><em>- A peine.<em>  
><em>- Non. Et puis t'as pas intérêt de confier ça à quelqu'un d'autre.<em>  
><em>- Ah, je pensais bientôt mettre Jared dans la confidence…<em>  
><em>- T'as pas intérêt ! »<em>

Rigola Nathaniel. Et en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallut pour le dire, il sauta sur Paul, le faisant chuter au sol. La petite plaisanterie avait ce soir un goût amère. Le loup gris resta allongé sur le dos, couinant de douleur. Le brun, au-dessus de lui, poussa son museau contre son cou.

_« - Pardon, je t'ai fais mal ?_  
><em>- C'est rien.<em>  
><em>- Je suis vraiment désolé.<em>  
><em>- Ca va Nat', c'est rien, je t'assure. »<em>

Nathaniel se poussa et Paul se releva. Se rapprochant de lui, il caressa la tête du museau.

_« - On rentre ? »_

Demanda Nathaniel en s'extirpant de son étreinte. Paul acquiesça, à la fois touché et embêté que sa moitié s'inquiète à ce point. Et ils partirent vers la maison.  
>Après une heure de course tranquille, Nathaniel arriva le premier car Paul ralenti sa cadence, l'esprit préoccupé par quelqu'un. Le loup brun se tourna vers lui, ayant lui aussi senti une douce odeur vanillée. Une foule de sentiments tous différents les uns des autres se bousculèrent en Paul qui n'était plus du tout centré sur lui. Et Nathaniel laissa échapper un couinement de frustration lorsque l'esprit du loup gris posa un nom sur l'odeur.<p>

_« - Rachel… »_

Paul phasa précipitamment après avoir laissé échapper son nom. Nathaniel l'imita et demanda alors qu'ils se rhabillaient.

« - C'est la sœur de Jake ?  
>- Oui. »<p>

Répondit calmement son aîné en boutonnant son short. Nathaniel se mordit la lèvre, une vague de jalousie montant en lui. Même connaissant la réponse, il demanda de nouveau.

« - Ta première âme sœur ? »

Paul leva les yeux vers lui. Ancrant son regard dans le sien il lui tendit la main, sentant parfaitement son désarroi. Nathaniel fixa un moment sa paume. Il savait, car Paul lui avait parlé de Rachel, qu'elle était jolie, gentille et surtout très douce avec lui. En gros, tout ce qu'il n'était pas. Et il se dit que si oublier Letty alors qu'elle n'était plus était difficile pour lui, Rachel, encore vivante, devait encore être bien présente dans le cœur de sa moitié. La vague de tendresse et d'affection qu'a ressenti Paul en sentant son odeur le lui confirma.  
>Paul n'attendit pas plus car sachant que son cadet ne prendrait pas sa main. Il l'agrippa par le poignet et lâcha doucement.<p>

« - Viens. »

Ils sortirent du couvert des bois et posèrent les yeux sur la silhouette de la jeune fille qui se précisa au fur et à mesure qu'ils approchèrent. Arrivé devant Rachel, Paul lâcha Nathaniel et adressa un léger sourire à son ancienne moitié qui lia ses mains avant de lancer, légèrement gênée.

« - Salut.  
>- Salut. Tu vas bien ?<br>- Oui. »

Répondit-elle doucement en croisant les bras contre sa poitrine. Son regard glissa sur Nathaniel qu'elle détailla rapidement avant de reporter son regard sur Paul, lui adressant un léger sourire. Nathaniel retint difficilement un grondement et détourna son regard vers la forêt, l'envie de les laisser plantés là l'obsédant. Paul reprit inquiet et pas décidé à faire les présentations officielles.

« - Il est tard, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
>- Je … voulais savoir comment t'allais.<br>- Comment je vais ?  
>- Oui. J'ai, j'ai entendu mon frère et Seth discuter. Ils disaient que, tu t'étais fait attaquer aujourd'hui alors … »<p>

Nathaniel retroussa la lèvre. Refoulant un grognement et s'avança rageusement vers la porte qu'il passa en quelques secondes. Paul le suivit du regard, pantois, prêt à le suivre mais Rachel lui prit le poignet, chose qui détourna momentanément son attention.

« - Il t'a attaqué ?  
>- Non ! »<p>

S'énerva-t-il en retirant brusquement son poignet de sa prise. Malgré le fait que Rachel s'inquiétait, il le vit dans son regard, que quelqu'un s'en prenne à Nathaniel le mettait hors de lui. Il souffrait en silence depuis son arrivée sans vouloir déranger personne avec son âme brisée. Subir cette attaque avait été sa décision. Et ce fut avant tout pour protéger sa moitié.

« - Il a juste … Ecoutes, je vais bien, d'accord. C'était pas volontaire de sa part. C'est gentil d'être passé mais tu devrais rentrer.  
>- Mais je…<br>- Viens, je te ramène. Ok ? »

Paul pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, lui adressant un léger sourire. Rachel se senti fondre comme auparavant. Elle savait que Paul se comportait de cette façon, n'esquissait ce sourire que pour éviter d'en parler. Elle avait apprit à le connaitre, du moins elle avait découvert une partie infime de sa personnalité. Le peu que Paul accepta de monter de lui l'avait fait chavirer et pourtant, ce ne fut même pas le quart de ce qu'il donnait maintenant à Nathaniel. Le jolie brune acquiesça. Paul lui tendit une main qu'elle prit sans hésiter. Elle ferma les yeux au contacte de sa peau anormalement chaude, se rappelant toutes les fois où il l'avait effleurée, touchée…

*°*°*° 0 °*°*°*

Lorsque Paul phasa dans le sous-bois près de chez lui son cœur se serra. Il su instinctivement que la raison fut Nathaniel. Il s'élança machinalement vers sa chambre depuis l'extérieur, courant à en perdre haleine. Il vit sa moitié sauter par la fenêtre et s'arrêta un moment, sous le choque. Puis la détresse l'emportant sur la surprise il se précipita vers lui et le ceintura par la taille avant qu'il ne rejoigne le sous bois.

« - Où tu vas ?  
>- Je m'en vais, lâche moi ! »<p>

Ordonna-t-il sèchement. Paul ne l'enserra que plus fort, ne voulant pas le perdre. Nathaniel se débâti avec l'entrain d'une personne qui voudrait mais ne pouvait se résoudre à s'éloigner. L'aîné reposa sa question.

« - Tu vas où ?  
>- Autre part. Ca m'a prit le temps mais je sais que ce s'rait mieux.<br>- Mieux de quoi ?  
>- De te laisser avec elle ! »<p>

À ces mots Paul le retourna, l'empoignant par les épaules. Il aurait pu lui faire mal, si Nathaniel avait été totalement humain tant ses mains l'enserraient pour qu'il ne s'échappe pas. Le regard dur, Paul cracha amère.

« - Ne dis pas n'importe quoi !  
>- Ben quoi, c'est vrai. »<p>

Lâcha le cadet sur le même ton en essayant de se défaire de sa prise. N'y parvenant pas il continua, mauvais.

« - D'ailleurs t'aurais dû rester avec elle ce soir. Je sais même pas… Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'es réimprégné elle a tout ! Elle est belle…  
>- Toi aussi !<br>- Tais-toi ! Elle est gentille, attentionnée, elle s'inquiète pour toi… tout le contraire de moi.  
>- Nat'…<br>- Et puis … c'est une fille ! »

Paul resta pantois, ne comprenant pas le sens de sa dernière phrase. Allusion pourtant simple. Nathaniel profita de son inattention pour se défaire de sa prise et continua en baissant le regard vers le sol.

« - Je pourrais jamais t'apporter ce qu'elle peut, même si je le voulais.  
>- Ce que je veux c'est toi. »<p>

Fit l'aîné en relevant doucement le visage de son cadet. Nathaniel ancra son regard dans le sien, démuni.

« - Tu sais qu'on peut vivre plusieurs décennies tous les deux. Ça te fera rien de ne jamais avoir d'enfant, de ne jamais rien avoir d'autre qui nous unisse que cette imprégnation ?  
>- Non. Parce que tout ce qu'il me faut pour être heureux, c'est que toi tu le sois. Si j'ai la chance de te voir sourire, de te faire rire et te sentir bien il ne me faut rien d'autre.<br>- Tu dis ça maintenant, mais c'est pas le cas.  
>- Tu sais pas ce que c'était avec Rachel. Elle est gentille mais … La revoir ce soir m'a permit de me rendre compte que, elle a jamais vraiment su qui j'étais, parce que j'avais pas envie qu'elle le sache. T'es la seule personne contre qui je ne m'énerve jamais. T'es la seule personne qui compte, et qui n'ai jamais vraiment compté à mes yeux. »<p>

Pausant ses explications, Paul se pinça les lèvres et prit son visage entre ses mains. Caressant délicatement ses joues de ses pouces.

« - Je sais pourquoi mon loup s'est détourné de Rachel pour venir vers toi. C'est parce que tu as besoin d'être aimé aveuglément, autant que moi j'ai besoin de me donner corps et âme pour la personne que j'aime. Tu es mon âme sœur, toi, Nathaniel Ateara. Et je ne veux de personne d'autre, de rien d'autre, que toi. »

Le cadet hocha légèrement la tête en se mordant la lèvre, se retenant de montrer son émotion. Il se précipita contre Paul qui le prit volontiers dans ses bras, l'estomac néanmoins noué par la peur. À chaque fois que Nathaniel se rapprochait de lui c'était pour s'éloigner un peu plus par la suite. Ils regagnèrent la maison avec, pour l'aîné, la crainte qu'en se réveillant le lendemain, l'attitude de sa moitié ne changea et qu'il ne devint distant.

*°*°*° 0 °*°*°*

* * *

><p>Alors à votre avis (et commençant à connaître Nathaniel) :<p>

* Va-t-il se rapprocher, ou encore s'éloigner de Paul dans le chap' suivant ?

* Rachel va-t-elle essayer de revenir dans la vie de Paul ?

(Si vous voulez j'peux faire un Flash Back concernant ces deux là et le moment où Paul la ramène chez elle)

_"La suite au prochain numéro"_ comme dirait l'autre ;)


	9. Chapter 9

Un chapitre plutôt long.

Petite précision : L'arrivée de Nathaniel se place entre **Hésitation** et** Révélation** _1ère partie_. Pour l'instant l'histoire se déroule entre ces deux livres/films.

À une différence près : au lieu de se marier avec Edward après le lycée, Bella accepte d'attendre 1an et d'aller à l'université (laquelle on s'en fiche) comme son fiancé le lui a intimé pour avoir des expériences de la vie humaine.

Comme Carlisle et Esmé habitent encore Forks, Edward revient souvent voir ses parents, de même que Jasper/Alice et Emmett/Rosie. On dira qu'au moment où Nat' tombe sur eux, ils étaient tous là pour une sorte de réunion de famille.

Voilà !

* * *

><p><strong>Le Loup Perdu <strong>

_Chapitre 9_

Lorsque Paul se réveilla le matin, son lit était vide, il était seul. Il posa les mains sur son visage et se frotta les yeux, résigné à l'idée que sa moitié s'amuse à jouer au yoyo émotionnel. Bizarrement, la douleur qu'il aurait du ressentir dans sa poitrine à cause de l'absence du brun à ses côtés ne se réveilla pas. Il sauta hors de son lit et décida d'aller manger. Il avait une faim de loup, c'était le cas de le dire. Quand il arriva à la cuisine il s'arrêta net, figé par la surprise. Sa mère tourna la tête vers lui et lui adressa un sourire radieux.

« - Mon chéri, tu t'es enfin réveillé.

- On t'a préparé des crêpes. »

Fit Nathaniel en lui souriant joyeusement. Debout aux côtés de sa mère, il repoussa une mèche de cheveux d'un geste de tête et tendit une assiette à Paul qui le regardait toujours fixement. Saisit. Nathaniel portait un de ses t-shirts, gris, couvert de farine et de tâches diverses. Preuve qu'il n'avait pas fait que regarder. Et ses prunelles couleur émeraude scintillaient. Il soupira en avouant.

« - D'accord, j'en ai mangé une bonne partie en attendant que tu te réveilles. Mais je t'ai quand même gardé ta part de côté.

- Ce garçon a au moins autant d'appétit que toi. »

Plaisanta sa mère. Paul les remercia en prenant l'assiette et s'assit à table. Sa mère lui déposa un baiser contre la tempe en lui caressant affectueusement les cheveux.

« - J'y vais. »

Il hocha la tête. Elle lui déposa un deuxième baiser contre la joue sans qu'il ne réagisse. Paul n'était pas vraiment du genre tactile. Il n'y avait qu'avec Nathaniel qu'il éprouvait en permanence le besoin de contacts physiques. Nathaniel salua sa mère qui s'en alla et plaisanta en s'asseyant en face de Paul.

« - Une chance qu'on ne tombe jamais malade, ça aurait pu nous intoxiquer. »

Paul pouffa légèrement de rire et lui tendit l'assiette, lui proposant de partager. Mais Nathaniel refusa en secouant doucement la tête. Il préféra l'observer manger, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Paul mourrait de faim, comme tous les matins, c'est d'ailleurs deux par deux qu'il engloutissait ses crêpes, léchant distraitement le sirop dégoulinant de ses doigts. Le seul moment où les loups n'étaient plus centrés sur leur âme-sœur était lorsqu'ils mangeaient. Nathaniel se pinça la lèvre et pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté. Détaillant cette attitude sauvage mais pas vraiment grossière dont découlait tant de charme. Paul avait tellement changé depuis la première fois qu'il avait posé ses yeux sur lui, chez Emily... Et dire qu'il avait failli l'abandonner la veille...

Sentant son regard lui bruler les bras, Paul leva les yeux, curieux, et demanda.

« - Quoi ?

- Rien. »

Fit Nathaniel en esquissant un léger sourire. Embarrassé, il détourna le regard. Paul lui donna un léger coup de pied sous la table tout en s'essuyant les mains.

« - Aller, dis…

- C'est rien.

- Tu sais que je lâcherais pas l'affaire. »

Nathaniel le défia du regard. Comme pour imposer son choix de silence. Paul esquissa un petit sourire en coin et posa les bras contre la table. Se penchant légèrement vers l'avant, il demanda en ancrant son regard dans le sien.

« - Tu penses me résister combien de temps ? »

Son regard le fit vaciller, mais c'est sa voix qui porta le coup de grâce. Elle raisonna dans l'être tout entier du brun qui battit immédiatement en retraite et s'enfonça dans son siège en pestant. Voilà que maintenant il perdait à son propre jeu.

« - C'est définitif, je te déteste.

- Dis pas n'importe quoi. T'es fou de moi.

- Quand j'ai dis une chose pareille ?

- Pas besoin de le dire. »

Fit Paul, l'air malicieux. Ce qui cloua le bec au plus jeune. Le fait était que depuis la veille, Paul avait beaucoup plus confiance en le lien qui les unissait. Il était surtout certain maintenant que son âme sœur tenait réellement à lui. Nathaniel se mordit la lèvre, légèrement gêné. Attirant le sourire de Paul.

« - Alors, j'attends toujours. Tu sais que ça peut être dangereux de loucher sur la nourriture d'un chien affamé ? »

Nathaniel explosa de rire sous le regard attendrit de Paul. Son rire le remplissait d'une douce chaleur. Le bonheur. Cette sensation éphémère, que depuis son arrivée, Nathaniel était le seul à déclencher. Il se leva et contourna la table pour se rapprocher. L'éclat de rire du cadet se calma lorsque l'aîné s'appuya contre le meuble. Il laissa glisser une main légèrement collante contre sa joue. Nathaniel leva le regard vers lui en agrippant son poignet.

« - Non. Je… trouve juste que… t'es… beau. C'est tout.

- Ca t'as prit tout ce temps pour le réaliser ? »

Ricana-t-il. Nathaniel pencha la tête sur le côté, posant délicatement la joue contre sa paume. Son regard tenant toujours le sien. L'appelant silencieusement. Paul céda et pencha son visage au dessus du sien, scellant leur lèvres. Nathaniel accueillit volontiers ce baiser. Se levant de sa chaise, il passa les bras autour de ses épaules et laissa Paul l'embrasser tendrement. Ce dernier entra lentement les mains sous son t-shirt, les posant dans le bas de son dos. Le contact entre leur peaux respectives les électrisa de nouveau. Nathaniel lâcha un léger gémissement dans leur baisé qu'il fini par rompre pour poser les lèvres dans le cou de son aîné. Il resserra les bras autour lui et enfoui son visage dans son cou. Paul senti soudain leur cocon de plénitude éclater, et un grand doute s'abattit sur lui. Il le serra dans ses bras et demanda en posant le menton contre son crâne.

« - Nat… tu vas pas m'abandonner, hein ? »

Nathaniel se recula doucement en fronçant des sourcils. Paul aurait-il pu sentir son changement d'émotion ? Visiblement oui. L'inquiétude avait prit place sur son visage si gaie il y a à peine cinq minutes. Nathaniel baissa les yeux et répondit doucement.

« - Non.

- Regarde moi Nathaniel… et dis moi que tu ne partiras pas.

- Je n'irais nulle part Paul, pas sans toi. »

Fit-il en relevant la tête et en ancrant son regard dans le sien. Paul plissa les yeux, pas plus rassuré, et demanda.

« - Alors, quoi ? »

Nathaniel détourna le regard et fini par baisser de nouveau le visage. Il chercha une façon d'annoncer calmement à Paul son point de vue, sachant que l'aîné refuserait catégoriquement. Paul fronça des sourcils, retenant de plus en plus difficilement son inquiétude. Il posa l'index sous son menton, releva son visage et pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté.

« - Nat ?

- Ecoutes, c'est pas très grave. Je sais que tu ne seras pas d'accord mais… je voudrais aller chez Sam.

- Quoi ? Non !

- Paul… »

L'aîné secoua vigoureusement la tête et se déplaça. Se posant inconsciemment entre sa moitié et la porte. Il l'interrompit.

« - Nathaniel, tu sais ce qu'il te fera si tu y vas ?

- Je m'en doute bien. Mais je le mérite. Puis je veux qu'il sache que je suis désolé.

- Ok. Alors appel le. Ou… demande à Emily de lui parler, j'en sais rien, mais n'y vas pas. »

Nathaniel lui adressa un léger sourire et lui prit les mains dans les siennes. Il se rapprocha de lui.

« - Souviens toi de ce que tu m'as dis, nos blessures cicatrisent. Tu sais bien que Sam tient autant à moi qu'à vous tous, mais c'est l'alpha. Se faire respecter est une de ses obligations. Plus vite j'irais le voir, plus vite les choses rentreront dans l'ordre.

- Pas comme ça…

- Ca ne peut pas être autrement. »

Paul se pinça les lèvres. Luttant contre la colère et l'impuissance montant en lui. Nathaniel se blotti dans ses bras et posa les lèvres contre son épaule. Il murmura doucement contre sa peau pour le calmer. Mais Paul n'était pas décidé à le laisser sortir et le livrer en pâture au grand méchant loup.

*°*°*° 0 °*°*°*

Paul avait convaincu Nathaniel de se rendre chez Emily à pied. Histoire de repousser le moment fatidique ou même, avec un peu de chance, le faire changer d'avis. Seulement Nathaniel campa sur ses positions. Il avait trahi l'alpha, la meute et les anciens en traquant les Cullen sur leur propre territoire. Si Jacob ne s'était pas interposé, à cette heure, Edward ne serait plus de ce monde et ce sont les vampires qui crieraient vengeance. Il méritait d'être puni pour ça, il le savait.

Sam les senti sans doute arriver car il sorti lentement de la maison, les autres sur les talons. Mais tandis que lui s'avança à l'encontre des deux arrivants, Jacob et les autres restèrent sur le petit porche. Sam arborait toujours cet air maitre de lui, mais les jeunes le connaissaient assez bien pour savoir qu'il n'en était rien. Nathaniel retint son souffle lorsqu'il arriva à leur hauteur. Instinctivement Paul se plaça devant sa moitié, voulant la protéger. Il leva une main pour stopper Sam et retint Nathaniel derrière lui de l'autre. Il tenta.

« - S'il te plait Sam…

- Ecartes toi Paul, ne rend pas les choses plus difficiles. »

Siffla l'alpha agacé. Si Paul avait pu prendre les coups à la place de Nathaniel, il l'aurait fait, sans hésiter. Mais son brun l'attrapa par le bras et posa le menton contre son épaule.

« - C'est bon… ça va aller. »

Masquant son appréhension Nathaniel lui adressa un léger sourire, ancrant son regard dans le sien. Sam croisa les bras contre son torse nu et lui ordonna d'aller rejoindre les autres. Paul se pinça les lèvres en baissant le visage vers le sol, secouant légèrement la tête en un signe négatif. Sam haussa des sourcils et relâcha ses bras, menaçant d'exploser à tout moment. Il avait acquit une grande sérénité, mais les évènements de ces derniers jours l'avaient rendus irritable. Très…

Nathaniel exerça une forte pression sur le bras de Paul et murmura.

« - Obéit ! »

Paul se défit brusquement de sa prise et s'en alla en lâchant quelques jurons. Sam grogna de mécontentement, ne le quittant pas des yeux. Nathaniel paniqua, et de peur que Sam ne décide aussi de corriger Paul, il parla fermement.

« - Je suis à toi. Qu'on en finisse. »

Son ton se fit autoritaire. L'alpha ramena immédiatement toute son attention vers lui. Il retroussa la lèvre en posant son regard sur lui et le plus jeune baissa les yeux. Sans cérémonie, Sam se dirigea vers le bois. Nathaniel se pinça les lèvres. Il avait déçu celui qu'il considérait comme son grand frère. Et un simple rappel à l'ordre, aussi violent ou intense soit-il, n'effacerait pas cette erreur. Sam lui refera-t-il vraiment confiance ? Il releva la tête vers ses frères de meute. Sans surprise, Jacob, Jared, Embry et Leah le fusillaient du regard. Il croisa ceux inquiets de Seth et Quil. Mais c'est lorsque ses yeux tombèrent dans ceux de Paul qu'il se détourna et parti en trottinant vers le sous-bois, disparaissant dans la végétation. Moins de cinq minutes après, les premiers sons de la confrontation leur parvinrent aux oreilles. Malgré le fait qu'ils se soient éloignés, la sonorité du face à face était parfaitement décelable par les oreilles des hommes-loups. Des bruits de feuillage, de choques, de bois qui craque… des hurlements. Paul serra les dents. Il ressenti tous les coups et les morsures comme si elles lui avaient été directement infligées. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans ses paumes alors qu'il ferma fortement les poings. Seth lui lança un regard compatissant. Clairement, Jared et Embry n'en avaient rien à fiche. Ils rigolèrent de concert lorsque Jacob lâcha.

« - Sam devrait lui arracher la tête, il mérite que ça. »

Il se retourna juste à temps pour voir Paul se jeter sur lui mais ne pu empêcher son poing de s'abattre contre son visage. Il s'apprêta à répliquer mais Jared et Embry le retinrent.

« - Ferme là ! Ok ? »

Tonna Paul hors de lui. Quil et Seth l'attrapèrent pour tenter de l'éloigner. Leah grogna et croisa les bras contre sa poitrine en reportant son regard vers la forêt.

« - Arrêtez vos gamineries. Sinon c'est de vous qu'il s'occupera une fois qu'il en aura fini de Nathaniel. »

Jacob se dégagea le leur prise. Paul fit de même, mais n'accorda aucune importance à Jake. Il fit quelques pas vers l'avant en fixant l'entrée du sous-bois. Le vent ne rapportait plus que le bruit de la végétation. Et il senti, au lieu d'entendre, le hurlement de douleur que poussa Nathaniel. Son cœur se serra et il se retint difficilement de se ruer dans le bois.

Lorsqu'il vit Sam en sortir en s'ébrouant, il trépigna sur place. Une petite voix dans le fond de sa tête lui disait qu'il devait attendre que l'alpha franchisse le seuil de la maison pour aller voir sa moitié. Mais d'un autre côté, Sam avançait trop lentement, pensa-t-il. L'alpha marchait avec nonchalance, les traits encore tirés. Il posait son regard sur la végétation aux alentours pour reprendre le contrôle mais l'impatience de Paul attira ses yeux. Alors il le fixa. Paul fini par baisser le regard au bout d'une minute, Sam s'avançait vers lui sans flancher. Lorsqu'il passa à ses côtés, l'alpha le frôla légèrement de l'épaule et lâcha d'une voix basse.

« - Vas y. »

Paul ne se le fit pas repérer. Il détala à une vitesse folle, parcourant l'espace qui le séparait du sous bois en deux minutes. Et il courut, aussi vite qu'il pu. Il ne mit pas longtemps à repérer Nathaniel, encore sous sa forme animale. Allongé dans l'herbe, la tête entre les pattes, il se tenait là, immobile. Paul alla jusqu'à lui sans geste brusque et se posa à ses côtés.

« - Nat… »

Le loup émit un faible gémissement pour toute réponse. Lorsque sa moitié passa le bras autour de son gigantesque cou, celui-ci glissa dans un liquide rougeoyant dont il se peint. Les yeux de Paul restèrent bloqués sur son bras maculé et sa bouche s'entrouvrit. Un sanglot franchit le seuil de ses lèvres lorsqu'il réalisa que le loup brun avait à peine la force de bouger.

« - Nathaniel… »

Contrairement aux vampires, même sous leur forme animale, les loups eux pouvaient pleurer. Ainsi, lorsqu'une larme roula sur la joue de Paul les yeux de Nathaniel s'embrumèrent. Rassemblant toute l'énergie qu'il lui restait il posa le museau contre ses cuisses et lui chatouilla le ventre du nez. Paul laissa fileter un léger rire empli de tristesse. Il posa les mains sur son museau et s'allongea contre sa tête. Le loup ferma les yeux.

« - Maintenant tien ta promesse. »

Murmura-t-il. Nathaniel produit un petit bruit de gorge, ressemblant de loin à un gémissement d'approbation. Paul resta couché contre lui, entre ses deux yeux, et remonta les mains contre sa tête. Il caressa inlassablement sa fourrure, lui laissant le temps de se remettre. Au début, il avait lui-même souvent été l'objet des rappels à l'ordres bestiaux de l'alpha et savait que leur corps se rétablissaient mieux et que la douleur passait plus facilement sous la forme de canidé. Ils restèrent dans cette position une quinzaine de minutes puis Paul se redressa, sentant les légères convulsions de son cadet. Rapidement, Nathaniel se redressa à son tour et s'assit devant lui. Il lui adressa un léger sourire.

« - Merci.

- Ca va ?

- Oui.

- T'en ai sûr ?

- Oui Paul. Ça va. Il m'en reste encore mais… »

Nathaniel regarda l'intérieur de son bras, s'apprêtant à répondre que l'entaille ne tarderait pas à disparaitre mais Paul l'interrompit sèchement.

« - Je ne parle pas de ça.

- Oh… De quoi alors ?

- De ta tête. »

Nathaniel se mordit la lèvre en baissant le visage.

« - Parce que, t'en parle pas, donc du coup, j'ai cru que t'allais mieux. J'ai cru que ma présence arrangeait les choses mais après ce qui s'est passé hier je me dit que t'es toujours comme t'es arrivé… Brisé. »

Paul sonna plus dépité qu'irrité. Il posa l'index contre son menton et lui releva le visage. Son regard s'ancra dans le sien et Nathaniel se senti fondre comme neige au soleil. Incapable de détourner son regard du sien, les mots sortirent d'eux-mêmes. Aussi difficiles soient-ils a prononcer, ils franchirent naturellement ses lèvres.

« - Je… J'essaye… vraiment Paul, j'essaye de te laisser entrer mais Letty ne veux pas. Elle te repousse de toute ses forces. Avec beaucoup plus de détermination que Lucas à mit à repousser Sam. Et … et je sens qu'elle faiblit, c'est vrai, je le sens que… tu prend de plus en plus de place… Mais hier, quand j'ai senti l'odeur des sangs froid c'est toute ma meute qui m'a poussé à agir. Ma famille… ils demandaient vengeance, tu comprends ?

- Oui mais Nathaniel c'est nous ta famille maintenant.

- Je sais mais je… c'est comme avec Lucas, et Letty… j'ai… tout se mélange dans ma tête, je suis constamment prit entre deux feux. Il peut se passer plusieurs jours sans qu'ils ne reviennent, des semaines même. Mais ils finissent toujours par revenir.

- Qui ?

- Mes souvenirs. Tu as beau essayer de toutes tes forces… j'ai l'impression que, le seul moyen que je guérisse totalement serait que je perde la mémoire.

- Non Nat, je suis sûr que ça ira.

- Je suis instable Paul. Comme un rocher posé en haut d'une pente, je peux glisser à tout moment, et tomber et… je veux pas t'entrainer dans ma chute, je t'aime trop pour ça. »

Paul lui adressa un léger sourire, la sensation de bien-être l'épousant encore. C'était la première fois que Nathaniel exprimait explicitement son affection pour lui. Il posa son front contre le sien et lui caressa doucement la joue.

« - Si je dois tomber, peu m'importe de quelle hauteur ce sera, tant que c'est avec toi. »

Nathaniel se pinça les lèvres. Puis il se pencha et les déposa contre celles de son aîné. Paul posa les mains en coupe contre ses joues et l'attira entre ses jambes. Il fut déstabilisé par son poids et tomba à la renverse. Ils explosèrent tous les deux de rire. Nathaniel croisa les bras contre son torse et le fixa, un léger sourire au visage. Paul passa les bras derrière sa tête et demanda, détendu.

« - Quoi ?

- Rien. »

Répondit automatiquement le plus jeune, continuant néanmoins à le couvrir du regard. Paul soupira faussement ennuyé puis lâcha.

« - Oh oui, j'oubliais, je suis beau.

- Oui… mais à partir d'aujourd'hui, ça devient un défaut. Je suis jaloux.

- Ca promet d'être mouvementé… parce que moi aussi. »

Passant un bras dans son dos, il se redressa et posa son visage en face du sien. Nathaniel fut encore attiré par son corps, tel un aimant. Il rapprocha son visage et frôla gentiment son nez du sien avant de le glisser dans son cou où il enfouit son visage. Paul le serra dans ses bras, souriant contre son épaule nue. Nathaniel avait l'art et la manière de le faire passer de zéro à dix sur l'échelle du bonheur. Mais il avait aussi le don de faire chuter ce score en trois secondes. Paul espérait juste, que ces trois secondes là n'arrivent plus jamais. Ce fut le moment que choisit le cadet pour ajouter.

« - Oh et, Sam m'a privé de sortie … pendant un mois.

- Quoi ? Tu rigoles ? »

S'insurgea Paul en se reculant pour le regarder. Nathaniel secoua la tête et se pinça les lèvres. Après quelques secondes, il ajouta embêté.

« - C'est pas le pire, il veut que je présente mes excuses aux sangsues.

- Non mais il a complètement craqué !

- D'un côté, je le comprends, je dois leur… présenter des excuses. Mais de l'autre… Je sais pas, je ne pense pas pouvoir garder mon calme assez longtemps pour ça.

- Je viens avec toi.

- Paul…

- Je viens, c'est tout.

*°*°*° 0 °*°*°*

Ils y étaient, Sam, Jacob, Paul et Nathaniel, dans le salon luxueux et lumineux des Cullen. Paul était là pour calmer Nathaniel au besoin, et Jacob pour aider Sam à le maîtriser au cas ou. Jake et Nathaniel tiraient une tête de dix kilomètres. Si les deux cousins avaient été sous leur formes animales, on aurait aisément pu voir leur poils trépigner d'exaspération face à la situation.  
>Sam tendu et désireux d'en finir, donna un coup de coude dans le dos de Nathaniel qui cracha difficilement.<p>

« - Je suis désolé de m'être attaqué à vous… c'était … déplacé. »

Fini-t-il, la gorge déchirée par cet horrible mensonge. Il ne regrettait rien ! Absolument rien. Et si il n'avait pas un minimum de retenue car il était sous le toit de l'ennemi, en infériorité numérique de surcroît, il n'aurait sans doute pas résisté à réitérer son geste, se dit-il mentalement. Edward fronça des sourcils, mécontent.

« - Il ne pense pas un seul mot de ce qu'il vient de dire ! »

Emmett croisa les bras contre son torse et leva les yeux au ciel en ricanant silencieusement. Ça ne l'étonnait pas plus que ça. Perdant ses bonnes résolutions, Nathaniel retroussa la lèvre avec un grondement sourd et lâcha amère.

« - T'as raison. Vous ne méritez que la mort et même vous arracher la tête serait encore trop doux!  
>- Nathaniel ! »<p>

S'insurgeât Sam. Jacob sorti de sa torpeur, prêt à intervenir à tout moment et Paul posa la main contre la nuque de sa moitié pour la calmer. Mais Nathaniel repoussa son bras et toisa l'alpha avec irritation.

« - Quoi, tu voulais que je m'excuse, je l'ai fais. Mais la vérité reste là, vous méritez la mort, tous autant que vous êtes.

_Je ne comprend même pas pourquoi on en discute, pourquoi les épargner ? »_

« -Nous somme différents !  
>- Et nous tolérons ta race immonde ! »<p>

Cracha Rosalie, après qu'Edward ai répondu à l'interrogation mentale du Quileute, les noircis par l'irritation. Jasper s'adossa tranquillement contre un mur et ne lâcha pas Nathaniel du regard. Il tenta de diffuser des ondes apaisantes et sereines chez tout ce beau monde. Rosalie fut prise dans son tourbillon et se calma légèrement en retournant derrière son mari. Edward, lui aussi affecté par le don de son frère, exposa calmement.

« - Nous avons choisi de ne pas nous attaquer aux humains. »

Nathaniel, lui, avait un flot de rage encore tellement intense que sa haine fit bouclier aux ondes de Jasper. Il grogna.

« - Cesses de lire mes pensées, sang froid ! Puis peu importe ce que vous ingérez, vous restez des buveur de sang ! Et pour ton information, toi, la blonde, sans ton espèce sur terre on en serait pas là. Nous sommes nés, je suis né pour te réduire en cendre alors ne me provoque pas. »

Rosalie plissa les yeux, les pupilles toujours sombres, Nathaniel la tenait du regard l'air défiant. Edward lu en lui qui si sa sœur tentait une attaque, il répliquerait. Et pour l'avoir déjà vu à l'œuvre contre Jacob, le loup le plus fort de leur meute, il savait que l'issu serait tragique dans un camp comme dans l'autre. Rose fit un pas en avant et Nathaniel un en arrière, ce qui chez lui ne signifiait pas une envie de fuite mais tout le contraire. Ses muscles se tendirent et Jacob se tint près à l'empoigner d'un moment à un autre. Carlisle posa un bras devant la blonde pour l'arrêter et Emmett passa le bras autour de son épaule. De son côté, Sam adressa un regard à Paul qui soupirant, passa derrière Nathaniel et le prit par les épaules. Instantanément, le contact avec son âme sœur additionné au calme de Jasper fit redescendre sa colère de quelques crans. Tournant le regard vers Edward, il lâcha doucement.

« - Je sais que je n'aurais jamais dû vous traquer sur votre territoire, mais jamais je ne changerais d'avis sur toi et ta famille de dégénérés…  
>- Je pense que vous devriez vous en aller. »<p>

Intervint calmement Carlisle. Nathaniel poussa un grognement de frustration et tourna les talons sans attendre le consentement de Sam. Paul toisa Emmett, le vampire le plus proche, mais aussi le seul Cullen avec qui il eu un différent, et talonna sa moitié. Jacob gratifia Edward du même regard, pour les mêmes raisons, et parti à son tour. Sam se gratta le crâne, désabusé, et commença.

« - Je regrette vraiment que cet incident ce soit produit…  
>- Je te crois. »<p>

Fit le chef du clan vampirique. Sa clémence venait du fait qu'Emmett et Edward lui avaient racontés comment Quil, Jacob et ensuite Sam avait essayés de les défendre avant que Paul ne s'interpose pour les épargner.  
>Edward se tendit brusquement, entrant dans les pensées de l'alpha. Sam lui jeta un bref regard et hocha la tête avant de s'en aller à son tour. Attendant un moment pour être sûr que les loups quittaient bien leur territoire, Edward se tourna ensuite vers son père.<p>

« - Je viens de trouver quelque chose dans l'esprit de Sam.  
>- L'origine de ce mutant marginal ? »<p>

Demanda posément Alice en parlant de Nathaniel. Edward secoua la tête dans un mouvement négatif.

« - Non ce point reste encore un mystère, ils se sont bien gardés d'y penser. Tout ce que je sais c'est que le jeune ne fait pas partie de la meute depuis longtemps. Pas qu'il ait muté depuis peu, ce qui aurait pu expliquer sa véhémence, mais parce que la sienne a été décimée par des vampires. C'est la raison pour laquelle il a perdu le contrôle lorsqu'il nous a flairé Emmett et moi.  
>- Ca n'excuse rien ! Ces sales clébards se sont permis d'empiéter sur nos terres et de venir nous menacer chez nous en prétextant des excuses ! Te souviens-tu, du sort qu'à fait subir l'autre chien galeux à Emmett quand il a voulu rattraper Victoria. Il n'a pas hésité à essayer de lui arracher la tête!<br>- Ce n'est pas pareil. »

Opposa Carlisle à Rosalie. Œil pour œil, dent pour dent. La belle avait cette façon de penser. Alors si Paul avait pu blesser son âme sœur, à la place d'Edward, elle n'aurait pas hésité à lui renvoyer la pareille. Seulement le patriarche pouvait comprendre que la souffrance et la rancœur du jeune loup. Ce n'était plus seulement une histoire d'ennemis naturels comme ça l'était pour les Quileute de La Push. Il avait s'agit pour Nathaniel d'anéantir l'espèce qui lui avait enlevé sa famille de force. Carlisle soupira.

« - Nous ne lui en tiendrons pas rigueur. À l'avenir, évitez de trop vous rapprocher de leur frontières. »

*°*°*° 0 °*°*°*

A peine sorti de la demeure Cullen, Nathaniel phasa, rageux. Déchiquetant ses vêtements qui tournoyèrent dans les airs en une pluie de textile. Plongeant lui aussi, soucieux de l'équilibre de sa moitié, Paul ne prit pas la peine de se dévêtir avant de transmuter. Des flashs de ses traques passées avec son ancienne meute remontèrent à la surface. Mêlées d'images où il refermait ses mâchoires puissantes autour de la taille de la sangsue blonde nommée Rosalie, la brisant en deux.

_« - Nathaniel… »_

Soupira Paul en accélérant pour le rattraper. Il savait que c'était mauvais.

_« - Suis moi si tu veux. »_

Coupa sèchement le cadet. Son ton distant ne fut pas volontaire. Ce flot d'images défilant dans sa tête sans qu'il ne puisse le contrôler l'insupportait. Ça le frustrait. Il ne voulait plus que les souvenir de son passé ne reviennent. Plus qu'ils ne se mêlent au présent. Plus qu'ils ne le fasse déraper, mettant en péril sa vie avec son âme sœur… Pourtant c'était dans ses gènes, ancré en lui à jamais. Aucune trêve n'était possible.

_« - Ramène le avant la tombée de la nuit. »_

Fit calmement la voix de l'alpha. Ils ne les avaient même pas senti muter. Paul acquiesça. Nathaniel, entendant maintenant les pensées désagréables de Jake phasa immédiatement, retournant à sa forme humaine. Le cousin se senti obligé de commenter.

_« - Complètement cinglé ce gars._  
><em>- Jacob … »<em>

Le réprimanda Sam. Paul poussa un grognement en l'envoyant de faire voir et phasa à son tour. Ils avaient quitté le territoire ennemi et la maison d'Emily n'était qu'à quinze minutes de course. Sam et Jacob arrivèrent bien vite, retrouvant les autres qui les y attendaient. Jake sorti de la végétation en trottinant. Sam s'ébroua, terminant d'attacher le bouton de son short. Seth et Quil se ruèrent vers eux, demandant d'une même voix.

« - Alors ?  
>- Alors … »<p>

Fit Jacob en roulant des yeux tandis qu'il s'étirait. Sam adressa aux garçons un hochement de tête signifiant que tout allait bien avant d'aller directement retrouver sa moitié dans la cuisine. Il avait vraiment besoin de sa tendresse. Jacob se tapa le ventre, ayant un petit creux, et sous le regard expectatif des deux autres fini par répondre.

« - Pff, pour faire court Nathaniel a bien failli attaquer les Cullen chez eux, sur leur propre territoire une deuxième fois. Heureusement que la sangsue blonde la fait son truc mojo de calme parce qu'avec lui, on est vraiment pas rendu…  
>- Tais-toi Jacob ! »<p>

S'énerva Quil.

« - Tu n'as pas son histoire ! Ton désaccord avec les Cullen ne consiste qu'au fait que ta Bella ai préféré la sangsue rouquine à toi. Et encore, maintenant tu leur rampe aux pieds. Alors avant de le juger, grandit un peu. »

Sa phrase terminée il toisa légèrement Jacob qui resta pantois. Le fait que tout le monde défendait sans arrêt Nathaniel le mettait presque hors de lui. Puis il ne rampait pas au pieds des Cullen mais à ceux de sa meilleure amie. La seule façon pour continuer à voir Bella, même tous les deux ou trois mois, était que les deux clans restent en bon terme.  
>Quil rentra. Jacob croisa les bras contre son torse et posa le regard sur Seth, encore debout devant lui. Retroussant la lèvre il pesta.<p>

« - Quoi, toi aussi t'es de son côté ?  
>- On fait tous partie de la même famille Jake.<br>- J'en ai pas l'impression. Tout le monde me fait la morale parce que j'ose dire ce que vous pensez tous. Nathaniel est taré. J'y suis pour rien.  
>- Mais tu pourrais compatir, c'est quand même ton cousin. »<p>

Exposa calmement le plus jeune, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Jacob soupira dédaigneusement en levant les yeux au ciel. Il neigera à La Push bien avant qu'il n'ai de la compassion pour Nathaniel. Ils se mirent à marcher vers la maisonnette. Seth plongea les mains dans ses poches et lâcha gaiement.

« - Puis Jared, Embry et Leah sont de ton avis. Ils pensent aussi que Nat' a trop poussé en s'en prenant aux Cullen  
>- Et pas toi ? Depuis quand tu préfères Nathaniel à moi ?<br>- Je le préfère pas à toi, je vous considère tous les deux comme mes grands frères, plus que tous les autres.  
>- Oui, mais j'sens bien qu'y a un truc avec lui.<br>- Ca va, tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi.  
>- Ah oui, c'est vrai que Jared te l'a déjà fait remarquer. Mais c'est vrai, des fois tu lui bave carrément dessus. S'en est a se poser des questions. D'ailleurs fais gaffe, je crois que Paul t'as à l'œil.<br>- Vous vous faites des idées !  
>- Mouais, c'est bien connu toi t'aime tous le monde de toute façon, même les vampires… »<p>

Rigola-t-il. Seth s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte.

« - Ben écoute, Edward m'a sauvé la peau avec le vampire de la rouquine. Et puis Paul devrait pas oublier que le grand baraqué lui a sauvé la mise pendant la bagarre avec les nouveaux nées. Et aussi que le Docteur croc pointus t'as soigné. Sam le sait bien, et j'pense que c'est pour ça qu'il l'a obligé à aller s'excuser. Grâce à Bella, les Cullen sont devenus plus que des ennemis, ce sont des alliés. »

Termina le plus jeune. Jacob hocha d'abord la tête avant de hausser un sourcil médisant. Il fini par lâcher.

« - Oui, et grâce à votre très cher Nat', ils redeviennent l'ennemi… »

*°*°*° 0 °*°*°*

* * *

><p>'Oilà, 'est fini^^<p>

Restez connectés pour la suite ;)


	10. Chapter 10

**Le Loup Perdu**

_Chapitre 10_

« - Nathaniel… »

Fit un Paul plutôt inquiet en s'avançant doucement. Nathaniel et lui avaient phasés depuis une bonne demi heure déjà, voulant éviter d'endurer les sarcasmes de Jacob. Mais de peur d'agacer son cadet, Paul l'avait suivit de loin. Nathaniel s'était maintenant arrêté en haut d'une falaise d'où ils avaient vue sur leur petit village. Sa moitié se rapprocha de lui et demanda, toujours sur le même ton.

« - Tu vas pas sauter, hein ?

- Non. »

Répondit-il doucement en tournant légèrement le visage vers l'arrière. Il ajouta avec un léger sourire.

« - Rapproches-toi, je vais pas mordre… »

Rassuré, Paul se détendit et avança vers lui. Glissant la main dans ses cheveux, il tira légèrement sa tête vers l'arrière. La posant contre son épaule. Il colla doucement sa joue à la sienne, et après un long moment de silence, lança posément.

« - Y a beaucoup de randonneurs ici, on devrait pas rester là.

- Quoi, t'as peur que je m'attaque à eux ?

- Bien sûr que non… mais à poil comme on l'est tous les deux y a plusieurs scénarios possibles pour eux. Soit ils pensent qu'on est naturiste et ils nous fichent la paix, ce qui m'étonnerait. Soit ils croient qu'on à perdu la boule et qu'on se prend pour Tarzan et …

- Tu dis Jane, je te frappe...

- Bah, Tarzan et Tarzen. »

Rigola alors Paul. Il passa le bras autour des épaules de Nathaniel et se rapprocha de lui, collant son nez contre sa peau.

« - Ou alors ils pensent qu'on est un couple hors norme qui aime bien faire des choses dans la brousse.

- On rentre alors ! »

Fit Nathaniel en se détachant de lui et en prenant le chemin du retour. Paul lâcha un léger ricanement.

« - Quoi, l'idée te plait pas ?

- Pas vraiment non. Traine pas, le soleil se couche. »

Avec cette phrase il s'enfouit dans la broussaille et adopta sa forme animale, suivit bien évidement de Paul. Ils furent les seuls à être sous cette forme et c'était temps mieux. Grâce au calme de Paul, l'esprit de Nathaniel s'était apaisé. Qui eu cru que le loup gris réussirait un coup pareil. Lui, si impulsif, pouvoir garder quelqu'un sous contrôle grâce à son calme…

*°*°*° 0 °*°*°*

_Quelques semaines plus tard_

C'était une nuit de plaine lune plutôt paisible. Emily, assise tranquillement à la table, dessinait distraitement une forme qui ressemblait de très loin à un loup. Depuis l'altercation avec les Cullen, le calme était revenu au sein de la meute. Nathaniel avait regagné la confiance de Sam et, étant donné qu'il passait plus de temps à la maison que dehors, apprenait à sa fiancée l'art du croquis. Elle n'était pas très douée, mais elle essayait.

Emily sursauta lorsque deux bras puissants l'enlacèrent par les épaules, lâchant son fusain. Un ricanement s'éleva contre son oreille et des lèvres chaudes se pressèrent contre sa joue. Elle laissa à son tour échapper un léger rire. Assise dos à la porte, elle ne l'avait pas entendu entrer. Il fallait dire qu'avec leur agilité et leur discrétion, elle ne les entendait jamais arriver si ils n'étaient pas plusieurs à rigoler et crier. Cependant, les garçons de la meute n'étaient pas nombreux à l'enlacer de cette façon. Et elle su au touché, que ce n'était pas sa moitié. Avant même de lever la tête elle soupira.

« - Enfin. C'est pas trop tôt…

- Désolé 'Ly. »

S'excusa Nathaniel en lui déposant un deuxième baiser contre la joue pour se faire pardonner. Il s'assit à ses côtés et attrapa un cookie dans la boîte à moitié vide. Emily le fixa un moment, le sourire aux lèvres, puis prit une moue prévenante.

« - Sam t'a puni. Si jamais il se rend compte que je te laisse aller voir Paul…

- 'Ly, je suis vraiment désolé. On a pas vu le temps passer. Puis… Sam doit s'en douter tu sais. Et aussi ça devient de plus en plus difficile de me séparer de Paul. C'est comme si…

- On t'arrachait lentement le cœur à chaque fois. J'ai connu ça aussi.

- Et, est-ce que ça s'arrête à un moment ?

- Non. La douleur de la séparation s'atténuera seulement lorsque vous scellez votre union. »

Répondit-elle en souriant doucement. Nathaniel pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, ne comprenant pas totalement l'allusion. Emily se mordit la lèvre pour retenir un sourire en l'observant patiemment. Elle inclina la tête et lui caressa affectueusement la joue. Nathaniel était un garçon si gentil, attentionné et aimant que ça lui brisait le cœur, à chaque fois qu'elle posait le regard dans ses yeux verts, de savoir qu'il avait tant souffert en perdant un jour tout ce qu'il avait chéri.

Il poussa les lèvres en avant en une moue dubitative, tiltant enfin le sens du mot _'sceller'. _Pour l'instant, Paul et lui n'en étaient pas là… Il s'accouda à la table avec un petit air curieux, sérieux et demanda, coupant son amie dans sa réflexion.

« - Dis, comment ça s'est passé avec Sam ?

- Oh, ben tu sais, au début on était juste amis. On a apprit à se connaitre et puis notre lien nous a poussés l'un vers l'autre. On était tellement confiant l'un envers l'autre qu'on ne s'est pas posé la question. Ça s'est fait. Puis avec Paul, je suis sûr que ça viendra tout seul. »

Nathaniel la fixa de son regard émeraude brillant et se mordit la lèvre pour retenir un sourire. Son équilibre était maintenant plus certain. Il avait définitivement tout ce dont il avait besoin pour être heureux. La meute et les anciens, une famille. Sam, un modèle. Emily, un être aimant. Des amis. Et Paul, sa raison de vivre. Après l'épisode avec les Cullen, ils étaient plus proches que jamais. Paul était rassuré de voir que les moments de chute avaient maintenant disparus. Certes, le mauvais caractère de sa moitié n'avait pas disparu, c'était d'ailleurs tout ce qui faisait son charme. Et même si ses blessures étaient toujours présentes, elles n'influaient plus vraiment sur leur lien.

Nathaniel se détourna d'Emily et resta figé, le dernier cookie pendu à la bouche. Il guetta des bruits suspects qu'il fut le seul à percevoir. Emily connaissait cette posture, similaire à celle d'un chien de chasse à l'arrêt. Elle indiquait clairement que les garçons revenaient. Il pouffa de rire et croqua dans son gâteau quand enfin, les voix des autres parvinrent aux oreilles de la brune. Quelques instants plus tard, Sam entra dans la pièce accompagné de Jacob et Jared. Ils saluaient brièvement Emily et allèrent s'accouder au plan de travail, engloutissant des petits gâteaux. Sam enlaça Emily et l'embrassa dans le cou tout en fixant Nathaniel. Il n'était pas dupe, son odora lui permettait aisément de repérer l'odeur de Paul. Il esquissa un léger sourire, dévoilant une partie de ses dents et demanda en se redressant.

« - Alors, comment va Paul ? »

Nathaniel manqua de s'étouffer avec sa dernière bouchée. Même si il se doutait que Sam savait, l'allusion de l'aîné le déconcerta. Emily rigola gentiment et lui servi un verre d'eau pour faire descendre la chose. Jared et Jacob pouffèrent de rire, observant la scène avec un amusement non dissimulé. Ils lancèrent successivement avant d'exploser de rire.

« - Prit la main dans le sac !

- Son odeur de fauve en rut t'as trahit ! »

*°*°*° 0 °*°*°*

_Quelques jours plus tard_

Nathaniel était assit sur un rocher, les pieds dans l'eau. Sam, ne résistant pas à son regard larmoyant, avait levé sa punition il y a quelques jours déjà. Ce soir se tenait le deuxième feu de camp auquel il participerait. Il était rare que ceux-ci soient organisés sur le rivage, c'était seulement la deuxième fois depuis son arrivée à La Push. Et il se rappelait encore que la dernière fois, ça s'était assez mal terminé. Il n'y avait aucune raison que cela ce passe mal cette fois. Les anciens se réunissaient seulement pour discuter de la situation du territoire avec Sam et Paul et resserrer les liens avec les autres membres de la meute. Nathaniel sursauta lorsque Paul se posa près de lui. L'aîné lui tendit une assiette et rigola.

« - Je t'ai fais peur ?

- Bien sûr que non ! J'ai juste… Je t'ai pas senti arriver.

- Quoi, je suis plus ton centre d'attention ? »

Demanda-il en accrochant Nathaniel par les cheveux, rapprochant son visage du sien. Le plus jeune le frappa gentiment, l'incitant à lâcher sa prise. Paul rigola de nouveau et Nathaniel attaqua férocement sa cuisse de poulet. Instinctivement, il grogna lorsque Paul se pencha pour en prendre une bouchée. Mais suivant ses mouvements d'un regard animal il le laissa faire, le prévenant doucement.

« - La prochaine fois, je te mord…

- Moi aussi, je t'aime. »

Sourit Paul avant de se rapprocher pour poser les lèvres dans le cou de sa moitié. Nathaniel pesta et le repoussa du coude, légèrement irrité.

« - Je mange ! Si tu voulais faire des papouilles fallait pas me ramener à bouffer. »

Conclut-il en mordant dans la viande. Paul se mordit la lèvre, retenant un petit sourire. La routine s'était installée dans leur couple mais ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça. Habituellement, c'était Nathaniel qui le regardait manger. Patiemment. Alors il attendit, observant son cadet d'un œil mielleux. Nathaniel fini par déposer son assiette vide au sol et posa la tête contre l'épaule de Paul. L'ainé soupira en caressant ses cheveux. Une idée lui trottait dans la tête depuis quelques semaines déjà. Il décida de se lancer.

« - Est-ce que tu penses, qu'on s'entre tuerait si on était ensemble quotidiennement ? Je veux dire, 24/24H. »

Nathaniel se redressa, ancrant son regard dans le sien. Il lui adressa un léger sourire et répondit.

« - Je risque de te malmener, oui.

- Bon, c'est vrai, tu peux être un vrai démon… Mais, peut-être que j'aimerais ça. Tu penses pas ?

- Ouais ! Pour t'être accroché à moi dès le début, faut avouer que tu dois avoir un côté très largement masochiste. »

S'esclaffa-t-il en se léchant distraitement l'index. Paul pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, subjugué par sa fraicheur. Puis las de tourner autour du pot, l'aîné rapprocha son visage et lâcha.

« - Alors emménage avec moi.

- Qu- »

Nathaniel s'étrangla avec sa phrase et se redressa en toussant. Paul lui tapota le dos en rigolant avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Sans le repousser, Nat se tourna vers lui. La quinte de toux enfin passée, il demanda intrigué.

« - Sérieusement ? Je veux dire… Vraiment ?

- Oui, je pense qu'on a embêté ma mère assez longtemps. Et puis, ce serait bien qu'on vive enfin ensemble, au lieu que tu fasses le mur pour venir me voir. À moins… A moins que tu veuilles pas. Tu crois que c'est trop tôt pour qu'on…

- Non ! »

S'empressa-t-il d'intervenir. Il posa les mains contre les joues de Paul et continua.

« - Non, c'est ok Paul. J'ai, je sais juste pas quoi dire.

- Dis juste oui.

- Oui ! Mais eh, y'aura plus personne pour te sauver les fesses si je m'énerve contre toi.

- Je m'arrangerais pour que tu ne t'énerve jamais.

- Beau parleur va. Et sinon, on va habiter où ?

- Dans la maison de mes grands-parents.

- Quoi, la vielle cabane perdue dans les bois que tu m'as montré ? ! T'es sérieux ?

- Oui mais t'inquiète pas, on emménagera une fois qu'elle sera entièrement retapée. Notre condition d'homme-loup à parfois du bon.

- C'est clair ! »

Nathaniel tourna la tête, distrait par l'odeur de l'alpha. Sam arrivait en effet dans leur direction. Paul posa la main contre l'épaule de sa moitié et le gratifia d'un baiser dans le cou. Nathaniel lui sourit, l'embrassant à son tour sur la mâchoire alors que Sam vint s'assoir à leur côté. Loin de s'inquiéter des politesses, il dit sereinement.

« - J'ai discuté avec les anciens, sans mentionner l'incident avec les Cullen… »

Ajouta-t-il face à la lueur qui naissait dans leurs yeux. Il continua en ancrant son regard dans celui de Nathaniel.

« - Ils sont d'avis que pour faire le deuil, tu dois retourner dans ton village.

- Je… je peux pas. »

Avoua le cadet en baissant le visage. Il se laissa tomber de moitié dans les bras de Paul. Gardant son calme grâce à sa chaleur rassurante. Il craignait que tous les progrès qu'il n'ai fait ne tombent à l'eau si il retournait là-bas. Sam le tranquillisa.

« - Tu n'iras pas seul, toute la meute sera avec toi. On est ta nouvelle famille. Pour mieux comprendre ta souffrance, on doit savoir ce que t'as vécu, ce que t'as ressenti.

- C'est dangereux Sam. Autant pour moi que pour tous les autres. Imagine que… que je perde encore le contrôle.

- Je serais là. »

Fit Paul en resserrant les bras autour de son corps. Conscient que ça l'aidait à rester un tantinet calme. Nathaniel leva la tête vers lui, il le fixa un moment et fini par secouer la tête dans un signe négatif. Le souvenir de ce qui s'était passé la dernière fois revint le hanter comme un mauvais rêve, alors même qu'il était éveillé. Il se redressa brusquement en se défaisant de son emprise.

« - Non. »

Son ton fut sec. Il ne voulait pas encore une fois vivre le pire, causer tant de peine à Paul, ni aux autres. Pas revivre le chaos, la déchirure… la fin… Sam posa la main contre son épaule.

« - T'auras le temps de t'y préparer. On partira pendant les deux semaines de vacances.

- Ca prendra plus que deux semaines.

- Je sais. Mais ils le feront, pour toi … pour la meute. »

Nathaniel hocha la tête et se laissa aller sans réticence dans les bras de Paul lorsqu'il l'attira vers lui et l'enlaça. Sam lui adressa un sourire compatissant et hocha la tête en guise d'accord. Lorsqu'il parti, Nathaniel se redressa et se tourna vers Paul. Passant les bras autour de ses épaules il enfouit le visage dans son cou, laissant échapper un léger sanglot.

« - Ca le fera pas.

- Ca ira Nat… Ca ira… »

Souffla-t-il au creux de son oreille. Pas certain de son affirmation. Ni de pouvoir, ou même vouloir de nouveau se poser face à la colère de Nathaniel pour épargner les autres. Il lui frictionna le dos sans rien dire de plus, conscient que les mots n'aideraient pas. Les larmes silencieuses de sa moitié lui brulèrent la peau. C'était la première fois que Nathaniel pleurait depuis leur imprégnation, et ça lui brisait le cœur.

*°*°*° 0 °*°*°*

« - Aïe ! Seth ! »

Hurla Paul en bousculant violement son cadet. Seth manqua de tomber du porche et fut rattrapé par Nathaniel qui lança un regard mauvais à sa moitié face à ce geste répréhensible. Paul haussa les épaules et se défendit en désignant son pouce.

« - Quoi ? Il m'a tapé avec son marteau !

- Genre ça t'a fait si mal que ça ?

- Non, mais j'ai pas envie d'avoir un débile profond dans les pattes.

- Donc, lui fracasser le crâne c'est ta solution ?

- Non mais ça va Nat, j'ai rien. »

Tenta Seth pour calmer les deux âmes sœurs qui s'énervaient au fil de la conversation. Mais ça n'aida pas vraiment. Nathaniel voyait Seth comme un petit frère et ne comprenait pas l'agressivité naissante de Paul envers lui. Paul, lui, détestait que Nathaniel défende sans arrêt le plus jeune, il prenait ça pour une trahison. Il leva les yeux au ciel et répondit agacé.

« - Bien sûr que t'as rien, Nathaniel veille sur ton cul comme si c'était le sien. »

Jake, attiré par les éclats de voix, débarqua près d'eux. Nathaniel n'eu rien le temps de répondre mais n'en fut pas moins offusqué pour autant. Seth s'éloigna un peu de lui, gêné d'être la source de la dispute. Et Jacob rigola, passant un bras autour de l'épaule de Paul qui le repoussa dans la seconde.

« - Me touche pas toi…

- Les amoureux se disputent encore à ce que je vois. »

Lâcha Jake sans se défaire de son petit sourire. Depuis deux semaines maintenant, les loups se relayaient pour aider Paul et Nathaniel à rebâtir la maison. C'était devenu en quelque sorte leur deuxième quartier général après chez Emily. Par ailleurs, la date du départ vers son village approchant, Nathaniel était à prendre avec des pincettes. Son agressivité se reflétait en Paul comme dans un miroir, expliquant pourquoi l'aîné avait reprit sa fâcheuse manie d'envoyer bouler tout le monde. Jacob reprit taquin.

« - Ca va être la joie, vous deux, sous le même toit. Je passerais souvent je pense.

- Qui demande ton avis ?

- Et qui dit que tu seras le bienvenu ? »

Enchaînèrent Paul et Nathaniel. Solidaires même dans la discorde. Seth esquissa un sourire et Jacob laissa filtrer un léger rire. Ils se tournèrent tous les quatre dans la direction du petit chemin de terre qui permettait de venir de la ville à la maison. Le pick up de Sam apparut, bien remplit et s'arrêta dans l'allée. Les garçons sautèrent du véhicule et se ruèrent vers eux.

« - Alors, ça avance ? »

Demanda Quil d'une humeur enjouée. Jacob s'assit sur la marche et posa ses mains derrière lui.

« - Paul a essayé de tuer Seth, Nathaniel l'a défendu, ils se sont clashés et puis ah oui, malgré le fait qu'on les aide avec leur foutue baraque, on est pas sûr d'y être invités…

- Non mais… je parlais des travaux de la maison, en fait.

- Puis nous avec Nathaniel on est potes. »

Ajouta Embry avec un sourire moqueur. Sam et Emily vinrent les rejoindre avec de quoi ravitailler la troupe. Ils se ruèrent tous sur la nourriture, tous sauf Paul et Nathaniel. Nathaniel fixa Paul alors que les autres s'agitaient autour d'eux. Sa dernière remarque lui restait toujours en travers de la gorge. Il se détourna de ses camarades de meute et s'éloigna. Paul le suivit naturellement et l'agrippa par le bras mais Nathaniel se dégagea violement en se retournant vers lui.

« - Tu m'as dit quoi tout à l'heure ?

- Nathaniel…

- Non mais vas-y, répète voir.

- Ok je suis désolé. Mais… Ca m'énerve !

- Quoi ?

- Ce truc avec Seth ! Ecoutes, je sais que tu le calcule pas. Mais Seth grandit, vite, et son taux d'hormone augmente, surtout quand t'es dans les parages.

- Roh, n'importe quoi. Je le sentirais si c'était le cas. C'est dans ta tête tout ça.

- T'as peut-être raison mais j'y peux rien. Il s'agit pas seulement de moi, y a l'animal aussi et je contrôle pas ses réactions. Tu devrais dire à Seth de faire gaffe, tu sais qu'il ne ferait pas le poids si jamais je dérapais.

- Ouais mais je serais là pour te calmer si ça arrive. »

Rétorqua Nathaniel d'une voix calme en croisant les bras contre son torse. Paul fronça des sourcils et pencha la tête sur le côté. Le ton de son cadet avait quelque chose qui sonnait comme une menace. Il demanda.

« - Tu dis ça dans quel sens ?

- Dans le sens te coller une raclée ! »

Intervint Jacob en s'avançant vers eux. Nathaniel fronça des sourcils, outré qu'il s'immisce dans leur conversation. Paul se tourna simplement vers lui, blasé. Pas gêné pour un sous, Jacob mordit dans son entre côte et ajouta à l'attention de Paul.

« - C'est étonnant, comment il peut être petit et avoir un loup aussi imposant ?

- C'est un animal spirituel, débile, ça n'a rien à voir avec mon apparence physique… Puis encore une fois de quoi tu te mêles ? »

Demanda Nathaniel en s'avançant vers Jacob qu'il bouscula. Paul le prit par les épaules et le tira vers l'arrière, le retenant en le prenant dans ses bras et en déposant un léger baiser dans son cou. Son geste aurait pu l'énerver encore plus, mais ça l'apaisa légèrement. Jusqu'à ce que Jake ne ricane bêtement.

« - C'est ça, retiens ta bête. Ce serait dommage que je te l'abime… »

Sa remarque raviva sa colère et le jeune brun se défit sans difficulté de la poigne de sa moitié. Empoignant Jacob par le cou il assura.

« - Je vais te faire avaler ta tranche de viande sans la mâcher tu vas voir ! »

*°*°*° 0 °*°*°*

* * *

><p>Bon ben voilà la suite hein, en espérant que ça vous botte toujours^^<p>

Bientôt, le départ des loups pour l'Alaska ;)


	11. Chapter 11

Salut tout le monde ! Ça va ?

Bon alors j'vous l'dis, j'ai de trèèès graves problèmes de connexion en ce moment, dooooonc les chapitres tardent plus qu'ils ne devraient...

Vous souhaitant une agréable lecture ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Le Loup Perdu<strong>

_Chapitre 11_

La maison fut habitable assez rapidement et ils marquèrent le coup en invitant les loups et leurs âmes sœurs à déjeuner chez eux. Évidement, c'était Emily qui avait préparé le repas, tout juste aidée des propriétaires des lieux. La mère et le beau-père de Paul étaient aussi présent. Ce fut le jour le moins stressant depuis l'annonce de Sam au feu de camp il y avait un mois. La date de départ approchait à grand pas.

Deux semaines de plus s'écoulèrent depuis leur emménagement. Durée pendant laquelle Nathaniel prit ses marques dans la petite maison. La situation entre Paul et lui ne s'était pas vraiment amélioré. Ils continuaient à se disputer pour rien. Mais Paul finissait toujours par faire profile bas en s'excusant.

Rapidement, ce fut le Jour J. Les imprégnés eurent du mal à se séparer de leur moitié, tandis que les loups non liés, Embry, Leah, Seth, trépignaient d'impatience en attendant le moment du départ.

Ils partirent à l'aube et coururent côte à côte pendant un peu plus de deux semaines. Prenant des pauses environs tous les trois jours pour manger et se reposer avant de repartir de plus belle. Et c'est en un début de soirée assez sombre qu'ils dépassèrent les frontières Canadiennes et entrèrent en Alaska. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur le continent, une brume épaisse flottait dans l'air. Comme menaçante. Ils partagèrent tous ce ressenti mais surent qu'il était diffusé par le loup brun. Ils s'arrêtèrent, sans même que Sam n'ai besoin de formuler sa pensée. Ils se ressentaient. Mieux, oui, beaucoup mieux que d'habitude. C'était la première fois qu'ils passaient tous autant de temps sous forme animale, uniquement liés par l'esprit. Pas une seule fois ils n'avaient repris forme humaine. Ainsi, ils perçurent la frustration qui monta par petite dose en Nathaniel. Jacob voulu détourner, maladroitement, son attention et demanda en tournant autour de lui.

_« - C'est encore loin ? _

_- Environs trois heures de course, d'ici au village. _

_- Si tu veux on fait une pause. »_

Proposa Sam. Nathaniel ne paru même pas réfléchir et prit les devant.

_« - Non. Y a pas mal de chasseurs dans ce coin. C'est la saison du Grizzli, ne trainons pas. »_

Ils repartirent frénétiquement. L'impatience de Seth dopant l'ensemble de la meute. Elle atténua même l'inquiétude de Nathaniel. Ils fendirent la forêt avec excitation. Si rapidement que leurs pattes ne faisaient que fouler le sol neigeux sans s'y enfoncer. Mais tellement attentifs à la nature qu'ils notèrent avec amusement les quelques animaux qui fuyaient en les voyant arriver. Puis ils sentirent Nathaniel hésiter et finalement ralentir en changeant de cap. C'est en marchant lentement qu'ils se dirigèrent comme un seul être à la lisière du bois. À pas lents, ils passèrent la ligne protectrice des arbres. La nuit était tombée, mais le ciel était dégagé. Ainsi, ils virent, à la lumière de la lune le désert auquel avait laissé place le village. _Désolation_. La respiration du loup brun s'accéléra. C'était ici. Ici que tout avait commencé. Son début, et sa fin. La frénésie de la meute l'avait porté jusqu'à maintenant, mais l'accalmie de leur excitation déclencha ses émotions. Elles se déchainèrent. Libérant furieusement tout ce à quoi il avait pu faire face. Nathaniel tangua sur ses pattes fébriles. Ses blessures se rouvraient et il avait promit de les partager, alors il laissa tomber ses murs protecteurs. Et les autres à la place de subir, vécurent toutes ses émotions, ces moments intenses…

La colère, le doute, la peine, la peur, la haine, la douleur, le manque, la solitude, la mort…

Qui furent soudain coupés par une tranquillité déconcertante. Le loup brun ferma les yeux. Il senti de nouveau _sa _main se poser contre sa joue et la caresser affectueusement. Un visage chaleureux et aimant se dessina dans leur tête. Il soupira.

_« - Maman… »_

_« Tout va bien Nathy, tu es enfin à la maison. »_

Une brise légère leur fouetta le visage et l'image de Nora s'effaça. Elle laissa place à une multitude d'autres visages dont aucun ne resta étranger aux yeux de la meute. Paul, de même que les autres, vit pour la toute première fois le visage rayonnant de Letty. Ils découvrirent par la suite, Adam, le frère aîné de Nathaniel. Léo, son père. Ainsi que Lucas et tous les membres de l'ancienne meute, si nombreux… Nathaniel bougea lentement, les paupières toujours closes. L'esprit des villageois le poussa à avancer. Ses pattes se posèrent sur des débris, ça et là. Il ne s'en formalisa pas. Il avança sous l'œil patient de ses frères et monta sur un tas de grava qu'il huma doucement avant de s'assoir dans les cendres.

_« - Chez moi. »_

Murmura son esprit. Le cœur de Paul fit écho au sien en se serrant. Et le loup gris leva le museau au ciel, lâchant un hurlement glaçant qui s'éleva docilement jusqu'à la lune pleine. Ce son raisonnant en eux, ils levèrent d'un mouvement identique leur nez pour crier la peine partagée à la lune.

*°*°*° 0 °*°*°*

Ça faisait plusieurs heures qu'ils étaient arrivés. Ils avaient repris forme humaine. Certain se plaignirent auprès de Sam d'avoir faim, alors l'alpha décida de partir chasser. Il savait de toute façon que Nathaniel avait besoin d'être seul un moment.

« - Paul, tu devrais venir avec nous.

- Non, je reste ici, au cas ou.

- Alors je reste aussi ! »

Déclara un Seth solidaire. Paul ricana et prit sa nuque dans sa main.

« - C'est gentil mais ça ira. Allez y. Nat est parti par là-bas et … je ne serais pas de bonne compagnie. Ni humain, ni animal. »

Sam pouvait comprendre. Il se doutait que l'esprit de Paul n'était occupé que par la peur que Nathaniel ne craque. D'une façon tout à fait violente et incontrôlable. Seth haussa les épaules et hocha la tête. À dire la vérité, lui aussi mourrait de faim. Ils rejoignirent les autres et disparurent dans les bois. Paul se tourna vers l'horizon, posant le regard sur la grande étendue d'eau qui se dessinait au loin. Il distingua Nathaniel et se détendit instantanément. Se posant dans l'herbe qui reprenait petit à petit le pied sur le territoire, il garda son regard posé sur sa moitié.

Nathaniel longea la rive du grand lac. Lentement. Il lui rappelait tant de souvenirs. Le jour où son frère lui avait apprit à nager. Les bagarres avec ses amis. Le nombre de fois incalculable où ils s'étaient lancés à l'eau depuis le pont pour fendre la surface plane sous leur forme animale. Son premier baiser avec Letty. Il eu un triste sourire à ce souvenir heureux. Mais bizarrement, au lieu de se sentir brisé, il se sentait comme… apaisé. Il glissa les mains dans ses poches et ferma les yeux. Profitant d'une brise aux odeurs marines.

« - Nathaniel… »

Ses paupières se rouvrirent brusquement de surprise. Cette voix, il la reconnaitrait entre mille. Pourtant il ne bougea pas. Ayant peur que ce ne soit qu'un rêve, ou une hallucination auditive. Ça devait être ça d'ailleurs. Parce que, comment pouvait-il ne pas déjà avoir craqué ? Alors qu'il s'était tenu debout au milieu de cette étendue de rien qui était il y a peu son tout. Il senti la présence se rapprocher de lui et poser la main contre son épaule nue. Le touché fut si volatile qu'il cru encore rêver. Son visage se leva lentement vers elle. Sa voix s'éleva, laissant le langage Quileute flotter dans les airs.

« - Tu es magnifique.

- Letty… »

Murmura-t-il. Elle lui adressa un léger sourire et se plaça en face de lui. Encore plus belle que dans ses souvenirs se dit-il. Ses cheveux noirs ondulaient joliment jusqu'en bas de son dos. La robe blanche dans laquelle elle flottait ne flattait pas sa plastique mais fit ressortir la beauté de son visage et de ses yeux clairs. Gris comme la surface de l'eau du lac. Pourtant dans ses souvenirs, Letty avait les mêmes yeux que Paul. Fauves et noirs comme la nuit. Et puis elle n'avait jamais apprit leur langue natal... Elle lui caressa délicatement le visage et parla de nouveau. Sa voix semblait portée par le vent.

« - Je suis contente que tu sois rentré. »

Commença-t-elle doucereusement.

« - Mais je ne suis pas vraiment ton âme-sœur, Nathaniel Joachim Ateara. Je suis l'esprit des Quileute d'Alaska. »

Nathaniel resta un moment interdit. Il pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté et effleura à son tour cette peau satinée. L'esprit prit sa petite main dans la sienne et appuya la joue contre sa paume. Tout comme Letty l'aurait fait. Il se pinça les lèvres. Ne doutant pas de la véracité de ses dires, il demanda.

« - Pourquoi avoir prit son apparence ?

- Pour porter un message, quoi de mieux que l'image d'un être chère. »

Exposa-t-elle posément en embrassant le dos de sa main. Nathaniel attendit patiemment, le regard rivé sur cette représentation presque parfaite de celle pour laquelle il avait une affection sans limite. L'esprit Quileute passa derrière lui. Gardant sa main dans la sienne. Elle désigna le ciel du doigt et Nathaniel y reporta son attention. Devant eux se déroulait une scène de la nature que tout le monde souhaiterait voir au moins une fois dans sa vie. Une aurore boréale. Se penchant à son oreille, elle repoussa les cheveux de sa nuque et parla doucement.

« - Tu es le dernier représentant de la tribu. Cependant notre esprit et notre histoire doivent perdurer. C'est pourquoi nous t'avons choisi, Nathaniel. Qui mieux que toi, l'arrière petit fils de notre ancêtre le plus ancien sur ces terres, pouvait accomplir ce miracle.

- Choisi pour quoi ? »

Demanda-t-il sans détourner son regard de ce paysage hypnotisant. Elle rigola d'un timbre léger et répondit d'une façon volubile.

« - Il n'est pas important que tu le comprenne maintenant. »

Elle passa de nouveau devant lui et posa les mains contre son ventre. Le surprenant et récupérant toute son attention. Mais il ne se déroba pas. Si la chose devant lui était réellement l'esprit des Quileute, alors Letty devait être là, quelque part. Ainsi que ses parents, ses frères, ses amis… Il n'avait aucune raison d'avoir peur. Elle lui sourit.

« - Après les quarante-huit heures qui scelleront définitivement votre union, c'est en ton sein que je trouverais refuge. L'esprit des deux tribus convergera en un seul être dont la naissance scellera la réconciliation des clans qui, jadis, se sont déchirés. »

Nathaniel fronça des sourcils. C'était un fait, il ne comprit pas le sens de ses mots. Était-ce une prophétie? L'apparition de Letty souri encore et remonta une main contre le visage de Nathaniel. Elle rapprocha sensiblement son visage du sien.

« - Tu comprendras bien assez tôt. Et à ce moment là, ton instinct te dictera quoi faire… »

Elle se recula lentement, effleurant sa joue de son doigt comme une légère brise l'aurait fait. Un sourire se dessina de nouveau sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle se dirigea lentement vers l'eau, à reculons.

« - Lorsque le mâle laissera place à la louve… l'instinct te dictera la route à suivre. »

La phrase se termina dans un murmure porté par le vent. Nathaniel ne sut si l'esprit marcha sur l'eau, ou flotta tout simplement, mais l'apparition s'éloigna jusqu'à être au milieu du lac. Ne lâchant jamais son regard et ne se défaisant pas de son sourire serin.

« - Hey, Nat ! »

Le brun se retourna lorsque Seth héla son prénom. Accompagné du reste de la meute, il vint vers lui en regardant le ciel. Paul demanda ébahit.

« - T'as vu ça ?

- On dirait que le ciel aspire la forêt. »

Ajouta Quil. Embry grogna en grimaçant.

« - C'est flippant ! »

Ils avaient entre aperçu des lueurs bizarres entre les arbres et s'étaient précipités vers le village détruit. Craignant une situation chaotique, mais c'était tout à fait le contraire. Leah le bouscula sans même poser le regard sur lui, fascinée par la scène. Elle répondit.

« - T'es bête, c'est magnifique.

- C'est clair qu'on risque pas de voir ça à La Push. »

Rigola Jared. Seth tourna le visage vers Nathaniel.

« - Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Une aurore polaire.

- Y en a souvent ?

- Non, c'est seulement la deuxième que j'en vois une.

- Ca en fait toujours une de plus que nous. »

Fit un Sam taquin. Il observa Nathaniel du coin de l'œil, guettant tout comme Paul le moindre signe de faiblesse. Mais le jeune semblait aller bien. Il prit de nouveau la parole.

« - C'est très rare d'en voir depuis le village. Ça se produit plutôt en altitude en général. La première que j'en ai vu une c'était avec la meute, quand Lucas en a prit la tête. Et on avait dû monter à plusieurs mètres d'altitude, sur les montages nord.

- Ca dure longtemps ? »

Demandèrent de concert Leah et son frère. Ils s'échangèrent un regard avant de laisser filtrer un petit rire partagé par les autres. Nathaniel haussa les épaules.

« - La dernière fois juste quelques minutes.

- Je suis sûr que si on retourne là haut on en profitera mieux. »

Proposa Paul en détaillant le visage de sa moitié. L'idée parue lui plaire. Ils se tournèrent vers Sam, tous d'un mouvement identique. Excités à l'idée de découvrir les alentours. L'alpha hocha la tête avec un léger sourire et Seth fut le premier à phaser. Vite suivi de Jacob et des autres. Communiant avec le loup venu du froid, ils savaient tous quelle pente emprunter, où virer et enfin, où s'arrêter. Tout comme durant leur long voyage. Arrivés au sommet de la pente, ils s'assirent dans la neige et observèrent ébahit. Le phénomène était encore plus prononcé vu de cette hauteur. Ils en étaient si proches que Seth eu l'impression qu'en se hissant sur ses pattes arrières, il toucherait les rayons lumineux. Et il n'eut pas tord. Lorsqu'il se dressa maladroitement sur ses pattes postérieures et tendit une antérieure, le vent lui fouetta le membre d'un coup sec. Il perdit l'équilibre et manqua de tomber. S'attirant les moqueries des autres.

_« - Tu penses réellement que tu peux voler Seth ?_

_- Ah, ah. En attendant moi j'ai touché._

_- Depuis quand est-ce qu'on touche le vent ?_

_- Depuis qu'il danse comme un rideau de couleur dans le ciel ! »_

Se défendit-il. Déclenchant de nouveau le rire des autres. Puis ils se posèrent, et le calme se diffusa dans leurs corps. Les yeux rivés sur les couleurs impressionnantes, même leurs esprits s'étaient tus. Nathaniel, allongé aux côtés de Paul, bougea légèrement pour déposer la tête contre la sienne. Leur bien-être se diffusa doucement dans les membres des autres loups. Comme une drogue se propage dans le sang. Si c'était apaisant pour Seth, Sam, Quil et Jared, Leah poussa un léger grognement. Le bonheur des imprégnés était une chose qu'elle ne supportait toujours pas. Jacob, tout aussi gêné que Leah et Embry, interrompit le silence.

_« - Pourquoi ton frère à quitté la meute ? _

_- Oh… Il s'est fait tiré dessus par des chasseurs et ça l'a mit hors de lui. »_

Répondit-il naturellement, sans tourner son regard vers Jacob. Sans se défaire de Paul. Une dépendance anormale se déclarait en lui. Il avait maintenant non plus cette envie, mais ce besoin d'être avec lui, de le toucher, le sentir contre lui…

Embry paru surprit de sa réponse et enchaina. Tentant de détourner si possible l'attention de Nathaniel de Paul, car eux aussi, purent ressentir ce besoin de contact qui grandi en lui.

_« - Bah, ils risquaient pas de le tuer._

_- Non. »_

Commença Nathaniel. Conscient de la frustration des autres il décida de tenter de refreiner ses pulsions en se concentrant sur ses réponses.

_« - Mais ils l'ont traqué pendant une dizaine de minutes. Il s'est fait encercler. Il est revenu au village en hurlant qu'il ne risquerait pas sa vie pour défendre les ingrats de la ville. _

_- Et ils ne l'ont pas bannis ? »_

S'étonna Quil. Le loup brun abandonna sa position flémarde contre son-âme sœur pour se tourner vers lui. Ce qui tira d'ailleurs un grognement mécontent au loup gris.

_« - Non, dans notre village on ne bannissait jamais personne. Un loup solitaire ne survit pas. Il a juste désigné un autre alpha et puis…_

_- Et pourquoi pas toi ? »_

Coupa Jacob. Nathaniel tourna la tête vers lui et abaissa légèrement ses oreilles.

_« - Ce qu'il a fait ne l'ai pas banni mais a entaché notre nom. Les Ateara, même étant alpha de sang, n'auraient plus jamais eu le droit de mener la meute. Ce privilège est revenu aux Anham. Lucas était fils unique, mais sa fiancée attendait un enfant, une fille._

_- Mais elle n'aurait pas prit sa place._

_- Non. Mais elle aurait eu des enfants et le premier né l'aurait surement succédé. _

_- Vous étiez tellement nombreux._

_- C'est vous qui êtes trop peu. »_

Ricana Nathaniel.

_« - Les vampires ont toujours été de passage ici. Alors une génération sur deux environs, le gène s'éveillait. Il n'y a qu'avec ma famille qu'un père et ses deux fils ont appartenus à la même meute. _

_- Parce que chez les Black, on est des winner ! »_

S'exclama Jacob en se relevant, fière. Avant l'arrivée de Nathaniel, jamais il ne s'était montré aussi vantard et imbu de lui-même et de sa condition d'alpha de sang. Mais depuis que son cousin était entré dans sa vie, il se sentait obligé d'être en compétition permanente avec lui. Quil le toisa et riposta.

_« - Nathaniel, son frère, et son père portent le nom des Ateara._

_- Mais sa mère est une Black ! Je me demande qui de nous deux gagnerait dans un combat singulier. Je vois déjà l'affiche : Jacob Black, le grand, le Magnifique, contre le petit Nathy…_

_- Ne m'appel pas comme ça ! »_

Jacob se figea. Il n'eu même pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Nathaniel s'était levé brusquement en grognant, hargneux, surprenant tout le monde. Sam se redressa. C'était sans doute là, la rechute que guettaient Paul et lui. Paul se leva précautionneusement, sans gestes brusques, et se plaça à ses côtés. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment aider, mais suivi son instinct en collant son flanc contre celui de Nathaniel. Au contact de ses poils, de sa chaleur, le loup brun se détendit légèrement. Il tâcha de garder un minimum son calme en répétant.

_« - Ne m'appelle plus comme ça… Jamais !_

_- Puis je crois que tu l'as déjà eu ton face à face, Jake. »_

Lâcha un Paul plutôt moqueur. Sa remarque eut l'effet escompté, Nathaniel se calma totalement. Quil ricana en faisant remarquer.

_« - Et c'était vraiment pas très glorieux pour un Black._

_- Team Ateara en force, c'est ça ? »_

Bougonna Jake. En effet, l'évocation de la seule fois où il avait été face à Nathaniel lui fit perdre sa bonne humeur. Ça lui rappelait qu'il avait été mit au tapis en moins de cinq minutes. Autrement dit, un bon coup dans sa fierté d'homme.

Ils finirent par se reposer, cette nuit là et les deux jours qui suivirent, mais on ne peut pas dire que la dernière nuit passée là-bas n'ai été de tout repos.

*°*°*° 0 °*°*°*

* * *

><p>Voilà, fait !<p>

Précision : Tout le village de Nathaniel était au courant de l'existence de la meute et de leur rôle de protecteur.

Alors, vous en pensez quoi u_u ?

Que vous réserve la suite à votre avis ?


	12. Chapter 12

Je suis de retour et pas pour jouer un mauvais tour mouhahaha

Je vous poste juste la suite du voyage mouvementé en Alaska et le retour tout aussi riche en émotion de la meute à La Push.

Certes, court mais satisfaisant à mon sens.

Bonne lecture ;)

_PS : Pour toutes celles qui n'aiment pas les lemons ce chapitre en contient un, à la fin._

* * *

><p><strong>Le Loup Perdu<strong>

_Chapitre 12_

_Ils finirent par se reposer, cette nuit là et les deux jours qui suivirent, mais on ne peut pas dire que la dernière nuit passée là-bas n'ai été de tout repos._

Alors que les garçons dormaient, paisiblement pour certains, une odeur acide s'infiltra dans leur naseaux. Piquante à leur faire monter les larmes aux yeux, cette puanteur bien connue les tira instantanément de leur sommeil. Ils se dressèrent tous comme un seul homme.

« - Des vampires… »

Lâcha Seth dans un murmure. Se rapprochant de Nathaniel il lui lança un regard inquiet. Le loup d'Alaska posa gentiment la main dans ses cheveux en posant son index sur sa bouche, lui intimant de ne rien dire de plus. Sam balaya ses frères de meute du regard et ils se dispersèrent instinctivement. L'odeur se rapprochait rapidement. Sam tourna son regard vers Nathaniel, lui faisant un léger signe de tête. Nathaniel esquissa un petit sourire, il connaissait cet air. Lorsque les premières sangsues arrivèrent dans leur angle de vu, Nathaniel et Jacob furent les premiers à phaser. Suivis de près par Sam, Jared, Leah et Paul. Devancés de quelques centièmes de secondes, Quil, Embry et Seth mutèrent au moment où le premier ordre de l'alpha raisonna dans leur esprit.

_« - Ils sont dix, Jacob, Paul, Nathaniel et moi on se charge quatre plus balaises._

_- Je prends le rouquin ! »_

Pensa vicieusement Jacob qui laissa filtrer l'image d'Edward l'espace d'un instant. Paul ricana et bondit, refermant ses crocs sur le 'vampire balaise' le plus proche. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de formuler sa pensée, Leah s'était dégagée de sa route pour lui permettre d'agir. La surprise déstabilisa les vampires. Nathaniel attaqua le sien en même temps que Jacob. Tandis que le jeune Black s'élança, le jeune Ateara décolla dans la direction opposée. Une fois dans les airs, ils se croisèrent. Le loup cuivré grogna lorsque le brun passa au-dessus de lui mais se concentra bien vite sur sa proie sur laquelle ses crocs se refermèrent violement. Nathaniel s'abattit avec force sur le torse du sien, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre. Une pensé meurtrière s'éleva.

_« - Toi, tu vas morfler. »_

Après quoi, il planta ses crocs dans son épaule, l'envoyant valser dans les airs, avant de le rattraper par un bras qu'il lui arracha sans vergogne. Le vampire poussa un cri strident qui déstabilisa Seth. Un vampire lui sauta dessus, le broyant dans ses bras de marbre. Leah lui sauva la mise en moins de dix secondes. Paul attaqua son deuxième vampire, qu'il anéanti avec l'aide de Jared. Alors que Nathaniel achevait juste son premier en lui arrachant la tête du corps. Dans le même élan, Jacob et lui s'attaquèrent en équipe à un sang froid. L'un l'attrapant par un bras, l'autre par une jambe, ils le cassèrent en deux dans un geste haineux. De même, Quil et Seth mirent leurs efforts en commun pour en détruire un autre. Sam n'était pas en reste, posté à l'écart des autres, il accueilli à coups de crocs les deux fuyards passés entre les mailles du filet. Paul s'ébroua en criant.

_« - Woouw ! »_

Nathaniel eu un petit sourire. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait le loup gris en action, autrement que dans l'esprit des autres. Sam lâcha un jappement.

_« - Une bonne chose de faite !_

_- C'était génial ! _

_- On revient ici quand tu veux ! »_

Continuèrent Jared et Seth. Leah s'avança vers son frère, plaquant son flanc au sien. Embry ricana, moqueur et lança.

_« - La ramène pas Seth, si Leah avait pas été là, tu t'en sortirais pas aussi bien._

_- N'importe quoi, c'est même pas vrai, eh. »_

Grogna Seth vexé. Ils rigolèrent joyeusement avant de reprendre leur forme humaine. Tous sauf Nathaniel, qui fut alerté par un bruit dans la broussaille juste derrière lui. Les autres enfilaient leur short et tournèrent leur tête.

« - Il en reste un ! »

Cria Leah. Le vampire survivant s'était caché pour attendre le bon moment et se ruait maintenant sur Seth. Leah eut à peine le temps de phaser, Nathaniel s'élança en un éclair, arrêtant la sangsue en plein vol. Ses crocs se refermèrent contre son abdomen. Ils chutèrent tous les deux au sol et le vampire échappa à Nathaniel. Il se releva au moment où Leah passa près de lui. Sa voix claqua dans sa tête, raisonnant violement dans son esprit tel un ordre d'alpha.

_« - Rattrape le et maîtrise le par les pieds ! »_

Leah resta une demi seconde sciée et se reprit. S'exécutant, elle s'élança et referma ses crocs contre la cuisse du fuyard. Nathaniel la talonnait, il bondit, refermant de nouveau les crocs contre l'ennemi mais ce coup-ci avec une telle puissance que le vampire se scinda en deux. Pour l'achever il lui arracha les bras et la tête. Le tout se passa très rapidement. Deux minutes à tout casser. Nathaniel releva la tête, ancrant son regard dans celui de Leah.

_« - Désolé. _

_- Que ça n'arrive plus…»_

Fit la louve en hochant la tête avant de phaser. Nathaniel acquiesça et la suivie, Paul se rua dans les bras. Leah alla embrasser son petit frère. Et ce fut au tour de Jared de lâcher encore une moquerie.

« - Semblerait que ton affection pour les sangsues soit réciproque Seth. »

Leah le fusilla du regard mais la remarque ne fit qu'entrainer le rire des autres. Sam lança un regard en biais à Nathaniel. Dubitatif face au fait que Leah se soit raidit avant de bondir. Cependant il ne dit rien et conseilla aux garçons de retourner se coucher. Ils ne se firent pas prier. Sam rassembla tous les bouts de vampires, trépignant encore au sol, et les jeta dans le feux. Les autres s'étaient endormis assez facilement. Seul Nathaniel résista. Aux aguets, il ne ferma les yeux que lorsque l'alpha revint s'assoir près d'eux.

Ils partirent à l'aube. Le retour se fit plus rapidement que le voyage aller. Effectivement, ce coup-ci, c'était l'excitation de Nathaniel qui dopait la meute. L'inconvénient de tout partager avec les autres était que même si ils parvenait à bloquer ses pensées, la meute ressentait tous les appels de son corps. Enfin libéré de sa hantise de succomber à une attaque de vampire, mais surtout de Letty, son loup réclamait maintenant son mâle : Paul. Cependant, Seth était le plus jeune, le plus inexpérimenté et donc, le plus réceptif à la chaleur fiévreuse que dégageait Nathaniel. Paul garda un œil sur lui pendant tout le trajet. Sam, lui, se posait régulièrement entre Nathaniel et Seth lorsque le loup sablé se rapprochait, inconsciemment, trop près de lui. A une distance raisonnable cependant pour que Paul ne se sente pas défié. Car une chose était sûr, peu importe qui se rapprocherait de Nathaniel il se ferait sauter à la gorge par le loup gris.

*°*°*° 0 °*°*°*

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la clairière abritant la demeure des deux imprégnés, ils reprirent forme humaine et se rhabillèrent. Jacob secoua vigoureusement la tête, avec cette attitude canine qu'ils avaient tous, et grogna.

« - Pouah, ma douche m'appelle. Ciao les gens ! »

Sur ce, il parti en trottinant. La maison de son père était la plus proche, il n'avait donc même pas à phaser et arriverait chez lui en une quinzaine de minutes. Sam pencha la tête sur le côté, un léger sourire aux lèvres et croisa les bras contre sa poitrine. Jared pouffa de rire et accrocha Quil par le cou. Lui ébouriffant les cheveux il ricana taquin.

« - Apparemment cette expérience n'aura pas rapproché les cousins. »

Quil le repoussa en rigolant.

« - Pour les miracles faudra repasser. Hein Nat.

- Moins j'le vois, mieux je me porte…

- On devrait y aller. »

Conclu sereinement Sam. Son pick-up était garé devant la maison. Ils étaient tellement soulagés de pouvoir enfin rester seuls avec leur pensées personnelles qu'ils allaient rentrer en voiture.

« - On fera une patrouille de sûreté demain pour s'assurer de ne pas avoir été suivis. »

Jared hocha la tête avec bonhommie et alors que Quil, Embry, Leah et Sam commencèrent à s'éloigner, Seth se précipita vers Nathaniel, toutes dents dehors et complètement inconscient du danger. Il lui lança une tape amicale sur le ventre. Paul agrippa sa moitié par la nuque et la tira imperceptiblement vers l'arrière. Un grondement mourut dans sa poitrine quand Seth parla.

« - C'était vraiment génial ! C'est dommage que le village n'existe plus. »

Paul grogna intérieurement et toisa le cadet. Aucun d'entre eux ne comprenait la raison pour laquelle Nathaniel attirait autant Seth. Mais le loup gris ne savait qu'une chose : Nathaniel était à lui. Et le fait de voir Seth constamment lui tourner autour, même si ce n'était pas par envie d'atteinte à sa propriété, l'exaspérait au plus haut point. Leah jeta un regard avisé à Paul et agrippa son frère par le bras.

« - Viens Seth on y va… laissons les.

- Euh … d'accord. A demain Nat.

- A demain. »

Répondit doucement Nathaniel. Seth le salua en partant et Paul se senti obligé de marquer sa propriété. Passant sournoisement dernière Nathaniel il le prit par la taille et posa ses lèvres dans son cou, sans lâcher Seth du regard. Celui-ci fronça des sourcils et se ne détourna d'eux que lorsque Leah tira sur son poignet. Après leur avoir jeté un dernier regard, la fratrie rejoignit les autres dans la voiture. Sam démarra et adressa un dernier regard au couple avant de partir par le petit sentier. Nathaniel leva le visage vers Paul qui l'embrassa à la commissure des lèvres et murmura.

« - Enfin seuls. »

Nathaniel esquissa un léger sourire, sans répondre, et se détacha de lui pour regagner la maison qu'ils n'avaient plus vu depuis plus d'un mois. Paul lui emboita le pas. Ainsi, la porte d'entrée se referma dans un petit bruit sec quelques secondes après que le plus jeune ne fut entré. Des bras possessifs l'enlacèrent par les épaules, alors qu'il redécouvrait la pièce des yeux, et des lèvres se posèrent contre sa peau. Conscient de la frustration de sa moitié, il n'opposa aucune résistance et offrit même son cou. Il rigola néanmoins et lâcha doucement.

« - Seth n'est pas un rival, Paul. »

L'intéressé grogna légèrement en retroussant la lèvre à la mention de ce prénom. Paul savait bien que non, Seth n'était pas une menace. Mais à chaque fois que le cadet approchait le benjamin, son loup intérieur grognait et criait hargneusement _''Il m'appartient''_. Il répondit dans un soupire irrité.

« - Son odeur sur toi… de plus en plus insupportable. »

Sa main s'agrippa à ses cheveux et il lui tira brusquement la tête sur le côté, humant les effluves étrangères. Nathaniel ne dit rien. En réalité l'odeur de Seth n'était qu'infime. Mais après ces deux mois entiers baignés dans ses instincts primaires, elle lui titillait les naseaux tel un parasite. Et ça l'agaçait… énormément. Ajouté à ça les phéromones dont Nathaniel le bombardait inconsciemment, ce fut le mélange détonnant. Le corps tout entier de Paul s'était tendu. Dans sa lutte pour garder le contrôle, il lâcha difficilement.

« - Maintenant … j'ai besoin, d'imposer la mienne Nat.

- Je sais. »

Agréa le brun dans un souffle. Il perçu une légère vibration dans le torse plaqué contre son dos. Paul resserra un bras contre sa taille et se pressa contre lui. Son loup réclamait l'exclusivité. Et cette fois, celui de sa moitié fut plus que réceptif. Nathaniel posa la main par-dessus celle de Paul et le laissa faire. Paul lécha goulument sa nuque et posa le bout de son nez contre la peau de son cou. Il le remonta lentement derrière son oreille et murmura.

« - Seulement moi. »

Son souffle chaud s'abattit sur la peau de son vis-à-vis qui s'arqua légèrement. Sa phrase faisant écho en lui. Paul le retourna doucement en le prenant par le poignet et le fit reculer jusqu'à ce que son dos n'entre légèrement en collision avec le mur. Pas une seule seconde il n'avait lâché les yeux assombris de sa moitié. Une fois Nathaniel collé au mur, Paul se pencha vers lui et plaça son visage en face du sien.

« - Moi. »

Répéta-t-il en reniflant sa joue. Les lèvres de Nathaniel s'entrouvrirent. Cette proximité entre leur visage et leur corps ajouta à son émois. Paul, ressentant son excitation, esquissa un léger sourire. Il posa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il les harponnant doucement et laissa le bout de sa langue effleurer sa lèvre supérieure. Déviant ensuite ses baisers dans son cou. Nathaniel posa docilement les mains contre ses hanches. Paul descendit ses lèvres sur sa peau, les posant contre sa clavicule. Mais il s'arrêta brusquement, lâchant un grondement quasiment inaudible. Nathaniel le vit froncer des sourcils en se pinçant les lèvres et comprit. Le loup gris venait encore de tomber sur l'odeur '_parasite'_.

« - Pu-tain ! »

Murmura-t-il en remontant le nez dans son cou. Nathaniel se pinça à son tour la lèvre. Sentir les effluves de quelqu'un d'autre maintenant n'était pas très bon. C'était même dangereux. Paul l'empoigna de nouveau par les cheveux et siffla entre ses dents.

« - Nat…

- Je suis à toi Paul… »

Le rassura Nathaniel en ressentant ses premiers tremblements. Prenant son visage entre ses mains et accrochant ses pupilles sombres aux siennes, il continua.

« - A toi, bébé, et à personne d'autre. Ok ? »

Au lieu de répondre Paul continuait de le fixer, les prunelles fauves, le nez retroussé. Les mots ne servaient à rien. Nathaniel se rappela de la façon dont Paul l'avait apaisé, sur le sommet enneigé de l'Alaska, le soir de l'aurore polaire. Juste en pressant son corps contre le sien. Instinctivement, il laissa glisser les doigts contre ses flancs et plaqua son ventre contre le sien.

« - Paul… »

L'aîné lâcha sa prise dans ses cheveux et glissa sa main contre sa nuque. Le contact le désénerva légèrement. Nathaniel posa le front contre son épaule et se frotta doucement contre lui. Remplaçant inconsciemment l'odeur de Seth par la sienne.

« - Juste toi. »

Paul resserra ses phalanges contre sa nuque et plaqua sa deuxième main dans le bas de son dos, attirant Nathaniel contre lui. Il se pencha contre son oreille et lâcha d'une voix rauque et chaude.

« - Seulement … moi. »

Nathaniel hocha la tête. Paul se recula légèrement, prenant à son tour le visage de sa moitié dans ses mains. Ses lèvres se posèrent prestement contre les siennes et il s'empara fougueusement de sa bouche. Nathaniel étouffa un gémissement puis passa les bras autour de ses épaules. Paul le plaqua de nouveau contre le mur et lui écarta les jambes, pressant son bassin contre le sien. Puis il se radoucit, laissant ses mains glisser lentement contre ses hanches où elles restèrent gentiment. Nathaniel resserra son étreinte, le tirant un peu plus contre lui. Paul déplaça ses lèvres dans son cou et mordilla sa peau tout en lui caressant le ventre d'une main et titillant son téton de l'autre. Nat soupira.

« - Paul… »

Celui-ci esquissa un sourire satisfait et remonta la langue contre son oreille. Le souffle de Nathaniel devenait erratique. Fouettant son épaule par ses lèvres entrouvertes, rosies par l'envie. Paul se redressa, posant son visage en face du sien.

« - Oui ? »

Son regard se noya dans le sien. Nathaniel se pinça la lèvre, rapprochant son visage du sien. Il ne dit rien. Son corps parla à sa place. Tout dans son attitude, sa posture, son air, lui criait de le faire sien. Paul posa chastement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Et avec un léger sourire en coin, il le prit par la main et l'entraina avec lui dans leur chambre. Entrés dans la pièce, Paul se retourna et agrippa sa moitié par les hanches. Le soulevant du sol il arriva rapidement au lit où il l'allongea habillement, passant au dessus de lui avec agilité. Nathaniel soupira son prénom et enroula ses bras autour de ses épaules.

« - Paul… »

Écartant les jambes, il amorça un léger coup de bassin. Puis, n'y tenant plus, il descendit une main entre leur corps et agrippa son aîné par-dessus ses vêtements. Paul ouvrit la bouche de surprise et se mordit la lèvre. Son regard s'encra dans le sien et les yeux du plus jeune reflétèrent ceux de son loup, fauves, perçants. Nathaniel se pinça les lèvres en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté. Silencieusement, son animal lançait un appel sensuel à son mâle. Cédant, Paul se pencha au dessus de lui, le tenant toujours du regard et donna à son tour un coup de bassin. Il prit les poignets de Nathaniel et les remonta au-dessus de sa tête, l'empêchant de bouger. Le cadet se mordit la lèvre tandis que l'aîné renforça le frottement de leur bassins. Nathaniel poussa un petit gémissement et tira sur ses poignets. Paul opposa une légère résistance mais il parvint quand même à dégager sa deuxième main. Prestement, il défit le jean de Paul en se redressant. Et, se faisant, sans le quitter des yeux, lui dit.

« - Embrasses-moi. »

Paul s'exécuta, scellant leurs lèvres en un baiser passionné. Il laissa Nat lui enlever ses vêtements dans un même mouvement. Puis l'imita. Ils se retrouvèrent tous deux nus, fébriles mais serins. Paul s'agenouilla entre ses jambes puis s'allongea contre son corps bouillonnant. Ils poussèrent un long gémissement lorsque leur virilités entrèrent en contact. Nathaniel remonta les jambes autour de la taille de Paul en passant les bras autour de son cou. Il entrouvrit les lèvres, haletant. Paul posa les lèvres contre sa joue, l'embrassant tendrement. Les mots lui venant le plus naturellement du monde, Nathaniel fini par lâcher dans un soupire.

« - Tu sens… tu sens qu'il l'appelle, alors laisse le sortir. »

Paul lâcha un grognement sourd, enfouissant son visage dans le cou de sa moitié. Il descendit prestement une main entre leur corps et le pénétra avec douceur. Nathaniel fronça des sourcils en se mordant la lèvre supérieure. La douleur n'était qu'infime, et elle se dissipa lorsque Paul se mit à bouger précautionneusement. L'agrippant par les cheveux il enleva son visage de son cou, le prenant entre ses mains, et le rapprocha du sien, collant leur front. Il resserra les cuisses contre son corps. Enfin, ils ne formaient plus qu'un. Nathaniel enfonça ses ongles dans la peau de Paul qui s'enfonça profondément en lui en retour, lui tirant un soupire. Il happa doucement sa lèvre supérieure avant de le gratifier d'un baiser dont l'ardeur ne fit qu'augmenter de secondes en secondes. Nathaniel rompit leur baiser, cherchant à reprendre son souffle. Ce moment était si intense. Lorsqu'il pencha la tête sur le côté, la peau immaculée de son cou sembla lancer un appel directement à l'animal en Paul. Voulant marquer sa propriété, le loup se pencha et planta possessivement ses crocs dans sa peau. Nathaniel poussa un soupire qui vira en gémissement. Sa peau le brula, comme si il lui injectait un poison. Mais Paul n'avait pas de venin. Il avait déjà été mordu par un vampire et assimila la douleur à cette morsure, similaire en intensité. Seulement une morsure de sangsue était désagréable, or, sa douleur se transforma en plaisir. Le grognement véloce accompagnant la morsure lui remua les entrailles. Alors que l'homme se fondait en lui, c'était bel et bien l'animal qui le faisait sien. Définitivement. Nathaniel senti son loup exploser de plénitude et s'arqua vers l'arrière. Il craignit un instant de perdre le contrôle et libérer son loup. Mais cette inquiétude s'envola vite lorsque Paul posa ses lèvres légèrement tâchées de rouge contre les siennes. Tout en scellant leur lèvres, il grogna de nouveau et amorça un coup de bassin plus brusque que les autres. Nathaniel tressauta, entrouvrant les lèvres pour laisser filtrer un gros gémissement. À ce stade, la douleur physique n'était plus. Seule la morsure de Paul pulsait férocement et semblait irradier. Paul lécha bestialement la marque en donnant un autre coup de rein et lâcha à l'oreille de son âme-sœur d'une voix basse et dangereuse qui le fit trembler de ravissement.

« - Tu m'appartiens... »

Nathaniel passa les bras autour de ses épaules et le tira contre lui, écrasant ses lèvres contre les siennes avec envie. Ce constat lui allait plus que parfaitement. C'était tout ce qu'il voulait, lui appartenir … pour toujours.

*°*°*° 0 °*°*°*

* * *

><p>Vos avis ...<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

**Le Loup Perdu**

_Chapitre 13_

Paul se réveilla le premier, il avait regardé Nathaniel dormir pendant plusieurs minutes avant de se décider à se lever. Totalement épuisé après leur première fois forte en émotion, le cadet s'était endormi immédiatement après. Paul se sourit à lui-même en arrivant à la cuisine. La fierté du mâle ayant accompli son devoir de reproduction montant inconsciemment en lui. La fatigue de son amour, la veille, était due à sa morsure. Il s'était surprit lui-même en agissant de la sorte mais n'avait juste pas pu s'en empêcher. Il avait eu besoin de marquer sa moitié. Jared et Sam en avaient parlé, mais à ce moment là il n'y avait pas plus que ça prêté attention. C'était quelques semaines avant son imprégnation de Rachel. Il savait juste que ça amènerait quelques effets secondaires. D'abord la fatigue, puis un autre effet, rétroactif celui-ci, qui lui avait échappé.

Il s'attela à la préparation du petit déjeuner avec un sourire béat qui ne quitta pas son visage durant tout ce temps. Il revoyait son cadet dans des flashes reprenant les évènements de la veille. Nathaniel était tellement beau quand il jouissait que cette image resterait gravée dans sa mémoire à jamais. Cependant après sa seconde de divagation un déclique désagréable se fit en lui. Il partageait son esprit avec 7 autres énergumènes. Il valait mieux qu'ils ne voient pas son homme dans cette position. Surtout pas Jacob, et encore moins Seth. Paul grogna de fureur en serrant du poing sur la table.

« - Je vais le bouffer… »

Murmura-t-il pour lui-même. Seth serait bien trop intéressé à son goût par cet aspect de Nathaniel. Tant pis, se dit-il, il se contentera de tout faire pour revoir son visage en vrai, encore et encore. Rigolant tout seul comme un débile, il poussa malencontreusement un pot de confiture posé sur le plan de travail. Il se pencha rapidement, stoppant sa chute, mais déposa la main contre la plaque électrique en tension alors qu'il se redressait.

« - Putain de m- »

Il se mordit la lèvre pour retenir son insulte et alla se passer la main sous l'eau. Le léger ricanement de sa moitié vint à son oreille et il se sourit à lui-même. Une minute plus tard, sa main rosie avait guérie. Il se frotta la paume du pouce en repensant à la trace de morsure de Nathaniel. Elle aurait du disparaitre dans la nuit, mais trônait encore sur sa peau mâte. Il retourna dans la chambre aux côté de sa moitié, après avoir éteint la plaque, et regarda le cadrant de l'horloge. Il était tôt, mais Nathaniel était plutôt difficile à réveiller. Paul esquissa d'avance un sourire et s'agenouilla sur le lit. Lui caressant les cheveux, il l'appela doucement.

« - Hey, Nathaniel. Réveilles-toi. »

Ce dernier remua légèrement et remonta le bras sous sa tête, prenant une position assez confortable. Paul rigola et insista en lui gratouillant la nuque, certain qu'il s'était réveillé dès qu'il avait quitté le lit.

« - Aller, debout.

- Pas envie… »

Soupira-t-il blasé. Paul repoussa les couvertures et s'allongea contre Nathaniel qui frissonna au contact de sa peau. L'aîné lui mordilla l'épaule avant de l'embrasser dans le cou, retraçant la marque rosée s'y trouvant du bout des lèvres avant de murmurer.

« - Tu dois m'écouter. Je suis le mâle dominant maintenant. »

Le cadet pouffa de rire alors que ses lèvres descendaient dans son dos et se retourna sous l'aîné sans difficulté. Il passa ses jambes autour de sa taille en même temps que ses bras autour de son cou. Aujourd'hui le réveil n'était pas une grosse affaire. Ne plus sentir Paul à ses côtés avait coupé net son sommeil. Il l'embrassa, doucement, chastement. Et en un mouvement aussi rapide que le vent, il inversa leur position. Paul se retrouva en dessous de lui, hilare. Nathaniel se pencha vers lui en inclinant la tête sur le côté, un demi sourire amusé au visage.

« - Si ça te plait de croire que tu me domines… Seulement c'est moi, l'alpha de sang. Si j'aimais pas autant Sam je le soumettrais, je botterais le cul à Jake et en moins deux la meute serait sous mes ordres… _Tu_, serais sous mes ordres.

- Si t'aimais pas autant Sam ? »

Grogna Paul en se redressant. Nathaniel lui déposa un baiser contre la joue et se laissa retomber près de lui. Il le tira par le poignet pour l'inciter à se rallonger et passa le bras autour de son corps en posant la tête contre son torse. Il répondit doucement.

« - Tu sais bien ce que je veux dire.

- Moi aussi je pourrais botter le cul à Sam. Pas pour devenir l'alpha, mais seulement parce qu'il prend une trop grande place dans ton cœur.

- Arrêtes, lui et Emily sont comme… mes parents adoptifs.

- Je préfère. »

Nathaniel pouffa de rire et s'allongea paresseusement sur de lui. Paul referma ses bras autour de son corps, prenant le temps de caresser affectueusement son flanc, de même que son dos. Ils restèrent quelques minutes ainsi, silencieux, puis Paul remonta une de ses mains contre sa nuque, lui chatouillant légèrement la peau. Esquissant un léger sourire, il lui dit doucement.

« - T'iras en cours Nathy... »

Contrairement à lorsque Jacob avait prononcé ce surnom, Nathaniel ne s'énerva pas. A l'inverse, il poussa un gémissement inaudible. Enfouissant son visage dans le cou de sa moitié, diffusant dans ses veines un étrange sentiment de plénitude. Paul ferma les yeux, soupirant à son tour de bien être. Il peina à terminer sa phrase, luttant contre l'envie de changer d'avis. Il rouvrit les yeux et retourna son cadet, se plaçant au-dessus de lui.

« - T'iras même si je dois te trainer de force jusqu'au lycée. »

Nathaniel ancra son regard dans le sien et pouffa de nouveau à l'idée saugrenue de Paul utilisant la force avec lui. Passant les bras autour de son cou, il se redressa et posa les lèvres contre les siennes. L'embrassant amoureusement. Paul sourit dans leur baiser avant de le rompre et posa les lèvres contre sa joue.

« - Nat… S'il te plait, me fais pas ça…

- J'irais en cours, mais alors tu prends ta douche avec moi.

- Tu fais du chantage maintenant ?

- Non, mais il me faut une motivation… et une bonne.

- Vendu ! »

S'exclama Paul en se relevant. Nathaniel rigola et le suivi jusqu'à la salle de bain où il ôta à l'aîné son seul vêtement. Paul, esquissant un sourire, glissa les mains dans ses cheveux, rapprochant son visage du sien. Le tenant des yeux, il le fit reculer jusqu'à la douche. Ce qui amusa beaucoup Nathaniel. Une nouvelle confiance sans limite s'était déclenché en lui qui, dans toute sa vie ne s'était jamais reposé sur personne. Aujourd'hui, il se laissait guider, faisant totalement confiance à sa moitié. Ne s'inquiétant même pas de la possibilité de buter contre un obstacle. Entré dans la douche, Paul le lâcha d'une main pour tourner le robinet. Il se sentait tellement bien qu'il avait l'impression de planer. Le regard pénétrant et débordant de dévotion que posait Nathaniel sur lui montrait qu'il était enfin devenu à son tour le centre de son monde. L'eau fraiche ruissela sur leur corps brûlant en fine cascade. Le cadet passa les bras autour des épaules de l'aîné et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Paul passa à son tour les bras autour de sa taille, le serrant contre lui tout en répondant à son élan de tendresse. Aussi anodin que ça puisse paraitre, c'était la première fois qu'ils prenaient une douche ensemble. Délaissant ses lèvres, Nathaniel s'attaqua à son cou qu'il lécha et mordu sans retenu. Avoir mal pour se sentir bien. C'était une de leur habitudes. Paul se mordit la lèvre inférieure mais la morsure cicatrisa aussi tôt après. L'attrapant par les cheveux Paul tira la tête de Nathaniel sur le côté, posant de nouveau les yeux contre sa marque.

« - A ton avis, pourquoi elle s'en va pas ? »

Demanda le plus jeune. Paul haussa les épaules. Il ne savait pas plus que Nathaniel pourquoi sa morsure ne disparaissait pas. Mais ça lui faisait toujours le même effet de poser les yeux dessus. C'était la preuve que Nathaniel était à lui, et à personne d'autre. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire taquin et il répondit.

« - Peut-être bien que la morsure du loup prend plus de temps à cicatriser que celle du chiot.  
>- Du chiot ? ! »<p>

S'indigna Nathaniel en lui donnant un coup dans les côtes. Paul ricana alors que son cadet reprit agacé.

« - T'es que d'un an mon aîné !  
>- Une année qui change tout… »<p>

Répondit-il doucement avec un petit sourire. Se penchant vers Nat' il posa ses lèvres contre les siennes et l'embrassa amoureusement. Rigolant intérieurement en pensant au fait qu'au début de leur relation, une remarque comme celle là aurait déclenché la colère du loup brun. Lui pardonnant son affront, Nathaniel passa de nouveau les bras autour de son cou alors que Paul l'agrippa par les hanches. Il n'en fallut pas plus au cadet que cette prise ferme pour l'émoustiller. Se frottant contre sa cuisse, il resserra les bras autour de ses épaules et lâcha avec un léger sourire.

« - J'ai chaud…  
>- Je sais bien. »<p>

Répondit l'aîné. Tournant le robinet à fond sur l'eau froide, il l'empoigna par les cuisses et le souleva, se plaçant entre ses jambes que Nathaniel referma instantanément autour de sa taille.

« - Je vais être en retard. »

Sourit-il.

« - Et ce sera de ta faute.  
>- Honte à moi… »<p>

Fit Paul, amusé, avant de poser les lèvres contre les siennes. Nathaniel répondit ardemment à son baiser et, n'y tenant plus, lâcha au creux de son oreille.

_« Laisse le loup sortir les crocs… »_

Cette phrase étant prononcée en Quileute, Paul n'en comprit pas le sens. Pourtant, elle raisonna au plus profond de son être. Lui retournant les tripes. Son animal intérieur gronda puissamment et sa poigne se resserra contre la peau du cadet. Amorçant un léger coup de bassin, il demanda d'une voix roque mais posée.

« - Tu veux ? »

Nathaniel hocha la tête en déposant les lèvres dans son cou. Assurant sa prise, Paul commença alors à se frotter contre lui. Mettant leur virilités en contact. Nathaniel se mordit la lèvre, brûlant littéralement d'impatience. Il voulait que Paul le fasse sien, encore et encore… Jusqu'à la nuit des temps.

*°*°*° 0 °*°*°*

À la sortie du lycée survint une bousculade. Tandis que Quil et Seth se frayèrent un chemin entre les élèves, Nathaniel repoussait sans aucune douceur tout ceux qui se frottaient contre lui. Il passèrent difficilement les grilles. Et avec un mouvement de bras, il éloigna une fille qui menaçait de tomber sur lui. Elle buta contre quelqu'un d'autre. Le jeune tomba maladroitement au sur le sol. Seth regarda Nathaniel étonné de son comportement mais surtout de son indifférence. L'aîné paru plus agacé que désolé. Seth s'avança et tendit la main au garçon pour l'aider à se relever mais un autre élève le repoussa brusquement. Attrapant le plus jeune par les aisselles il le releva abruptement et s'avança vers Nathaniel.

« - Tu fais tomber mon frère et tu t'excuses pas ?

- Il avait qu'à pas se trouver sur mon chemin. »

Fit le brun avec un sourire en coin, un rictus légèrement amusé. Étrange copie du sourire vicieux qu'arborait souvent Paul. Le garçon, Tim, fronça des sourcils et s'avança un peu plus. Ils avaient déjà eu quelques différents. Il fallait dire que tout le monde était au courant de leur relation à la réserve. Donc évidement, il était sujet de moqueries et d'insultes pour certains. Se posant en face de Nathaniel, Tim lâcha d'un ton rauque qui se voulait menaçant.

« - T'as dis quoi… la p'tite pédale ? »

Habituellement Nathaniel laissait couler. Mais ses amis sentirent bien qu'il n'était pas dans son assiette aujourd'hui. Anticipant le coup qu'il allait porter, Quil s'avança rapidement, arrêtant son poing à mis chemin. Tim continua à le fixer, ne se rendant même pas compte qu'on venait sans doute de lui sauver le visage. Nathaniel se dégagea violement de la prise de son cousin et lâcha un ricanement qui n'annonçait rien de bon. Il pencha la tête et ancra solidement ses prunelles sauvages dans celles de Tim.

« - Dégages. »

Lâcha-t-il dans un soupire. Un ton bas mais dangereux. Tim eu un mouvement de recule face à l'intensité de sa voix. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais ne pu rien dire. Nathaniel était plus intimident que jamais. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, ses prunelles fauves refusant de lâcher Tim. Seth posa doucement la main contre son bras pour attirer son attention mais fut saisit de constater que sa température était bien plus élevée que d'habitude.

« - Nat…t'es brûlant. »

Dit-il en le tirant légèrement vers l'arrière. Son aîné tourna la tête vers lui, le toisant légèrement. Jared les avait rejoint depuis un moment et observait la scène avec amusement. Il devait ramener Seth et Nathaniel chez Emily. L'engueulade de ce dernier allait pouvoir alimenter les ragots de la meute. Mais il blêmit lorsqu'il distingua la trace rosée dans le cou du brun. Sa trace de morsure. Il agrippa fermement Seth par le poignet.

« - Lâche le.

- Mais…

- Ne discute pas Seth. »

Gronda dit-il entre ses dents, toute envie de rire l'ayant quitté. Aussitôt le cadet l'eut lâché, Nathaniel se tourna de nouveau vers Tim qui dégluti difficilement, un frisson s'emparant de lui face à ce regard de prédateur. Jared se racla la gorge.

« - Hey Nat, laisse tomber. On y va… Paul doit t'attendre. »

Ajouta-t-il l'air détendu. Ce qu'il n'était pas du tout. Il craignait que le plus jeune ne s'attaque à son interlocuteur. Heureusement, à la mention du prénom de sa moitié Nathaniel se détourna complètement de sa proie. Il confia son sac à Seth et croisa le regard de Jared.

« - Je rentre à pates. »

Sans attendre de réponse ou de réaction de leur part, Nathaniel les abandonna et parti en direction du parc. Seth fronça des sourcils. C'était la première fois que son ami se montrait si froid et distant avec lui. Il se demandait si c'était à cause de Paul. L'attitude de son Nat était-elle en rapport avec la façon dont Paul l'avait toisé la veille ? Jared le sorti de ses songes en passant un bras autour de son épaule.

« - On y va. »

Seth hocha la tête, toujours pensif. Tim prit son frère par le poignet et ils partirent de leur côté. Les garçons se dirigèrent vers le pick-up. Jared ouvrit la portière conducteur et monta. Quil balança son sac à l'arrière et demanda en ricanant.

« - Quelle mouche l'a piqué ?

- Paul l'a marqué. »

S'écria naturellement Jared en démarrant alors que Seth refermait sa portière. Le rire du garçon à l'arrière ne fit que s'intensifier. Seth fronça des sourcils et demanda en attachant sa ceinture.

« - Paul l'a… quoi ?

- Il l'a marqué. C'est encore un truc de loup… Quand tu marques ta moitié, tu scelles votre lien.

- Alors Nat est fâché à cause de ça ?

- Il n'est pas fâché. »

Rigola Jared en tournant un regard rieur vers Seth. Toutes les compagnes des loups étaient passées par là, et pour la plupart, ça avait été mouvementé. Il reporta son regard sur la route et expliqua amusé.

« - En fait le _marquage _se fait lors de la première fois. Et, il en découle de nombreux effets secondaires.

- Comme ?

- L'agressivité. Pour tout te dire, Kim s'est battue à l'air de jeux le lendemain du jour où je l'ai marqué.

- Kim s'est battue ?

- Oui. Et Sam nous a raconté qu'Emily aurait agressé un vendeur dans un magasin de bricolage, si il ne l'avait pas retenue.

- Mais, pourquoi est-ce que ça les rend agressives ? Je veux dire Nathaniel s'énerve facilement mais Kim… et Emily…

- Ouais… On en sait rien. Les anciens disent que c'est parce que c'est le loup qui les a mordu. Ça fait genre, comme les loup-garou dans les films. Elles se transforment pas mais pendant deux jours elles deviennent irritables et insatiable… sauvages, avides de contact… de sexe… »

Ajouta-t-il en tournant de nouveau le visage vers Seth. Un léger sourire au visage.

« - C'est deux jours vraiment hardcore.

- Je crois que je me passerais des détails… merci. »

Fit Seth en retroussant la lèvre. Jared ricana en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Seth fronça des sourcils lorsque Jared reprit son sérieux en posant la main contre le volant.

« - Je te conseil de pas t'approcher de Nathaniel.

- Pourquoi ?

- De un, il est irritable et de deux il demande son mâle : Paul. La seule personne qu'il veut, c'est lui… logiquement. Puis, ça mit a part, Nat est devenu la propriété de Paul. Maintenant c'est _officiel. _Si jamais tu t'approches trop, il pourrait t'arracher la tête.

- Ben il sait bien que je vais pas lui prendre son mec.

- Paul, oui, mais son loup s'en fout pas mal. Il verra juste un autre mâle tourner autour de sa femelle. C'est-ce qui est. Dis toi qu'ils ne sont pas dans leur état normal en ce moment. Alors si Paul retrouve ton odeur sur sa moitié, ça va pas trop le faire, tu comprends ? »

Seth hocha distraitement la tête. Les éléments de la veille se remirent en place dans sa tête, lentement, mais surement. Il s'enfonça dans son siège. Même si ça n'avait pas du tout été intentionnel de sa part, il se senti horriblement gêné d'avoir réagit à l'appel de Nathaniel. Il était destiné à Paul, et seulement à lui. Il comprit donc la peur sur le visage de Leah. Elle craignait que le loup gris ne revendique sa propriété avec violence. Il se pinça les lèvres, incapable de dire pourquoi il avait tant besoin de la présence de Nathaniel auprès de lui. Jared le sorti de ses pensées.

« - J'espère juste qu'il ne tombera sur personne en rentrant, ça pourrait être sanglant. »

Rigola-t-il.

*°*°*° 0 °*°*°*

Nathaniel arriva chez Emily avant les autres. Lorsqu'il phasa de nouveau à sa forme humaine, il remit sur lui un jean abimé, seul vêtement ayant survécu à son accès de fureur. Il se dirigea vers la maison en courant. Paul, assit sur le rebord du balcon, attendait son arrivée. Lorsqu'il senti sa présence, il sauta à terre et ouvrit les bras. Nathaniel bondit contre lui d'une force telle qu'il manqua de perdre l'équilibre. Prenant son visage entre ses mains, il ancra son regard dans le sien et demanda inquiet.

« - Pourquoi t'es pas avec Jared ?

- T'inquiètes pas, tout vas bien. »

Répondit simplement le plus jeune avec un immense sourire. Aller en cours avait été une très mauvaise idée. La journée s'était avérée longue et lassante. À chaque heure, il avait du se retenir si fort d'exploser, de libérer son loup au bon milieu de la classe et de partir retrouver Paul. Être dans ses bras lui rendit sa bonne humeur. L'accrochant par la nuque, il l'attira à lui et plaqua sauvagement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Paul le serra dans ses bras, répondant ardemment à son baiser. Seul hic, ils n'étaient pas seuls. Jacob était dehors avec Paul. Ayant senti Nathaniel arriver, Sam était aussi sorti pour partir patrouiller mais n'avait pas voulu interrompre leur retrouvailles. Il avait vu, dès que Nathaniel avait sauté dans les bras de Paul, la trace de morsure imposée par le loup et avait deviné. Devant leur débordement de tendresse, Jacob descendit les escalier en beuglant.

« - Ah ! Mais vous pouvez pas aller faire vos trucs ailleurs ? »

Nathaniel poussa un grognement en rompant le baiser et se tourna vers Jacob. Le dévisageant un moment, il fini par lancer plutôt agacé.

« - T'as un problème, Black ? »

Il s'avança d'un pas menaçant, quasiment prêt à en découdre. Paul esquissa un sourire en le rattrapant par la taille. Sam laissa filtrer un léger rire et tira Jacob par l'épaule.

« - Paul l'a marqué Jake. »

Nathaniel grogna de frustration. Il était impossible d'avoir une vie privée, _privée_, dans une meute. Jacob accueilli la nouvelle avec un léger 'Oh' accompagné d'une grimace. Il ne fit aucun commentaire, sachant ce que ça impliquait. De un qu'ils avaient couché ensemble. De deux que Nathaniel risquait d'être encore plus chiant. De trois …

« - Ca dure combien de temps ce bidule ? »

Demanda-t-il en se renfrognant. Quittant Nathaniel du regard pour trouver celui de Sam. L'alpha esquissa un léger sourire en se souvenant de l'état dans lequel Emily était à ce moment là de leur relation. Il expliqua posément.

« - Ca ne dure que 48 heures. Mais effectivement pendant ce laps de temps, l'attraction physique qu'ils ressentent est accrue. Donc non, ils ne peuvent pas s'en empêcher.

- Génial ! Comme si on avait besoin de ça.

- Ben… en fait oui. »

Fit Sam en s'asseyant. Paul essaya de distraire Nathaniel pour éviter qu'il ne saute à la gorge de Jacob alors que Sam continua posément.

« - Les anciens disent que c'est ce qui permet d'assurer une descendance.

- Comme quoi tout mérite une antithèse. Le soleil brillera sur la lune avant que Nathaniel lui ponde un gamin.

- Le soleil tape _déjà _sur la lune, crétin ! »

Cracha Nathaniel en le fixant du regard. Leur attention fut attirée par un moteur. Quelques secondes plus tard, le véhicule entra dans leur champs de vision. Jared à peine garé, Quil et Embry, qu'ils avaient récupéré, sautèrent de l'arrière du véhicule. Lorsque Jared et Seth descendirent, Paul poussa un léger grondement. Seth resta à la même distance que les autres et adressa un léger sourire à Nathaniel avant de saluer Paul qui ne répondit que par un léger grognement. Jared pouffa de rire en demandant au plus jeune.

« - Bon, t'as tué personne sur le chemin de retour ?

- Arrête de faire genre… Je serais pas agressif si les gens ne me cherchaient pas. »

Se défendit Nathaniel en tournant un regard accusateur vers Jacob. Paul eu un léger sourire que Seth partagea avant que Jake ne lâche en réponse à la provocation silencieuse de son cousin.

« - Des clous ! Dis plutôt que tes hormones de femelle en chaleur te malmènent.

- Jake ! »

Tonna l'alpha en se levant, mécontent. C'était effectivement la première fois qu'un loup s'imprégnait d'un autre loup, mâle qui plus est. Mais Sam ne tolérerai pas que ses propres frères de meutes se moquent de ce lien sacré.

« - Je ne veux pas entendre ce genre de commentaires ! »

Continua-t-il sur le même ton. Cependant il tourna la tête vers Nathaniel, étonné que celui-ci ricane dédaigneusement.

« - Laisses le dire, si ça fait remonter son estime de lui. On sait tous que de nous deux, le plus puissant, c'est moi…

- Tu remets sur le tapis cette histoire avec les Cullen ? Mec, t'étais dopé à la haine ce jour là.

- Tu proposes qu'on remette ça ? Je suis ok ! Toi et moi, maintenant. »

Paul lança un regard à Sam qui haussa les épaules, n'ayant pas l'intension de s'interposer. Il soupira face au laxisme de l'alpha et enlaça Nathaniel, posant le menton contre son crâne, il tenta de le calmer ou juste le raisonner.

« - C'est pas une bonne idée Nat…

- Aucun problème ! »

S'écria Jacob. Nathaniel continua sans prendre en compte la mise en garde de Paul. Après tout, il faisait ça pour eux deux.

« - A une condition…

- Laquelle ?

- Quand je t'aurais collé la raclée de ta vie, alors tu devras arrêter toute allusion ironique ou merdique à notre imprégnation à Paul et à moi, de près, ou de loin.

- Ok. Seulement quand t'auras perdu, alors tu devras t'habituer à ton nouveau surnom … ma petite Nathy … »

Nathaniel repoussa brusquement Paul derrière lui pour ne pas risquer de le blesser en se transformant et dégagea toute sa rage en bondissant sur son cousin. Les garçons s'éloignèrent vivement. Il fallait l'avouer, Nat se transformait aussi rapidement que Jake. Ainsi personne ne le senti venir, mais Jacob l'avait bien cherché. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir que Nathaniel lui asséna un violent coup de pate qui l'envoya valdinguer à quelques pas de l'entrée du bois. Jake libéra son loup avant de toucher le sol et tomba lourdement sur le flanc. D'un bon il se releva et chargea. Lâchant un grondement, Nathaniel l'imita. Le loup brun et le loup cuivré se heurtèrent violement.

« - Vas y Nat, botte lui le cul ! »

Ricana Paul, en enfouissant les mains dans ses poches. Seth fronça des sourcils, ne comprenant pas qu'il puisse les encourager à se battre de cette façon et pour une raison aussi futile à ses yeux. La conversation des autres ne fit qu'augmenter son incompréhension.

« - J'mise dix billets sur Jake, il a raison la dernière fois c'était à cause des Cullen… »

Fit Embry. Jacob agrippa Nathaniel par le collet mais celui-ci se défit de sa prise, non sans difficulté, avant de le projeter violement dans le bois et y disparaitre lui aussi. Jared secoua vivement la tête.

« - Je mise tout sur Nathaniel ! J'dis pas qu'il est plus fort, mais pour le coup, le truc avec Paul lui donne un avantage de taille. Tu l'aurais vu à la sortie du lycée, il a faillit trucider un gars.

- Jacob a mal choisit son moment pour faire le fière si vous voulez mon avis. »

Conclu Quil en se rangeant à l'avis de Jared. Les jeux furent faits et les garçons restèrent à argumenter en attendant que le triomphant sorte du bois. Et ce fut Nathaniel qui sorti des feuillages le premier. S'ébrouant, il passa énergiquement les mains dans ses cheveux en bataille pour y enlever tout débris et se tourna vers Jacob qui fit à son tour son apparition.

« - Team Ateara… »

Murmura-t-il sobrement à l'attention de son cousin vantard. Le sens du vent et leur ouïe particulière leur permit à tous d'entendre la remarque. Jacob pesta en lançant un léger jurons. Paul esquissa un petit sourire en lançant un regard suffisant à Embry qui grimaça. Seth se pinça la lèvre inférieure de consternation, Jacob boitait et bien que la guérison de son bras ne soit bien avancée, il baignait dans son sang.

« - Vous êtes vraiment trop nuls. »

Lança Seth avec désolation. Nathaniel arriva à leur niveau et toisa son cadet avec dédain et animosité mêlée. Seth eu un léger haut le cœur face à ces yeux si durs. Paul l'avait souvent fixé de cette façon, Nathaniel jamais. Il lui intima par ce bref regard de garder ses commentaires pour lui avant de se jeter dans les bras de son âme sœur. Sans plus aucune attention pour Seth chez qui il n'avait même pas conscience d'avoir créé un état de choque.

« - Alors Jake, tu t'es fais mettre une raclée ? »

Plaisanta Jared. Jacob poussa un soupir dédaigneux en se tenant les côtes et lâcha.

« - Je l'ai laissé faire…

- Bien sûr Jacky ! »

Ricana Nathaniel. Celui-ci geignit cependant de douleur en se dégageant quand Paul déplaça la main contre sa nuque. Le bêta repoussa ses cheveux de son cou et posa les yeux sur des blessures encore ouvertes, descendant de sa nuque jusqu'au bas de son dos. Tournant le regard vers Jacob il lâcha, la voix rauque.

« - Je vais te tuer…

- On n'a plus le temps pour ça. Finalement Nathaniel reste ici, t'es pas en état de patrouiller.

- Je vais bien ! »

Rétorqua-t-il presque vexé. Sam pouffa de rire et précisa.

« - Je sais. Mais les autres risquent de morfler si tu t'énerves. Seth et Jacob viendront avec moi.

- Je pourrais pas sécher moi aussi ? »

Demanda Jacob en roulant des yeux. Le visage de Sam se durcit et il claqua sévèrement.

« - Non ! C'est la punition pour ton comportement déplacé.

- Mais, Nathaniel s'est vengé !

- Jacob Black admettrait-il sa défaite ? »

Lança Nathaniel en s'accrochant au cou de Paul. Jacob, agacé, le toisa et se dirigea vers le bois en pestant. Sam esquissa un léger sourire en lui emboitant le pas. Il n'avait prit part ni aux paris, ni aux ragots des garçons mais était content que Nathaniel ai pu fermer le clapet de Jacob.

« - Isolez-vous les amoureux. »

Conseilla Sam sans se retourner, ils sentirent la note amusée dans sa voix. Il avait prit Jacob avec lui pour éviter que son bêta, voir même Nathaniel, n'étripe un de ses meilleurs éléments. Jared ricana en faisant du coude à Embry.

« - Ca évitera des blessés. »

*°*°*° 0 °*°*°*

* * *

><p>Voilà, un chapitre plutôt long pour vous permettre d'attendre la suite :)<p>

A vous clavier !


	14. Chapter 14

**Le Loup Perdu**

_Chapitre 14_

_« - Nathaniel je t'en prie… Epargne nous…_

_- Désolé chef. »_

Ricana le plus jeune en sautant par-dessus un tronc mort. Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis leur retour d'Alaska. La morsure de Paul ayant enfin cicatrisée, Nathaniel avait retrouvé son comportement normal. Seulement, n'ayant plus rien à cacher aux autres depuis qu'ils avaient tous entrevu ses faiblesses, il était incapable de contrôler ses pensées sous sa forme animale. Au grand damne de ses frères de meute ce sont donc idées débiles, salaces ou déplacés venant du loup brun qui infiltraient leur esprit. C'étaient aujourd'hui Sam et Quil qui en faisaient les frais.

_« - N'empêche que c'est vrai, étant hommes-loups vos âmes sœurs peuvent être qualifiées de zoophiles. D'ailleurs, la copine de Jake qui aime bien les sangsues… ben en fait, elle traine avec des cadavres. Les gens ont de l'antipathie pour les zombies mais en vrai un vampire c'est quoi ? Juste un zombie avec l'intelligence et la beauté en plus. C'est plutôt glauque non ? Oh, j'ai oublié les paillettes. Ma mère et moi une fois on a croisé un vampire en pleine journée. Il s'est mit à scintiller, tellement que ma mère en a été ébahie, elle a trouvé ça beau… personnellement j'ai trouvé ça ridicule, mais bon, à chacun son moyen d'émouvoir les foules._

_- Nathaniel…_

_- Je suis désolé Sam, j'aimerais bien arrêter le fil de mes pensées mais pour l'instant c'est impossible. Je crois que je vais devoir réapprendre, comme quand j'étais qu'un louveteau. Mais alors vous allez devoir me supporter longtemps, parce qu'au début ça m'a prit le temps pour y arriver. Mon frère a d'ailleurs été très patient._

_- Alors t'essayeras avec Paul._

_- J'ai dis qu'il avait été patient, pas qu'il m'avait battu jusqu'à épuisement pour que je la ferme. Quoi que, je doute fort que Paul me frappe… du moins, pas de cette façon…_

_- C'est dégoûtant ! »_

Grogna Quil en reprenant sa forme humaine en pleine patrouille. Nathaniel avait malgré lui laissé filtré un de ses fantasmes. Chose assez gênante. Même si les garçons acceptaient pleinement sa relation avec Paul, il y avait des limites à ne pas franchir, surtout visuellement - ou mentalement. Sam suivit Quil en reprenant son apparence humaine et Nathaniel les imita en s'excusant.

« - Je suis vraiment, vraiment, désolé.

- Dès que je rentre, je me plante des fourchettes dans les yeux pour oublier cette image.

- Effectivement, ça devient gênant. »

Enchaîna Sam après Quil qui s'assit à même le sol dans les hautes herbes. Nathaniel se gratta la nuque. Ils allaient devoir trouver une solution jusqu'à ce qu'il n'aille mieux, se dit-il. Sam trancha comme si il lisait dans ses pensés en ce moment même.

« - Je pense qu'il serait judicieux de tu travailles là-dessus. Entre temps on s'arrangera avec les autres pour les rondes.

- Ok.

- Bon, Quil et moi on termine la patrouille, tu peux rentrer.

- A pied ! J'veux dire, te retransforme surtout pas, hein… »

Lâcha Quil en se relevant. Sam esquissa un léger sourire. Nathaniel hocha la tête en enfilant son short et les salua d'un geste de main.

« - A plus. »

*°*°*° 0 °*°*°*

Le soir même les jeunes de la réserve et quelques uns de la ville s'étaient réunis sur la plage. L'ambiance était à la bonne humeur. Des jeunes s'enjaillaient autour du feu et sur la berge sur des sons électro, pop, ou rock. D'autres discutaient ou se racontaient les derniers potins. Nathaniel, lui, rongeait son frein. Et pour cause Jared, Embry et notamment Paul discutaillaient avec quelques filles. Mais ce n'est pas le regard de ces filles sur son homme qui l'insupportait, mais un en particulier. Celui de Rachel. Accompagnée de Kim, elle prenait part à la conversation. Il était évident que Paul et elle avaient encore des affinités. Et lorsqu'elle le regardait, toute son affection pour lui et son admiration transparaissait sur son visage. Lorsque Rachel explosa de rire en posant la main sur le bras de Paul, Nathaniel se décolla de l'arbre contre lequel il était appuyé et se dirigea vers eux d'un pas décidé. À mi chemin, quelqu'un l'agrippa d'une forte poigne et le retourna. Son regard se posa sur Jacob qui grogna méfiant.

« - Où tu vas comme ça ? »

Nathaniel se défit sans mal de sa prise et répondit, légèrement agacé.

« - Dire deux mots à ta sœur.

- J'crois pas non. Même pas en rêve tu lui adresseras la parole.

- Tu te prend pour qui pour me dire ce que je dois faire ou pas ?

- J'me prend pour celui qui te bottera le cul si tu t'approches de sa sœur.

- J'aimerais bien voir ça. »

Lança le plus jeune avec un léger sourire. Jacob ouvrit la bouche mais ne pu rien dire, abasourdit. Nathaniel faisait preuve d'un tel culot qu'il n'en trouvait plus ses mots. Mais cet état ne fut que de passage, et il fini par lui répondre plus qu'irrité.

« - Non mais t'es quand même gonflé ! J'te donnerais pas d'autre avertissement, reste à ta place ! »

Nathaniel croisa les bras contre son torse en continuant de défier Jacob du regard. Sans le montrer, il fut légèrement blessé par sa phrase. _'Reste à ta place'. _Cette remarque tourna dans sa tête pendant un moment. C'était vrai qu'il était le méchant de l'histoire. Même si ça avait été involontaire de sa part, il avait brisé le couple parfait que formaient à l'époque Paul et Rachel. Cette constatation eu un gout plutôt amère qui lui fit abandonner toute envie d'aller enquiquiner la belle. Jacob se détourna de lui et parti retrouver ses amis. Au même moment Seth arriva près de Nathaniel. Il avait entendu leur petite altercation. Plongeant les mains dans ses poches, il lâcha doucement.

« - Il a raison Nat, tu…

- Fermes la, tu veux ? ! »

Cracha le brun en tournant le visage vers lui. Seth prit un air offensé et ce n'est qu'à ce moment que Nathaniel se rendit compte de l'acidité de ses mots. Il poussa un long soupire en glissant la main dans les cheveux de son cadet. L'attirant contre lui il passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

« - Désolé. Jacob à le don de me mettre hors de moi. »

Seth se laissa faire le plus docilement du monde, posant sa joue contre l'épaule de son aîné. Depuis ce truc de marquage avec Paul, il se rendait bien compte que Nathaniel avait changé. Devenant avec Paul plus dépendant et avec lui plus distant. Il lui répondit néanmoins gentiment.

« - Sauf que là, c'est toi qui a tord. Il a raison de ne pas vouloir que tu t'approches de sa sœur, après tout ce qu'elle à souffert à cause de votre imprégnation.

- Ok… mais quand Paul vas vers elle, il ne dit absolument rien.

- Et c'est pas parce qu'il n'en a pas envie. Mais il sait que Rachel a encore besoin de lui dans sa vie. »

Un grondement lointain parvint à leur oreilles. Seth, le reconnaissant entre mil, se redressa instantanément. C'était le son que produisait Paul lorsqu'il était mécontent ou le plus souvent, lorsque Seth était trop près de sa moitié. Le plus jeune adressa un regard furtif à Nathaniel.

« - Penses-y. »

Nathaniel hocha la tête et Seth s'éclipsa au moment où Paul le rejoignait. Paul lui déposa un baiser contre la tempe en le prenant dans ses bras.

« - Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Rien... »

Répondit doucement Nathaniel. Il adressa un léger sourire à Paul avant de tourner son regard vers Rachel. Le regard de la jeune fille était aussi tourné vers eux. Leur yeux s'accrochèrent. Nathaniel ne laissa rien paraitre et tourna de nouveau la tête vers Paul. Non pas qu'il n'ai pas envie de soutenir son regard, mais il avait comprit. Comprit que sa jalousie n'avait d'égale que la blessure de la brune. Paul était resté lié à elle mais il était sa moitié à lui. Et rien ne pouvait se placer au milieu… Enfin… il l'espérait…

*°*°*° 0 °*°*°*

C'était un après midi ensoleillé comme il en avait eu très peu ces derniers temps. Enfin, ensoleillé fut beaucoup dire. Disons plutôt que le soleil esquivait joliment les nuages. Nathaniel, penché sur le pick-up de Sam, releva la tête. Son attention attirée par un bruit de craquement provenant du sous-bois. Sam était parti à Phoenix avec Paul et Jared pour quelques jours. Seuls Emilie et lui étaient présent à la maison. La belle étant au téléphone avec sa sœur cela ne pouvait être elle. Il déposa le vieux chiffon couvert d'huile de moteur qu'il tenait entre ses mains et se déplaça légèrement vers l'arrière de la voiture. Assez vite, l'odeur d'un de ses congénères infiltra ses narines. Il esquissa un léger sourire. Toujours à pas feutrés, il contourna la table de pique-nique et s'enfonça dans le bois. Son regard se posa assez vite sur celui qu'il cherchait. Et apparemment, il le guettait pour lui jouer un mauvais tour. Taquin, Nathaniel grimpa habillement à un arbre. Sautant de branche en branche il arriva silencieusement au-dessus de sa cible. Entendant le froissement des feuilles Seth leva la tête, juste au moment où Nathaniel bondissait sur lui. Ils tombèrent tous les deux au sol.

« - Mais t'es fou ! T'aurais pu me casser quelque chose ! »

Grogna le plus jeune. Nathaniel explosa de rire en se redressant. Restant assit sur ses cuisses il le taquina en tapant des doigts contre ses côtes.

« - Dédramatise mon grand t'es un loup ! Puis faut bien que quelqu'un te secoue les puces de temps en temps… »

Seth grimaça légèrement et se redressa sur ses coudes. Plaçant son visage en face de celui de son aîné il lâcha d'un air bougon.

« - A force de trainer avec Paul tu deviens aussi brusque que lui.

- C'est dans notre nature, non ?

- Non, je suis pas brutal moi.

- Roh, arrête de chouiner gros bébé. Debout ! »

Fit le plus vieux en sautant sur ses pieds. Se penchant au-dessus de Seth il lui tendit une main. Acceptant son aide, le cadet se leva aussi. Époussetant ses vêtements, il continua ses plaintes.

« - N'empêche que t'aurais pu vraiment me faire mal.

- Mais arrêtes Seth… C'était qu'une blague. Ce sont pas 60kilos sur le dos qui vont te briser. »

Mais le plus jeune ne répondit pas et lui tourna même le dos. Nathaniel l'attrapa par la nuque et le retint alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'en aller.

« - Tu me boudes ?

- Oui !

- Bah excuse-moi mais t'avais qu'à pas commencer. Tu crois que j'ai pas senti venir le mauvais coup, louveteau ? »

Rétorqua-t-il en rigolant. Seth fronça des sourcils et le repoussa gentiment.

« - J'suis pas un louveteau ! J'suis que de deux ans ton cadet je te rappel.

- Je te taquine va. »

Fit-il en passant le bras autour de ses épaules. Ils commencèrent à avancer vers la maison.

« - Comment ça se fait que tu sois pas en cours ?

- Je peux te poser la même question.

- Ah ! Moi je sèche, j'avoue.

- Si ton oncle l'apprend, il va te tuer !

- La différence est là mon petit Seth. Je suis majeur et j'ai ma propre maison. J'ai de comptes à rendre à personne.

- Mouais… n'empêche que si Quil et Sam l'apprennent, ça va être ta fête.

- Mais tu leur dira pas. Emily pense que j'ai un prof absent, et c'est temps mieux. Je me sentais pas de courir deux heures par ce temps.

- Tu supportes toujours pas la chaleur ?

- Un peu mieux maintenant. Mais bon, à moins d'être dans ma peau de loup, je vois pas trop l'intérêt de m'épuiser à courir. J'veux dire, du sport j'en fait à chacune de mes patrouilles alors je m'en passerais bien au lycée.

- Mouais… »

Seth s'arrêta et se tourna vers Nathaniel.

« - Ca te dérange si je reste avec toi aujourd'hui ?

- Bien sûr que non. T'as même pas besoin de demander !

- Ah oui, comme Paul est pas là t'as rien de mieux à faire… »

Lança le cadet en toisant Nathaniel avant de reprendre sa route vers la maison. Nathaniel resta un moment bouche bée. Ne comprenant pas la source de ces reproches. Il agrippa Seth par le poignet avant que celui-ci ne franchisse le seuil et le retourna. Fronçant des sourcils il demanda.

« - Pourquoi tu dis ça ? T'aurais préféré que je te dise que je veux pas ?

- Non, je dis seulement que tu veux bien parce que Paul n'est pas là.

- Où est le rapport avec Paul, Seth ? »

S'énerva-t-il. Le cadet se contenta de le toiser de nouveau en croisant les bras contre son torse. Nathaniel le fixa, agacé. Si il y avait bien une chose qu'il détestait c'était les non dits. Alors si Seth avait quelque chose à lui reprocher il allait devoir l'avouer franchement. Levant le nez Nathaniel hurla à l'attention d'Emily.

« - Ly', je suis parti avec Seth pour la journée.

- D'accord les garçons, faites attention à vous.

- T'inquiètes… On y va… »

Ajouta-t-il à l'attention de Seth. Celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel et prit la direction du sous-bois. Nathaniel le suivit silencieusement et fut surprit lorsque Seth phasa sans même prendre le temps d'enlever ses vêtements. Le loup sablé se mit à courir sans même l'attendre. Il jeta négligemment ses vêtements au sol et phasa à son tour. Immédiatement, les pensées acerbes de son cadet le frappèrent de plein fouet.

_« - T'en a toujours que pour lui ! »_

Il était inutile de demander si il parlait bien de Paul, car son image était placardée dans l'esprit de Seth. Nathaniel, n'ayant toujours pas réglé son soucis de 'débit de pensée trop important' lâcha effrontément.

_« - Et alors, c'est mon mec je te rappel._

_- Oui ! Mais avant ça t'avais une vie… avant qu'il te fasse ce truc stupide de marquage… avant ça… avant … ben t'étais pas __**sa **__chose._

_- Je ne suis __**pas **__une chose ! »_

Grogna Nathaniel en lui coupant brusquement la route. Seth s'arrêta net et gronda en réponse.

_« - Alors t'es sa groupie ! Mais c'est du pareil au même t'en a que pour lui ! Avant que vous ne scelliez votre imprégnation, ben toi et moi on pouvait faire des choses ensemble. Mais maintenant que t'es à lui, je peux même plus m'approcher de toi sans craindre qu'il me plante ses crocs au cul. Et tout le monde trouve ça normal. Alors que quand je dis que je voudrais être avec toi, on me regarde comme si j'étais débile… Tu ne sais pas à quel point ça me fait mal de plus pouvoir être avec toi Nat'. Tu t'en rend même pas compte, parce que pour toi, tout ce qui compte, c'est Paul._

_- Oui et tu passeras jamais avant lui… »_

Claqua sèchement l'esprit de l'aîné. Seth eu un léger mouvement de recule. Ses oreilles s'abaissèrent et un glapissement triste s'éleva de sa gorge. Nathaniel s'assit en face de lui. Il était conscient que ses mots étaient rudes mais ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Calmement, son esprit laissa filtrer ses remarques crues.

_« - Je sais pas en quelle langue je vais devoir te le dire mais Paul est ma moitié. Ça implique un certain nombre de choses…_»_ _

Avec un effort considérable, il réussit à retenir certaines images compromettantes mais Seth en réceptionna quand même un petit nombre. Il vit pour la première fois à travers les yeux du loup brun ce que lui apportait sa moitié. Sécurité, joie, bien-être et allégresse. Il senti ce que Nathaniel ressentait dans ses bras. Le loup brun continua péniblement.

__« - _C'est vrai que… quand je suis arrivé, j'avais du mal à admettre notre imprégnation. Alors j'ai cherché un moyen d'y échapper, et ça a été de tourner mon attention autre part. _

_- Alors tu t'es servi de moi ! Et maintenant… maintenant que je te sers plus à rien, tu me jette ?_

_- Tu m'agaces ! »_

Gronda Nathaniel en se levant, retroussant ses babines. Seth répliqua en grognant.

_« - Parce que je dis ce que tu refuses d'avouer ? !_

_- Parce que tu refuses de comprendre ! Seth, je t'aime beaucoup, tu comptes vraiment beaucoup pour moi, t'es comme un petit frère mais je te le répète, jamais tu ne passeras avant Paul. Il est le seul... l'unique. Il est ... toute ma vie. »_

Inévitablement Nathaniel avait l'image de Paul en tête. Un Paul souriant, rayonnant, attentionné, et avec des mots rassurant, tendres. Seth se renfrogna, blessé. Lui ne voyait pas son aîné de cette façon. Le point de discorde était là. Sentant sa détresse, Nathaniel posa le museau contre sa tête et, se rapprocha de lui. Il frotta sa tête contre la sienne pour le réconforter.

_« - Je suis désolé mais c'est comme ça. J'ai beau t'adorer, je pourrais pas faire mieux que maintenant. Je l'avoue, Paul prend une grande place dans ma vie, mais t'es bien placé pour savoir pourquoi. Je sais pas quoi te dire d'autre. Je serais toujours là pour toi, Seth, seulement on ne pourra être tout le temps ensemble comme avant. Tu comprends ?_

_- Oui. »_

Répondit Seth en fermant les yeux. Il profita du contact de ses poils emmêlés aux siens le temps qu'il dura. Si tout le monde pouvait comprendre que Nathaniel se soit un peu éloigné des autres, lui ne pouvait l'admettre. Il avait ce besoin inexplicable d'être près de lui. S'énerver contre Nathaniel ne servait à rien. Il était bien conscient qu'une imprégnation changeait une vie. Alors il ne souhaitait qu'une chose, que la sienne arrive vite. Nathaniel se recula et tourna lentement autour de lui. Il lança, taquin.

_« - T'as pas besoin d'une imprégnation pour te lier à quelqu'un. À la base, c'est censé arriver rarement._

_- Ah oui ? Alors pourquoi dans la meute Embry, Leah, Jake et moi on est les seuls à pas l'être ?_

_- J'en sais rien. Mais pour te dire, mon père ne s'est pas imprégné de ma mère. Et pourtant, ils sont restés liés jusqu'à la fin. »_

Seth fut étonné que Nathaniel parle de ses parents avec une telle facilité. D'ailleurs, Nathaniel lui-même le fut tout autant. Habituellement leur souvenir lui était douloureux, mais maintenant ce n'était qu'un heureux souvenir. Le plus jeune continua.

_« - Oui, ben Sam était fou amoureux de Leah… Donc excuses-moi de pas te croire sur parole, mais, je vais m'abstenir._

_- Et si tu t'imprègnes jamais de personne ? Des fois, le destin ne fait pas les choses comme on s'y attend. Tu comptes rester puceau jusqu'à ta mort ?_

_- Nathaniel !_

_- Ben quoi, je demande. »_

Rigola-t-il. Ils recommencèrent à trottiner calmement. Nathaniel lui expliqua.

_« - Je veux seulement dire que tu sais pas ce que l'avenir te réserve._

_- Je peux vivre au jour le jour alors._

_- Ca peut être une idée. Bon, c'est pas une raison pour faire des conneries mais je pense que vivre au jour le jour peu être bien._

_- Alors j'vais faire ça ! Et aujourd'hui je suis avec toi. Alors, on fait la course ?_

_- Tu veux encore te faire rétamer ? »_

Ricana le plus vieux alors que Seth détala aussi vite qu'il pu. Nathaniel se mit à courir, se contentant de rester à sa hauteur. Seth demanda curieux.

_« - Alors, tu recommences à patrouiller quand ?_  
><em>- Je sais pas. J'arrive toujours pas à poser de barrière mentale assez solide.<em>  
><em>- J'ai vu oui… Alors ça veut dire que peu importe ce que je te demande, là maintenant, j'aurais ma réponse ?<em>  
><em>- Seth je te vois venir, si tu fais ça je te jure que je te mord tellement fort que la marque restera longtemps.<em>  
><em>- Tu veux dire comme celle que Paul t'as fait dans le cou ? »<em>

Rigola-t-il. Nathaniel réussit à retenir ce souvenir avec une volonté de fer. Seth, sentant sa résistance, insista.

_« - Ca s'est passé comment, il t'as sauté dessus et il t'as mordu ? »_

Curieux de nature, Seth avait toujours voulu savoir comment s'était déroulée cette nuit qui changea tout entre eux. Mais connaissant le tempérament des deux zouaves en question, il s'était toujours retenu de demande. Mais aujourd'hui … il lui suffi juste de l'évoquer pour avoir sa réponse. Il eu juste le temps d'intercepter l'image de Paul agrippant Nathaniel par les cheveux et le repoussant brusquement contre un mur et le loup brun disparu pour laisser place à un Nathaniel légèrement, comment dire... Hors de lui…

« - Ce que tu viens de faire Seth c'est… T'es qu'un… Aaah tu m'énerves ! Dépêches-toi de reprendre ta forme humaine ! »

Seth le savait, si il se transformait avant que Nathaniel ne soit calmé il allait passer un sal quart d'heure. Mais sous cette forme, il leur était impossible de communiquer correctement.

« - Seth ! »

Hurla Nathaniel. Mais celui-ci ne fit que lâcher un léger son amusé. Se rapprochant de Nathaniel il se pencha et poussa son museau contre son torse nu. Nathaniel le repoussa, encore énervé.

« - Non ! Déjà qu'on a pas de vie privée dans cette meute si tu t'amuses à faire des trucs pareils on s'en sortira jamais. »

Seth recula légèrement et s'ébroua, envoyant salive, poils et poussière sur Nathaniel qui pesta de nouveau. Le loup sablé ricana intérieurement et se rapprocha de nouveau de lui. Il s'excusa en passant un énorme coup de langue sur la peau de l'aîné. Nathaniel rigola en le repoussant encore.

« - Tu m'auras pas comme ça. J'attend Seth… »

Seulement le loup sablé ne fit que secouer la tête en réponse. Nathaniel se laissa tomber au sol et s'assit.

« - J'm'en fiche, je te connais, tu vas finir par t'ennuyer à parler tout seul. »

Seth rigola une nouvelle fois et s'allongea en face de lui, taquinant ses pieds du bout du museau. Nathaniel se pinça la lèvre. Il savait que Seth ne tiendrait pas longtemps si il coupait le contact. Alors il resta assit là, silencieux. Seth roula sur le dos et tendit une patte vers son visage. Nathaniel l'esquiva sans pour autant répliquer. Seth se renfrogna, roulant de nouveau sur le ventre. Puis restant à plat ventre, il s'avança lentement vers Nathaniel et posa le museau contre sa cuisse. Ses yeux brun perçant ne le quittèrent pas une seule seconde. Nathaniel posa à son tour le regard sur lui. Le loup de Seth avait beau avoir changé depuis sa toute première transformation, il restait le plus petit de la meute. Et avec son comportement de chiot qui essayait de se racheter une conduite, Nathaniel n'eu qu'une envie, le câliner. Mais il fallait bien lui montrer que tout acte amenait ses conséquences. Alors il se mit à le fixer lui aussi, sans expression particulière sur le visage. Seth fini par se redresser et se leva. Et ce fut l'adolescent qui se rassit en face de Nathaniel en pestant.

« - T'es vraiment pas marrant.  
>- Et toi tu mérites une bonne baffe.<br>- Tu me frapperais ?  
>- Je devrais, oui… »<p>

Fit Nathaniel en arrachant un brin d'herbe qu'il enroula autour de son doigt. Il avait beau s'être déjà bagarré avec la moitié de la meute, jamais il ne s'en était prit physiquement à son cadet. Et à y regarder de plus près, Seth était bien le seul membre de la meute que Nathaniel n'avait jamais mordu. À ce constat, Seth afficha un léger sourire. Puis, imitant son aîné il arracha un brin d'herbe et lança détendu.

« - N'empêche que j'aurais jamais pensé que tu puisses laisser Paul te malmener de cette façon.  
>- Seth…<br>- Je veux dire, t'es… toi quoi. J'imaginais personne te dominer, pas même lui.  
>- Arrêtes avec ça maintenant ou je te jure que tu vas te la prendre cette claque… »<p>

Le prévint-il gentiment. Et ses yeux émeraudes qui le fixaient fermement confirmèrent à Seth qu'il était temps de clore ce sujet. Il hocha légèrement la tête et Nathaniel eu un léger sourire. Il voulu savoir pourquoi d'ailleurs. Car à son regard, il devina que ce qui déclencha ce sourire venait de lui traverser l'esprit.

« - Tu penses à quoi ?  
>- A ce que je te ferais la prochaine fois qu'il te prendra l'envie d'être mesquin… Ce sera jouissif, crois-moi. »<p>

La façon dont son sourire s'élargi n'annonça rien de bon au cadet. Il savait bien que Nathaniel pouvait être aussi attentif que vicieux quand il le fallait. Il avait bien vu les divers stratagème qu'il avait mit en place au tout début pour faire Jacob sortir de ses gons et ne souhaitait en aucun cas être sa victime. Il se pencha vers lui.

« - Je suis désolé Nat. C'est vrai.  
>- Ah… Ca fallait y penser avant. »<p>

Lâcha-t-il en se levant, avec ce petit sourire toujours accroché à son visage. Seth se leva à son tour. Il demanda bêtement.

« - On va où ? »

Lorsqu'ils étaient sous forme animale évidement, il n'avait pas à poser ce genre de question. Nathaniel répondit sans se retourner vers lui.

« - Y a une rivière quelque part là bas.  
>- Et alors ?<br>- Et alors … qui m'aime me suit… »

Fit-il simplement en plongeant en avant, libérant de nouveau son loup. Seth fronça des sourcils, surprit que Nathaniel tente encore le coup. Puis il se rappela la menace du brun. Le loup brun se tourna vers lui, l'attendant et ce n'est qu'à ce moment que Seth se décida à le rejoindre.

_« - Alors, t'as pas d'autres question à me poser ?_  
><em>- J'crois que ça ira. »<em>

Nathaniel rigola en commençant à courir. Seth le suivi sans grande difficulté à travers la végétation qui se faisait plus dense. Le loup brun ouvrit le passage et ils arrivèrent à la limite Nord de leur territoire. Seth décéléra.

_« - Nat, on est plus sur notre territoire._  
><em>- Mais on est pas non plus sur celui des sangsues. C'est pas interdit que je sache… Si ?<em>  
><em>- Non… mais je suis pas rassuré…<em>  
><em>- T'inquiète pas, je suis là, je te protègerais. »<em>

Taquina l'aîné. Seth se contenta de grogner et Nathaniel accéléra. Ayant la rivière dans son champ de vision, il frétilla d'avance. Et c'est sous le regard étonné de son cadet qu'il illustra sa folle idée. S'élançant au dessus de l'eau, il se retransforma juste avant d'en fendre la surface. Seth s'arrêta surprit. En Alaska, Nathaniel avait déjà évoqué ces jeux, mais il ne l'avait vu que via son esprit. Nathaniel refit surface et dégagea ses cheveux humides de son visage.

« - T'attends quoi ? »

Seth battit légèrement en retraite pour mieux prendre son élan. Imitant son aîné, il décolla du sol et se transforma juste avant de fendre la surface aquatique. Nathaniel s'écarta vivement en rigolant. Seth sorti à son tour la tête de l'eau en s'écriant.

« - Wow ! Géant ! On recommence ? »

L'aîné n'en rigola que plus fort et aspergea le plus jeune d'eau. Ils jouèrent un long moment puis Nathaniel s'éloigna, allant s'assoir sur un rocher. Plongé dans l'eau jusqu'à la taille, il balança posément les pieds, amusé par la légère résistance qu'il rencontrait à cause du faible courant. Ca faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été au calme, aussi proche de la nature qui les entourait. Seth l'observa un moment puis monta s'assoir près de lui. Nathaniel avait rejeté la tête en arrière et profitait des faibles rayon du soleil filtrant à travers les feuillages. Seth pencha la tête sur le côté, l'observant toujours. Il se demandait pourquoi être avec lui était aussi important à ses yeux. Il avait éprouvé pendant quelques secondes la joie d'un imprégné à travers les yeux de Nathaniel, quelques auparavant, et savait que ça n'avait rien de comparable. Et pourtant, ça n'avait rien à voir non plus avec les sentiments qu'il était censé avoir pour un frère ou un simple ami. Il était jaloux. Jaloux que son Nathaniel ne soit plus tourné que vers Paul et plus vers lui. Et il ne comprenait pas, ces sentiments qui s'apparentaient à l'amour mais qui n'en était pas. Il était certain de ne pas être amoureux de Nathaniel, pourtant il y avait quelque chose. Un quelque chose sur lequel il lui fut impossible de poser le doigt. Il glissa les doigts dans les cheveux de l'aîné qui sursauta légèrement.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
>- Je vis au jours le jour… »<p>

Nathaniel fronça des sourcils mais n'eu pas le temps de parler. Seth se jeta dans ses bras et enfoui la tête dans son cou. Le plus vieux passa instinctivement les bras autour de ses épaules et lâcha en rigolant.

« - Tu te comporte bizarrement Seth.  
>- Quoi, parce que je veux que tu me fasses un câlin ?<br>- Ouais ! Trouves toi une copine, ça devient urgent j'pense. »

Seth se redressa en le toisant et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Semblant réfléchir. Puis il haussa un sourcil et lâcha en hochant la tête.

« - Je sais pourquoi tu t'es imprégné de Paul… vous êtes pareil, totalement insensibles aux autres…  
>- N'importe quoi toi. Mais vraiment.<br>- C'est vrai. Toi t'as pas vu Paul avant que tu n'arrives, c'était le mec que tout le monde craignait et pourquoi ? Parce qu'il était sans cœur et sanguinaire. »

Nathaniel explosa de rire. Seth afficha un léger sourire et l'agrippa par le bras. Le tirant brusquement il le balança à l'eau. Nathaniel le fusilla du regard. À ça, il répondit.

« - Bah quoi, faut bien que quelqu'un te secoue les puces de temps en temps.  
>- Alors toi… tu vas prendre cher… »<p>

Promit Nathaniel avec un léger sourire. Il empoigna lui aussi Seth par les bras et le jeta à l'eau.

*°*°*° 0 °*°*°*

Le soleil se coucha avant même qu'ils ne s'en rendirent compte et Nathaniel ramena son cadet chez lui sans même se douter de toutes les interrogations qui lui traversèrent l'esprit. Car si aujourd'hui lui peinait à cacher des choses aux autres, Seth y arrivait parfaitement.

*°*°*° 0 °*°*°*

* * *

><p>Un autre chapitre de terminé ;)<p>

Alors, vous en pensez quoi ?

Paul ... Nathaniel...

Nathaniel ... Seth...

Seth ... Paul...

Hihi bref see yuh !


	15. Chapter 15

**Le Loup Perdu**

_Chapitre 15_

Deux jours plus tard, Sam et les autres furent de retour. Lorsque le pick-up arriva dans l'entrée Nathaniel, qui était resté chez Emily, fut le premier à les accueillir. La belle et Jacob sortirent de la petite maison pour accueillir Sam et Jared. Evidement, Nathaniel lui, fit abstraction des autres et sauta dans les bras de sa moitié à peine celle-ci descendue de la voiture. Paul laissa filtrer un léger rire et le rattrapa sans grande difficulté. Nathaniel plongea son visage dans son cou, déposant un léger baiser contre sa peau avant de murmurer.

« - La prochaine fois je pars avec toi.  
>- Alors là oui ! Bon débarra. »<p>

Lança Jacob dépité. Nathaniel avait passé tout son temps à parler de Paul et de son retour sans vraiment que ça n'agace Emily. Mais avec Jacob, ce fut autre chose. Nathaniel se recula, instantanément agacé, mais Paul l'attrapa par le poignet, le ramenant contre son torse. Il fronça des sourcils en répliquant.

« - Je m'adressais pas à toi…  
>- Sans blague… Je t'ai eu dans les pattes toute la journée, j'imagine même pas ce que ça a été pour les autres en quatre jours.<br>- Mais de quoi tu te mêles…  
>- Tu te comporte comme si t'étais à l'agonie. Ça va, tu vas pas mourir parce que tu le vois pas durant deux jours.<br>- Dixit le mec qui nous pourrit l'esprit avec sa Belle à longueur de temps. Tu vas pas mourir parce qu'elle veut pas de toi. T'es même pas imprégné. »

Lança le plus jeune en tenant son cousin du regard. Avec l'accord de Sam, Jacob était parti quelques semaines, il revenait tout juste de son voyage. Ce retrait lui permit avant tout de réfléchir à son histoire avec Balla, mais surtout d'accepter le choix de son amie. A son retour, il eu beaucoup de mal a éluder cette pensée. Ce fut très peu fair-play de la part de Nathaniel de le lui rappeler. Mais il en était arrivé à un stade où un simple 'Bonjour' de la part de son cousin l'irritait. Jacob fut tellement blessé qu'il ne su quoi dire. Sa seule envie fut de le frapper. Mais avec Sam et Paul dans les parages, cela releva de l'irréalisable. Alors il se leva silencieusement et parti. Sam soupira, impuissant. Il vit lentement sa meute se scinder en deux groupes, les pro-Jacob et les pro-Nathaniel et ça ne l'enchanta pas du tout. Seulement il ne su que faire pour résoudre le problème. Il lança simplement.

« - Ne t'éloigne pas trop Jake. On fait un point tous ensembles dans trente minutes. »

Seul le silence répondit et Jacob disparu dans la nature. Sam se tourna vers Nathaniel, l'air peu amène. Celui-ci haussa des épaules et demanda agacé.

« - Quoi ?  
>- Il vient juste de rentrer, tu penses que c'était nécessaire ?<br>- C'est lui qui me cherche aussi.  
>- T'es plus un enfant Nathaniel. Tu ne peux pas simplement surenchérir quand quelqu'un a le malheur de t'irriter. Jacob traverse une passe difficile, et sa famille est censée être là pour lui.<br>- Oh, c'est vrai que la sangsue lui a piqué sa copine, c'est triste... Je suis censé le caresser dans le sens du poil à cause de ça ?  
>- Je vois bien que c'est trop te demander… La prochaine fois quand t'as rien d'intelligent à lui dire juste ferme là. Il ne s'en portera que mieux. »<p>

Conclu-t-il agacé en lui tournant le dos pour rentrer. Sam fut interloqué par le manque de compassion de Nathaniel. Lorsqu'il arriva à la porte le cadet demanda, incrédule.

« - En plus c'est moi qui prend ? »

Sam fit volte face et ancra son regard dans le sien. L'habitude de Nathaniel l'énerva au plus haut point et il ne s'en cacha pas. Il grogna.

« - Oui ! Et c'était un ordre d'alpha au cas ou t'en doute. Maintenant hors de ma vue ! »

Nathaniel resta pantois. Si il n'en avait rien à fiche de blesser Jacob, l'avis de Sam lui importait beaucoup. Et il détestait que son aîné lui en veule. Sam garda son regard perçant ancré dans le sien jusqu'à ce que Nathaniel ne baisse les yeux. Ceci fait, il se détourna de nouveau et alla retrouver sa moitié. Le cadet croisa les bras contre son torse, n'osant même pas pester. Paul lui frictionna le bras en le rassurant.

« - Ca lui passera, t'inquiètes pas.  
>- J'espère bien que non. Je sais pas ce qui te prend Nathaniel mais tu te comporte comme un con. »<p>

Commença Jared contre toute attente. Il savait bien que la situation de Jacob était difficile. Ils le savaient tous. Alors il ne comprit pas pourquoi Nathaniel continuait à l'enfoncer.

« - Quand t'as pas la rage contre les Cullen c'est contre Jake. Bon sang, t'as tout pour être heureux alors respecte un peu ceux pour qui c'est pas le cas.  
>- Tu sais quoi Jared, quand j'aurais besoin de tes lumières, je te sonnerais…»<p>

Lâcha Nathaniel en tournant un regard sombre vers le dit Jared. Celui-ci roula des yeux et entra à son tour dans la maison. Des fois, parler à Nathaniel était comme s'adresser à quelqu'un enfermé dans une chambre capitonnée. Paul soupira. Il retourna Nathaniel en le prenant par les épaules et plaça son visage en face du sien.

« - Tu sais qu'ils ont raison. Jacob a besoin de soutien. »

Nathaniel poussa un soupire las et repoussa les mains de Paul, agacé. Il lui tourna le dos et prit la direction du bois sans un mot. Paul glissa les mains dans ses poches en rejetant la tête vers l'arrière. Ce ne sont pas exactement les retrouvailles qu'il espérait.

En quelques minutes Nathaniel retrouva Jacob. Assit au pied d'un arbre massif, il ressemblait à un petit garçon esseulé et perdu. Dès qu'il senti la présence de son cousin il balança une grosse pierre dans sa direction sans même relever la tête. Nathaniel esquiva sans grande difficulté la chose qui aurait pu lui broyer un pied puis il s'arrêta, glissant les mains dans ses poches. Il ouvrit la bouche mais Jacob le devança avant qu'un quelconque son n'en sorti.

« - Fait gaffe, Sam est loin. Le temps qu'il n'arrive…  
>- Je n'ai pas l'intension de me battre. »<p>

L'interrompit-t-il à son tour, de nouveau, légèrement irrité. Jacob leva alors la tête vers lui. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il aperçu ses larmes silencieuses que Nathaniel se rendit compte de sa tristesse. Normalement, il aurait du la sentir dès qu'il l'avait approché car c'était un de ses frères de meute. Seulement avec Jacob, son niveau d'antipathie était tel qu'il ne ressentait plus ses émotions. Jake le toisa avant de demander tristement.

« - Alors quoi, tu veux encore m'enfoncer ?  
>- Non…<br>- Ouais, j'ai pas eu la chance de m'imprégner d'elle, rien n'empêche que je l'aime.  
>- Je sais bien… J'ai, je… Je voulais juste te dire que… Désolé. »<p>

Sur ces mots pénibles à laisser sortir, Nathaniel leva les yeux au ciel. Jamais des excuses ne lui avaient autant écorchés la bouche. Pas même avec les Cullen. Pourtant il était sincère, il s'en voulait vraiment d'avoir frappé un homme à terre. Cette attitude ne lui ressemblait tellement pas. Le ricanement de Jacob ramena son attention à lui. Jake plongea son regard dans un sien, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Puis il cracha d'une voix amère et sombre.

« - Je m'en tape. »

Nathaniel rompit instantanément le contact visuel en baissant la tête et tourna les talons. Jacob venait à son tour de le blesser en rejetant ses excuses. Et il le savait, mais il s'en fichait. Œil pour œil, dent pour dent.

« - Vas pleurer dans les bras de ton père adoptif. Vas lui dire que je crache sur les excuses qu'il t'as demandé de me présenter, vas ! »

Cria Jacob en se relevant. Nathaniel pressa le pas et fini par courir pour être assez loin et ne plus l'entendre vociférer. Pour une fois, sa démarche fut sincère et autonome. Il avait décidé lui-même d'aller s'excuser car il savait avoir mal agit et Jacob le prenait mal. Pour le coup la rage refit surface, c'était définitif, il détestait ce Jacob Black. Sa colère fut tellement intense qu'il lutta contre ses larmes. Il butta soudainement contre une masse chaude qui l'empêcha d'avancer. Il releva la tête et tomba sur le visage inquiet de sa moitié.

« - Hey, je partais te chercher. Ça va ? »

Incertain face à la réponse à donner Nathaniel préféra rester silencieux. À la place il se jeta dans les bras de Paul en le serrant fort. L'aîné, plus que certain que quelque chose clochait, le prit par la taille et le souleva. Nathaniel passa les jambes autour de sa taille et se laissa porter. Paul le fit assoir sur la table de pique-nique et posa les mains en coupe contre ses joues.

« - Qu'est-ce qui a ?  
>- Rien…<br>- T'as croisé Jacob, hein ? »

Paul hocha la tête devant son manque de réaction.

« - J'en étais sûr. Et il s'est passé quoi ?  
>- Rien, ça va…<br>- Nat'…  
>- Je… Je me suis excusé… et lui il m'a envoyé paître. Comme d'habitude, quoi. Y a rien de particulier alors on en parle plus.<br>- Je vois bien qu…  
>- On en parle plus, ok ?.<p>

Paul détailla lentement son visage et fini par hocher la tête. Le forcer à en parler ne servirait à rien alors il lâcha l'affaire.

« - Ok.  
>- J'ai envie de rentrer…<br>- Moi aussi. Mais Sam nous attend.  
>- Maintenant ?<br>- Non, dans … environs, une quinzaine de minutes.  
>- D'accord… Tu m'as manqué. »<p>

Fit Nathaniel en se penchant vers lui. C'était réciproque. Paul esquissa un léger sourire et caressa sa joue. Nathaniel attrapa ses poignets et le tira vers lui, passant ensuite les bras autour de ses épaules. L'aîné déposa sagement les mains contre ses hanches et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Nathaniel attira Paul entre ses jambes et le serra contre lui. Leur baiser au début gentillet s'approfondit, laissant leur muscles buccaux se redécouvrir. Paul glissa une main sous le t-shirt de Nathaniel et serra les doigts contre sa peau, assez fort pour la marquer. Le plus jeune laissa filtrer un léger gémissement, ce qui ravi l'aîné. Sa seconde main se glissa aussi sous son haut et caressa sans retenue cette peau chaude qui lui donnait tant envie. Nathaniel poussa un deuxième soupire au contact de ses doigts. Paul fini par le prendre par les cuisses et le tirer plus vers lui. Posant une main dans le creux de son dos il amorça un coup de bassin, frictionnant leur bassin ensemble. Il mit fin au baiser pour descendre ses lèvres dans son cou et lécher, mordre sa peau hâlé. Nathaniel se mordit la lèvre de plaisir. Dans les bras de Paul, il oubliait tout le reste. Il descendit une main coquine entre leur deux corps et empoigna le membre érigé de Paul dans sa main. À son tour de gémir contre sa peau. Paul soupira et lâcha un coup de langue contre sa peau avant de lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille. Nathaniel resserra son bras libre autour de ses épaules de même que sa prise par-dessus ses vêtements. Paul donna un coup de bassin en prenant de nouveau possession de ses lèvres. Une nouvelle bataille acharnée entre leurs langue. Paul glissa à son tour une main contre l'excitation de son cadet par-dessus son short et le caressa avec poigne. Nathaniel rompit leur baisser en retenant Paul par le poignet et lâcha dans un soupire.

« - Attends, Seth… »

Paul manqua de suffoquer à l'entente de ce prénom et, instinctivement, agrippa violement Nathaniel par les cheveux. Lui tirant la tête vers l'arrière d'une façon tout aussi brusque il demanda, pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu.

« - Quoi ?  
>- Calmes-toi Paul, Je veux dire que... Seth est là. »<p>

Fit Nathaniel dans un soupire en posant la main contre son bras. Paul fronça des sourcils et tourna la tête, tombant sur un Seth penaud à la lisière du bois. Il se senti d'un coup bien bête d'avoir cru à un lapsus de la part de sa moitié. Mais enivré par l'odeur de Nathaniel il ne l'avait pas senti approcher. Et d'ailleurs, très vite, il se demanda comment Nathaniel, lui, avait pu le sentir. Relâchant la prise dans ses cheveux il se retourna complètement et se dirigea vers Seth d'un pas décidé.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là ? Tu regardes quoi ?  
>- J'ai pas… Je suis désolé… je voulais pas… »<p>

Ses excuses confuses ne firent que mettre Paul plus en rage. Nathaniel descendit de la table et tira Paul par le bras. Passant devant lui il se plaça entre lui et Seth avec un léger sourire.

« - Détends-toi, il l'a pas fait exprès.  
>- T'es là depuis quand ? !<br>- Je viens juste d'arriver, Sam a appelé. »

Paul se résigna. Il avait entendu Sam hurler dans le bois pour rameuter les autres il y a de cela une vintaine de minutes. Et puis Seth, en plus d'avoir l'air effrayé de sa réaction, semblait particulièrement désolé. Il roula des yeux et se détourna de lui en lâchant un léger jurons.

« - Putain ! »

Seth regarda son aîné partir et tourna la tête vers Nathaniel. Celui-ci lui adressa un léger sourire.

« - Ca lui passera.  
>- Ouais … Mais j'ai bien cru qu'il allait me taper dessus ce coup-ci.<br>- Mais non, il ferait pas ça.  
>- Pas tant que t'es là pour l'en empêcher. J'te jure j'ai pas fait exprès.<br>- Je sais bien. »

Fit-il en passant le bras autour de son épaule. Seth en profita pour se jeter dans ses bras. Paul revenu, ils n'allaient plus pouvoir se voir comme ces trois derniers jours et ça l'attrista d'avance. Il passa donc les bras autour de la taille de Nathaniel mais celui-ci se recula légèrement avec un ricanement gêné.

« - Pas trop près Seth. »

Le plus jeune fronça des sourcils en le lâchant, ne comprenant pas la raison de ce rejet. Nathaniel plongea les mains dans ses poches en se pinçant les lèvres. Toujours aussi gêné. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là que la nature de l'activité qu'ils avaient avant qu'il ne les interrompe ne lui revint à l'esprit. Il tapa la main contre son front en pestant.

« - J'suis bête…  
>- Mais non. »<p>

Tenta Nathaniel en le retenant par le poignet. Mais ce que Seth vit, c'était qu'une fois de plus, sa relation avec Paul était un frein à la leur. À cause du bêta, aujourd'hui, il ne pu même pas prendre son ami dans ses bras alors qu'il en avait besoin. Il se dégagea brusquement de la prise de Nathaniel et se dirigea vers la maison sans se retourner. Nathaniel pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté.

« - Seth…  
>- Lâche-moi. Va retrouver Paul, il sera content de reprendre où vous vous êtes arrêté. »<p>

Nathaniel glissa les mains dans ses cheveux en levant les yeux au ciel. Posant les yeux sur une des étoiles qui apparurent lentement grâce à la tombée de la nuit, il souhaita de toute ses forces que cette situation s'arrange. Il senti Jacob arriver et se tourna vers lui. Celui-ci le toisa silencieusement sans même s'arrêter et entra dans la maison. Nathaniel soupira et le suivit. Quand il entra, Sam se trouvait debout en bout de table. Seth était assis en face de Jared et discutait avec Leah et Embry. Il leva à peine le regard vers lui. Jacob se tint en retrait en s'adossant au mur. Nathaniel n'eut pas trop envie de se mélanger à la conversation alors il se posa calmement sur le dossier du fauteuil derrière lui. Quil sorti des toilettes. Ils étaient tous là, sauf…

« - Où est Paul ? »

Demanda Sam légèrement agacé. Le bêta fit son apparition dans la pièce quelques secondes après en grognant.

« - Ici. »

Il se plaça près de Nathaniel et passa le bras autour de ses épaules avant de déposer un baiser contre sa tempe. Puis il s'écarta et Sam commença.

« - Bon, maintenant que tout le monde est là, on va pouvoir commencer. Je pense qu'en quatre jours, au niveau de la sûreté du territoire il ne s'est rien passé. Pas d'attaque ou de vampire isolé ?  
>- Nope ! »<p>

Répondit Quil de façon enjouée. C'est à lui et Leah que Sam avait confié la mission de veiller sur leur territoire en son absence. Seth leva la tête et tourna le regard vers Nathaniel avec un air légèrement triste. Ce que Paul ne manqua pas de remarquer. Fronçant des sourcils il passa de nouveau le bras autour de l'épaule de Nathaniel, qui le repoussa pour la circonstance. Agacé, le regard de Paul sur Seth ne fit que peser plus lourd. Seulement ce coup-ci, au lieu de baisser les yeux, Seth soutint son regard. En plus de lui enlever son meilleur ami, il n'allait pas en plus lui enlever sa dignité se dit-t-il. Paul pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté en se redressant sur ses pieds. Sam continua de parler mais il ne l'entendit pas. Le regard de Seth sur sa moitié ne lui plaisait pas. Alors si en plus le petit se mettait à le défier…

« - Paul… Paul ! »

La voix irritée de l'alpha le sorti de sa transe. Il leva les yeux vers lui.

« - Y a un problème Paul ?  
>- Non…<br>- Alors je te demande de bien vouloir arrêter de grogner. Si tu as un soucis c'est le moment ou jamais de le régler. »

Son regard se tourna de nouveau vers Seth qui semblait guetter sa réaction. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il grognait. Il se renfrogna et fini par répondre bougons.

« - Non. Rien.  
>- Bien.<br>- Maintenant on peu parler des Cullen ? »

Objecta soudainement Jacob. Sam soupira et Nathaniel tourna le visage vers son cousin, surprit. Celui-ci sembla avoir reprit du poil de la bête. Il toisa encore Nathaniel lorsqu'il vit qu'il le regardait. Nathaniel soutint son regard, ne détournant les yeux que lorsque Sam parla. Il croisa les bras contre son torse en écoutant attentivement.

« - On en a déjà discuté Jacob. On ne s'attaquera pas aux Cullen tant qu'ils laisseront les humains tranquilles.  
>- Mais Bella est humaine ! Et Edward a l'intension de la transformer dans pas longtemps, qui sait même si il ne l'a pas déjà fait.<br>- Mais c'est son choix. Elle l'a voulu.  
>- Depuis quand une victime choisi son sort ?<br>- Depuis qu'elle couche avec l'ennemi… »

Lâcha Nathaniel à voix basse. Plus pour lui que pour Jacob d'ailleurs. Seulement avec leur ouïe particulière, son commentaire n'échappa à personne. Jacob bondit vers lui, prêt à en découdre.

« - Fermes là ! Personne demande ton avis !  
>- Je fais partie de la meute je te signale. Et je voudrais pas être celui qui la ramène mais il ne devrait pas y avoir de justice à deux vitesses. Y a deux mois on ne pouvait pas toucher à tes précieux Cullen parce qu'il étaient 'végétariens' et aujourd'hui que ta copine veut les rejoindre ce sont de nouveau des montres sanguinaires. Tu te fous de qui ?<br>- Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec lui. C'est pas nos affaires. »

Avoua Leah. Après tout, il fallait penser radicalement. Après tous ces combats menés pour que les vampires des autres clans ne s'en prennent pas à cette fille, la meilleure solution pour tous était qu'elle puisse se protéger toute seule. Sam l'avait bien comprit, raison pour laquelle il ne voulait pas interférer. Jacob se recula, faussement résigné.

« - D'accord, alors laissons les la vampiriser. Mais ensuite on aura un nouveau né à proximité de la ville. Si elle échappe à leur contrôle…  
>- Alors on avisera à ce moment là, Jacob. Ma décision est sans appel, nous n'attaquerons pas les Cullen parce que Bella Swan a décidé de devenir une des leur. »<p>

*°*°*° 0 °*°*°*

« - Jake … »

La voix de Bella s'éleva faiblement depuis la chambre que le loup venait de quitter. Ce fut dans une rage sans nom qu'il descendit les escaliers et se propulsa hors de la demeure. Arrivé là, Jacob marqua un temps d'hésitation en empoignant sa moto. Elle serait jamais assez rapide pour lui permettre d'oublier _ça_ne serait-ce qu'un court instant. Il poussa rageusement l'engin d'un coup de pied et libéra son loup dans une explosion de fureur. Lorsqu'il phasa, les autres lurent aisément en lui ce qui venait de se passer, ce qu'il avait appri. Peu après son retour Jacob avait décidé d'accompagner son père, Sue et Seth au mariage de Bella. Mais au bout de deux semaines il apprit que Bella était malade et redouta le pire. Pourtant, cette situation fut pire que 'le pire' imaginé par le loup. Trop choqués pour exprimer un avis sur le coup, seul l'ordre de l'alpha fendit son esprit.

_« - Rentre immédiatement ! »_

Le loup cuivré poussa un grognement, persuadé que leur colère et leur indignation fut pour lui. Il avait enfreint l'ordre de l'alpha en se rendant chez les Cullen sans y être invité et surtout, sans prévenir sa famille. Il arriva dans une vaste clairière de bucherons, en même temps que Nathaniel et Paul. Finalement Nathaniel ne connu Bella que par les récits surexcités de Seth. Il lui avait raconté avec animation toutes les épreuves que les loups avaient traversés pour la protéger. N'oubliant pas la partie où ils furent alliés aux vampire. Mais à travers les visions de Jake, il la vit cadavérique ET enceinte. Outré, ce fut lui qui prit la parole le premier.

_« - Comment est-ce possible ? ! »_

De là, un brouhaha infernal se fit entendre. La meute réfléchi, en effervescence, à une façon d'empêcher cette abomination. Jacob fut d'accord au début car il cru que cet évènement permettrait de décimer les Cullen et enfin sauver Bella. Mais il déchanta vite. La haine de Nathaniel influant inévitablement leur état, ils mirent rapidement en place un plan d'attaque. Et le plan était d'éliminer Bella. Comprenant brusquement leur intension Jacob posa son véto.

_« - Attendez ! On ne peut pas…_

_- Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre ! »_

Contra Sam. Nathaniel claqua des crocs pour signifier son agacement et cracha.

_« - Cette chose grandit vite. On doit l'anéantir._

_- On ne sait même pas encore de quoi il en retourne ! »_

Opposa Jacob en se rapprochant dangereusement. La rivalité entre eux fut présente plus que jamais. Nathaniel claqua de nouveau des crocs, le poussant à reculer d'un coup d'épaule.

_« - Justement ! Qui sait de quoi il se nourrira ? Si ça se trouve, la tribu y passera. Ton père, ta sœur… »_

La tension était à son comble. Paul frissonna et Jacob, médusé que Nathaniel ose encore parler de Rachel, tonna en s'avançant plus que menaçant.

_« - Laisse ma sœur en dehors de ça !_

_- Il a raison, Jake, il en va de la sécurité de la réserve. »_

Jacob se renfrogna, las d'entendre Sam répéter cette phrase. Le loup noir se détourna de lui. Alors qu'ils délibéraient depuis une bonne heure déjà, Sam trancha lourdement.

_« - Nous attaquerons ce soir._

_- Ce soir ? On… On devrait peut-être attendre, ou au moins consulter les anciens…_

_- Tu feras ce qu'on te dira, Seth ! »_

Sam, le poil hérissé, s'avança vers lui en le tenant solidement du regard. Le fait était que cette nouvelle l'effrayait, et il en fallait beaucoup pour le mettre dans un état pareil. Le double poids de l'ordre d'alpha pesa sur le loup sablé. Ses pattes se dérobèrent sous lui et il chuta au sol, abasourdit. Sam répéta.

_« - On attaquera ce soir._

_- Hors de question ! »_

Opposa fermement Jacob, ce coup-ci. Sam se tourna vers lui, avec un regard de la même intensité que celui posé sur Seth.

_« - Tu combattras à nos côtés, Jacob Black. Tu accomplira ton devoir! »_

À leur tour, les pattes du loup cuivré flanchèrent sous le poids de la volonté de l'alpha. Il tomba au sol, obligé de se soumettre. Il tenta de résister, assez difficilement au début, jusqu'à ce que le déclique ne se fasse dans sa tête. Il était alpha, lui, de sang. Il n'était obligé de se soumettre à personne d'autre. À ce constat, la force invisible qui le poussait au sol se délia et il se releva sur ses pattes. Sam poussa un piaillement surprit, en reculant d'un pas. Il senti Jacob échapper à son emprise.

_« - Jacob…_

_- Je ne te suivrais pas. Ta décision n'est pas la bonne ! _

_- Alors quoi, tu veux me défier et prendre la tête de la meute ? »_

Jacob le fixa avec étonnement. Cette idée ne lui avait à aucun moment effleuré l'esprit. Sam retroussa ses babines, sortant les crocs. Mais son aura dominante n'avait plus aucun effet sur lui. Jake se dressa en face de lui, constatant seulement maintenant qu'il était plus imposant en taille.

_« - Je … Il n'est pas question de ça. Cette meute n'a qu'un alpha et je ne le conteste pas. Seulement tu t'engages sur la mauvaise voix…_

_- Je n'en changerais pas…_

_- Alors je ne te suivrais pas ! »_

La voix de Jacob claqua une dernière fois puis il se rua vers l'avant, bousculant le loup noir. En quelques foulés, il avait quitté la clairière et continuait de s'éloigner. Encore choqués par son acte, les autres ne purent s'exprimer. Nathaniel, lui, senti la rage monter en lui. Il s'élança par-dessus un rondin de bois, laissant les ses frères de meute lire ses intentions : ramener Jacob à leur cause de force, ou se mesurer à lui en temps qu'ennemi. Sam, su parfaitement ce qu'un réel affrontement entre les deux donnerait. Alors il bondi devant lui.

_« - Nathaniel laisse le. »_

Fit-il en se plaçant sur son chemin. Nathaniel se stoppa brusquement, mais ne comprit pas la réaction de l'alpha. Si Jacob était passé du côté de l'ennemi, alors il devait être traité comme tel, pensa-t-il. Il ancra son regard perçant dans le sien, se courbant légèrement en grognant.

_« - Pousses-toi de mon chemin. »_

Sa voix fut acerbe, son ton bas, sans appel. Sa phrase résonna comme un ordre. Sam se recula en grognant à son tour. Il pencha sa tête massive sur le côté, dépité, avant de lâcher.

_« - Tu vas faire comme lui, user de ton statu d'alpha de sang pour m'acculer ? »_

Une légère détresse se fit sentir dans le timbre de l'alpha. Paul laissa échapper le nom de sa moitié mais pour une fois, Nathaniel était complètement centré sur Sam. Sentant son trouble il recula d'un pas, relâchant l'attitude dominante et intrusive qu'il prit instinctivement. Il s'assit finalement sur son séant, fixant son regard dans celui de son alpha. Son grand frère. Il senti son désarroi et baissa la tête avant de s'aplanir au sol en face de lui.

_« - Pardon. »_

Paul vint poser le museau contre sa tête, le soutenant, alors que Sam tourna la tête dans la direction où Jake venait de partir. Les loups n'hurlèrent pas leur tristesse mais ce sentiment se diffusa au sein de la meute comme un poison. Loin de se laisser prendre dans ce tourbillon Nathaniel se redressa, redevenant véloce, il cracha.

_« - On devrait tenir le plan. La créature doit être anéantie et sa… cette Bella aussi, il le faut. _

_- Je suis aussi de cet avis._

_- Moi pas. _

_- Alors t'as qu'à aller retrouver Jacob ! »_

Tonna Nathaniel en faisant volte-face, il se plaça en face de Seth. Le tenant du regard d'une façon tellement intense que celui-ci baissa le sien. Le loup sablé ne reconnu pas son ami, il irradiait d'une telle haine. Jamais Nathaniel ne s'était imposé en face de lui par la force. Pourtant aujourd'hui, il le fit. Seth s'efforça de couper court à ses réflexions, se rangeant à l'avis général. Les autres continuèrent à élaborer leur plan et il profita d'un moment d'inattention pour s'éloigner. Une fois sa décision prise de quitter la meute, il cessa de les entendre. Il couru aussi vite qu'il pu, à la poursuite de Jacob. Jacob qui accéléra, persuadé qu'il s'agissait de Leah ou pire Nathaniel, les seuls assez rapide pour le rattraper. Craignant qu'il n'eu effectivement s'agit de Nathaniel il s'arrêta un moment, cherchant à entendre ses pensées.

_« - Moins vite Jake … Attends moi._

_- Seth ? »_

S'étonna-t-il. La voix étouffée de Seth lui parvint encore.

_« - Mes pattes sont plus courtes que les tiennes, j'suis pas aussi rapide !_

_- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_

_- Ben je viens en renfort. T'auras besoin de moi pour défendre Bella et les Cullen._

_- Rentre à la maison Seth…_

_- Non ! »_

Claqua la voix déterminée du plus jeune. Il arriva à la hauteur de Jacob et ancra son regard dans le sien.

_« - Je ne rentrerais pas._

_- Ecoutes, on va pas y passer l'aprèm. Rentre avant que Sam ne se rende compte de ton départ._

_- Je ne rentrerais pas ! »_

Insista le loup sablé. Se posant en face de Jacob avec conviction, il parla.

_« - Nat m'a demandé de choisir, et je choisis de faire ce qui est juste : protéger une innocente._

_- Seth…_

_- Quoi, t'aurais voulu que je reste avec eux ? Que je t'attaque, toi, mon meilleur ami, mon frère ?_

_- Et tu préfères te retourner contre tes frères de meute ? Contre Sam, Quil … Nathaniel ?_

_- Nathaniel à tord ! Je comprends… je comprends qu'il en veuille encore aux vampires à cause de ce qui lui ai arrivé, mais il s'attaque au mauvais clan._

_- On est d'accord sur ce point. Mais…_

_- T'auras beau parler Jacob ma décision est prise. Il ne s'agit pas que de toi, j'ai aussi mes raisons de vouloir partir… Alors à moins que tu ne m'ordonne, en tant qu'alpha, de retourner là-bas, je reste avec toi._

_- Je ne suis pas ton alpha et je ne suis pas Sam. Je n'obligerais personne à agir contre son gré, fait ce que tu veux. _

_- Cool. »_

Lâcha-t-il simplement. Jacob reprit sa forme humaine, Seth l'imita, et ils se mirent à marcher d'un pas pressé. En quelques foulés, ils étaient sur le territoire des Cullen. Jacob frissonna en posant les pieds sur leur sol. Il avait tourné le dos à sa famille pour défendre l'ennemi mais ne savait même pas comment ceux-ci allaient réagir. Seth ne se rendit même pas compte de son stress. Son esprit ne fut occupé que par une chose : Nathaniel. Il se dit que celui qu'il voyait aujourd'hui n'avait rien à voir avec celui qui entra dans leur vie, des mois auparavant. Quitter la meute fut avant tout pour lui une façon de penser par lui-même mais aussi de se défaire de cette dépendance à son aîné. Sortant de ses pensées, il lança jovialement.

« - Alors ça veut dire qu'on est une meute à deux… c'est cool !

- Fermes-la Seth…

- C'est un ordre ?

- Je ne donne pas d'ordre.

- Oh… Alors tu penses que les sangsues vont nous accueillir comment ?

- Pas super si tu continue de les appeler comme ça…

- Ben quoi, je vais pas me mettre à les appeler 'mes beaux amis' comme ça. Quoi que j'ai rien contre eux. J'aime bien Edward et… sa mère à l'air d'être sympa.

- C'est pas sa mère…

- Peu importe. Y a l'autre la aussi, le grand costaud.

- Emmett.

- Ouais lui. Il a l'air d'être cool.

- Je suis sûr que tu vas adorer Rosalie… »

Ricana Jacob. En moins d'une heure, ils arrivèrent en face de la demeure des Cullen. Ceux-ci semblèrent les attendre. Effectivement Edward, ayant entendu leur pensées avant qu'ils n'arrivent, savait qu'ils venaient pour les aider. Il se plaça à la fenêtre et posa son regard sur Jacob.

« - On vient prêter main forte. »

Le Cullen hocha simplement la tête en guise de consentement et disparu de la fenêtre. Jacob et Seth s'échangèrent un regard. Ils sursautèrent en entendant quelqu'un jaillir hors des fourrés.

« - Leah ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

S'étonnèrent simultanément Jacob et Seth. La brune haussa des sourcils et croisa les bras contre sa poitrine.

« - Sympa l'accueil.

- C'est Sam qui t'envoi ? »

Demanda un Jacob méfiant. Leah secoua la tête.

« - Il ne sait même pas que je suis partie. Je viens veiller sur mon p'tit frère.

- J'ai pas besoin de toi.

- Vraiment ?

- T'es la dernière personne qui doive rester à proximité des Cullen. Tu les déteste. »

Lança Jacob dubitatif. Leah pencha la tête sur le côté et le toisa avant de rétorquer.

« - Au risque de me répéter, je viens assurer les arrières de Seth.

- Et moi je dis que j'ai pas besoin que tu joues les baby-sitters.

- Personne ne veut de toi ici.

- J'ai l'habitude d'être rejetée… et … je connais leur plan d'action… »

Leah esquissa un léger sourire. Jacob et Seth s'échangèrent un long regard. Connaitre le plan de l'ennemi s'avéra un avantage considérable. Le brun hocha la tête.

« - Viens, il faut mettre les Cullen au parfum. »

*°*°*° 0 °*°*°*

* * *

><p>Voili voilou :)<p>

* * *

><p>Bon alors pour toutes celles qui suivent aussi <strong><span>La Double Empreinte de l'Amour<span>**, sachez que d'ici a ce que je poste la suite, vous devrez attendre un peu beaucoup. Comme on m'a beaucoup posé la question, je vous rassure je n'ai pas arrêté la fic'. Le prochain chapitre est en cours d'écriture mais ça risque de prendre du temps.

En ce qui concerne **Le Loup Perdu**, j'ai encore quelques chapitres de marge, le temps de vous faire patienter quoi^^

Kissou


	16. Chapter 16

**Le Loup Perdu**

_Chapitre 16_

« - Ils attaqueront ce soir, ou demain.

- Super précise ton information. »

Lâcha Alice à l'attention de Leah. La Quileute se renfrogna en grognant, retroussant sa lèvre sur ses dents, mais n'ajouta rien. Alice était frustrée et donc irritée. Ses visions étaient toutes d'un noir profond et elle savait le devoir aux loups. Agacée, elle lança en marchant lentement.

« - A cause de votre bande de chiens errants, il m'est impossible de lire l'avenir.

- Alice… »

Tenta Jasper. Leah fronça des sourcils. Elle était venue pour protéger son frère et aider les vampires à trouver un terrain d'entente, pas pour se faire insulter. Alors elle s'avança légèrement en crachant.

« - Trois des chiens errants sont là pour aider ton clan ! Alors au lieu de te plaindre, et de nous insulter, réfléchis !

- Elle a raison, nous devons trouver un plan d'action. »

Fit calmement Edward. Alice toisa Leah mais ne trouva rien à redire. Jacob tira Leah par le bras pour qu'elle se recule mais celle-ci se défit brusquement de sa prise. Elle croisa les bras contre son torse en pestant intérieurement. Rapidement, le regard d'Edward se tourna vers elle. Pire que Jacob, Leah hurlait tellement fort en elle-même qu'il lui était impossible de faire abstraction de sa voix. La tenant des yeux il demanda, surprit.

« - Tu connais le leur ?

- O-Oui. Je suis partie après que Sam ait donné ses ordres. »

Il lu en elle alors qu'elle se referma sur elle-même, à la fois hypnotisée et rebutée par le regard ambré posé sur elle. Edward hocha la tête et se tourna vers Carlisle.

« - Ils vont attendre le milieu de la nuit pour attaquer. Au lieu d'encercler la maison ils attaqueront de front, tous ensemble. Sam posera les deux loups les plus hargneux derrière lui.

- Paul et Nathaniel… »

Soupira Jacob. Edward acquiesça.

« - Le gris et le brun.

- Je m'en chargerais ! »

Lança Emmett en tapant son poing dans sa main. Leah, Seth et Jacob ne partagèrent cependant pas son entrain à s'opposer face à leurs anciens frères de meute. Edward continua sans relever la remarque du sien.

« - Nous devrons rester sur nos gardes. Ils savent que Leah nous a rejoint et il y a fort à parier que le plan d'attaque a changé.

- Sam ne prendrait jamais le risque d'attaquer séparément. Ce serait s'exposer. La force de la meute vient de sa cohésion. »

Intervint Jacob. Il continua.

« - Je pense qu'ils vont garder le même plan. Alors si je peux me permettre, Leah et moi on restera devant la maison. Edward tu prendras Seth avec toi pour défendre Bella.

- Moi aussi. »

Fit Rosalie en se plaçant aux côté d'Edward. Jacob hocha la tête et Carlisle continua.

« - Emmett, Alice, Jasper et moi assureront les arrières de Jacob et Leah mais n'interviendront qu'une fois qu'ils auront lancés l'attaque. Entendu ? Tant qu'aucun loup ne s'attaque à nous, nous ne répliquerons pas. Nous allons simplement nous défendre ce soir… »

Son attention s'arrêta spécialement sur Emmett, qui était du genre à foncer tête baissée à la moindre provocation. Celui-ci poussa un soupire ennuyé et opina.

« - Bien ! On fait que se défendre. Pas d'attaque.

- Leur intérêt serait de lancer l'attaque au plus tôt. Comme vous le disiez Sam sait que je vous ai rejoint, il n'attendra plus… »

Les informa Leah. Jacob hocha la tête, certain aussi que Sam attaquerait ce soir. Peu importait comment ça se passerait, il sera là pour s'opposer à eux, pensa-t-il... Pour Bella.

* * *

><p>Dans le milieu de la nuit la situation de Bella s'aggrava. Jacob assista Edward lorsqu'il extirpa la chose de son ventre mais quitta vite la pièce lorsque Bella cessa de donner signe de vie. Elle donna naissance au bébé mais ne sembla pas réceptive au venin d'Edward. Tandis qu'Edward s'acharna sur son pauvre corps, Jacob parti à la recherche de Rosalie et de la chose qui avait ôté la vie à Bella. Sa Bella. Celle qu'il s'était promit d'aimer jusqu'à ce que son coeur ne cesse de battre. Il se sentait maintenant seul, et en colère. Il avait quitté sa famille pour la protéger et avait échoué. Le coupable était cette anomalie de la nature qu'elle voulu protéger jusqu'au bout. Rosalie passait dans le couloir au moment où Jacob tomba sur elle. Il s'arrêta, la mesurant, elle sera le bébé contre elle.<p>

« - N'y pense même pas le chien. »

Lâcha-elle entre ses dents. Il su qu'elle protégerait la chose, coûte que coûte. Elle réfléchi à la vitesse de la lumière. Elle savait Jacob puissant pour l'avoir déjà vu à l'œuvre. Et il était certain qu'elle ne réussirait pas à se battre et protéger le bébé en même temps. Alors une idée germa dans son esprit. Elle retourna le bébé face vers Jacob et le tendit légèrement vers l'avant. Jacob grogna mais s'arrêta un moment en entendant la petite gassouiller. Rosalie lâcha, déterminée.

« - Regardes là, regardes là bien, sale cabot… C'est la fille de Bella, le femme que tu clame aimer depuis un an. Tu t'en prendrais à elle ? Tu lui ferais du mal ?  
>- Jamais… »<p>

Murmura Jacob. Mais ce ne fut en aucun cas à cause des arguments de Rosalie. Son regard rencontra celui du bébé pendant des secondes qui firent basculer son éternité. Il la vit grandir, à ses côtés, rire et s'épanouir, le choisir. Jacob poussa un léger couinement en tombant à genoux. Rosalie esquissa un léger sourire en reprenant le bébé contre son sein.  
>Pendant ce temps, Edward releva brusquement la tête du corps inanimé de sa belle. Les pensées enragées des loups lui parvinrent clairement.<p>

« - Emmett, Jasper, Alice… Ils arrivent ! »

Cria-t-il, anxieux. Esmé arriva dans la pièce et resta avec Bella tandis qu'Edward, se précipita dehors avec ses frères. Les loups franchirent brusquement la ligne des arbres bordant leur demeure puis ralentirent. Sam grogna légèrement en examinant le terrain. Remarquant l'absence de Jake, Seth et Leah, il donna immédiatement l'assaut en prévenant ses frères de rester sur leur gardes.

_« - Ils peuvent débarquer à tout moment. »_

Sur cette pensée, ils attaquèrent. Comme prévu, Sam fut en tête, encadré de Nathaniel à sa gauche et de Paul à sa droite. Derrière Paul et Nathaniel, Embry et Quil, ensuite Jared au milieu et tout à l'arrière les deux derniers, Collin et Brady. Sam sauta à la gorge d'Edward qui l'accueilli en l'encerclant de ses bras. Paul se rua vers Jasper qui lui asséna une manchette alors que Nathaniel se jeta sur Alice qui l'esquiva facilement. Malheureusement pour la petite brune, Quil arriva derrière dans la seconde et la faucha en plein vol. L'envoyant buter contre un arbre. Sam réussi à se dégager de la prise d'Edward et le jeta au sol d'un violant coup d'épaule. Posant son énorme pate contre son torse il le maintint au sol et claqua des crocs au dessus de son visage. Carlisle sauta depuis l'étage et stoppa Jared et Embry qui se dirigeaient vers Alice. Emmett arriva à toute vitesse et décolla du sol. Il eu l'effet d'un coup de bélier en plein milieu du flanc de l'alpha. Sam chuta au sol, plusieurs mètres plus loin et Emmett continua son balayage. Les loups se relayaient assez vite l'attaque des vampires. Il arracha Quil à Alice et se retourna, évinçant Brady et Collin d'un coup de pied ravageur. Puis il se trouva en face de Nathaniel qui retroussa les babines sur ses crocs en grognant. Emmett le savait au moins aussi redoutable que Paul. Alors il chargea, sans perdre une seconde et sans réfléchir, comme à son habitude. Seulement la force brute était à éviter avec le loup brun. Celui-ci évita ses bras sans difficulté lorsqu'il décolla pour l'enlacer. Et avant même qu'Emmett ne touche le sol, Nathaniel referma ses crocs contre ses jambes et le jeta durement face contre terre. Posant sa patte dans son dos, il s'apprêtait à lui arracher la tête quand quelqu'un le frappa de plein fouet. Ils roulèrent tous les deux au sol et se relevèrent. Replié sur lui-même, le loup sablé le jaugeait. Leah et lui étaient restés un instant pétrifiés devant le spectacle de leurs paires attaquant leur nouveaux protégés mais avaient vite réagis. Leah se ruant vers Paul qui maintenait Alice au sol et lui, vers Emmett et le loup brun. Nathaniel douta un instant. C'était Seth qui se trouvait en face de lui. Et jamais, ô grand jamais, il ne pourrait s'attaquer à lui. Jacob arriva comme un éclair et se plaça devant Sam, lequel menaçait d'attaquer Edward de nouveau.

« - Stop ! »

Cria-t-il, déterminé. Personne ne devait toucher à un cheveux de cette petite. Il se le jura sur sa propre vie. Sam grogna et claqua des crocs en essayant d'atteindre les vampires en passant sur le côté mais Jacob se déplaça en même temps que lui et lui barra de nouveau la route.

« - Si vous voulez la tuer, alors tuez moi ! »

Sam le repoussa d'un violent coup de tête et Jacob décolla du sol. Déchiquetant ses vêtements en lambeaux, il laissa exploser son loup et retomba habillement sur ses pattes. S'ébrouant en grognant, il s'avança vers Sam en grondant sourdement. Edward marqua un temps d'arrêt, fronçant des sourcils. Il esquissa un léger sourire en infiltrant l'esprit du loup-garou qui avait décidé de leur prêter main forte. Celui-ci lui dicta les mots à prononcer et Edward répéta, serin.

« - Jacob s'est imprégné. »

Murmura-t-il à la fois surprit et soulagé. Évidement, les loups entendirent sa remarque et n'en furent que plus troublés. Ils virent dans la posture de Jacob qu'il avait trouvé son âme sœur et se battrait pour elle, jusqu'à là fin. Edward su ce que ça impliquait, sa fille était maintenant hors de danger. Il soupira de soulagement en continuant.

« - Renesmée est hors de danger maintenant, ils ne s'en prendront pas à elle. Elle est liée à Jacob. C'est leur loi la plus respectée, ne jamais séparer des imprégnés. »

Il fut dans le vrai. L'alpha recula lentement, ordonnant aux autres de rebrousser chemin. Seulement le loup brun campa sur ses pattes, ne voulant pas bouger. Nathaniel fixa Jacob un moment, dégoûté qu'une chose pareille ai pu se produire. Lui qui prenait un malin plaisir à se moquer de Paul et lui à cause de leur lien, finissait par se lier à un bébé vampire. Sam tourna la tête vers lui.

_« - On rentre. »_

Lançant un dernier regard à Jacob, il se détourna de lui et disparu dans les fougères. Quil, Embry, Jared suivirent le mouvement, de même que Collin et Brady. Paul se détourna à moitié, sentant que sa moitié résistait à l'ordre de son alpha.

_« - Ne soit pas stupide ! »_

Cracha-t-il à la fois inquiet et en colère. Nathaniel le toisa méchamment puis se tourna de nouveau vers Jake et le scruta. Il vit sa détermination. Son regard disait _'Si je dois me battre seul pour la protéger, je le ferais'_. La voix de Sam raisonna de nouveau dans sa tête. Nathaniel tourna son regard vers les vampires, le posa ensuite sur Seth qu'il toisa en retroussant les babines. Dire qu'il se sentait trahit était un euphémisme. Il lâcha un léger grognement à son attention avant de leur tourner le dos pour rejoindre la meute qui s'éloignait déjà.

* * *

><p>Nathaniel sorti de la végétation enragé. Déboulant dans un espace ouvert, une sorte de clairière minuscule. Il referma ses crocs contre un buisson qu'il arracha sans vergogne. Sa haine se rependait chez les autres comme un virus qu'ils parèrent aussi bien qu'ils purent.<p>

_« - Seth nous a trahit à cause de Jacob. Ce fichu Black ! »_

Grogna-t-il. Paul était connu pour son tempérament explosif mais à côté d'un Nathaniel en fureur, il devenait un enfant de cœur. Les autres se posèrent calmement dans l'herbe alors que le loup brun tournait en rond. Vociférant.

_« - Je t'assure que si je le croise il aura pas à mourir du manque de son âme-sœur parce que je vais lui arracher la tête ! _

_- Tu ne lui fera absolument rien ! »_

Réprimanda Sam. Mais au point où il en était, Nathaniel n'était pas d'humeur à faire plaisir à son alpha. Il rétorqua, belliqueux.

_« - Ca c'est toi qui le dit ! _

_- Je te l'ordonne Nathaniel._

_- A force de donner des ordres pourris je vais finir par ne plus les écouter ! Il a emmené Seth ! Et toi tu l'a laissé faire ! _

_- Seth a choisi de s'en aller ! »_

S'écria Paul, mit en rage par l'amertume qu'éprouvait son âme sœur face à la perte de Seth. Il continua en s'avançant vers Nathaniel.

_« - De même que Leah et Jacob. Pourtant tu ne les pleure pas. Qu'est-ce qui te pose le plus problème, qu'il ai quitté la meute ou qu'il t'ai quitté toi ? »_

Demanda le loup gris, la voix acide. Nathaniel, vexé, se referma comme une huitre. Paul avait raison, il était profondément blessé par l'abandon de son ami. Il croisa le regard perçant du loup gris et répliqua hargneusement.

_« - C'est vrai que ça doit te ravir._

_- Arrêtes. On souffre tous de la situation ! Seth était notre frère de meute, à nous tous. _

_- Du calme Paul. »_

Tenta Quil. Gérer un Paul ou un Nathaniel en colère revenait de l'ordre de la prouesse. Mais gérer les deux bêtes déchainées, en même temps, s'avérerait impossible. Il y aurait à coup sûr des blessés. Paul ne comptait pas lâcher l'affaire. Et Nathaniel n'entendait pas se laisser faire. Seulement les mots de sa moitié le désarçonnèrent.

_« - C'est toi qui l'a poussé à partir je te rappel. Alors si tu veux t'en prendre à quelqu'un, prend t'en à toi-même et arrête de nous pourrir l'esprit avec ta rancœur mal placée. Il à choisit Jacob et tu vas devoir t'y faire ! »_

Paul fut plus qu'acerbe. Les autres n'eurent que le temps d'apercevoir une fissure furtive dans l'esprit du loup brun avant qu'il ne phase. Sam pencha la tête sur le côté et regarda Paul. Cependant pour la première fois, même sentant la très grande tristesse de sa moitié, il s'en lavait les mains.

_« - Je ne m'excuserais pas. »_

Lâcha-t-il avant de se détourner et de partir à l'opposé. Quil phasa dans le but de rattraper Nathaniel mais celui-ci, le sentant, lança sans s'arrêter de marcher, ni se retourner.

« - Si quelqu'un me suis, je me défoule sur lui. »

L'avertissement ne tomba pas dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Quil se stoppa immédiatement, tournant le regard vers Sam qui s'ébroua et reprit la direction de la maison. Plus qu'une meute, une famille venait de se déchirer.

*°*°*° 0 °*°*°*

Arrivé à quelques mètres de chez lui Nathaniel retourna à sa forme humaine et marcha à pas lents. Cela faisait trois jours qu'ils avaient abandonné l'attaque des Cullen. Trois jours qu'il s'était disputé avec Paul et qu'il était parti. Il ne rentrait que maintenant. Arrivé à la porte il posa la main contre la poignée, hésitant un moment. Sans grande surprise, il redouta la réaction de sa moitié. Levant les yeux au ciel il prit son courage à deux mains et entra dans la maison. Paul était là, assit dos à lui sur le fauteuil, regardant la télé. Nathaniel resta debout à l'entrée, Paul savait qu'il était là, il senti la tension émaner de lui. Seulement il ne lui accorda aucune attention. Alors Nathaniel se pinça les lèvres et tenta incertain.

« - Sa-Salut… »

Mais il se contenta de soupirer sans répondre. Nathaniel eu un pincement au cœur. En rentrant, il se serait attendu à tout, sauf à l'indifférence de l'aîné. Il eu espéré qu'il s'énerve, qu'il lui cri après, mais certainement pas qu'il l'ignore de cette façon. Ça lui fit grand mal. Baissant les yeux au sol il posa les mains contre son ventre, où ses organes parurent se retourner dans tous les sens tant le bouleversement fut intense, et demanda doucement.

« - Tu m'en veux toujours ? »

Paul resta quelques instant muet à fixer l'écran comme si Nathaniel n'était jamais entré dans la pièce. Ne lui avait pas adressé la parole. Il voulait jouer à l'âne pour une fois. Pour que Nathaniel sache ce que ça faisait de se heurter à un mur, froid, distant et impassible. Qu'il sache à quel point ça faisait mal. Seulement lorsqu'il senti la peine de sa moitié, il ne pu se retenir de tourner le visage vers lui. Son cadet se tenait devant lui, démuni, croisant les bras contre son ventre. Cette image de lui, fragile, lui serra le cœur si fort qu'il se leva d'un bond et le prit dans ses bras.

« - Oh, Nathaniel… »

Fit-il en déposant un baiser contre son front. Nathaniel se blotti contre lui, le serrant aussi fort qu'il le put, lui coupant pratiquement le souffle mais Paul s'en fichait. Son âme sœur était de retour.

« - Je suis désolé Paul.  
>- Je sais … je sais…<br>- J'ai eu tord. »

Avoua Nathaniel en reniflant contre sa peau. Sa présence lui avait manquée, énormément. Il s'était senti mourir pendant ces quelques jours loin de lui. Paul lui était content qu'il admette son erreur. Ça voulait dire que son affection comptait assez aux yeux de Nathaniel pour qu'il reconnaisse ses tords. Il glissa la main dans ses cheveux, déposant de nouveau ses lèvres contre sa peau. Puis le prenant par la taille, il le fit reculer. Nathaniel refusant de le lâcher, il le souleva et celui-ci s'accrocha à lui en passant les jambes autour de sa taille. Enfouissant son visage dans son cou. Paul le conduisit dans la chambre et le posa sur le lit. Nathaniel le tira avec lui, manquant de le faire tomber, et s'agrippa de nouveau à lui. Paul lui caressa tendrement le dos et la nuque en soupirant contre son oreille.

« - Tu devrais dormir un peu… »

*°*°*° 0 °*°*°*

Paul déboucha dans une jolie clairière qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de visiter. Nathaniel était parti, quelques heures auparavant, sans le prévenir de l'endroit où il se rendrait. Mais évidement, Paul n'eut aucun mal à le pister. Le repérant assit en face d'une rivière il s'avança à pas nonchalant. Il ne sut pas si Nathaniel l'entendit ou le sentit arriver, il était tellement perdu en ce moment…

Paul se stoppa à quelques pas derrière lui et demanda d'une voix calme.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Nathaniel tourna un instant la tête sur le côté, mesurant la question, mais ne répondit pas. Cela ne faisait que quelques semaines que la meute avait perdu trois membres et personne ne s'y était encore fait. Il eurent chacun leur façon de gérer la chose, et celle du Quileute venu du froid fut de se renfermer sur lui-même. Paul soupira en glissant les mains dans ses poches.

« - T'es plus sur notre territoire.

- Ni sur celui des sangsues… »

Répondit-il agacé. Il avait soudainement eut besoin de faire le point sur ses sentiments, alors le premier lieu qui lui vint à l'esprit fut celui-ci. Revenir ici fut remettre le doigt sur leurs derniers moment heureux et lui permit de comprendre ses mots, d'entendre sa douleur, sa peine, ne serait-ce que rétroactivement. Avec un arrière goût amère, Nathaniel réalisa ce qu'il avait une nouvelle fois perdu. Pas seulement à cause des vampires, mais à cause de lui-même. Une légère brise passa et Paul plissa le nez, agacé. Les effluves de Seth, laissées lors de l'escapade avec Nathaniel, lui arrivèrent aux naseaux. Instinctivement, il demanda en grognant.

« - Seth était ici ? »

Encore une fois, seule le bruit des feuilles lui répondit. Nathaniel baissa le visage sur l'étendue d'eau à ses pieds. L'amertume, voilà ce qui le rongeait aujourd'hui. Paul, las de son apathie, perdit patience et se rapprocha de lui. L'agrippant par les cheveux il gronda.

« - Nathaniel !

- Oui ! »

Fit le cadet en se dégageant brusquement de sa prise. Ça ne lui prit que quelques secondes pour le repousser et bondir sur ses pieds. Ils se tinrent du regard pendant des secondes qui parurent s'éterniser. Depuis leur dernière dispute, Nathaniel n'avait pas été très bavard et Paul voulu lui laisser du temps. Seulement il estima avoir assez attendu. En voyant l'expression contrariée sur le visage de sa moitié Nathaniel se radouci. Il ne voulait plus perdre un être cher à cause de son sal caractère et de ses rancœurs. Croisant les bras sur son torse il baissa les yeux et reprit.

« - Oui, il était là.

- Quand ?

- Pendant que vous étiez à Seattle. On est venu ici, tous les deux.

- Ok. Et depuis, il est revenu ?

- J'en sais rien…

- Alors encore une fois, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? »

Nathaniel se pinça la lèvre, ne sachant que répondre. Que faisait-il là ? Bonne question. Voulait-il seulement être seul, l'espace d'un moment… Etait-il seulement là parce que Seth lui manquait. Ou alors… Paul pencha la tête sur le côté, fronçant des sourcils. L'hésitation de Nathaniel traduisit un doute mais surtout un souhait non formulable.

« - En fait… tu l'attends…

- Non …

- Ah oui, alors qu'est-ce que tu foutrais là sinon ? Hein ? T'as encore l'espoir qu'il revienne ici, un peu pour les mêmes raisons que toi, parce que tu sais bien ce qu'il ressent pour toi.

- Paul…

- Oses seulement dire que je me trompe ! »

Tonna l'aîné, définitivement contrarié. Nathaniel secoua la tête, démuni. Paul avait totalement raison. Il espérait en secret que Seth revienne ici, la réserve lui étant interdite. Il espérait qu'ainsi ils puissent discuter, qu'il puisse s'excuser de son comportement égoïste. Il déposa les armes, cessant de nier l'évidence, et se mit à faire les cent pas.

« - Oui, j'aurais aimé qu'il vienne. On aurait pu en parler, je sais pas quoi, c'est mon ami.

- 'Était' Nat'. C'était ton ami, maintenant c'est l'ennemi.

- Seth ne serra jamais mon ennemi, quoi qu'il fasse. Il a choisi de défendre la fille, parce qu'il pensait que c'était ça, la bonne chose à faire et malgré la colère que j'ai pu ressentir je respecte ça. Et j'aurais aimé le lui dire.

- Ben vas y. Vas chez les Cullen lui apporter la bonne nouvelle, ils accueilleront un nouveau chien avec joie ! »

Malgré l'acidité des mots de Paul, Nathaniel ne s'emporta pas. Au contraire. Arrêtant de tourner en rond, il se dirigea calmement vers sa moitié. Et se blottissant dans ses bras, il soupira, résigné.

« - J'aurais juste voulu qu'il le sache… Maintenant il est parti, et peu importe ce qui me liait à lui c'est terminé. Ma vie, c'est toi. »

Paul fut surprit de ce revirement de situation. Passant les bras autour de sa taille, il le serra contre lui pour la première fois depuis trop longtemps. Nathaniel eut seulement besoin de comprendre certaines choses pour avancer. Paul déposa un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne et le prit par la main.

« - Rentrons chez nous. »

*°*°*° 0 °*°*°*

La maison Cullen était bien agitée depuis l'arrivée de la petite Renesmée. Tout tournait perpétuellement autour d'elle. À seulement quelques semaines elle paraissait avoir des mois et faisait le bonheur de toute la famille. Bella avait survécue à l'accouchement, contre toute attente, et ne faisait pas une nouveau-né trop difficile à gérer. Seulement c'est Rosalie qui s'occupait régulièrement du bébé. Rosalie, qui n'apprécia pas particulièrement l'imprégnation de Jacob. Jacob qui était dans ses petits souliers. Tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes depuis que son monde s'était Elle, Nessie. Assise sur son tapis de jeux la petite s'amusait sous son regard tendre. Seulement même si elle était son univers, il garda les pieds sur terre. Seth n'était pas au plus haut de sa forme. Sa légendaire bonne humeur était parasité par sa tristesse. Il avait pensé que partir était la meilleur des solutions, mais n'avait pas pensé à la douleur de la trahison. Jacob se redressa sur un coude et demanda gentiment.

« - Bon alors, tu vas finir par me dire ce qui cloche ?

- Rien…

- Ou je vais devoir te l'ordonner…

- Je croyais que tu ne donnais pas d'ordres … »

Fit Seth en esquissant un léger sourire. Jacob hocha la tête en se redressant et s'assit en face de lui.

« - Exactement, c'est ton ami qui parle, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Je crois que je déprime.

- Ta mère te manque ?

- Oui mais, c'est pas ce qui me travaille le plus. Je veux dire, on a trahit Sam. On a brisé notre famille. J'imagine même pas dans quel état ils sont actuellement.

- T'aurais préféré détruire la famille de Bella ?

- Non… Je sais bien que j'ai pris la bonne décision en venant avec toi, mais d'un autre côté… Jacob, Nathaniel me manque… »

Fini-t-il par avouer gêné. Jacob roula des yeux en rétorquant agacé.

« - Je vois bien… Mais enfin qu'est-ce que tu lui trouve à ce débile ? »

Demanda Jacob médusé après un moment de flottement. Seth esquissa un sourire en tournant son attention sur Nessie qui tétait son pouce. Son air devint un peu plus triste et il haussa les épaules en soupirant.

« - Je sais pas. Dès son arrivée on s'est bien entendus. Contrairement aux autres il aimait passer du temps avec moi malgré mes gaffes répétitives alors, je me suis attaché à lui. C'est vrai, il était gentil avant.

- Avant ?

- Oui… Avant qu'il ne se lie à Paul, ça a tout gâché.

- Ils se sont imprégnés.

- Oui mais même après ça Nathaniel voulait pas de lui. C'est avec moi, qu'il passait tout son temps. Et si ce… cette stupide imprégnation n'avait pas eu lieu… J'veux dire, on a pas besoin de s'imprégner pour aimer quelqu'un. La preuve, tu t'es battu corps et âme par amour pour Bella.

- Oui, et maintenant je sais pourquoi j'aurais tout donné pour elle. Elle était mon avenir, elle le portait en elle. Mais avec Nat… c'est différent. Il a seulement eu du mal au début parce qu'il était perdu. »

Seth resta silencieux. Refusant de se dire que son amitié du début avec Nathaniel n'avait était qu'une question d'échappatoire pour le plus âgé. Même si il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il ressentait ses sentiments à lui étaient sincères. Jacob le coupa dans ses réflexions en lançant calmement, le regard rivé vers Renesmée.

« - J'ai beau le détester je dois avouer qu'il a eu du cran. Je ne m'imagine pas perdre Nessie et continuer à vivre… accepter une nouvelle vie sans elle… »

Il caressa affectueusement la joue du bébé. Assise devant ses lettres, elle le regarda de ses grands yeux brun. Le nom de Jacob, qu'elle avait écrit en jouant, le fit sourire. Seth se demanda si elle se rendait déjà compte de tout ce qu'elle représentait pour lui. Se pinçant les lèvres, il se souvint du regard que lui lança Nathaniel la nuit de leur dernière rencontre. Malgré le fait qu'il ne l'ai pas attaqué alors qu'il aurait pu, il avait vu la haine dans ses yeux et le savait rancunier. Sans revenir sur son choix de suivre Jacob et de continuer à défendre son imprégnée avec lui, il aurait aimé dire à Nathaniel qu'il ne le détestait pas. Qu'il ne le détesterais jamais, quoi qu'il fasse.

* * *

><p>Mes cher(e)s ami(e)s... que puis-je ajouter à part:<p>

"Laissez-moi votre avis sur ce chapitre"

Vu la tournure qu'ont prit les choses, je voudrais savoir si ça vous plait toujours.

* * *

><p>Pour répondre à la question de Sirius x serevus (désolé j'ai que ce moyen là) non <strong>Le Loup Perdu<strong> n'est pas une suite alternative de **La Double Empreinte de l'amour**. C'est juste que certains évènements et certaines scènes coïncident - notamment le passage commun où Jacob défend Bella et son bébé - je m'en rend compte les deux fics se ressemblent à quelques niveaux mais elles ont deux suites différentes ;) Puis faut pas être fâché après mon Nathy u_u l'est pas méchant^^

Donc voilà, si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas.


	17. Chapter 17

**Le Loup Perdu**

_Chapitre 17_

Paul se retrouva en ville avec Sam, au fond d'un petit magasin. La fiancée de ce dernier recevant ses parents dans leur petit nid d'amour, il s'était vu confier la liste des courses. Il tenait absolument à tout bien faire, à faire bonne impression. Les parents d'Emily le connaissaient déjà mais dès le début ne virent pas Sam d'un bon œil. Ils surent par des ragots qu'il avait laissé Leah pour aller avec leur fille, sans connaitre le fond de la chose. Ils venaient et habitaient encore dans la réserve Makah et ne connaissaient des hommes-loup Quileute que de vielles légendes. Donc évidement pour l'aider dans ce périple que sont les courses, il avait réquisitionné beta et sa moitié. Alors que les deux plus âgés se perdaient entre les ingrédients Nathaniel revint avec deux pots de décoration pour gâteau. Sam le regarda avec les gros yeux lorsqu'il déclarait.

« - C'est ça qu'elle veut.

- Comment tu le sais ?

- Sam, t'as compté le nombre de fois où je l'ai accompagnée faire les courses ?

- Mouais… j'avoue … »

Nathaniel esquissa un léger sourire et lâcha le pot dans le panier avant de s'appuyer contre un présentoir en soupirant. Les garçons passèrent des moments bien difficiles ces dernières semaines. Ils commençaient tout juste à se remettre. Entre Paul et lui tout se passait bien. Paul avait bien comprit à quel point son ami manquait à sa moitié, et il savait aussi qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour parer ce manque. Sam parti dans les rayons alors que Paul, préoccupé, s'avança vers Nathaniel qui, perdu dans ses pensées, sursauta lorsqu'il passa le bras autour de ses épaules.

« - Ca va ?

- Ouais…

- T'as l'air d'être fatigué.

- Un peu, mais … t'inquiète pas Paul. Je vais bien. »

Fit Nathaniel en se tournant vers lui. Posant les mains contre son torse il ancra son regard dans le sien en lui adressant un petit sourire. Paul savait bien qu'il ne voulait ni l'inquiéter, ni le blesser. Seulement son état de fatigue ne se voyait que trop bien. Alors il supposa, peu être à tord, que comme tout le reste, le manque de Seth en fut la raison. Résigné, Paul hocha la tête et déposa un baiser contre son front. Sam vint demander son aide alors il laissa Nathaniel. Distrait celui-ci resta debout devant la vitre. Seth lui manquait, oui, mais il savait très bien que ce n'était pas la cause de son état actuel. Quelque chose clochait. Il fut d'autant plus inquiet que les loups n'étaient pas censés tomber malade. Alors il ne voulu pas rajouter une couche en avouant à Paul que lui, l'était. Perdu dans ses pensées, une ombre furtif attira son attention. Et lorsqu'il regarda, Ursula se tenait debout devant lui, un sourire en coin pendu aux lèvres.

« - Alors mon petit loup, on a recollé les morceaux à ce que je vois. »

Nathaniel recula machinalement. Ursula ne lui laissa pas un très bon souvenir à leur première entrevue. Face à son effarement la voyante commença à rire, taquine, mais s'arrêta soudainement. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté en scrutant le corps de Nathaniel puis posa de nouveau le regard sur son visage inquiet. Esquissant un léger sourire elle marmonna.

« - Ah oui… Intéressant… »

Presque traumatisé, Nathaniel ne pu même pas ouvrir la bouche. Paul arriva derrière lui et le prit par les épaules. Remarquant Ursula, il la salua d'un mouvement de tête et demanda à sa moitié.

« - Ca va ?

- Oh malgré les apparences il va très bien. Son mal n'est pas très grave. Invisible à l'œil nu rien ne pourra le passer, seule la patience sera de mise.

- Je préfère pas que tu nous serves tes salades à deux balles.

- De la salade… Voilà ce que j'ai oublié ! »

S'écria Sam en arrière plan. Ursula esquissa un nouveau sourire et les laissa. Les saluant d'un geste de main. Paul enlaça Nathaniel et le rassura.

« - T'inquiètes pas, elle parle beaucoup pour ne rien dire.

- Oui mais elle me fait peur…

- J'avais autant la frousse que toi… quand j'avais onze ans… après, c'est elle qui a commencé à me craindre.

- Je te crois oui…

- Je t'assure. Au final elle est impressionnante mais pas méchante.

- Moins je la vois, mieux je me porte. »

Soupira-t-il en posant son front contre l'épaule de Paul. Celui-ci lui frictionna le dos en rigolant sobrement. Avec l'aide de Nathaniel les commissions furent vite bouclées. Les deux imprégnés accompagnèrent l'alpha chez lui, saluèrent Emily qu'ils n'avaient pas vu depuis quelques jours et rentrèrent chez eux.

* * *

><p>Les garçons étaient posés tranquillement dans la cuisine. Paul regardant Nathaniel lui préparer à manger. Emily avait réussit à lui transmettre sa passion pour la cuisine. Ces derniers temps, il testait régulièrement ses recettes sur Paul qui n'en demandait pas plus. Alors qu'ils discutaient posément du stress de Sam à l'arrivée de ses beaux parents, un hurlement animal raisonna au loin. C'était l'alpha qui lançait un cri de ralliement bien particulier.<p>

« - Des vampires ? »

S'étonna Nathaniel à voix basse. Les seules vampires dans les parages depuis un mois n'avaient été que les Cullen. Paul sauta de son tabouret et se dirigea vers la sortie en lançant.

« - Reste ici.

- Alors là, tu rêves. »

Fit Nathaniel en lui emboitant le pas. Ils arrivèrent dehors et Paul se retourna, plus inquiet qu'agacé.

« - T'es pas en état de…

- Je vais bien !

- On a pas le temps de discuter. Je suis le bêta mes ordres sont autant incontournables que ceux de Sam. »

Lâcha-t-il alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le bois. Il était clair que si Paul lui ordonnait de rester à la maison, il bouillonnerait de rage mais serait obligé d'obéir. Nathaniel croisa les bras contre son torse en le regardant partir. Puis il le rejoignit en courant et demanda.

« - Et depuis quand tu me donnes des ordres ?

- Nat…

- S'il te plait Paul… laisses-moi venir… s'te plait… »

Il agrippa sa main avec un air demandeur sur le visage. Ils perdaient du temps. Paul avait deux possibilités : le renvoyer à la maison, en prenant le risque de le retrouver très en colère à son retour alors que depuis peu, tout allait bien entre eux. Ou le laisser venir. Levant les yeux au ciel il dégagea sa main et déboutonna son jean.

« - Ok.

- Yes ! »

S'exclama Nathaniel en l'imitant. Ils plongèrent tous les deux en avant et furent immédiatement assaillis par les images des autres. Jared et Quil poursuivaient un couple de vampire au pied des montagnes. Sam n'était qu'à quelques kilomètres d'eux et anticipant l'attaque de Jared, il grogna.

_« - N'attaquez pas, contentez vous de les courser. _

_- Ils vont vite passer à la frontière. »_

Râla Quil.

_« - Empêchez-les ! Paul, Nathaniel, venez par l'Est._

_- Où est Embry ? »_

Demanda Nathaniel, surprit de ne pas le sentir. Quil s'empressa de répondre et Jared suivit.

_« - A l'hôpital. Sa mère a fait une mauvaise chute._

_- Elle est juste tombée d'un tabouret, ça peut pas être bien grave…_

_- Restez concentrés, bon sang ! »_

Tonna Paul agacé. Lorsqu'ils détournaient leur attention de leur proie, leur esprit s'embrouillait et les autres suivaient alors le fil de leur pensées sans réussir à voir correctement à travers leur yeux. Ils ne s'offusquèrent pas et continuèrent à suivre les sangsues. Sam arriva enfin sur les lieux. Ils s'écartèrent, lui laissant une place au milieu. Remontant rapidement ils reprirent leur formation en V que Nathaniel et Paul complétèrent en arrivant. Tout en courant, les vampires se tournèrent d'un mouvement identique vers leur assaillant.

_« - Des jumeaux ! »_

S'étonna Quil. Jared lâcha enjoué.

_« - Cool, on va se taper des vampires jumeaux ! C'est une première._

_- Faudra pas se rater. Si on en laisse un filer, c'est l'autre qui nous traquera. »_

Lança Nathaniel. Suivant le fil de ses pensées, les autres comprirent. Des vampires jumeaux, toujours identiques, avaient forcément été crées en même temps. Soit il avaient le même créateur, soit l'un avait crée l'autre après sa transformation. Ce qui, connaissant la soif intarissable des nouveau-nés était impossible. Dans tous les cas, s'en prendre à l'un irriterait fortement l'autre. Sam comprit soudain une chose plutôt inquiétante.

_« - Ils fonctionneront comme des âme-sœurs…_

_- Comme si on avait besoin de ça. »_

Pesta Paul agacé. Sam grogna de frustration, les deux vampires ruinaient ses préparations avec Emily. Il lança.

_« - On les sépare. »_

Explicitant sa pensé en image, Sam plongea en avant et envoya valser un des vampires dans le décor. Celui-ci tapa durement contre la roche mais se releva aussitôt. Paul et Jared remontèrent rapidement, obligeant le deuxième vampire à partir dans le sens opposé. Les deux sangsues s'adressèrent un regard et partirent chacun de leur côté. Sam, Quil et Nathaniel suivirent le premier. Nathaniel constata, dubitatif.

_« - C'est bizarre… Ils ne cherchent pas à rester ensemble._

_- On s'est peut-être trompé._

_- Non, y a un truc louche… »_

Coupa Nathaniel à Jared. Ce dernier grogna en talonnant son vampire.

_« - En tout cas moi, j'me fais le mien._

_- Pas maintenant. »_

Intervint l'alpha. Effectivement, il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans leur façon d'agir. Les vampires les baladant aisément leur firent décrire un grand arc de cercle.

_« - Ils vont se rejoindre ! »_

Anticipa Nathaniel.

_« - Impossible. »_

Nathaniel soupira d'agacement, Jared prenait un malin plaisir à le contredire. Paul grogna.

_« - On agit maintenant ou jamais Sam, il se rapproche de la ligne._

_- Attrapez le. »_

Jared se prépara à bondir, mais comme si il avait pu les entendre, le vampire se retourna. Il lança un sourire carnassier aux loups gris avant de décoller et continuer à les semer en sautant d'arbre en arbre. Jared piailla.

_« - Non mais je rêve !_

_- Il nous entend. »_

Lança Paul. Le comportement du vampire lui rappela vaguement celui Edward. Quil continua.

_« - Si il est télépathe. Ça nous fait une belle jambe._

_- Quoi qu'on décide, ils auront la longueur d'avance._

_- Alors ne décidons rien. »_

Lâcha Nathaniel amusé. Il bloqua tout accès à son esprit. Le vampire qu'ils traquaient, avec Sam et Quil, se tourna vers lui en fronçant des sourcils. L'imitant, Paul ferma aussi son esprit et son vampire en sembla tout aussi déstabilisé. Mais pas figé, bondissant au sol, il se retrouva à quelques mètres de son frère. Ils étaient en face d'un fossé au fond duquel coulait une rivière déchainée. Ils se lancèrent un regard et bondirent tous les deux vers l'autre côté. Le territoire des Cullen. Nathaniel ne stoppa pas sa course. Sam ne l'entendit plus penser mais continuant d'être lié à lui comprit ses intensions. Il ne donna qu'un seul ordre.

_« - Ne foule pas leur sol. »_

Ils sentirent la tension monter. Accélérant, Nathaniel décolla quelques secondes après eux et s'élança au-dessus du fossé. Ouvrant la gueule, il referma les crocs contre la jambe d'un des frères de marbre et se recroquevilla. Son poids aidant, il tournoya sur lui-même et propulsa le vampire sur leur territoire avec force. Sam le réceptionna telle une balle lancée à un chien et l'envoya valser contre un arbre. Le deuxième vampire poussa un cri strident. Celui-ci se trouvait maintenant sur le territoire des vampires. Il sembla un instant vouloir revenir récupérer son frère mais s'arrêta net. Sam, Jared et Quil tinrent le second prisonnier. Les vampires parurent communiquer entre eux de loin. Il ne fallait pas leur laisser le temps de concocter un plan alors Sam lâcha agacé.

_« - Détruisons le, maintenant ! »_

Jared ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois et bondit sur sa proie suivit de Quil et Sam. L'autre vampire resta sur la rive, déchiré entre l'envie de revenir se mesurer aux loups et celle de partir puis soudain, il tourna le visage vers Paul. Paul qui, posté au bord de la falaise, cherchait désespérément son âme sœur.

_« - Nat'… Nat' si tu m'entend répond moi._

_- T'inquiètes pas, je vais bien. »_

Pensa Nathaniel. Il fut rassuré de l'entendre mais continua de le chercher du regard. Assez vite il vit le loup brun s'ébrouer, debout sur un rocher, complètement trempé.

_« - Me refait jamais plus ce coup là ! »_

Paul releva le museau et son regard tomba dans celui rouge sang du vampire. Il su instantanément qu'il avait comprit leur lien. Dévoilant ses dents meurtrières, il sauta sans aucune hésitation.

_« - Nathaniel ! »_

Cria Paul, prêt à sauter lui aussi. Sam bondit sur lui, le frappant le plein fouet et le fit retomber au-sol. Gardant un patte posée sur lui Sam grogna en le tenant au sol.

_« - Réfléchit un peu ! Nathaniel, débrouille toi pour remonter, et vite. »_

Lança-t-il. Ils se mirent à courir vers l'ouest, tous sauf Quil qui resta garder les restes du vampire. Nathaniel sauta de rocher en rocher, essayant de fuir son poursuivant. Mais celui-ci se rapprochait de plus en plus. Le loup brun couina, il était blessé. Décidant de jouer sur un autre tableau que la rapidité il lança à l'attention du vampire.

_« - Je sais que m'entend, alors sache une chose… ton zombie de frère s'est fait dépecer, et on te réserve le même sort._

_- Mais il est complètement taré ce gosse ! »_

S'exclama Sam. Effectivement, pour provoquer un vampire déjà très en colère, il fallait un peu l'être. Nathaniel espéra ainsi repousser le moment fatidique. En général, un vampire bondissait et mordait dans la seconde. Peut-être qu'avec cette petite provocation, celui-ci ferait un peu de zèle. Un barrage remontait progressivement vers les terres. Nathaniel bondit dessus mais le vampire l'agrippa par une patte inférieure, le faisant trébucher. Le tirant de sa force surhumaine il l'envoya cogner contre un tronc d'arbre dans l'eau. Paul poussa un grondement qui fit fuir même les oiseaux et entama la descente du barrage. Nathaniel se releva à peine du choque que le vampire était sur lui, l'étreignant dans ses bras. Lui coupant le souffle et lui broyant les os.

« - Toi aussi, tu vas mourir… »

Chuchota-t-il contre sa fourrure. Le vampire ouvrit grand la bouche, sortant ses crocs, mais avant qu'il ne referme la mâchoire contre sa peau un bruit sec s'éleva. Nathaniel fut balloté sur le côté mais se défit facilement de sa prise. Une légère douleur lui picota le flanc. Il constata que Paul lui avait arraché une touffe de poils en même temps que le bras du vampire. Vampire toujours debout duquel Paul s'approcha lentement. La sangsue ne bougea pas et ancra son regard saignant dans celui de Paul.

_« - Je vais te réduire en cendre._

- Fait le immédiatement alors, parce que maintenant, ma seule raison d'exister est de lui ôter la vie… »

Répondit-il avec assurance. Paul poussa un grognement et sauta sur le vampire. Posant ses pattes antérieures sur son torse il le plaqua contre la parois rocheuse et lui arracha la tête en un geste hargneux. Vint ensuite le tour du deuxième bras… des jambes… Sam lança calmement.

_« - Je crois qu'il a eu son compte Paul… Faisons un feu et rentrons vite. »_

Paul acquiesça mais se dirigea vers Nathaniel resté assit dans l'eau, légèrement à l'ouest. Paul posa son museau contre son cou et le caressa gentiment.

_« - Tu t'es cogné la tête ?_

_- Ouais… mais ça va. Merci Paul. _

_- Merci de quoi, j'aurais jamais dû te laisser venir. T'as été blessé parce que je suis faible._

_- Il a été blessé parce qu'il l'a cherché._

_- Ta gueule Jared ! »_

Pesta Paul en réponse. Nathaniel pouffa de rire en frottant sa tête contre celle du loup gris. Le léchant de la joue à l'oreille il lâcha calmement.

_« - C'est vrai, c'est uniquement de ma faute. T'as pas à t'en vouloir._

_- T'as prit la décision qu'il fallait pour empêcher la fuite des vampires. Maintenant ramassez ces bouts de vampires et allons-y. Vous aurez tout le temps de vous bécoter une fois rentrés. »_

Les pressa l'alpha. Sachant que la raison pour laquelle il fut aussi brusquant fut évidement les parents d'Emily. Le couple s'empara des restes et les rassembla avec les autres. Sam grogna intérieurement, les autres sentirent son anxiété. Paul se plaça à ses côtés et lui lança un regard en biais.

_« - Rentre, on se charge de ça._

_- Merci. »_

Pensa Sam en se détournant de ses frères. Tout en courant pour regagner sa compagne, il donna ses instructions.

_« - Assurez vous que cette vermine brûle bien jusqu'aux cendres. Faites ensuite une ronde de sûreté, Paul et Nathaniel côté nord-est, Jared et Quil au sud-ouest. On se retrouve demain soir pour un débrif'._

_- T'inquiètes pas, tout se passera bien. »_

Fit Nathaniel en se postant aux côtés de Paul. Ils surent qu'il ne parlait pas de la tâche qu'on leur a confié mais de la rencontre avec les parents de sa belle. Il opina mentalement et poussa un soupire, se reculant au fond de sa tête. Quil et Jared phasèrent pour débuter leur feux de joie et Quil se tourna vers eux avec un léger sourire.

« - Plus vite vous commencerez à patrouiller, plus vite vous rentrerez. »

Nathaniel ouvrit la gueule et lâcha un léger couinement. Il poussa son museau contre la joue de son cousin en passant près de lui. Depuis le départ de Seth ils s'étaient un peu rapprochés. Paul lui adressa un regard reconnaissant et s'en alla. Nathaniel le suivit prestement.

_« - Une fois qu'on sera rentré je vais te dévisser la tête des épaules._

_- Paul…_

_- Tu t'es mit en danger !_

_- J'me suis juste foulé une patte._

_- T'oublis la partie où le sang froid t'as traqué dans la rivière ? J'ai cru que j'allais te perdre… deux fois de suite._

_- Pardon…_

_- Oui, t'as intérêt à te faire pardonner. »_

Lança-t-il taquin en se rapprochant de lui pendant leur course. Nathaniel frissonna en suivant le fil des pensées de sa moitié. Un grognement mécontent leur parvint et ce n'est qu'alors qu'il se rappelèrent de la présence de l'alpha.

_« - J'suis encore avec vous alors s'il vous plait, pas de ça, ok ? Je tien au peu de santé mentale qu'il me reste._

_- Désolé. »_

S'excusa le bêta en rigolant. Nathaniel se senti légèrement gêné, c'était la deuxième fois qu'ils étalaient ainsi leur vie privée aux yeux de Sam. Le pauvre. Heureusement quinze minutes plus tard il quittait leur esprit, les laissant seuls. Ils continuèrent leur patrouille et furent vite rejoints par Jared et Quil.

_« - Alors, pas de trace d'un troisième mort-vivant ? »_

Demanda Jared. Les deux loups répondirent par la négative. Alors ils commencèrent a discuter diffusément, revoyant toutes les actions avec soin. Cette chasse leur avait fait le plus grand bien. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'ils se retrouvaient tous sous leur forme animale en même temps. Assez vite, Quil remarqua le changement du loup de Nathaniel.

_« - Dis donc Nat', ta fourrure s'est éclaircie je trouve._

_- Ouaip, ternie je dirais, comme le chien de Kim quand il est tombé malade. Il a clamsé deux mois après._

_- Super Jared, merci de la comparaison._

_- En fait tu me cherches ou quoi… Tu veux que je vienne m'occuper de ton cas ? »_

Enchaîna Paul après sa moitié. Jared leva les yeux au ciel, Paul était bien trop susceptible dès que cela tournait autour de Nathaniel.

_« - Ca va c'était pour rire. C'est impossible qu'il soit malade, on tombe jamais malade._

_- N'empêche que je trouve ça bizarre._

_- Ecoutes Quil, mon loup me tien pas au courant de tout ses changements._

_- Oui mais bon, on sent bien que t'es fatigué ces temps-ci…_

_- Tu m'as senti fatigué aujourd'hui ?_

_- Dans ta peau de loup non. Mais il est contrôlé par ton mental et pas par ton corps._

_- Ou alors il faut simplement que tu demandes à ton obsédé de copain de te donner un peu de repos._

_- Ecrase Jared ou j'te jure que je viens te chercher. »_

Grogna de nouveau Paul face à cette remarque si subtilement placée. Jared explosa de rire, pas effrayé pour un sous par la menace. Quil tenta de revenir au sujet principal mais Nathaniel coupa court à sa réflexion en lâchant.

_« - Je vais bien et mon loup aussi. Combien de fois je vais devoir le répéter ?_

_- On s'inquiète pour toi, c'est bien normal._

_- TU t'inquiètes… »_

Corrigea Jared. Lui s'en fichait un peu. Si Nathaniel disait qu'il allait bien, alors il allait bien. Tant que cela n'influait pas sur ses aptitudes au combat, c'était cool. Et à ce qu'il vit, cela n'affecta en rien ses capacités. Nathaniel et Paul finirent leur part de boulot et Paul lança.

_« - On vous laisse. Ouvrez l'œil. »_

Les loups gris et brun phasèrent et enfilèrent calmement leur bas avant de se diriger calmement vers leur demeure. La remarque de Quil travailla Paul pendant un moment. Lui aussi avait remarqué le changement de teinte de son âme-sœur mais ne su quoi en penser. A dire vrai, depuis qu'il avait phasé, Nathaniel sembla moins épuisé. La chasse paru même lui redonner la forme. Quand ils franchirent le seuil de la maison, Paul retint Nathaniel par le bras et le tira doucement.

« - Attends, viens voir.  
>- Quoi ?<br>- Tu te sens bien ?  
>- Oui, pourquoi ?<br>- Parce que je ne plaisantais pas tout à l'heure.  
>- De quoi tu parles ? »<p>

Demanda Nathaniel légèrement largué en fronçant dans sourcils. Paul l'agrippa par la nuque, rapprochant son visage du sien. Il lâcha d'une voix basse.

« - Tu m'as fait la frayeur de ma vie… t'attends pas à ce que je sois tendre avec toi. »

Nathaniel comprit de quoi il en retournait et ancrant son regard dans le sien, secoua légèrement la tête. Un léger sourire aux lèvres. Paul pouvait lui faire ce qu'il voulait, peu lui importait. L'essentiel était qu'il le tienne dans ses bras, qu'il le fasse de nouveau sien après tous ces mois. Il passa les bras autour de ses épaules et Paul le prit par la taille. Le soulevant, il le fit assoir sur le dossier du fauteuil et se plaça entre ses jambes. Posant son front contre le sien il soupira contre ses lèvres.

« - T'es qu'un vilain garçon.  
>- Alors punis moi, et je recommencerais plus. »<p>

Paul lâcha un léger rire alors qu'il descendit les lèvres dans son cou. Il savait que Nathaniel recommencerait, peu importait la mesure des représailles. Il recommencerait simplement parce que c'était dans sa nature d'alpha de prendre des décisions de la sorte. Paul l'empoigna par les cheveux et tira sa tête sur le côté, Nathaniel se laissa faire le plus docilement du monde. Sa moitié lécha sa peau avant de planter ses dents dans sa chaire, y laissant sa trace. Le cadet ferma les yeux et se pinça les lèvres. Paul remonta sa langue dans son cou et vint poser ses lèvres contre les siennes, y forçant l'accès sans en demander l'autorisation. Nathaniel poussa un léger gémissement en ouvrant la bouche et accueilli son muscle buccal contre le sien. Paul l'embrassa avec ferveur. Ramenant ses mains contre ses fesses il l'attrapa et rapprocha brusquement son bassin du sien. Nathaniel lâcha un deuxième soupire à travers leur baiser. Paul avait cette façon de mélanger douceur et bestialité qui lui retournait littéralement l'esprit. Dans ses bras, il n'était plus capable de penser correctement. Le tenant fermement, il bougea lascivement contre son corps. Attisant leur envie mutuelle de secondes en secondes. S'accrochant à lui, Nathaniel rompit le baiser pour reprendre son souffle et soupira son prénom contre ses lèvres. Paul raffermi sa prise et recula de quelques pas. L'allongeant dans le canapé il se plaça au dessus de lui et l'embrassa dans le cou, descendant mordiller son épaule tout en continuant à bouger son bassin contre le sien. Nathaniel soupira en posant les mains contre son crâne et l'attira vers son visage. Ancrant son regard dans le sien, il esquissa un léger sourire et demanda d'une voix aguicheuse.

« - T'es pas un peu à l'étroit ? »

À cette question, l'étroitesse de son vêtement se fit effectivement sentir. Nathaniel n'attendit pas de réponse et déboutonna son jean, entrant ensuite sa main dans l'ouverture. Ses doigts s'enroulèrent autour de la virilité de Paul qui poussa un léger soupire en posant de nouveau ses lèvres contre les siennes. Nathaniel répondit à son baiser en le caressant délicatement. Sa paume chaude aurait pu suffire à Paul pour atteindre le septième ciel. Pourtant il n'était pas quelqu'un qui lâchait rapidement son liquide de dieu, mais avec Nathaniel ses sentiments étaient autant décuplés que son excitation et son plaisir. Il laissa glisser une main entre leur corps et tira sur le short de sa moitié, le lui enlevant sans difficulté. Nathaniel se retrouva nu et offert à Paul. Le regard ardent que posa son aîné sur lui aurait aussi suffit à l'achever. Il entrouvrit les lèvres, haletant. Contrairement à ce que les autres pensaient, Paul et lui ne passaient pas leur temps à copuler. Ça leur arrivait peut-être même plus rarement que les autres. Alors évidement, à chaque fois, c'était intense et puissant. Paul se défit de son seul vêtement, ne quittant jamais sa moitié du regard. Nathaniel tendit les bras et Paul se pencha vers lui, déposant tendrement ses lèvres contre les siennes pour un baiser ardent. Passant les jambes autour de sa taille Nathaniel donna un léger coup de bassin. Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre, Paul le senti. Alors empoignant sa virilité il le pénétra doucement, jusqu'à la garde. Nathaniel rompit leur baiser et poussa un couinement, enfouissant son visage dans son cou. Paul se redressa sur ses mains et fit le chemin inverse. Nathaniel lui mordit l'épaule avant de se rallonger et d'attirer son visage au sien pour un nouveau baiser. Sa douleur disparu rapidement, laissant place au plaisir. Pour ça il remerciait sa résistance d'homme-loup. Sans ça, il n'osa même pas imaginer ce que serait le passage de Paul à cet endroit. L'aîné se redressa légèrement, son visage restant à quelques centimètres du sien, et accentua ses entrées. Nathaniel se pinça la lèvre, levant le regard vers lui. Paul posa la main contre sa joue, la caressant tendrement. Il posa son front contre le sien, continuant de lui faire l'amour.  
>Nathaniel s'accrocha plus fort à ses épaules. Ce qu'ils pouvaient ressentir était bien plus fort que ce qu'éprouveraient deux personnes 'normales'. Lorsqu'ils étaient ainsi unis, leurs loups fusionnaient, les laissant eux-mêmes confiants, comblés. Le simple plaisir de l'un satisfaisant amplement l'autre.<br>Paul ralenti ses à-coups et se retira lentement. Attrapant Nathaniel par le poignet il s'assit et l'attira vers lui. Le cadet passa au-dessus de lui, ancrant son regard dans le sien. Paul le prit par les hanches et le fit assoir sur sa droiture. Passant un bras autour de son cou Nathaniel poussa un léger gémissement lorsqu'il glissa en lui. Puis il prit le visage de Paul et se pencha vers lui. Il le tint du regard, bougeant lentement contre lui. Ils s'échangèrent un sourire complice, n'ayant nul besoin de parler. Dans ces moments là, tout se traduisait dans leur yeux. Ils étaient toujours sur la même longueur d'onde. En symbiose parfaite. Paul laissa ses doigts flâner sur les flancs de Nathaniel qui hocha la tête à sa question silencieuse. Le bêta laissa ses mains retomber dans son dos et l'agrippa fermement par les hanches. Il compléta les mouvements de sa moitié avec de vertigineux coups de rein. Nathaniel plongea le visage dans son cou, y criant là son allégresse. Les doigts de Paul se resserrent contre sa peau, le griffant par endroits. Et dans un ultime coup de butoir Paul explosa en même temps que Nathaniel, lâchant un grondement sourd. Son cadet resta blotti contre lui, haletant. Paul le prit dans ses bras et posa le menton contre son épaule, les yeux clos. À quand remontait la dernière fois où ils avaient été aussi serins, il ne su même pas. Alors il profita au maximum de leur étreinte, ne sachant pas combien de temps la phase de calme durerait. Déposant un baiser dans son cou Nathaniel soupira doucement.

« - Ca m'a manqué. »

Paul esquissa un léger sourire, content qu'il le dise. Puis renversant doucement Nathaniel contre le fauteuil il s'allongea contre lui, posant la tête contre son torse. Nathaniel glissa les doigts dans ses cheveux court et lui massa délicatement le crâne. Un grondement de bien-être roula dans la gorge de l'aîné alors qu'il ferma les yeux pour apprécier l'attention. Nathaniel posa sa deuxième main contre son épaule, la caressant distraitement. Le bien-être de Paul l'envahi petit à petit. L'aîné avait rarement été aussi détendu ces dernier jours. Sa respiration se tranquillisa à un point tel que le cadet le pensa endormi.

« - Paul… tu dors ?  
>- Mh-mh. »<p>

Répondit-il paresseusement. Nathaniel eu un léger sourire et déplaça une main contre sa nuque, la gratouillant gentiment. Paul poussa un nouveau soupire et Nathaniel lui dit d'une voix basse et apaisée.

« - Je t'aime.  
>- Je sais. »<p>

Marmonna l'aîné contre sa peau. Le sourire du cadet s'élargit alors. Les semaines passées furent difficiles pour tous les deux. Et même lorsqu'il se questionnait sur ses sentiments envers Seth cette certitude restait de mise. Nathaniel aimait Paul plus que tout au monde. Et évidement, son amour était inconditionnellement réciproque.

* * *

><p>Ah... * soupire *<p>

Ne sont-ils pas mignons :3

Vous savez ce qu'on dit, le calme avant la tempête haha

See yuh ;-)


	18. Chapter 18

**Le Loup Perdu**

_Chapitre 17_

Nathaniel rejoignit Quil à la cuisine. La veille ils étaient allés à un feu de camp et rentrèrent ensuite ensemble. Ces derniers temps, Nathaniel avait tenu à passer plus de temps avec sa famille. Le père de Quil en fut d'ailleurs heureux. Bizarrement, il était fière de son neveux. Qui avait réussit à surmonter de rudes épreuves et continuait d'avancer. Quil Sr fut aussi surprit par la complicité naturelle de son fils avec son cousin.

Se décrochant la mâchoire avec un bâillement, Nathaniel s'assit en face de Quil en tirant du pain et un pot de confiture. Quil le regarda en fronçant des sourcils et demanda.

« - Tu dis jamais bonjour le matin ? »

Nathaniel leva la tête vers lui, surprit. Ni Paul, ni lui n'étaient vraiment bavards au réveil. Alors naturellement, il n'avait pas trop l'habitude de communiquer de bon matin. Il esquissa un léger sourire et répondit d'une voix molle.

« - Pas souvent, non. Bien dormi ?

- Non, tu ronfles…

- Tu mens !

- Tu ronfles, je te jure, c'est infernal. En plus c'est pas comme si je pouvais faire abstraction… »

Nathaniel pouffa de rire en mordant dans son sandwich. Quil continua de manger en le regardant, curieux. Depuis quelques jours son cousin semblait aller mieux, mais il avait eu une nuit plutôt agitée. Alors il voulait savoir de quoi il en retournait. Il demanda.

« - Et toi, t'as bien dormi ?

- Ouaip.

- T'as rêvé de quoi ?

- Ben… de rien…

- T'es sûr ? Parce que t'as pas arrêté de te retourner et de gémir.

- Si c'est pour que tu m'épies pendant mon sommeil je dormirais plus jamais chez toi tu sais...

- Non mais tu blagues ! Tu m'as empêché de dormir, fallait bien que je m'occupe. »

Rigola-t-il. Nathaniel lui adressa un léger sourire et fronça des sourcils, essayant de se souvenir. Rien ne lui vint. Il haussa les épaules en secouant la tête.

« - Non. J'm'en rappelle pas.

- Ok. Bon, je vais passer faire coucou à Claire avant qu'elle parte à la crèche.

- Vas-y doucement Quil. Sa mère va en avoir marre de te voir.

- Oui mais, il faut que je la vois.

- Alors demande à Emily de la garder.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ben, c'est sa nièce. Ça paraitra normal qu'elle veuille rester un peu avec elle. Personne se posera de question. Donc touches en deux mots à 'Ly et tu pourras voir la petite autant que possible.

- Mais c'est que t'es pas bête toi… »

Nathaniel termina de manger alors que Quil parti se doucher. Ce fut ensuite au tour de Nathaniel d'aller à la douche puis ils partirent chez Emily. Sur le chemin Quil lui raconta combien Claire aimait le coloriage, la plage. Qu'il lui apprenait les hurlements des différents animaux et qu'elle s'amusait beaucoup à reproduire celui du loup. Nathaniel l'écouta attentivement. La relation entre eux deux lui parut tellement simple. Quil était le grand frère. Et si son cousin s'autorisa à lui parler de la petite, ce fut parce qu'il savait qu'il comprenait. Il s'était imprégné de Claire quelques temps avant leur départ en Alaska et la plupart des garçons de la meute trouvèrent son imprégnation bizarre, honteuse. Mais Nathaniel l'épaula dès le début. Parce qu'il savait ce que ça faisait de se sentir gêné, d'avoir peur d'aimer sa moitié.

Ils arrivèrent à quelques mètres de la maison et Nathaniel senti une présence. Alors qu'il allait se retourner deux mains se posèrent sur ses yeux et un léger rire s'éleva.

« - Devine qui c'est.

- Jensen Ackles ?

- Très drôle… »

Paul et Nathaniel avaient prit l'habitude de regarder, quelques fois, une série basée sur le surnaturel. S'amusant à chaque épisode du fait que les acteurs ne savaient pas à quel point une partie des monstres qu'ils se mettaient en scène à chasser étaient réels. Jensen Ackles était un des acteurs principaux. Il incarnait un personnage à la fois mystérieux et charmant, pouvant être hargneux en certaines occasions... Un peu comme Paul quoi. Quil explosa de rire et se dirigea vers la maison sans les attendre. Nathaniel se retourna en rigolant et attrapa Paul par le t-shirt. Il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire devant la moue boudeuse de sa moitié. Paul passa les bras autour de sa taille en avançant vers la maison.

« - Je vois pas ce que tu lui trouve…

- Rien… C'était pour rire chéri.

- Oui, c'est vrai, je suis explosé de rire là… »

Nathaniel pouffa de rire et passa les bras autour de ses épaules, reculant lentement. Paul glissa la main dans ses cheveux et enfouit son visage dans son cou, humant son odeur. Comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne portait celle de personne d'autre. Il retrouva les effluves de Quil et son père. Mais aussi une autre qui lui échappa. Nathaniel se détacha de lui en le frappant gentiment au bras.

« - Je déteste quand tu fais ça. »

Effectivement, Paul répétait ce geste de plus en plus souvent. Et pour cause. L'odeur naturelle de Nathaniel était perpétuellement mélangée à une autre. Plus légère qui, bien qu'agréable, n'avait rien à faire accrochée à lui. Il su par instinct qu'elle n'appartenait à personne. Ce qui l'intriguait. Rattrapant Nathaniel par le poignet il le prit de nouveau dans ses bras et le souleva. Nathaniel rigola sans se débattre et se laissa porter jusqu'à la table de pique-nique où Paul le fit assoir. Prenant ses mains dans les siennes il le fixa en disant.

« - Désolé, mais je peux pas m'en empêcher, ton odeur n'est plus la même.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes…

- Je t'assure.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, je suis pas malade Paul. Je vais bien.

- Je dis pas le contraire. Mais… y a un truc… »

Nathaniel roula des yeux en serrant les doigts autour de ceux de Paul. Pensant qu'il se prenait la tête pour rien. L'aîné interpella Quil qui se tenait debout devant la maison, à quelques mètres, avec Jared, Collin et Brady.

« - Dis, tu sens pas un truc bizarre ?

- A part le fait que tu te sois pas douché ? »

Demanda Jared en ricanant. Nathaniel se tourna vers eux, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Les garçons rigolèrent et Paul toisa Jared.

« - Va te faire… Je parle d'un truc venant de Nathaniel.

- Non. »

Répondit Quil. Nathaniel se retourna vers Paul, l'observant tendrement. Il s'inquiétait pour lui et ça le touchait beaucoup. Il se redressa et se calla dans ses bras, déposant un baiser contre sa peau. Jared huma l'air et lança amusé.

« - Ah si. Maintenant je sens bien quelque chose...

- Jared veux-tu bien la fermer ?

- Laisses-le va. Il a sûrement envie qu'on s'amuse un peu. »

Fit Nathaniel en sautant de la table pour se diriger vers eux. Jared reprenait ses bonnes vieilles blagues d'entant. Nathaniel n'était plus ni blessé, ni affecté par elles, mais entendait bien lui faire de nouveau perdre cette manie si elle perdurait. Jared s'assit dans les marches et marmonna à l'arrivé de Nathaniel en face de lui.

« - Faut bien rigoler un peu.

- Je vais t'en donner de la rigolade. »

Fit Nathaniel lui lançant une tape amicale. Jared repoussa sa main et se défendit en gloussant.

« - Hey, on frappe pas un homme à terre !

- Un chien ne s'arrête que lorsque l'autre se soumet.

- Oui mais toi t'es encore un chiot mon chéri. »

Chuchota doucement Paul en le prenant de nouveau dans ses bras. Jared se leva en rigolant tandis que Paul évitait le coup que balança sa moitié. Brady et Collin se contentèrent d'un sourire complice en rejoignant Jared qui se dirigeait vers le bois pour la patrouille. Ces deux petits là ne s'étaient pas imprégnés, non, mais ils sortaient ensemble. Seulement Brady et son petit ami ne se sentirent pas assez fort pour assumer leur relation devant leurs frères. Devant personne en fait. Mais sans le dire à personne, ils le savaient tous. Quil entra dans la maison rejoindre Emily et Paul lâcha les mains de Nathaniel, s'asseyant à la place qu'occupait Jared il y a quelques secondes. Nathaniel lui prit les mains et s'assit sur ses cuisses. Collant son front contre le sien il gronda contre ses lèvres.

« - Tu recommences avec ton histoire de chiot !

- Ben tu t'es vu comparé à Sam ou à moi ?

- Je suis pas le plus petit de la meute !

- Ah mais je m'en fiche des autres. Toi t'es mon chiot. »

Répondit-il simplement en fixant sa moitié avec un petit sourire. Nathaniel se mordit la lèvre, retenant un sourire. Il effleura la joue de Paul de son index et lui dit, taquin.

« - Si tu dis ça parce que tu veux me dresser, je suis d'accord.

- Par pitié, les gars… »

Soupira Sam au loin. Les garçons pouffèrent de rire et Nathaniel plongea son visage dans le cou de Paul qui le serra dans ses bras. Sam arriva derrière eux et s'appuya contre l'encadrement de la porte. Nathaniel se redressa et Paul leva la tête vers lui.

« - Vraiment…

- J'y peux rien, Paul est un vrai obscédé.

- Quoi ? Alors tout sur moi ?

- Bah tu l'as dis toi-même, je suis qu'un chiot après tout... »

Fit Nathaniel en se levant, lui adressant un léger sourire. Paul se leva à son tour et l'attrapa par la taille, le soulevant de nouveau du sol. Nathaniel explosa de rire et Sam afficha un léger sourire, heureux que ces deux là soient enfin en paix. Paul se tourna vers lui.

« - On bouge. Hey Quil, tu nous rejoins chez Embry ?

- Ouais. »

Répondit l'intéressé depuis la cuisine. Sam se redressa et continua en les regardant partir.

« - Vous lui direz que je passerais plus tard.

- Ok. »

*°*°*° 0 °*°*°*

Plongé dans un profond sommeil, Nathaniel se retourna dans le lit en poussant un léger soupire. Cela faisait plusieurs nuits qu'il était hanté par des rêves plutôt désagréables. Pas qu'ils étaient foncièrement mauvais, mais il revoyait tour à tour toutes les personnes qu'il avait aimé avant d'arriver à La Push. Sa mère, Letty, ses amis, ses grand parents. Tous le poussèrent à la même chose : s'en aller.

* * *

><p><em>« Tu es le dernier représentant de la tribu, Nathy... »<em>

_« Notre esprit et notre histoire doivent perdurer... »_

_ « Nous t'avons choisi, Nathaniel. »_

_« Le digne petit fils de Joachim. »_

_« Pars, et accomplis la prophétie. »_

_« Le miracle doit avoir lieu. »_

_« Pars… »_

_« Pars… »_

_« Pars… »_

* * *

><p>Nathaniel se réveilla en sueur. Il ne se rappela pas son rêve à l'instant, mais fut poussé par toutes ces voix à obéir. Présentant qu'un évènement important se produirait. Il se leva de son lit, tournant la tête pour s'assurer de ne pas avoir réveillé Paul. Prit d'un vertige en se levant, il du se tenir au mur pour avancer jusqu'au bureau. Refoulant un haut le cœur, il attrapa une feuille de papier et le stylo. Se sentir poussé à s'en aller le rendait malade. Il eu l'impression qu'une centaine d'âme remuèrent dans son ventre. Balayant la fine pellicule de sueur qui s'était formée sur son front, il laissa prestement la bille glisser contre le papier. Il plia la lettre en deux, ne prenant même pas la peine de la poser sur le lit, et s'avança vers la fenêtre. Jetant un dernier coup d'œil à Paul, il murmura un <em>'Je t'aime', <em>et sauta par l'encadrement, le cœur serré.

Seulement quelques minutes plus tard, Paul se réveilla à son tour en sursaut. L'impression d'étouffer le tira de son sommeil. Son souffle s'arrêta lorsqu'il ne trouva pas Nathaniel à ses côtés. Le loup, grondant désespérément en lui indiquait que quelque chose allait mal. Il se leva prestement du lit.

« - Nathaniel ? »

Sa poitrine se serra lorsqu'il n'entendit aucune réponse. Une légère brise s'infiltra par la fenêtre ouverte, faisant virevolter la feuille de papier laissée sur le bureau par Nathaniel. Son mouvement attira l'attention de Paul qui s'avança et déplia la lettre. Ses yeux parcoururent rapidement les quelques lignes et il cru mourir foudroyé. Ses jambes défaillirent et il chuta au sol, le visage baigné par les larmes. Nathaniel était parti. Tout ce qu'il restait de lui, fut ces quelques lignes couchées sur cette feuille de papier.

_« Je suis vraiment désolé de devoir quitter la réserve aussi subitement mais j'y suis obligé. Je me sens comme poussé par quelque chose, je ne sais pas trop de quoi il s'agit... _

_Mais attends-moi, car je reviendrais, je te le jure. Et je t'en supplie, ne part pas à ma recherche._

_Ta moitié qui t'aime. »_

Paul n'eu pas le courage de relire ces quelques mots. Il sorti de la maison d'un pas décidé mais la demande de sa moitié le laissa désemparé, Nathaniel ne voulait pas qu'il le cherche. Il se laissa tomber au sol, le regard tourné vers le bois où il pu encore sentir ses traces. Paul resta assit au sol jusqu'à l'aube. Il avait mainte et mainte fois décidé de partir chercher sa moitié, avant de revenir sur ses pas. Au levé du soleil, il décida d'aller avertir Sam de ce départ précipité. C'est en courant à en perdre haleine qu'il arriva chez l'alpha. Sam sorti de la maison, l'ayant senti arriver. Ayant surtout ressenti son anxiété. Paul s'arrêta en face de lui.

« - Nathaniel est parti.

- Comment ça _'parti'_ ? »

Demanda l'alpha en fronçant des sourcils, inquiet.

« - Vous… vous vous êtes disputés ou…

- Non… Non tout allait bien. Je sais pas… Il est juste, parti… Il a laissé ça. »

Sam prit la feuille des mains de Paul et lu attentivement. Il demanda, aussi perdu que son bêta.

« - Et ça veut dire quoi ? Il est reparti en Alaska ? Tout seul ?

- J'en sais rien…

- Ok, il est parti y a combien de temps ?

- C'était au milieu de la nuit…

- Bien. Il ne devrait pas avoir trop d'avance, on rameute les autres et on part le chercher.

- Non. »

Fit Paul en retenant Sam par le bras. La décision de Nathaniel devait être respectée. Même si ça leur coutait énormément. Sam se tourna de nouveau vers Paul, le regard compatissant. N'aura-t-il donc jamais droit à un bonheur sans tâche avec son âme-sœur, se demanda tristement l'alpha. Le bêta était plus affecté qu'il ne le laissa paraitre, mais Sam le connaissait bien et le savait inquiet. Il l'attrapa par la nuque et le tira vers lui. Paul le laissa faire et hocha la tête lorsqu'il lui dit.

« - Il va vite revenir. »

*°*°*° 0 °*°*°*

Cela faisait maintenant un mois que Nathaniel était parti. Emmenant avec lui l'âme animale de Paul. Le loup gris s'était affaibli à cause de la distance qu'il pouvait parfaitement ressentir et du manque de son âme sœur. Il se replia sur lui-même. Sam avait décidé de le laisser affronter cette épreuve comme il le souhaitait, sans interférer. Il se contentait juste de lui rendre quelques visites de courtoisie. Constatant à quel point son bêta dépérissait, jours après jours.

Sam et Emily passèrent voir Paul aujourd'hui aussi. Comme à leur habitude, ils arrivèrent et saluèrent Paul qui, assit devant la maison le regard posé dans le vide, ne répondit pas. Sam ne savait pas combien de temps il passait ainsi, assit patiemment à attendre le retour de sa moitié, tous les jours. Il adressa un regard à Emily et la jolie brune hocha tristement la tête, entrant ensuite dans la maison déposer sa barquette du jour. Emily lui ramenait quotidiennement de la nourriture et un peu d'affection. Cependant, Paul ne sembla pas réceptif à l'un et encore moins à l'autre. Sam s'accroupi à ses côtés et laissa échapper un long soupire avant de lui dire.

« - Quil et Embry n'ont pas décelé de message de détresse aujourd'hui. Il est toujours en mode 'no signal'. »

Paul baissa la tête en se pinçant les lèvres. Bien plus que tout le reste, c'était le fait de ne pas savoir si Nathaniel allait bien ou pas qui l'inquiéta le plus. Sam posa la main contre son épaule et la serra amicalement.

« - On est ta famille Paul. Ne l'oublie pas. On est là… Crois le où non mais Nat et toi vous manquez beaucoup aux garçons. »

Paul ne réagit pas mais Sam pu sentir son agacement. Il savait bien que les autres étaient là. Mais il avait perdu sa raison de vivre. Alors cela pouvait se comprendre qu'il n'ai plus qu'envie de survivre. Sam soupira de nouveau et se leva. Emily sorti de la maison et se dirigea vers eux. Adressant un léger sourire à Sam elle se baissa à son tour et, glissant affectueusement la main dans ses cheveux, lui déposa un baiser contre le front. Elle lui caressa la joue avant de se relever et lâcha gentiment.

« - Courage mon grand.

- Tu peux passer quand tu veux. »

Ajouta Sam. Mais Paul resta résignement assit au sol, non pas insensible mais simplement inexpressif face à leur soutient. Emily et Sam repartirent et il resta assit là encore quelques heures. Longtemps après le couché du soleil, il se décida à se lever et retourna dans la maison. Il lui aurait fallu s'occuper l'esprit, mais tout lui rappelait Nathaniel. Tout lui rappelait son absence. Il se dirigea lentement vers la cuisine et ouvrit le frigo, en sortant une bouteille d'eau. Il referma la porte sans grande attention, un peu trop brusquement peut-être car quelque chose tomba. Il leva la tête et intercepta l'objet avant que celui-ci ne le percute. C'était un cahier. Un de ceux que Nathaniel utilisait pour ses cours. Fronçant des sourcils, Paul déposa la bouteille sur la table sans même y avoir bu une goute et s'installa sur un tabouret. Se demandant ce que diable un cahier de cours faisait sur le réfrigérateur. Le posant sur la table il se pencha au dessus et hésita. En l'ouvrant il tomberait sur l'écriture de sa moitié. Est-ce que ça le briserait plus qu'il ne l'était déjà ? Il ne pensa pas. Alors il l'ouvrit et tourna lentement les pages. Un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres. Nathaniel avait apparemment la fâcheuse manie de griffonner son nom sur toutes ses pages. Comme si il avait besoin d'imposer ces quatre lettres sur le papier pour qu'il quitte son esprit sans jamais parvenir à penser à autre chose. Paul tourna environs une dizaines de page. Puis il tomba sur une double page nette, sans ratures ni griffonnages dans les marges. La page de droite était une esquisse. Il distingua aisément deux loups, des arbres et une lune. Il s'attarda dessus durant de longues minutes, caressant la page avec attention. Puis il se concentra enfin sur celle de gauche, noircie par l'écriture appliquée de sa moitié. Il prit un instant avant de commencer sa lecture. Ses yeux parcoururent lentement la page, et son âme prit la mesure de chaque mots.

« _Tu sais comme je t'aime, tu es ma vie. Les moments les plus heureux de mon existence n'auraient pas été complets si tu n'étais pas à mes côtés. Tu es ma relation et ma connexion avec le soleil, avec toi près de moi l'obscurité ne peut m'engloutir. Tu es les goutes de pluie et je suis la mer. Avec toi et Dieu qui est ma lumière je fleurirais et grandirais joliment. Je suis si fier, fier d'être ta moitié. Tu chasses la confusion de ce monde froid et détruit._

_Je suis amoureux de toi, tu me libères. Je ne pourrais faire cette chose appelée 'Vivre' sans toi ici avec moi, parce que je suis dangereusement accroché à toi. Je ne partirais jamais. Continue juste à m'aimer de la façon dont j'aime que tu m'aimes._

_Je sais que tu m'aimes pour ce que je suis. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile de m'aimer. J'apprécie l'affection et la dévotion que tu me porte. Plus tard dans le fil de notre destin, je me vois avoir tes enfants, je me vois être ton Tout, je vois mon futur à travers tes yeux. L'idée de tout ton amour pour moi me donne des fois envie de pleurer en réalisant à quel point je suis bénis et reconnaissant de t'avoir à mes côtés._

_A chaque fois que je vois ton visage, mon cœur sourit. _

_A chaque fois, c'est si bon que ça fait parfois mal. _

_Crée dans ce monde pour t'aimer, pour te serrer, pour te sentir, te respirer, te vivre... _»

Paul glissa les mains dans ses cheveux en fermant les yeux. Comprenant l'ampleur de ses mots. Nathaniel ne s'étalait jamais sur ses sentiments, sur ce que représentait Paul pour lui. Pas à l'intéressé, en tout cas. Tout en sachant à quel point sa moitié dépendait, l'aimait et avait besoin de lui, il n'avait jamais pleinement réalisé combien leur lien était fort. Les yeux clos il revis Nathaniel lui sourire, entendis de nouveau sa voix et se souvint de son message. _'Attends moi car je reviendrais'_. C'était ce qu'il lui avait écrit, la nuit de son départ. Et Paul jusqu'à maintenant n'accorda son attention qu'à la première partie. Il l'attendit, oui, mais comme si il ne reviendrait jamais. Le fait était qu'il reviendrait, il en était maintenant certain. Et tout devint limpide à ses yeux. D'abord, Nathaniel n'aimerait pas le retrouver dépérissant. Ensuite, il n'aurait pas non plus voulu qu'il coupe les ponts avec le reste de la famille. Prenant conscience de ces deux faits, Paul laissa de nouveau ses doigts glisser contre le dessin de Nathaniel et se leva. Attrapant le panier que lui laissa Emily, il en sorti la barquette et l'ouvrit. Humant la bonne odeur de nourriture. Récupérant des couverts il se dirigea dans le salon et s'assit sur le fauteuil. C'est en regardant la télé pour la première fois depuis des semaines qu'il mangea son plat.

*°*°*° 0 °*°*°*

Le lendemain, alors que Jared et Brady se discutaient la dernière gaufre à table. Sam leva brusquement la tête de son journal. Les autres s'échangèrent un long regard, ayant reconnu le fumet de la personne approchant. Ils se levèrent tous de table et se précipitèrent dehors sous le regard perdu d'Emily. Elle demanda inquiète.

« - Que ce passe-t-il ? »

Sam lui adressa un large sourire et la prit par la main, la trainant dehors. Ils virent les autre galoper joyeusement, sauter et rire aux éclats. Sam s'arrêta sous le porche, son sourire toujours en place. Emily plissa des yeux pour distinguer la source de leur agitation.

« - Paul… »

Soupira-t-elle soulagée. Elle se blottit contre Sam en regardant Paul résister comme il pouvait aux assauts des autres. Collin et Brady restèrent un peu en retrait. Ils ne connaissaient pas trop Paul et la force qu'il dégageait les impressionnèrent beaucoup, dès le début. Quil lui donna une tape vigoureuse dans le dos. Embry lui adressa un sourire en plongeant les mains dans ses poches et Jared lança taquin.

« - Je savais bien qu'à un moment ou un autre je te manquerais. »

Paul esquissa un léger sourire pour simple réponse. Jared resta un moment debout devant lui. Puis n'y tenant plus il l'attira dans une étreinte masculine et lui tapa dans le dos en lâchant.

« - En tout cas même si je t'ai pas manqué, toi tu nous à manqué.

- Arrêtes, tu vas me faire pleurer… »

Plaisanta le bêta. Jared explosa de rire en le lâchant et ils escortèrent Paul jusqu'à la maison. Emily se détacha de Sam et sauta dans les bras de Paul qui supporta difficilement son poids. Elle passa les bras autour de ses épaules et s'agrippa à lui. Posant les mains sur ses épaules, il lui retourna maladroitement l'attention en l'avertissant.

« - Doucement Em'. »

Emily se recula, ne comprenant pas tout de suite. Paul esquissa un léger sourire et elle comprit. Il n'était pas certain qu'il ait mangé quelque chose avant de venir. Qui savait même depuis combien de temps il n'avait rien avalé. Elle prit ses mains dans les siennes, ne constatant qu'à ce moment que ce fut la première fois qu'elle entendit sa voix depuis très longtemps. Elle demanda alors.

« - Tu veux manger un bout ?

- Non, boire.

- Ok.

- Merci.

- Oh mais de rien ! »

S'exclama-t-elle en retournant à l'intérieur. Paul plongea les mains dans ses poches et leva le regard vers Sam. Il savait bien qu'il avait mal agit en les laissant tous de côtés mais surtout en rejetant le soutien de son alpha. Mais il su aussi que Sam ne lui en voudrait pas. Hochant légèrement la tête il lança posément.

« - Salut.

- Salut. Ça a l'air d'aller. Est-ce que ça va vraiment ?

- Non. Mais je vais faire de mon mieux. »

Avoua-t-il en détournant le regard. Il souffrait encore énormément de son manque. Cela n'avait pas disparu en une nuit. Mais il décida d'y mettre un peu du sien. Quil lui donna un léger coup d'épaule en lui adressant un sourire compatissant que Paul lui retourna à moitié. Le cousin de sa moitié pencha légèrement la tête vers lui et lui dit doucement.

« - Tu sais qu'il reviendra. On le sait tous, il nous a pas quitté.

- Même sans savoir où il est on le ressent encore quand on patrouille. »

Ajouta Embry. Paul hocha la tête, touché que les autres soient autant impliqués. Tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir était que Nathaniel allait bien. Son loup savait que l'agonie ne le guettait pas. Sa moitié l'aimait encore et allait lui revenir. Tôt ou tard…

La voix de Sam le sorti de ses songes.

« - Emily t'attends. »

Il leva de nouveau le visage vers Sam et il adressa un sourire imperceptible avant d'entrer dans la maison.

*°*°*° 0 °*°*°*

* * *

><p>Kikoo !<p>

Alors, ça va^^ pas trop affectés par le départ de Nathy ?

Ça entretien le mystère, hein. A votre avis, il est parti pourquoi ?

Allez, à vos reviews ;)

_PS : Le texte dans le cahier de Nathaniel est une très belle chanson de **Beyoncé - Dangerously in Love**. Je me suis réveillée un matin et la première chose que j'ai fredonné c'était ça alors je me suis dis pourquoi pas, si ça peut servir^^._

Bizz !


	19. Chapter 19

Salut, salut tout le monde. C'est en cette délivrante fin de semaine que je vous poste ce nouveau chapitre.

* * *

><p><strong>Le Loup Perdu<strong>

_Chapitre 19_

Nathaniel franchit un mur de verdure, exténué. Il avait couru des jours et des jours, sans s'arrêter. À bout de force il s'allongea dans l'herbe humide de rosée, haletant. Ses aînés le portaient toujours, infiltrant son esprit et faisant écran à l'omniprésence des autres loups. Nathaniel posa la tête entre ses pattes, luttant contre le besoin de phaser. Les voix raisonnant dans son crâne lui donnèrent la force de se relever.

_« Ton corps n'est pas fait pour cela… »_

_« Le retour à ta forme humaine compromettrai la réunification des clans. »_

_« Lèves-toi Nathaniel. »_

_« Lèves-toi… »_

Poussant sur ses pattes, le loup brun se leva et reprit sa route à allure mesurée. Il savait maintenant quel était ce miracle qu'il devait accomplir, il le ressentait dans son âme plus que dans son corps. Il savait qu'il y était presque. Il lui fallait juste encore un peu de volonté.

*°*°*° 0 °*°*°*

Seth, couché sous un grand arbre non loin de la maison, attendait patiemment que Jacob réussisse à décrocher Renesmée de son cou. Elle s'était endormie, mais sa prise restait ferme. Allongé tranquillement le loup sablé profita du calme régnant aux alentours de la maison. Étant le seul sous sa forme animale, la sérénité régnait en lui. Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'ils avaient quittés la réserve, et même si sa mère lui manquait pour lui, tout allait bien. La compagnie des Cullen lui était agréable. Ils étaient tous très sympathiques avec eux, surtout Emmett qui appréciait particulièrement la présence de Seth et Esmé qui prenait son rôle de maman bien trop à cœur. Jacob vivait avec les vampires mais Leah et lui s'étaient installés dans une de leur résidence privée, à quelques lieux de là.

Jacob salua Esmé en sortant de la maison et arriva vers Seth en trottinant. Ôtant ses vêtements et les laissant à l'entrée du bois, il phasa et rejoignit son cadet. Seth se releva et s'ébroua.

_« - Salut ! Ça va ?_

_- Impec' !_

_- On y va ?_

_- Yes ! »_

Ils détalèrent rapidement. Seth aimait toujours autant faire la course et s'était amélioré. Utilisant ruse et vitesse, il réussissait à courir côte à côte avec son alpha. Ils firent une 'patrouille de sureté' plus par habitude et par envie de se dégourdir les pattes car cela faisait bien longtemps que ni vampires, ni loups ennemis ne s'étaient aventurés sur ce territoire. Seth, avec cette nouvelle façon frivole de penser - vivre au jours le jour ; faire ce que bon lui semble - dévia et franchit la limite ouest du territoire Cullen. Jacob s'arrêta et s'assit posément.

_« - T'es dehors._

_- Je sais. Mais à force je connais tous les recoins par cœur. T'as pas envie d'aller te balader ? Vraiment…_

_- Ok, mais alors trente minutes. Pas plus._

_- Ca me va ! Allez viens. »_

Jacob se leva et suivit son cadet, pour une fois. Seth avait gardé cette curiosité et cette bonhommie du début. Il courait un peu partout sans savoir où il allait. Sautait, rampait, esquivait les branches. Jusqu'au moment où une odeur familière le frappa de plein fouet. Il s'arrêta instinctivement en la reconnaissant.

_« - Nathaniel…_

_- Quoi ?_

_- Nat est passé par là. Y a son odeur un peu partout. »_

Fit-il en reniflant le sol et quelques arbres. Il en était persuadé, Nathaniel était passé par ici il y avait peu. Jacob le regarda faire, perplexe, et fini par dire après avoir humé l'air.

_« - Son odeur… je sens rien…_

_- Mais si, fais un effort._

_- Maintenant que tu le dis… mais elle a changée alors._

_- Non, c'est la même._

_- Je t'assure que non. Y a un truc en plus._

_- Je l'ai toujours perçu comme ça. Bref, on va le chercher !_

_- Non ! »_

Dit Jacob en se posant sur son chemin. Seth s'arrêta et le regarda étonné. Si Nathaniel avait besoin d'aide, peu lui importait ce qui s'était passé entre eux, il lui apporterait la sienne. Mais visiblement, Jacob ne voulait plus rien à voir avec son cousin. Le loup sablé pencha la tête sur le côté, interrogateur. Jacob exposa calmement son point de vue.

_« - Nathaniel t'en veut beaucoup. »_

Instantanément, à l'entente de ces mots, Seth se souvint du tout dernier regard qu'avait posé Nathaniel sur lui. Un regard à la fois haineux et déçu. Jacob continua sans se préoccuper de ce flash.

_« - À moi encore plus d'ailleurs… En plus, il est pas sur son territoire et nous non plus. On a repéré l'odeur de personne d'autre, ce qui veut dire qu'il est seul. Pas de Paul, ni de Sam pour le contrôler, tu vois ce que ça veut dire ?_

_- Qu'il a peut-être besoin de nous…_

_- Non. Qu'il se gênera pas pour me sauter à la gorge si il me voit alors non, on va pas le chercher, non._

_- Mais peut-être qu'il va mal. C'est vrai, tu le dit toi-même, il est loin de chez lui qui plus est sans Paul. Moi ça m'inquiète._

_- T'es toujours aussi mordu de lui en fait._

_- Revient pas là-dessus s'te plait._

_- Ben quoi, c'est vrai. Non ? »_

Ironisa l'alpha. Seth se renfrogna. Même si il ne faisait plus partie intégrante de sa vie, Nathaniel lui avait beaucoup apporté. L'avait grandit. Ce qu'il était devenu, c'était en parti grâce et parfois à cause de l'amitié particulière qui les liait. Jacob donna un léger coup d'épaule à son cadet en se détournant de la piste de Nathaniel.

_« - Rentrons, les trente minutes sont écoulées._

_- Et Nat…_

_- Qu'il se démerde…_

_- Jacob !_

_- Quoi ?! Tu penses sincèrement que si les rôles étaient inversés-_

_- Il m'aurait aidé, moi !_

_- T'en es certain ?! »_

Demanda l'aîné en ancrant son regard perçant dans celui de son cadet. Mais Seth n'avait pas l'intension d'abandonner Nathaniel, peu importait ce qu'il lui en couterait. Il se détourna de Jacob et parti dans une autre direction que la demeure Cullen. Jacob s'assit dans les hautes herbes et demanda agacé.

_« - Où tu vas ?_

_- A la réserve._

_- Quoi ? Je te l'interdit ! »_

Fit-il en se levant et en devançant Seth, se plaçant devant lui.

_« - C'est de la folie, tu sais pas du tout comment ils vont réagir._

_- Tu m'as dit que tu refusais de donner des ordres, alors j'ai pas à écouter ton avis. Je peux suivre le mien. Ok, Nathaniel m'en veut et il voudra surement pas me voir, alors je vais chercher Paul._

_- P-Paul ? Tu veux te retrouver en face de Paul ? Eum... Je sais pas si tu te souviens, mais il te portait pas une affection très particulière. Pour le coup ce serait mieux que tu ailles rejoindre Nathaniel._

_- Je devrais y aller tu penses ? _»__

Demanda un Seth hésitant, les oreilles plaquées contre son crâne. Jacob senti bien que cette idée, bien que meilleure que la précédente, était tout aussi perturbante pour lui. Voir bien plus...

__« _- Non. Le revoir ne te fera que plus de mal._

_- Je te dis que ça va._

_- Je partage ton esprit en ce moment Seth et t'es pas très doué pour cacher ce que tu ressens. »_

Le cadet ne trouva rien à en redire. Il était vrai qu'il apporterait inconditionnellement son aide à son ancien ami. Mais la réaction de celui-ci par rapport à sa présence, à sa trahison, le pétrifiait d'avance. Et bien que revoir un d'entre eux, peu importe lequel, n'enchanta pas trop Jacob, il fut le plus à même de gérer un face à face.

_« - Rentre, je m'en charge._

_- Lui dit pas que c'est moi qui l'ai flairé, ça pourrait l'agacer._

_- Mouais…_

_- Sois pas trop désagréable._

_- Tss… J'vais essayer… »_

Sur ce, Jacob parti en direction de la réserve. Son cousin et lui ne s'entendait pas à la perfection se dit il. Alors si ils se retrouvaient face à face, sans personne pour s'interposer entre eux, personne ne pourrait prévoir l'issu de l'entrevue. Seth préféra phaser de nouveau à sa forme humaine. Ne voulant pas intercepter les scénarios tous plus catastrophiques les uns que les autres qui se jouaient dans la tête de Jacob. Mais surtout souhaitant éviter que celui-ci n'entrevoit ses doutes. Il regagna à pas lents la maison l'esprit tourné vers ses interrogations et ses souvenirs, bons comme mauvais, portant sur une seule personne : Nathaniel.

*°*°*° 0 °*°*°*

Paul revenait du garage de Lars Uley, l'oncle de Sam. Celui-ci avait convaincu son oncle d'engager son béta. Il ne fut pas déçu du résultat et cela permit à Paul de s'occuper l'esprit efficacement. Un échange de bon procédés, en somme. En rentrant il prit une douche et se dirigea vers la chambre. Cherchant prestement des vêtements car c'était l'heure de sa série. Voulant s'occuper il s'était mit à regarder toutes sortes de feuilletons débiles sur lesquels il ne se serait même pas arrêté en temps normal. Il dormait peu, voir pas du tout, car les angoisses de sa moitié lui venaient en rêve. Il fit malencontreusement chuter le cahier de Nathaniel du bureau. Il l'ouvrit après l'avoir ramassé et posa de nouveau le regard sur son dessin, pensivement. Mais il se braqua soudainement. Une odeur familière lui frappa les naseaux et il se renfrogna, grondant sourdement. Il déposa le cahier sur le bureau et se tint debout en une position défensive. Au même moment, un corps agile et musclé s'insinua par la fenêtre. _Jacob_, grogna-t-il mentalement avant d'aboyer.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? !

- Je ne viens pas par plaisir.

- Alors pourquoi ? T'es qu'un sale traitre. On ne peut peut-être rien faire à ton bébé sangsue mais toi je ne te raterais pas !

- Oh arrêtes, tu veux… »

Lâcha Jacob. Balayant ses paroles acerbes d'un geste de main. En se dirigeant vers la réserve il s'était rapproché de l'endroit où se trouvait Nathaniel et s'inquiétait maintenant inconsciemment de son état de santé. Paul le toisa, perplexe quant au fait qu'il ne relève pas ses menaces. Il se raidi lorsque Jacob continua calmement.

« - J'ai flairé Nathaniel.

- Comment tu sais qu'il a quitté la réserve ?

- Je te l'ai dit, je l'ai flairé. J'me suis approché un peu en remarquant qu'aucune de vos odeurs n'étaient sur les lieux. Alors, j'suis venu te voir…

- Il ne veut pas que je le cherche.

- Oui mais là, il a besoin de toi. »

Paul fronça des sourcils, penchant la tête sur le côté. Ni Sam, ni les autres n'avaient perçu les pensés ou les traces de Nathaniel. Alors qu'ils restaient liés, pourvu qu'ils soient sous leur forme animale, et ce peu importait l'endroit ou ils se trouvaient. Comment Jacob, lui, aurait pu. Il demanda, dubitatif.

« - Ca aussi comment tu le sais ? T'es incapable de l'entendre penser.

- Peu importe, ok. Je suis tombé sur son odeur par hasard. Il est dans un no men's land à l'Est. Je me suis pas approché, je sais qu'il me déteste, mais je suis sûr que c'est lui et qu'il s'est aménagé une tanière à la sortie de Forks.

- Une tanière ? Pourquoi une tanière ?

- J'en sais rien. J'ai eu l'impression qu'il était malade. L'idée m'a effleurée de prévenir Carlisle et Edward, mais je pense que ni lui, ni toi vous n'auriez apprécié.

- Emmène-moi. »

Pas besoin de réponse formulée. Jacob hocha la tête et se détourna de Paul, passant de nouveau par la fenêtre. L'imitant Paul s'élança dehors, retrouvant toute sa vitalité. Nathaniel avait besoin de lui. Arrivés dehors, ils phasèrent. Jacob fut surprit de constater que le loup de Paul avait changé. Il était plus petit et paru beaucoup plus faible, fragile. Paul poussa un hurlement de ralliement à l'attention des autres. Jacob tourna la tête vers lui sans décélérer. Le fait de ne pas s'entendre l'un l'autre alors qu'ils couraient côte à côte leur fit une drôle d'impression. Cinq minutes après son cri, Paul senti Jared prendre sa forme animale. Il le prévint immédiatement.

_« - Jared, va prévenir Sam que je suis avec Jacob. Il me conduit à Nathaniel._

_- Il va bien ?_

_- J'en sais encore rien. _

_- Fais gaffe Paul._

_- T'inquiètes pas._

_- On arrive tout de suite ! »_

Jared s'effaça de son esprit, le laissant de nouveau seul. Soudain Jacob lui coupa la route. Surprit, Paul ne suivit pas le mouvement et buta contre lui. Le loup cuivré claqua des crocs en reprenant sa course. Paul le suivit en grognant légèrement. Force était de constater que plus rien ne les liait. Ils quittèrent le territoire Quileute, arrivant dans un vaste No men's land. Paul se raidit un peu, pas très confiant. Rien ne lui disait que ce n'était pas un piège. Mais en même temps, quel aurait été l'intérêt de Jacob de l'emmener dans un guet-apens. Mais le doute le quitta vite. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, ils débouchèrent près des montagnes. Une rivière s'étendait à l'ouest et une brise de vent ramena l'odeur fruitée de Nathaniel aux narines de Paul. Jacob s'arrêta et phasa. Paul tourna la tête vers lui.

« - C'est juste là, je reste ici au cas ou. »

Le loup gris se détourna de lui et avança précautionneusement vers la direction indiquée par son ancien ami. Il renifla l'air, flairant l'odeur de Nathaniel mêlée à… autre chose. À pas feutrés, il continua sa progression. Il entra doucement dans la tanière et posa instantanément les yeux sur sa moitié. Dos à lui, un petit loup à la fourrure brune toute terne. Il s'approcha en murmurant son prénom mais n'obtint aucune réponse. Lorsqu'il arriva à son niveau, il le renifla. L'odeur qui l'intriguait des semaines auparavant était toujours présente, plus forte. Il se pencha un peu plus au dessus de lui et lui léchouilla la face.

_« - Nat…_

_- Paul ? »_

Fit-il faiblement. Ne semblant se rendre compte de sa présence qu'à ce moment là. Il releva la tête et posa le museau contre la patte du loup gris, dévoilant une petite chose brune allongée entre ses pattes antérieures. Paul se figea.

_« - Nathaniel, où… où est-ce que tu l'as trouvé ? »_

Demanda-t-il inquiet. Le loup brun se rallongea et posa la tête à côté du nouveau né. Il répondit, épuisé.

_« - Nulle part… Il est à nous. _

_- A nous ? … Comment ça à nous ? Tu veux dire que … »_

Paul ne fini pas sa phrase. Il comprit soudainement pourquoi l'odeur de Nathaniel avait changée. Simplement parce que ce n'était plus seulement la sienne. Et il avait été le seul à s'en rendre compte. Posant de nouveau le regard sur le bébé qui dormait paisiblement entre les pattes de sa moitié, Paul pensa brusquement à Jacob dehors. Suivant le fil de ses pensées Nathaniel se redressa vivement.

_« - Jacob ? ! Il ne doit pas la voir !_

_- Nathy…_

_- Demande lui de s'en aller ! Elle est trop petite, les sangsues ne doivent pas être au courant. Si elles reviennent encore j'y pourrais rien. Il doit s'en aller ! »_

Fit-il en se relevant maladroitement, encore à court de force. Paul s'appuya contre lui, l'aidant à supporter son propre poids. Il avait déjà vu Nathaniel dans cet état. Mélangeant le passé et le présent après un choque émotionnel d'une certaine intensité. Il essaya de garder son calme comme il pu.

_« - Doucement mon cœur, tu pourrais blesser le bébé. Rallonges-toi, je m'occupe de Jake. »_

Il lui obéit docilement, notamment pour ne pas risquer de blesser sa petite chose fragile. Une fois Nathaniel couché, Paul jeta un dernier regard au nouveau né et sorti de la grotte en trottinant. Arrivé dehors il phasa, retrouvant Jacob debout sagement à l'attendre. Pour la première fois, le jeune Black semblait s'inquiéter pour son cousin.

« - Alors ? »

Demanda-t-il impatient. Paul eu un léger sourire avant de répondre.

« - Ne t'inquiète pas, il va bien.

- T'es sûr ? Son odeur est un peu bizarre. Comme si, il était malade ou bien, intoxiqué. »

Paul hocha la tête mais paru détendu. Jacob fronça légèrement des sourcils. Même étant persuadé que Nathaniel avait besoin d'aide, Seth restait le seul à ne pas avoir perçu ce _changement _d'odeur. Paul haussa des épaules et répondit.

« - Je t'assure qu'il va bien, il est juste un peu fatigué.

- Ok. Je vous laisse alors. À moins que tu veuilles que je t'aide à le ramener ?

- Non, les autres arrivent. »

Sa phrase à peine terminée, Jared et Sam pointèrent le bout de leur museau. Grognant légèrement à la vue de Jacob pour ce qui était de l'alpha. Ils avaient entendu Paul évoquer sa présence et Nathaniel demander à ce qu'il s'en aille. Jake hocha la tête, les saluant avant de tourner le dos pour s'en aller. Paul s'avança d'un pas.

« - Merci Jake. »

Jacob se tourna vers lui avec un sourire en coin. Que Paul Lahote le remercie était quelque chose qui ne se produirait sans doute qu'une seule fois dans toute une vie, pensa-t-il. D'un air taquin, il lâcha.

« - J'espère qu'avec ça, tu laisseras mon bébé sangsue tranquille. »

Paul lui adressa un léger sourire, toute sa rancœur et son animosité envers Jacob ayant disparue. Il hocha la tête et le jeune Black plongea en avant en phasant. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là que Jared et Sam reprirent forme humaine. Nathaniel sorti de la caverne, tenant son petit bout de chou dans ses bras. Tout deux étaient entièrement nus.

« - Prend la. »

Soupira-t-il à l'attention de Paul qui réagissant assez vite, prit délicatement la petite de ses bras. Une fois son bébé en sécurité, Nathaniel se laissa tomber assit dans les herbes hautes. Sam se précipita vers lui. Posant la main contre son front, il constata qu'il était bien plus brûlant qu'il n'aurait du l'être. Jared s'approcha de Paul. Fronçant des sourcils, il demanda étonné.

« - C'est quoi ça ? »

Paul leva un regard de tueur sur lui et Jared se racla la gorge. Déjà sous sa forme animale lorsque Paul avait découvert Nathaniel et le bébé, lui et l'alpha avaient suivit la scène à travers ses yeux. Le bêta le savait. Nathaniel allait bien. Sam releva la tête vers Paul et esquissa un léger sourire. Jared pouvait être tellement indélicat quelques fois.

« - Je veux dire … t'es sûr que c'est le votre ? »

Paul manqua de le repousser d'un mouvement de bras mais pensa au nourrisson qu'il portait et n'en fit rien. Ainsi, Jared eu le loisir de se rapprocher et de poser le regard sur ce petit visage innocent. Paul fit de même, la couvrant affectueusement des yeux. Ses petites mains remontées contre ses lèvres, elle paraissait apprécier la douce chaleur que dégageait son corps. Comme si elle sentait le regard de son père caresser son visage, elle ouvrit ses paupières pour la première fois. Lorsqu'il vit ces prunelles d'un vert perçant et brillant, Jared hocha la tête en guise d'approbation et lâcha.

« - C'est bien le votre.

- Cesses tes bêtises Jared. »

Rigola Sam. Soulagé d'avoir retrouvé Nathaniel, son sourire et sa bonhommie l'avaient regagnés. Il aida le brun à se relever et adressa un regard à Paul pour avoir son autorisation. Le bêta hocha la tête et, aussitôt, Sam passa son bras derrière le dos et les genoux de Nathaniel et le souleva. Ce dernier pesta, refusant d'être traité de la sorte.

« - Reposes-moi !

- Tes protestations nous ont manquées »

Ricana l'alpha sans y accorder une grande attention. Paul esquissa un léger sourire et attendit que Sam arrive à sa hauteur pour commencer à marcher. Jared se plaça derrière lui, surexcité.

« - Mais comment c'est possible Nat… T'es pas une fille.

- La ferme. »

Grogna Nathaniel. Lui-même jusqu'à maintenant n'était pas certain de la façon dont les évènements s'étaient enchainés. Poussé par ses aînés tout ce temps, il n'avait pas vraiment de souvenir précis. Paul adressa un regard morbide à Jared par-dessus son épaule mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de continuer.

« - Mais j'y pense, ça doit être ça le truc bizarre que tu sentais émaner de lui. T'as eu du flaire sur ce coup là, c'est le cas de le dire. En tout cas, j'en connais une qui va être ravie ! C'est Emily.

- Je crois que le voyage retour se passera pas sans fracas… »

Grogna Paul. Sam roula des yeux.

« - La ferme Jared. Rentre à la maison et prévient les autres qu'on rentre avec Nathaniel.

- Oui mais si vous ne phasez pas, vous allez mettre trois plombes à rentrer.

- Je sais. C'est pour ça que tu vas demander à Quil de venir nous récupérer à l'entrée de Forks. Ramenez des vêtements pour Nat…

- Et aussi demande à Emily d'acheter du lait. »

Interrompit Nathaniel en gigotant, voulant s'extraire de la prise de Sam. Celui-ci gloussa et le lâcha, comprenant que ça puisse être inconfortable pour le cadet. Nathaniel se rapprocha de Paul, posant son regard sur le bébé, et ajouta.

« - Elle a deux semaines… si ça peut aider, et il faudra aussi des couches, et des biberons, et une tétine, et …

- Je crois qu'Emily se débrouillera Nat'. »

Coupa Sam, le regard rieur mais d'un ton affectueux. Jared pouffa de rire, comme à son habitude, mais hocha la tête lorsque Sam tourna les yeux vers lui et s'exécuta. Il s'éloigna en trottinant gaiement et disparu dans les fougères. Sam poussa un soupire et se tourna vers le couple.

« - Je vais y aller aussi. Jared ne retiendra jamais ce que tu lui as demandé.

- Ok. »

Souffla Nathaniel en posant la tête sur l'épaule de Paul. Il avait l'air épuisé. Sa chaleur lui avait tellement manqué. Sam leur adressa un dernier sourire avant de s'éloigner à son tour. Paul se tourna légèrement pour poser son front contre celui de sa moitié. Il aurait voulu le prendre dans ses bras, mais était terrifié à l'idée de blesser leur petite chose fragile. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il portait un bébé.

« - Ca va ?

- Oui.

- Sûr ? Je veux dire, tu pourras marcher jusque là-bas ?

- Pas sûr… »

Soupira Nathaniel en caressant distraitement les cheveux de la petite du bout des doigts. Paul se pinça la lèvre. Se présentait à lui le plus gros problème de son existence. Comment s'occuper à la fois du bébé et de son âme-sœur. Il se redressa lentement.

« - Reprend la.

- Mais…

- Fais moi confiance. Reprend la et tien la fort. »

Nathaniel obtempéra. Récupérant sa petite des bras de son homme. Une fois certain que sa prise fut assurée, Paul prit à son tour Nathaniel dans ses bras. Lui tirant un hoquet de surprise.

« - Paul !

- T'inquiètes pas. Maintenant que t'es là ça va. Tu ne pesait déjà pas beaucoup…

- Arrêtes… »

Soupira Nathaniel en posant la tête contre son épaule, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Se faire porter par Paul était la grande histoire de sa vie, pensa-t-il. Il serra le bébé contre lui, le coinçant entre sa chaleur et la sienne. Pendant le trajet ils n'échangèrent guère plus que quelques mots. Nathaniel se contenta d'écouter battre le cœur de sa moitié. À peu près une heure plus tard, ils rejoignirent Quil et Sam à la sortie de Forks. Quil aurait voulu sauter dans les bras de son cousin mais Nathaniel avait gardé le bébé accroché à lui tout le temps, ne le redonnant à Paul que pour se rhabiller.

Quelques heures plus tard, ils arrivèrent à la clairière abritant la maison des deux imprégnés. À peine descendus de la voiture, ils furent accueillis par la famille au grand complet. Paul grogna en voyant Collin et Brady. Quil se précipita vers Claire qui lâcha Emily pour se ruer vers lui. Il y avait Jared et Kim, Embry. Emily couru vers Nathaniel et se stoppa en voyant le bébé dans ses bras. Un énorme sourire étira ses lèvres lorsque la petite ouvrit les yeux.

« - Elle est magnifique Nathy. »

Nathaniel releva la tête vers elle. C'était la première fois qu'elle utilisait ce surnom qui dans un premier temps fut réservé à sa mère avant que Paul ne se l'approprie. Mais Sam se souvint de la réaction de Nathaniel lorsque Jacob, quelques mois auparavant, l'avait appelé de cette façon. Il se posta alors derrière Emily avec une mine contrite. Cependant Nathaniel ne fit que leur adresser un léger sourire. Emily, sa mère, les deux ne formaient plus qu'un à ses yeux.

Ils regagnèrent la petite maison dans la joie et la bonne humeur. L'absence de Nathaniel n'avait pas seulement affecté Paul, la meute toute entière fut gangrénée. Son retour ainsi que son petit cadeau, les ramenaient à la vie. Emily avait mit son temps à profit pour leur préparer à manger. Nathaniel avait accepté, à contre cœur, de laisser son bébé à Emily pour qu'elle lui fasse sa toilette. Elle le prit délicatement dans ses bras et observa ce visage d'ange avant de se retourner vers Nathaniel.

« - Toi aussi tu devrais te doucher.

- C'est vrai, on voulait pas te le dire mais…

- Tu fouettes ! »

Ajoutèrent respectivement Embry et Jared. Paul lâcha un grognement, frappant Jared en arrière de la tête. Celui-ci gronda à son tour mais ne lui remit pas son coup. Puis Paul passa un bras autour des épaules de Nathaniel et le rassura.

« - Vas y Nat. Je vais rester près d'Emily si tu veux. »

Nathaniel hocha la tête, tenant Paul du regard. Il avait comprit, sans même qu'il ne le dise, que la raison pour laquelle il refusait de bouger était qu'il avait peur de laisser son bébé seul. Paul et la petite étaient sa dernière vrai famille. Le temps qu'il avait passé seul dans les bois l'avait replongé dans ses anciens souvenirs. Et si su au moment où elle vit le jour, que si il lui arrivait quoique ce soit, à ce bébé, il ne s'en remettrait jamais. Paul lui adressa un léger sourire en effleurant sa joue de son index. Il rapprocha son visage du sien, murmurant à son oreille.

« - Ca va aller. »

Nathaniel hocha la tête et se détacha de lui, se dirigeant vers la salle de bain avec réticence. Il lança un regard par-dessus son épaule et fut rassurer de voir Paul emboiter le pas à Emily. Sa douche se fit promptement et en moins de dix minutes il était de retour au salon. Légèrement angoissé de ne pas voir Emily, il refusa de manger tant qu'elle n'était pas revenue. Il savait qu'elle risquait de s'offusquée si il la pistait, qu'elle ne comprendrait pas son manque de confiance. Alors il resta sagement assit à se ronger les ongles jusqu'à ce que le visage enjoué de Paul ne lui apparaisse. Il se leva d'un bon, sautant dans ses bras avant de se tourner vers Emily, posant les yeux sur le visage poupin de sa petite.

« - Elle a faim. Je suis sûr que toi aussi. »

Lui dit Emily avec un grand sourire. Nathaniel hocha la tête.

« - Je m'occupe d'elle et Paul s'occupe de toi ?

- Ok. Merci 'Ly… vraiment.

- Oh, Nathy, c'est tout naturel. »

Ils s'échangèrent un sourire complice. Puis Nathaniel se dirigea vers Paul qui le traina à la cuisine en le tenant par la main. Arrivé là, il le servit et déposa son assiette en face de lui. Nathaniel le remercia et Paul l'enlaça.

« - Tu m'as manqué, tu sais.

- Je m'en doute bien. Je suis désolé.

- Faudra que …

- Désolé de vous déranger, Claire aussi à un p'tit creux. »

Cela ne sembla pas déranger Nathaniel qui adressa un sourire à Quil avant de reporter son attention sur Paul. Penchant la tête sur le côté, il attendit que sa moitié termine sa phrase mais rien ne vint. Paul était content que tout le monde les soutienne. Mais pour le coup, il aurait expecté un peu plus d'intimité pour les retrouvailles avec sa moitié. Emily avait fini de nourrir le bébé et l'avait posée dans un siège auto pour qu'elle dorme un peu. Pour l'instant, c'était tout ce qu'ils avaient pu trouver. Claire, assise sur les genoux de Quil, se pencha en avant et attrapa gentiment la main du bébé. Nathaniel et Paul ciblèrent le geste depuis la cuisine, mais ne dirent rien. Elle joua calmement avec le bébé. Rigolant lorsque celui-ci refermait ses petits doigts autour des siens. Mais quand Jared se pencha à son tour au-dessus d'eux, Nathaniel se dressa immédiatement. Jared pouvait se montrer bien trop indélicat à maladroit pour qu'il le laisse approcher son bébé. Revenant au salon, Nathaniel l'appela dans un léger grognement.

« - Jared…

- Quoi ? Je veux juste la prendre deux secondes.

- Essaye juste et je t'arrache un bras.

- Roh, vas y, s'te plait.

- Je te jure que je le ferais. »

Lâcha Nathaniel en se plaçant derrière le fauteuil, juste derrière son bébé. Paul se plaça près de Nathaniel qui continua à fixer Jared, d'un regard intense.

* * *

><p>Vous avez hâte de connaitre la suite, hein^^<p>

Déjà même, est-ce que ce chapitre vous a plu ?

A vos reviews ;)


	20. Chapter 20

**Le Loup Perdu**

_Chapitre 20_

Jacob sorti à pas lents du couvert du bois. Son esprit occupé par Nathaniel, Paul et Sam. La façon dont celui-ci l'avait accueilli l'avait surprit. Il aurait pensé que l'alpha se serait jeté sur lui en le voyant à cause de sa dite trahison. Pourtant, il n'avait manifesté son aigreur que part un léger grognement. La réaction de Paul aussi l'avait surpris. À part au moment de son arrivé, il n'avait senti aucune rancœur en lui, bien au contraire. En même temps, contrairement à Nathaniel, à défaut de l'apprécier Paul ne l'avait jamais non plus déprécié. Fronçant des sourcils, il entra lentement dans la demeure Cullen. Seth se leva alors précipitamment, laissant Emmett qui lui parlait en plan, et demanda inquiet.

« - Alors ?  
>- Il va bien.<br>- Tu l'as vu ?  
>- Non mais…<br>- Alors comment tu sais qu'il va bien ?!  
>- Du calme, ok. J'ai été chercher Paul et on l'a retrouvé. Il a été vérifier et m'a dit que tout était ok. Donc, tout est ok.<br>- D'accord… »

Fit par acquiescer Seth, dubitatif. Pour peut qu'il les laisse seuls, Paul aurait juré que Nathaniel dansait le limbo alors qu'il était emplâtré de la tête aux pieds pensa-t-il. Il soupira en plongeant ses mains dans ses poches et demanda d'un ton plus calme.

« - Et Paul, il a réagit comment en te voyant ?  
>- Il m'a menacé. Mais il s'est vite calmé quand je lui ai parlé de son mec. Apparemment Nathaniel voulait pas qu'ils le cherchent. Ils ont du se disputer ou un truc du genre. Et puis, têtu comme il l'est, il se serait barré… Enfin c'est qu'une hypothèse…<br>- Tu sais bien que Nat meurt presque à chaque fois qu'il est séparé de son âme sœur…»

Seth mima les guillemets sur le mot « âme-sœur ». Jacob roula des yeux, ne cherchant pas à savoir depuis quand son cadet niait cette évidence. Il s'assit sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil en lançant un regard à Emmett qui faisait distraitement craquer ses doigts. Seth reprit, retrouvant l'attention de Jacob.

« - Je pense pas à une simple dispute. Paul a dut lui faire quelque chose pour qu'il parte et que Sam le laisse. Comme quand t'es parti à cause du mariage de Bella.  
>- C'est pas pareil…<br>- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? Nathaniel s'est peut-être rendu compte que sa supposée âme sœur n'était qu'une brute. Et nous on l'a carrément remit dans entre ses pattes. Bon sang, on doit y retourner ! »

Décréta-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte. Jacob, surprit, resta un instant interdit par l'enchainement improbable d'arguments de son cadet puis sauta du fauteuil. Rattrapant Seth par le bras il le tira vers l'intérieur.

« - Eh, doucement, minute papillon.  
>- Nathaniel est…<br>- Quelqu'un d'imprévisible. Écoutes, tu penses pas que tu vas un peu loin dans ta théorie de la séquestration ? Sam a ses mauvais côtés mais il laisserait jamais Paul ou qui que ce soit s'en prendre à Nathaniel. Il le traite comme son propre rejeton, tu le sais, non ?  
>- Oui mais…<br>- Nathaniel va bien, Seth. Je sais que t'aimerais que ce soit le contraire parce qu'il te manque, et que tu voudrais vraiment le revoir, ou que tout redevienne comme avant, mais c'est impossible. Sa vie est avec Paul. L'imprégnation est ce qui les lie à jamais. Et ça ne changera pas… quoi que tu fasses… »

Seth garda un moment son regard ancré dans celui de son aîné et fini par baisser les yeux. Se défaisant brusquement de sa prise. Il sorti de la maison en courant en phasa à peine arrivé dehors. Jacob glissa ses mains dans ses cheveux, impuissant. Il savait bien qu'à un moment où un autre, le fait d'être retombé sur des traces de Nathaniel réveillerait des souvenirs et des passions douloureuses chez son cadet. Sans savoir ce qui liait Seth à son cousin, il fut obligé de constater que malgré le fait que le cadet fasse bonne figure, le fantôme de Nathaniel continuait à le hanter. La voix d'Edward sorti Jacob de ses pensées.

« - Ne t'inquiètes pas, il n'a pas l'intention de retourner là-bas. Il veut juste trouver de quoi se changer les idées. Il est fort possible que nous ne le revoyons que dans quelques jours. »

Jacob se pinça les lèvres en plongeant les mains dans ses poches. Nathaniel était toujours là pour foutre le bordel pensa-t-il. Nessie, revenant du jardin avec Alice et Bella, se précipita vers Jacob. Posant ses jolis yeux brun sur son visage inquiet, elle lui prit la main et pensa.

« Ne sois pas triste Jackie. Moi je suis là. »

Jacob esquissa un léger sourire et la prit dans ses bras. Edward couvrit sa fille d'un regard affectueux alors qu'Emmett, réagissant à l'arrivée de Bella, se leva d'un bond. Tapant dans ses mains il lança jovialement.

« - Bon, après toutes ces lamentations et ces élan de tristesse, est-ce que quelqu'un est prêt pour une partie de base-ball ?  
>- Emmett … »<p>

Fit Bella en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté, ses yeux rouge vifs dansant de mils feux. Elle savait bien que Jacob était inquiet pour Seth, d'ailleurs elle aussi… Plus ou moins. Se retournant vers elle Emmett afficha un demi sourire et demanda, taquin.

« - Mme Edward Cullen aurait-elle peur que son mari et elle prennent une déculotté ?  
>- Pff, tu rigoles. Je suis deux fois plus rapide que toi.<br>- N'affirme pas ce que tu ne veux pas prouver, fillette. »

Répliqua Emmett. Bella croisa les bras contre son torse en poussant un sifflement aigue. Tournant le visage vers Edward elle chercha son approbation. Le vampire hocha la tête avec un léger sourire et Bella opina derechef.

« - Ok pour la partie de baseball alors ! Mais si tu perds, tu devras accompagner Alice et Leah faire du shopping …  
>- Pff, sans soucis ! »<p>

*°*°*° 0 °*°*°*

Emily leva la tête vers Sam, craignant que Nathaniel ne s'énerve contre Jared mais Sam secoua la tête avec un léger sourire. Jared leva les mains en l'air et se recula vivement.

« - C'est bon, ok ! Pourquoi Emily, Sam, Paul ou Quil ont le droit, et pas moi ?

- Quand tu trouveras la réponse tu pourras, toi aussi. »

Grogna-t-il en s'asseyant près du bébé. Claire jouait toujours avec elle, et leur image d'insouciance l'apaisa. Sam passa les bras autour de la taille d'Emily, posant le menton contre son épaule après l'avoir gratifié d'un baiser dans le cou. Il était ravi de voir sa famille de nouveau heureuse. Paul sauta de son siège, venant s'assoir aux côtés de Nathaniel. Lui caressant les cheveux il attira sa tête contre son épaule.

« - On devrait peut-être lui donner un prénom.

- Ouais, parce que l'appeler 'le Bébé' ça va pas le faire. »

Lâcha Jared en ricanant. Nathaniel le toisa et Paul lui balança un coup de pied qu'il esquiva sans mal. Brady, Colin et Embry revinrent avec Kim qu'ils avaient été chercher et immédiatement, l'attention de Jared fut détournée des autres. Il la laissa se blottir dans ses bras et effleura sa joue de son nez. C'était fou de voir son comportement frivole s'évaporer lorsqu'elle était dans la même pièce. Nathaniel effleura le front de sa fille et brisa le silence installé en se raclant la gorge.

« - Eum, vu que la meute est au complet, je voudrais vous avouer quelque chose. »

Il tourna son regard vers Paul, puis Sam, qui froncèrent tous deux des sourcils. Ce fut Paul qui prit la parole.

« - Pourquoi t'es parti ? »

Demanda-t-il, pas certain que ce soit ce qu'il prévoyait d'éclairer. Nathaniel pencha la tête vers lui en acquiesçant.

« - C'est lié, oui. »

Tournant le visage vers Sam, il commença calmement.

« - Ca remonte à quelques mois seulement, lors de notre voyage en Alaska. Je me suis senti attiré par le lac. Quand je suis arrivé au bord de l'eau, il s'est passé un truc bizarre… Letty était là. »

Fit-il en se tournant de nouveau vers Paul dont l'incompréhension se lu sur son visage. Il était là, lui aussi, et n'avait jamais quitté sa moitié du regard.

« - Comment c'est possible ? »

Demanda Quil, abasourdit. Nathaniel prit discrètement la main de Paul dans la sienne et répondit calmement.

« - Honnêtement j'en sais rien. Je pense avoir eu une sorte, d'hallucination. Mais passons, c'est pas le plus digne. Elle m'a avoué qu'elle n'était pas Letty, mais la représentation des habitants disparus de mon village, autrement dis, l'esprit des Quileute d'Alaska. »

Sam s'était redressé, ne se détachant pas pour autant d'Emily. En temps normal, il serait allé prendre la température de son cadet pour être sûr qu'il ne délirait pas. D'ailleurs, Jared lui aussi se serait moqué de lui. Mais rien n'était impossible dans cette vie d'homme loup. Eux même n'étaient là qu'à cause de ces évènements mystiques qui poussèrent jadis leurs ancêtres à lier leur esprit aux corps des loups.

« - Mais en fait, ça ne m'a pas parut si fou que ça. Letty était belle, c'est vrai, mais la fille qui s'est présentée à moi l'était encore plus et ses yeux paraissaient refléter l'immensité et la profondeur du lac. »

Paul se raidit. À cette description si précise, une pointe de jalousie se manifesta en lui. Sans arrêter son récit, Nathaniel lui caressa tendrement le dos de la main.

« - _'Tu es le dernier représentant de la tribu mais notre esprit et notre histoire doivent perdurer. C'est pourquoi nous t'avons choisi pour accomplir ce miracle. En ton sein, je trouverais refuge et l'esprit des deux tribus convergera en un seul être dont la naissance scellera la réconciliation des clans qui, jadis, se sont déchirés.' _Voilà en gros ce qu'elle m'a dit ce jour là. Je ne m'en souvenais plus vraiment je dois dire. Il s'est passé tellement de choses ensuite. »

Il s'arrêta. Ne voulant pas évoquer à haute vois la perte de Jacob, Leah et Seth. Ils avaient à peine eu le temps de s'en remettre avant son départ. Après s'être pincé les lèvres, il continua.

« - Jusqu'au jours où ces mots sont revenus me hanter. Je n'avais pas envie de m'en aller, mais tous, les uns après les autres, m'y poussaient.

- '_Je suis désolé de devoir quitter la réserve aussi subitement, mais j'y suis poussé par ma famille. Ils m'obsèdent et ne me laisseront pas tranquille.' _»

Psalmodia Paul d'un ton détaché. Il avait lu et relu la lettre laissée par Nathaniel. Si souvent qu'il connaissait ses mots par cœur. Nathaniel fronça légèrement des sourcils, conscient du mal qu'avait engendré son absence et prit le visage de Paul entre ses mains. Déposant un simple baiser contre ses lèvres, il l'attira dans ses bras. Ce fut Sam qui rompit le silence.

« - Si j'ai bien comprit en fait, votre bébé est un cadeau de ton ancienne tribu. Utiliser votre lien à toi et Paul aurait permit … de réconcilier La Push et l'Alaska ? »

Conclut-il médusé. Nathaniel, le visage plongé dans le cou de Paul, ne répondit rien. Quil hocha la tête en jetant un regard à la petite qui s'était endormie, tout en caressant distraitement les cheveux de Claire, affalée contre son torse. Jared, lui, afficha une moue particulière avant de dire posément.

« - C'est farfelu mais ça tien la route. Ça expliquerait pourquoi elle dégage une aura aussi apaisante. »

Nathaniel et Paul se redressèrent d'un mouvement identique. Surpris par tant de bon sens venant de Jared. Nathaniel lâcha un léger rire en se laissant retomber dans les bras de Paul.

« - Finalement, si tu me promets de faire attention, tu pourras la porter. »

Jared fronça d'abord les sourcils avant de répondre avec un léger sourire.

« - Cool !

- Mais la menace plane toujours. Tu t'y prend mal et c'est moi qui t'arrache un bras. »

Lâcha calmement Paul qui, tenant Jared du regard, continua de caresser les cheveux de Nathaniel. Kim esquissa un léger sourire en levant le regard vers son homme. Ce n'était pas comme si elle ne connaissait pas le tempérament sulfureux de Paul. De plus, elle savait que lui et Jared étaient comme chien et chat. Jared siffla entre ses dents.

« - Génial, quand l'un arrête de me menacer, l'autre s'y met… »

Les garçons explosèrent de rire et Kim se retourna, prenant amoureusement Jared dans ses bras. Sam déposa un nouveau baiser contre la joue d'Emily. Quil soupira doucement en frictionnant le dos de Claire. Collin et Brady s'échangèrent un regard et un léger sourire, se prenant discrètement la main. Et Embry leva les yeux au ciel et se racla la gorge.

« - Eum, je voudrais pas casser l'ambiance, mais la p'tite a toujours pas de prénom… »

Nathaniel pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté en le fixant, puis ramena son regard sur la petite bouille d'ange assoupie à ses côtés. Lui trouver un prénom aurait pu être une chose difficile mais c'était limpide à ses yeux. Elle était leur rayon de soleil. Il esquissa un léger sourire et dit doucement.

« - Je pense que ce qui c'est passé là-bas n'était pas anodin. C'était un signe. »

Il se tourna vers Paul en lui adressant un sourire affectueux et continua.

« - C'est pour ça que je voudrais l'appeler…

- Aurore. »

Finit-il à la surprise générale. Les garçons ne se rappelèrent qu'à ce moment là le ballait de couleur toutes plus belles et chaudes les unes que les autres qu'ils virent flotter et tournoyer dans le ciel ce jour là. Nathaniel hocha la tête et prit le visage de Paul d'une main. Il répéta encore ce doux prénom.

« - Aurore. »

*°*°*° 0 °*°*°*

_Nathaniel se retrouva dans un bois sombre. Froid. La température basse lui provoqua la chaire de poule. À moins que ce ne fut à cause de ce bois lugubre. Il enroula les bras autour de son corps pour se réchauffer en scrutant autour de lui. Fronçant des sourcils, il tendit l'oreille. Quelqu'un venait de murmurer son prénom. Il chercha dans le noir et tomba sur une silhouette, un visage familier. Seth était là. Nathaniel afficha un large sourire. Depuis combien de temps le cherchait-il au juste, il n'en savait rien. Il se rapprocha de lui mais bizarrement, la distance les séparant ne fit qu'augmenter. Alors il s'arrêta. Derrière le jeune garçon se dessina une silhouette blanche. Seth tendit la main vers Nathaniel alors que Bella passait un bras autour de son cou, le maintenant solidement._

_« - Tu m'as abandonné. _  
><em>- Seth… »<em>

_Soupira Nathaniel, haletant. Bella eut un sourire vicieux et amena Seth. Nathaniel cria de nouveau son prénom. Il ne voulait pas que les vampires l'emmènent. Alors il se mit à courir, toujours plus vite. Il aurait voulu se transformer et arracher la tête à cette suceuse de sang mais il n'y parvint pas. Il se senti d'un coup si faible, si impuissant. Bella s'arrêta tout d'un coup et se tourna vers lui._

_« - Tu l'as perdue. Tu as perdu Seth. Et tu perdras tous ceux qui te sont chères. Je te le jure. »_

_En disant cela, elle poussa le jeune Seth qui tomba du haut de la falaise. Nathaniel ne pu que tomber à genou, le visage baigné de larmes. Celui de Bella, déformé par le plaisir de faire mal, fut remplacé par celui du loup sablé qui chutait, sans fin._

_« Nat… »_

*°*°*° 0 °*°*°*

Ellipse de quelques semaines.

Il était tôt, très tôt, mais Paul ne dormait plus. Il avait été réveillé par les pleurs du bébé une dizaines de fois pendant la nuit mais ça n'avait pas impacté sur sa 'santé'. Il semblait qu'Aurore partageait ce besoin inconditionnel de toujours être auprès de Nathaniel. Elle avait fini par s'endormir pour de bon vers 3h du matin, lorsque Nathaniel avait eu l'idée de la coucher entre eux. D'un côté, l'arrivée de la petite était un vrai contentement. De l'autre, elle posait une réelle distance entre les deux âmes sœurs. Paul aurait pu en vouloir au bébé pour cela mais il n'en fut rien. Les bras croisés sous sa tête, il observait distraitement le plafond tout en réfléchissant. Son attention fut attirée par un léger gazouillis et il tourna le visage vers Aurore qui ouvrait tout juste les yeux. Il eut peur qu'elle ne se mette à pleurer, réveillant ainsi Nathaniel qui avait eu droit à très peu de repos. Mais après s'être innocemment frotté les yeux, elle tourna le visage vers Paul avec un regard un peu hagard. Puis, le reconnaissant, elle lui adressa un magnifique sourire et se retourna sur le ventre avant de tendre une main vers lui. Paul esquissa un léger sourire, accédant à la requête silencieuse de sa fille. La prenant sous les aisselles il la posa sur son torse. Sourire toujours aux lèvres, elle posa ses petites mains sur son visage en gassouillant. Paul caressa affectueusement ses cheveux et déposa un baiser contre son front. Comment pourrait-il lui en vouloir ? Elle était tout ce dont il avait envie. Tout ce qu'il leur manquait pour enfin former une vraie famille avec Nathaniel.  
>Il la prit dans ses bras et se redressa, descendant silencieusement du lit. Aurore était un nourrisson plutôt vif et ne tarderait pas à réveiller Nathaniel. Portant sa fille, Paul alla à la cuisine en vue de préparer le biberon qu'elle ne tardera pas à réclamer. Aurore sur un bras, il effectua aisément cette tâche tout en lui parlant.<p>

« - T'as bien dormi toi au moins j'espère. »

Aurore lui adressa un sourire et posa la tête contre son épaule. Elle aimait beaucoup entendre sa voix. Cette basse à la fois rauque et douce semblait la calmer. Paul continua doucement.

« - En revanche pour nous, ça a été une autre histoire… »

La petite prit son doigt dans sa bouche en observant innocemment les faits et gestes de son papa. Lorsque Paul attrapa la boite de lait en poudre elle se pencha pour regarder à l'intérieur, manquant de lui échapper des mains. Paul la rattrapa aisément, d'instinct. Il ne s'était jamais occupé d'un bébé avant elle. Et être constamment à l'affut était une chose à laquelle il n'était pas habitué. Aurore se mit à rire alors que Paul la fixait. Cette petite était décidément pleine de vie. Retournant au salon, il décida de la poser dans son parc le temps de finir son biberon. Pas très enchantée à cette idée, Aurore se mit à pleurer avant même que Paul ne la pose dedans. Soucieux de ne pas réveiller sa moitié, il la berça gentiment.

« Chut chérie, faut pas réveiller Nat'.  
>- Trop tard... »<p>

Lâcha mollement Nathaniel depuis la chambre. Paul poussa un soupire en posant le regard sur le visage en suspens d'Aurore. Elle s'était tournée vers la chambre en entendant la voix de son père. Nathaniel ne tarda pas à sortir de la chambre, venant à l'encontre de Paul qui glissa la main dans ses cheveux, lui massant gentiment le crâne.

« - Désolé. »

Nathaniel secoua légèrement la tête et Paul passa son bras libre autour de ses épaules, l'attirant contre lui. Nathaniel se blotti contre lui sans rechigner, la nuit avait été courte et son sommeil, pas vraiment réparateur. Aurore, toujours accrochée à Paul, calla sa tête contre son épaule en regardant Nathaniel avec de grand yeux. Elle avait une façon particulière et différente d'observer les deux. Paul avec amusement et Nathaniel avec fascination. Il leva le visage vers elle et lui sourit en lui faisant un petit signe de main. Ne lâchant pas son pouce, elle cacha son visage contre la peau de Paul en lâchant un léger rire. Le sourire de Nathaniel s'élargit et il posa la joue contre l'épaule de Paul en disant.

« - Elle a l'air d'être en forme ce matin.  
>- Mh… Toi en revanche… »<p>

Nathaniel, réprimant un soupire, ne dit rien. Paul colla la joue contre son crâne en lui frictionnant le dos. Il savait que sa moitié avait eu une nuit difficile à cause des pleurs d'Aurore. Mais au-delà de ça, une semaine difficile et le sommeil légèrement agité.

« - T'as parlé dans ton sommeil.  
>- Encore ? »<p>

Demanda Nathaniel avec plus de lassitude que d'étonnement. C'était définitivement son pire défaut. Il se détacha de Paul et s'assit sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil en se frottant distraitement les yeux. Paul pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté.

« - Il te manque ?  
>- Qui ça ?<br>- Seth. T'as prononcé son prénom plus d'une fois.  
>- Désolé… Je m'en souviens même pas. »<p>

Fit Nathaniel. Il était conscient de ce lien persistant avec Seth et savait que ça touchait son âme-sœur, même si elle ne le montrait pas. Effectivement, Paul haussa 'indifféremment' les épaules. Avec du recule, et surtout la distance qui séparait Seth de sa moitié, il pouvait comprendre que son ami lui manque. Après tout, Seth avait été comme un frère à ses yeux. A qui il avait apprit des leçons importantes de la vie. Aurore se délogea du buste de Paul et tendit les bras vers Nathaniel. Sentant sa proximité, Nathaniel releva le visage du sol et la récupéra, l'asseyant sur ses genoux. Reprenant son pouce dans sa bouche, elle calla son dos contre son torse chaud et attrapa sa main. Nathaniel l'observa un moment puis fronça des sourcils avant de lever le visage vers Paul qui s'était appuyé contre le mur.

« - C'est pas vraiment qu'il me manque c'est… Il a laissé un vide. On partageait tellement de choses… Je sais pas si tu comprend ce que je veux dire. Par exemple, comme avec Aurore. Ça me fait de la peine parce que je suis sûr qu'il lui aurait beaucoup apporté. Et que lui l'aurait adoré.  
>- Seth aime tout le monde, malheureusement…<br>- Même toi. »

Sourit Nathaniel. Paul grimaça. Il fallait avouer que Seth avait toujours eu un bon fond. Et si depuis qu'il s'était éloigné de sa moitié il avait moins de mal à le reconnaitre, il ne fallait pas trop lui en demander. Il n'avait jamais éprouvé que de l'indifférence envers lui avant que la jalousie ne vienne s'interposer. Aurore leur rappela sa présence en commençant à chouiner. Elle avait faim. Nathaniel se leva instinctivement, se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Il posa Aurore assise sur le plan de travail, et attrapa le biberon que Paul lui avait préparé. Paul arriva derrière lui, prit Nathaniel dans ses bras et posa le menton contre son crâne, observant silencieusement leur fille boire. Nathaniel s'appuya contre lui tout en tenant Aurore. Son épuisement était palpable. Paul lui déposa un baiser contre la tempe.

« - Je pourrais ramener la petite chez 'Ly avant d'aller au boulot.  
>- Pourquoi ? »<p>

Demanda Nathaniel en levant le visage vers lui, sans vraiment comprendre. Paul lui frictionna les épaules et répondit doucement.

« - Pour que tu te reposes un peu.  
>- Ah…<br>- Même quelques heures Nat'. Ca te ferait du bien.  
>- Je sais pas… J'aime pas trop être loin d'elle, tu sais…<br>- Je sais bébé, mais avec Sam elle sera en sécurité.  
>- Ouais… »<p>

Alors Paul était parti avec la petite après avoir quasiment supplié sa moitié de dormir un peu. Il arriva chez Sam et entra comme si il était chez lui. Alla déposer Aurore, qui s'était endormie pendant le trajet, dans la chambre qu'occupait autrefois Nathaniel et salua gentiment Emily qui cousait tranquillement, assise près de la radio. Puis il alla à l'encontre de Sam, dans la cuisine. L'alpha ne se retourna pas en le sentant et en l'entendant entrer. Il fini d'abord de de préparer son thé et se retourna tranquillement alors que son cadet s'affalait sur une chaise en poussant un long soupire las. Sentant un sentiment de frustration émaner de lui, Sam se calla contre le plan de travail et demanda calmement.

« - Qu'est-ce qui va pas ? »

Paul se mordit la lèvre mais ne sembla pas très décidé à parler. Sam esquissa un sourire. Généralement, lorsqu'il affichait cet air c'était à cause de sa moitié. Sam pinça à son tour ses lèvres avant de dire.

« - Laisses-moi deviner : Nathaniel ?  
>- Mh… Ces temps-ci il est comme… déconnecté…<br>- Déconnecté ?  
>- Ouais… »<p>

Laissant de côté l'histoire de Seth, le bêta ne lui fit part que d'une de ses craintes.

« - J'ai l'impression qu'il me ressent plus. »

Sam hocha la tête avec cette attitude sage qu'il adoptait toujours. Il arrivait fréquemment que les garçons viennent lui parler de leur problèmes et en général, il avait toujours une bonne réponse à leur donner. Il prit une gorgée de thé, réfléchissant à ce qu'il pourrait bien dire à son bêta pour le remettre d'aplomb. Ils savaient bien que Nathaniel aimait toujours son âme sœur comme aux premiers jours. Seulement depuis son arrivée, il n'était plus obnubilé que par sa fille. Paul croisa les bras derrière sa tête et lâcha en s'affalant un peu plus dans son siège.

« - Il a plus envie de moi.  
>- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, tu sais bien qu'il voudra toujours de toi à ses côtés. »<p>

Il y eut un léger blanc. Puis Paul, légèrement gêné tourna le visage vers son alpha et lâcha.

« - Je disais pas ça dans ce sens là... »

Sam fronça des sourcils en le fixant un moment, ne comprenant pas immédiatement. Et il manqua de s'étouffer en avalant sa salive lorsqu'il comprit. Paul esquissa un léger sourire, vaguement amusé face à sa réaction. Puis il posa sa tête entre ses bras sur la table et continua, la voix à moitié étouffée.

« - C'est fini, je lui fais plus aucun effet.  
>- Pe- Peut-être que… »<p>

Sam poussa un soupire tandis que Paul releva la tête vers lui, blasé. Sam n'était pas exactement la personne la mieux placée pour discuter de ça mais il ne se voyait pas trop en parler avec Jared. Il n'avait jamais eu de confident et aller larmoyer auprès d'Emily ne l'enchantait pas non plus. L'aîné posa sa tasse, de peur de la laisser échapper, et posa les mains à plat contre la table en avouant.

« - Je sais pas quoi te dire.  
>- Pour une fois… »<p>

Ricana Paul en se levant. Habituellement Sam avait toujours de bon conseils. Comme si il les stockait dans une boite en attendant qu'on les lui réclame. Ce fut très gênant, et frustrant, de se confier sans même avoir une aide en retour. Alors Paul s'excusa en se dirigeant vers la porte.

« - J'aurais pas dû t'embêter avec ça.  
>- Non… C'est pas que… C'est juste que je sais pas trop quoi dire. Tu sais bien que j'ai toujours pas réussi à cerner le personnage. Puis ma copine est jamais tombée enceinte. Donc je sais pas. À tout hasard je mettrais ça sur le dos des hormones, ça finira bien par lui passer.<br>- Ouais… »

Répondit un Paul incertain. Rien n'était moins sûr. Sam lui donna une tape amicale dans le dos en le raccompagnant dehors. Le garage n'était pas loin, Paul irait donc à pattes. Un des avantages d'être homme-loup à La Push, être constamment véhiculé. Paul phasa, liant son esprit à celui de Quil et Embry en pleine patrouille.

_« - Tien Paul._  
><em>- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?<em>  
><em>- Je vais bosser. »<em>

Les échanges de bienséance n'étaient toujours pas dans les habitudes du loup gris. Humain ou animal, ça ne changea rien. Cependant, à force de temps, les autres s'y habituèrent. Quil pensa inquiet.

_« - Et Nat ? On le voit plus trop._  
><em>- Il est un peu fatigué… »<em>

Pas besoin d'en expliquer la cause. Il lui suffit juste de laisser filtrer les images d'Aurore, pleurant à s'en époumoner sans qu'ils n'en sachent trop la raison. Embry couina.

_« - Aïe ! Ça donne envie d'avoir des mômes tout ça._  
><em>- Elle est pas si pénible que ça. »<em>

Défendit Paul. Les deux autres rigolèrent de sa vigueur et Quil lâcha, taquin.

_« - Elle ne sera jamais plus pénible que toi, effectivement._  
><em>- J'avoue, si Nathaniel le supporte il supportera n'importe qui ! »<em>

Ajouta Embry. Paul grogna face à leur humour, ce qui redoubla leur fou rire. Arrivant à bon port, il les salua avant de les quitter.

* * *

><p>Voili voilou !<p>

J'attends vos impressions ;)

_PS : pour toutes celles que ça intéresse j'avance doucement sur La Double Empreinte de l'Amour, il ne reste environs que deux chapitres avant la fin. Bises._


	21. Chapter 21

**Salut ! Je suis de retour après une loooongue absence a cause d'un demenagement. J'ai meme plus internet u_u heureusement j'ai un nouveau telephone. Remerciez le pour ce nouveau chapitre ;~}**

**Enjoy it !**

**Le Loup Perdu**

**Chapitre 21**

À peine deux heures après que Paul n'ait emmené la petite chez Sam, Nathaniel franchit le seuil de la demeure Uley. Sam alla à son encontre dans le salon, surprit de le voir arriver aussi tôt.

« - Ben… qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je viens chercher Aurore. »

Répondit le plus jeune. À ses yeux, cela coulait de source. Évidement, c'était tout à fait logique. Mais Sam fronça des sourcils, enregistrant ce qu'essayait de lui faire comprendre son bêta plus tôt dans la matinée. Il lui dit gentiment.

« - Ah. Paul avait dit que tu profiterais du calme pour te reposer.

- Non… »

Fit Nathaniel en tendant l'oreille. Il entendit le rire cristallin de sa petite puce et soupira rassuré.

« - Ca me stress plus qu'autre chose. Quil est avec Claire ?

- Oui, Claire et Aurore. »

Précisa l'alpha même si il savait que Nathaniel les avait entendu. Se séparer de sa fille était devenu pour lui maladif. Loin d'elle, il se sentait mal, exposé. Et ça, Sam ne le comprenait pas. Pas plus que les autres. Ils étaient sa famille après tout... Voyant et ressentant une fois de plus sa préoccupation, Sam s'assit en face de Nathaniel et dit. Ancrant son regard dans le sien.

« - Tu sais bien qu'elle est en sécurité avec nous. »

Nathaniel paru un instant surprit que son aîné aborde le sujet et fini par s'appuyer contre le meuble en détournant le regard vers le sol.

« - Je sais… »

Oui, il savait que sa fille était plus en sécurité ici, entourée de loups, que nulle part ailleurs. Cependant, cette force constituait une faiblesse. Les loups étaient bien souvent en contact direct avec les vampires. C'était ce qui l'inquiétait. Relevant son visage vers Sam, il expliqua posément.

« - Je sais bien qu'elle est en lieu sûr ici. N'empêche que… mon village aussi était sûr avant que… »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, un frisson s'emparant de lui à l'évocation de ce souvenir. Nathaniel n'avait jamais parlé de ce traumatisme à qui que ce soit, pas même à Paul. Ils l'avaient simplement vu à travers son esprit. Et si maintenant, repenser à ce drame ne le mettait pas en rage, cela l'emplissait d'un grand désarroi.

« - Je me dis que… je dois rester avec elle, au cas où tu vois. Si jamais il se passe quelque chose je veux être là pour la défendre. La dernière fois, j'ai rien pu faire mais… Plutôt mourir que la perdre. »

Conclu-t-il sans aller au bout de la phrase précédente. Sam comprit alors que c'était ce qui occupait son esprit. À un tel point qu'il en arrivait à écarter sa moitié au profit de leur enfant. Nathaniel ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte. Sam se leva et posa gentiment la main contre son épaule.

« - Tu oublies quelqu'un.

- Qui ?

- Paul.

- Oui. Je sais qu'il prend la sécurité de la petite à cœur, mais c'est à un autre niveau.

- Je ne parle pas de ça Nat'.

- Oh… De quoi alors ?

- Simplement de Paul. Je sais qu'Aurore compte beaucoup à ses yeux. Il vous aime tous les deux plus qu'il ne s'aime lui-même. Et en tournant toute ton attention vers la petite, tu le délaisses et je pense que ça le blesse.

- Il ne m'en a rien dit.

- On parle de Paul. Tu pourrais bien lui ouvrir le ventre et lui enfoncer une pieuvre vivante dedans qu'il te dirait que ça lui fait rien. Pour peu que ça te soulage.

- Sympa la comparaison…

- Non mais, tout ça pour dire qu'il doit y avoir un juste milieu. Je suis conscient du fait que ça ne doive pas être facile. Mais c'est juste un équilibre à trouver. »

Nathaniel esquissa un léger sourire. Trouver un équilibre chez quelqu'un d'instable, se dit-il, tout un challenge. Peut-être qu'Aurore pèsera son poids sur la balance et le rééquilibrera, songea-t-il. Paul ne méritait pas d'être mis de côté mais inconsciemment dans l'esprit de Nathaniel, il n'était pas la priorité. Avoir cohabité pendant plusieurs semaines avec ses ancêtres l'a remit face à la tragédie dont il a été victime. Et pour le moment, ça le retournait complètement faisant d'Aurore - sa pierre précieuse et sans défense - sa priorité.

*°*°*° 0 °*°*°*

Après avoir discuté avec Sam, Nathaniel se rendit dehors. Marchant calmement, les mains dans les poches, il arriva vite sous le couvert des bois et dénicha Quil. Claire et Aurore sous chaque bras, voletant de buisson en buisson à la recherche de jolies fleures. En entendant son cousin arriver il se tourna et lui adressa un sourire amical.

« - Salut !

- Salut Quil. Coucou Claire.

- Kikou ! »

Répondit la jolie petite brune. Aurore se pencha en avant et tendit les bras vers Nathaniel qui la prit dans la seconde. Une fois accrochée à lui, elle enfonça son pouce dans sa bouche en posant la tête contre son épaule. Nathaniel observa un moment son visage poupin avant de tourner son attention vers son cousin.

« - Alors, quoi de neuf ?

- Claire sait compter jusqu'à dix ! »

Répondit-il aux anges. Comme pour l'appuyer la petite se mit à compter sur ses doigts, assez difficilement, elle arriva jusqu'à dix. Nathaniel sourit. Claire était adorable à croquer. Quil tourna la tête vers Nathaniel, se rappelant des images que Paul leur avait confié le matin même, et demanda.

« - Et toi ?

- Ben Aurore parle pas encore. Elle se contente de gazouiller et baver partout.

- Réjouis-toi le temps que ça dure. Et tes nuits alors ?

- Courtes.

- Ca s'voit ! T'as des cernes énormes.

- Ben merci !

- Non mais c'est vrai. Tu devrais te reposer un peu. Les petites et moi on s'éclate comme des fous.

- C'est pas quelques heures de sommeil en moins qui vont me tuer.

- Nat… »

Fit Quil avec un regard inquiet. Nathaniel grimaça. En ce moment, tout le monde voulait le forcer à dormir. Il avait obéit à Paul pour lui faire plaisir. Avait réussit à se soustraire de justesse à Sam en demandant à voir Aurore avant sa sieste. Et là encore, il lui fallut trouver quelque chose. Se penchant légèrement en avant il effleura la joue de Claire et lança.

« - Dis donc ma belle, tu m'as l'air en forme ! Et si on allait à la plage, tu veux ?

- Ouiii ! »

S'écria la petite en tapant dans ses mains. Quil la contempla avec un léger sourire et leva les yeux vers Nathaniel. Il avait trouvé un moyen imparable de le faire se ranger de son côté.

Un peu moins d'une heure plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent tous deux sur la plage avec leurs petits cœurs. Nathaniel, assit au bord de l'eau, tenant Aurore assise dos à lui sur ses genoux. Le bébé s'amusait à taper des mains à la surface de l'eau, s'éclaboussant surtout elle et Nathaniel légèrement. Plus loin, Quil galopant gaiement après Claire qui n'en faisait vraiment qu'à sa tête. Aurore se mit soudain à pleurer. Nathaniel esquissa un léger sourire et la retourna face à lui, la mettant debout sur ses cuisses. Il déposa un baiser réconfortant dans son cou et lui dit.

« - Ben alors bébé, ça devient moins marrant quand tu te donnes un coup dans l'œil ? »

Aurore se frotta les yeux avant d'ancrer son regard brillant dans le sien. Ses prunelles émeraudes scintillèrent alors l'espace d'un instant. Semblant laisser transparaitre toute la reconnaissance qu'elle aurait pu avoir à celui qui avait accompli le miracle de sa mise au monde. Nathaniel pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté en fronçant des sourcils. Elle arrêta de pleurer et lui adressa un merveilleux sourire avant de se jeter à son cou. Posant la tête contre son épaule et passant les jambes autour de sa taille. Nathaniel lui frictionna le dos en posant les lèvres dans ses cheveux humides.

« - Je t'aime aussi ma chérie. »

Elle lâcha un bâillement à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, alors Nathaniel se leva. Quil vint le rejoindre, portant Claire sur ses épaules, un air triste au visage.

« - Je vais devoir ramener la petite chez sa mère.

- Tu la reverra demain.

- Je sais ! Mais j'aime pas la laisser. »

Au moins une chose qu'ils avaient en commun.

« - Je te propose pas de t'accompagner. Aurore a sommeil, elle va pas tarder à devenir ronchonne alors je vais rentrer.

- Ok. Fais un saut chez Sam avant.

- Pourquoi ça ? »

Grogna-t-il méfiant. Quil rigola devant son air accusateur et argumenta innocemment.

« - Pour récupérer la voiture. Tu vas pas la porter jusqu'à chez toi en coupant à travers bois. La maison de Sam est à 5 minutes. »

Nathaniel roula des yeux. Quil l'avait prit au piège.

« - Bien !

- A demain.

- Bye. »

Il adressa à Quil et Claire un signe de main auquel ils répondirent. Nathaniel baissa le regard vers Aurore et enleva son doigt de sa bouche.

« - Fais coucou chérie. »

La petite consentie à leur faire un petit signe, l'imitant, avant de reprendre son pouce dans sa bouche. La route de Nathaniel se sépara donc de celle de son cousin et il rentra chez Sam. Il se dépêcha de récupérer les affaires du bébé mais tomba sur Emily en sortant de la chambre.

« - Nat ! Tu m'as fais peur. Je ne t'ai pas entendu entrer.

- Tant mieux. Je rentre. Bisou. »

Joignant le geste à la parole il se pencha vers elle et déposa un baiser sur sa joue abîmée. La jolie brune n'eut pas le temps d'en placer une qu'il était arrivé à l'entrée. Sam, en revanche, l'entendit parfaitement arriver. Le devançant, il se plaça entre lui et la sortie avec un léger sourire.

« - Salut, chenapan. »

Nathaniel grimaça. Sam lui prit le sac des mains et le posa sur la table. Prenant Aurore, endormie, des bras de Nathaniel il lâcha posément.

« - Tu m'as eu ce midi, mais tu m'auras plus. La petite dort, tu devrais en faire autant. »

Il continua à parler depuis la chambre. Nathaniel mima sa phrase avec agacement et croisa les bras contre son torse en s'appuyant contre la commode. Emily, toujours dans le couloir, le regarda, amusée. Ce garçon était tellement têtu…

« - Un peu de repos ne te fera pas de mal. »

Dit-elle en s'avançant vers lui. Prenant son visage entre ses mains elle se rapprocha de lui. Nathaniel se pencha pour être à sa hauteur et laissa Emily déposer un baiser maternel contre son front. Elle était bien une des seules à pouvoir le faire fléchir ainsi. Poussant un soupire las il capitula.

« - J'ai pas le choix. Vous me lâcherez pas de toute façon.

- Sage décision. »

Lança Sam avec un sourire moqueur. Nathaniel attrapa Emily par les poignets et se dégagea gentiment de sa prise. Se dirigeant vers le canapé il se lâcha mollement dessus en pestant.

« - J'y crois pas… Pire qu'à la maternelle… »

Sa phrase à peine finie il retint un bâillement et s'allongea face à l'intérieur du fauteuil.

« - C'est bon, je dors… »

Emily pouffa de rire en allant dans les bras de Sam qui l'embrassa en murmurant un '_merci' _à son oreille. Nathaniel grogna.

« - Y a vraiment pas de quoi ! »

*°*°*° 0 °*°*°*

Il était quasiment 18 heures lorsque Paul entendit des bruits de pas qui se dirigeaient vers le garage. Il distingua audiblement deux personnes différentes. Lâchant la clé qu'ils tenait en main, il se recula légèrement et lança.

« - C'est fermé ! »

Mais son avertissement n'empêcha visiblement pas aux individus d'avancer. Poussant un soupire las il pesta à voix basse, se dirigeant en vers l'entrée.

« - Putain ils sont bouchés ou quoi ? »

Tombant sur les deux garçons qu'il reconnu comme étant des jeunes du lycée d'à côté, il se pinça les lèvres. Les deux avaient une réputation de petits brigands et il n'avait pas le temps de jouer. Il leur répéta alors, plutôt posément.

« - On est fermé.

- On avait entendu.

- Et alors, qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ? »

Demanda-t-il, ce coup-ci, légèrement agacé. Un des jeunes esquissa un sourire en rétorquant.

« - On est deux et t'es tout seul alors tu ferais mieux de baisser d'un ton… »

Paul fronça d'abord des sourcils, ne saisissant pas le sous-entendu. Puis il ricana dédaigneusement en s'appuyant contre une table avec flegme. L'idée que les deux jeunes s'en prennent à lui, ou du moins n'essayent, l'amusant beaucoup. Mais il fini par lâcher d'une voix un peu plus rude qu'auparavant.

« - La cour de récré c'est pas ici. J'ai encore du boulot alors dégagez avant que je vous colle mon pied au cul les mômes. »

*°*°*° 0 °*°*°*

Nathaniel se réveilla d'un sommeil assez léger dans un sursaut qui alerta Sam et Emily. Posés devant la télévision, ils se tournèrent vers lui alors qu'il s'asseyait difficilement dans le fauteuil. Doigts cramponnés aux coussins et yeux hagards. Puis il se leva brusquement. Sentant son énervement Sam se leva à son tour mais Nathaniel le contourna aisément, se dirigeant vers la porte d'un pas décidé. L'alpha perçu sans comprendre l'était soudain de stress et d'angoisse dans lequel son benjamin se trouvait. Il le rattrapa de justesse par le bras, désireux de savoir ce qui lui prenait, et le tira en se plaçant entre lui et la sortie. Nathaniel se dégagea vivement de sa prise et lâcha inquiet, répondant à l'interrogation dans son regard.

« - Paul a des problèmes. »

Sam fronça des sourcils. Il n'avait rien perçu. Aucun hurlement et pas le moindre signal d'alerte. Emily se leva et vint se placer épaule contre le mur, couvrant affectueusement Nathaniel du regard. Elle lui caressa gentiment la joue mais Nathaniel se déroba, chose qui paru la surprendre. Ce fut pourtant d'une voix douce et calme qu'elle lui répondit.

« Tu as sans doute du faire un mauvais rêve Nathy.

- Je suis sûr que c'est rien. Va te reposer encore un peu.

- Non ! C'est pas… »

Commença-t-il en regardant Emily. Ils ne comprenaient pas la situation et ça l'agaçait. Tournant le regard vers Sam il reprit en grognant.

« - Je le ressens dans mes tripes, il est _vraiment _en danger. »

Effectivement, le pouls du jeune loup c'était considérablement accéléré. Sam fit un léger signe de tête à Emily, lui intimant de s'éloigner. Affichant une moue attristée, elle décida de laisser l'alpha gérer la situation. Sam attribua son état a un mauvais rêve et se pinça les lèvres, réfléchissant à un moyen de le calmer. Nathaniel était tellement à l'ouest en ce moment, tellement à fleur de peau qu'il aurait fallut s'attendre plus tôt à un évènement de la sorte. Sam prit son ton paternaliste habituel et commença.

« - Ecoutes…

- Non toi écoutes ! Si tu te pousses pas de mon chemin maintenant… »

Nathaniel n'eut pas besoin de finir sa phrase. Serrant les poings, il inspira profondément pour calmer ses tremblements et contenir sa mutation imminente. Sam poussa un soupire en libérant le passage et il se précipita aussitôt dehors.

« - Enlève tes vêtements avant de… »

L'alpha n'eut pas le loisir de terminer sa phrase que le loup brun explosa de toute sa force dans un tourbillon de coton. C'était la première fois qu'il reprenait le corps de son animal spirituel depuis la venue au monde d'Aurore. Ce fut rapide, l'inquiétude aidant, mais aussi plus douloureux que d'habitude. Cependant, oubliant les sensations du loup ayant porté la vie en lui, il retrouva vite ses repères.

Sam se prit la tête entre les mains en pestant.

« - Ce gamin finira par avoir ma peau… »

Une grande chance pour lui, le stress ne lui amenait pas de cheveux blancs, juste quelques rides... Il se retourna vers Emily qui s'était rapprochée de la porte, un vêtement à la main, et passa un bras autour de sa taille tout en déposant un baiser contre sa pommette.

« - Je vais vérifier que tout aille bien, je serais pas long.

- Ok. »

Acquiesça-t-elle inquiète. Autant pour Nathaniel que pour Paul. Sam récupéra le short et sorti à son tour en trottinant jusqu'aux bois où il noua son short à sa cheville puis phasa.

_« - Paul… il faut que je le rejoigne à temps… j'arrive…_

_- Nat'…_

_- Je sais que pense que je pète un plomb…_

_- A vrai dire pas qu'un seul…_

_- …Mais c'est ma moitié, je sais quand il y a embrouille, je le sens._

_- Oui mais en ce moment on peut pas vraiment dire-_

_- Que j'ai les yeux en face des trous ?_

_- Non, c'est juste que t'es un peu ailleurs._

_- Plus maintenant. »_

Nathaniel accéléra et Sam senti mieux que tout à l'heure l'urgence qu'il éprouvait de retrouver sa moitié sur le champ. C'était plus qu'un besoin, c'était une nécessité. Ainsi, ils parcoururent les kilomètres qui séparaient la demeure de l'alpha du garage de son oncle en une dizaines de minutes. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent Nathaniel, malgré son énervement, n'eut pas trop de mal à phaser. Avant qu'il ne quitte son esprit, Sam lui demanda d'attendre et de récupérer les vêtements de rechange mais le brun s'apprêtait déjà à traverser la route. Le fait d'être en tenu d'Adam lui important peu.

« - Nathaniel ! Arrêtes-toi de suite ! »

Le jeune s'arrêta net en poussant un grognement. Sam n'aimait pas trop utiliser son ton d'alpha avec lui, sinon il ne passerait son temps qu'à ça, mais il y avait des moments où c'était vraiment nécessaire. Enfilant son jean le premier, Sam se dirigea vers Nathaniel, qui le fusillait du regard, en lui tendant un short.

« - Si quelqu'un te vois à poil on risque d'avoir des soucis.

- J'm'en fiche, même à l'asile on me garderait pas. »

Rétorqua-t-il en enfilant son vêtement. Sam afficha un léger sourire et ils tournèrent d'un même mouvement leur tête vers l'entrée du garage. Deux jeunes en sortirent en courant. L'un trainant l'autre, boitillant, par la capuche. Nathaniel se dressa instantanément et détala. Sam eu peur qu'il ne parte à la poursuite des jeunes, injustement. Mais Nathaniel se dirigea droit vers Paul. La sécurité de son imprégné passait avant le reste. Lorsqu'il entra dans le garage Paul se relevait à peine, ôtant péniblement une lame de son abdomen. Nathaniel s'arrêta un instant, prenant la mesure de ses blessures. Certaines étaient déjà refermées mais son t-shirt déchiré témoignait des coups de couteau qu'il avait reçu. Nathaniel étouffa un jurons et se rua vers lui, sautant dans ses bras. Paul le repoussa légèrement, grimaçant.

« - Doucement bébé.

- Désolé. Ça va ?

- Ouais, ça s'referme.

- Tout va bien ? »

Demanda Sam en pénétrant dans l'établissement. Paul hocha la tête. Serrant dans ses bras un Nathaniel inquiet qui s'accrocha à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Glissant une mains dans ses cheveux il déposa un baiser contre son front en rigolant légèrement.

« - T'inquiètes, je vais bien Nat'. C'est pas le cafard qui va bouffer la poule.

- Tu sais s'qu'on dit 'Plus de peur que de mal'. »

Nathaniel s'accrocha aux épaules de son âme sœur, enfouissant son visage dans son cou, et lâcha doucement.

« - Ah, donc tu me prends plus pour un fou ?

- J'ai jamais dit ça Nathaniel.

- Tu l'as pensé… »

Répondit l'intéressé en déposant ses lèvres contre la peau de Paul qui fixait Sam sans réellement comprendre. L'alpha haussa les épaules.

« - Ok, désolé, c'était pas ton imagination. N'empêche qu'il va bien.

- Je suis un dur à cuire, l'oublie pas. »

Fit Paul en caressant gentiment le dos de Nathaniel qui ne consentait toujours pas à le lâcher. Sam se pinça les lèvres, se sentant de trop. Nathaniel le bombardait inconsciemment, donnant naissance à un ressenti étrange. Tant et si bien qu'il eut presque envie d'étreindre Paul.

« - Je pense que… Je vais rentrer rassurer Emily. »

Seul Paul répondit, d'un léger mouvement de tête. Sam s'en alla et Nathaniel passa ses bras autour de la taille de Paul, le serrant contre lui. Toutes ses blessures s'étaient refermées.

« - Il s'est passé quoi ?

- Deux gamins débiles qui ont voulu tenter l'équation eux + moi = des blessés. Sauf qu'ils ont pas cru faire parti du résultat.

- Bon sang !

- Ca va, Nathaniel. C'était rien et ils ne reviendront plus. Expliques-moi maintenant. Pourquoi t'es aussi énervé ? »

Demanda Paul en glissant la main contre sa joue. Le corps tout entier de sa moitié émanait l'agacement et la frustration, bien que mêlés à bien d'autres émotions. Nathaniel lui répondit doucement.

« - Sam n'a pas voulu croire que t'étais en danger.

- Tu l'as senti ?

- Oui et j'aurais dû arriver plus tôt…

- Nat… N'inverses pas les rôles.

- Quels rôles ! »

Demanda Nathaniel en se reculant agacé.

« - On est censé se protéger mutuellement Paul. Mais depuis le début ça marche que dans un sens. »

Fit-il en croisant les bras contre son torse. Il s'appuya contre une table en boudant. Paul rigola et posa les mains contre ses épaules.

« - Je te demande pas ta protection, j'en ai pas besoin. Je veux juste que tu restes avec moi, ici, et là. »

Dit-il en désignant successivement son cœur et sa tête. Il était clair que Paul serait toujours dans son cœur, mais ces derniers temps Nathaniel était comme il le disait 'déconnecté' de lui via l'esprit. S'en rendant compte seulement maintenant, Nathaniel ouvrit les bras et se blotti contre lui.

« - Pardon, je suis vraiment nul.

- Je vais pas t'en vouloir après tout ce que t'as traversé.

- Mais c'est pas de ta faute.

- Qui t'as engrossé ?

- Toi. N'empêche que t'y es pour rien si mes ancêtres m'ont bricolé.

- Ils ont bien fait. Tu penses qu'on pourrait donner un petit frère à Aurore ?

- Quoi, t'as encore envie que je partes m'exiler pendant deux mois ?

- Pas vraiment non. T'es déjà parti assez longtemps pour toute une vie. »

Nathaniel esquissa un léger sourire. Paul le prit par la taille et le souleva, le posant sur la table. Il lui écarta les cuisses pour se placer au milieu. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, Nathaniel fut réceptif. Le contact de ses mains contre sa peau l'électrisa. Passant les bras autour de son cou il attira Paul entre ses jambes en penchant la tête sur le côté. Un léger sourire toujours pendu aux lèvres. Paul rapprocha son visage du sien en disant d'une voix basse.

« - Maintenant que je t'ai remit la main dessus, t'iras plus nulle part… pas sans moi. »

Nathaniel encadra son visage de ses mains en hochant imperceptiblement la tête. Pendant son exode ce fut le manque de son âme sœur qui, plus que tout le reste, le déchira. Il n'avait plus envie de le quitter non plus. Paul se pencha en avant, scellant doucement leurs lèvres et Nathaniel serra son visage entre ses doigts, le griffant presque. Il brûlait d'une telle ardeur maintenant qu'il était incompréhensible que ce ne fut pas le cas bien plus tôt. Ouvrant la bouche il laissa le muscle buccal de sa moitié rencontrer le sien. Soupirant sous l'intrusion exquise. Paul laissa ses mains glisser contre ses flancs, le caressant minutieusement. Amenant des frissons sur sa peau brulante. Nathaniel renforça le baiser et serra Paul encore plus fort dans ses bras. Quelqu'un pouvait bien entrer là, maintenant, que ça leur serait égal à tous les deux. Ils étaient de nouveau en symbiose. Formant de nouveau un tout. Paul agrippa les rebords de son jean et le lui enleva prestement. Se débarrassant du sien presque dans le même mouvement. Même nus, l'un en face de l'autre, la chaleur continua à monter dans leur corps. Nathaniel ne libéra les lèvres de Paul que pour descendre les siennes dans son cou où il embrassa et pinça sa peau ardente. Paul se mordit la lèvre et l'empoigna par la nuque. Lui relevant ensuite le visage il replaça ses lèvres sur les siennes, possessivement. Cette ardeur lui avait manqué. Nathaniel se pencha en arrière, l'entrainant avec lui alors qu'il approfondit le baiser. L'équilibre incertain, Paul posa une main contre le mur et de l'autre agrippa le rebord de la table. Détachant une main de son cou, Nathaniel la laissa glisser contre son torse jusqu'à son bas ventre. Paul lâcha un soupire, resserrant les doigts contre la table dont le métal craqua en se tordant sous la force de sa poigne. Nathaniel lâcha un léger rire, pas certain que les meubles ne résistent à leurs ébats. Partageant son doute Paul l'attrapa par les cuisses et le tira, le prenant ensuite par les hanches, il le souleva de la table. Nathaniel enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille, le regard ancré dans le sien, alors que sa moitié l'emportait au fond du garage.

Paul aimait la façon dont Nathaniel se pinçait les lèvres, par pudeur, pour se retenir de gémir. Si il devait un jour mourir, alors ce serait une des dernières images qu'il souhaiterait revoir. Alors il voulu prendre son temps. Tout faire bien. Comme si demain était la fin du monde. Comme si il ne leur restait plus qu'une nuit pour profiter de leur amour éternel.

*°*°*° 0 °*°*°*


	22. Chapter 22

**Le Loup Perdu **

**Chapitre 22**

Le temps passa vite. Aurore eut rapidement sept mois et demeura toujours aussi pleine de vie. Régulièrement, Nathaniel et Quil se retrouvaient pour des sorties familiales car Claire aimait beaucoup passer du temps avec Aurore, malgré leur écart d'âge, et ce fut réciproque. Les garçons avaient aussi passés leurs examens. Quil avait obtenu son bac haut la main et Nathaniel, malgré les évènements des mois précédents, avait loupé la mention 'bien' de peu.

Ils se trouvèrent réunis chez Nathaniel et Paul, obligés de rester à l'intérieur à cause du mauvais temps alors qu'ils avaient prévu d'aller se défouler à la plage. Pourtant, avec la présence des deux mignonnes, l'ennuis ne les guettait pas. Nathaniel changeait Aurore qui s'était renversé un verre de jus dessus en tirant sur une nappe de table. Tandis que Quil rattrapait Claire alors qu'elle tentait d'escalader le fauteuil pour se placer aux côtés de Paul.

« - Non chérie, t'assois pas là. »

Paul le fixa en fronçant des sourcils et Nathaniel demanda surprit.

« - Bah pourquoi ? »

Quil se refrogna, ne voulant pas trop répondre à cette question pour le coup gênante. À la place, il plissa le nez en désignant Paul du menton. Le désigné haussa d'abord un sourcil, toujours dans l'incompréhension la plus totale et se tourna vers Nathaniel. Partageant à peu près la même expression, celui-ci ne comprenait pas mieux de quoi il s'agissait. Jusqu'à ce que Quil ne renifle d'une façon équivoque. Là, son cousin percuta.

« - Ah… En même temps, si tu t'arrêtes à ça, tu t'assiéras plus, ni ne poseras les mains nulle part ici.

- Merci, j'avais remarqué ! À ton avis pourquoi je viens aussi rarement ?

- Un de vous deux m'éclaire ?

- Ce que tu peux être lent à la détente parfois… »

Soupira Nathaniel en posant Aurore dans les bras de son père. Quil gloussa et répondit au plus vieux.

« - T'as laissé ton odeur partout.

- En même temps, je suis chez moi…

- Non, ton '_odeur'_.

- Ah, ok ! Pour ma défense, le canapé, c'est Nathaniel.

- Ouais genre…

- Je sais très bien faire la différence entre vos deux fumets ! »

Paul ricana en capturant les mains d'Aurore qui s'amusait à le pincer et bascula la petite en arrière. Puis il se mit à faire le cheval, la faisant sautiller sur ses cuisses. Aurore explosa de rire et Claire se tourna vers Quil en croisant les bras contre son torse avec une moue contrarié.

« - Moi auki veut fai' cheval !

- Tout ce que tu voudras bébé. »

L'homme-loup se mit alors à quatre patte par terre se baissa pour que Claire monte aisément sur son dos. Et il se mit à trottiner dans la pièce. Ce fut au tour de Nathaniel d'exploser de rire. Quil ne reculait jamais devant rien pour faire plaisir à sa petite puce. Pas même face au ridicule. Nathaniel avait les larmes aux yeux, il n'en pouvait plus de rire et lâcha difficilement.

« - Si tu te voyais mon pauvre… t'es d'un ridicule !

- Aller, hu dada ! »

Cria Claire en tapant des talons contre les flancs du pauvre garçon tout en lui tirant les cheveux. Entre temps Aurore s'échappa des bras de Paul et suivit Quil aussi bien qu'elle le pu. Paul se leva pour les observer et croisa les bras. Un sourire moqueur pendu aux lèvres, il lâcha.

« - Au moins tu peux être sûr qu'on a rien fait par terre. »

*°*°*° 0 °*°*°*

Jared entra dans la maison Uley sans s'annoncer. D'ailleurs Nathaniel, depuis la cuisine, l'avait parfaitement entendu arriver. Il s'avança à pas nonchalants et ébouriffa les cheveux d'Aurore, qui s'amusait plus à éparpiller ses cubes partout sur le sol qu'à les empiler, avant de se poser à table. Après avoir tendu l'oreille et perçu la berceuse que chantait la maman de Claire pour aider sa fille à s'endormir, il lâcha étonné.

« - Toi tu fais des croissants en plein aprèm ?

- Et alors ? Ça dérange qui ?

- Pas moi en tout cas. Je peux en prendre ?

- Tiens, tu deviens poli ? Kim t'as bien dressé à ce que je vois.

- Pff, tu peux toujours parler… »

Sans s'arrêter sur sa remarque Nathaniel continua ses préparatifs en désignant un panier presque plein.

« - Ceux là sont pour Paul. Mais j'en fais d'autres là.

- Mais j'ai faim maintenant !

- Rien ne t'empêche de manger autre chose… »

Rétorqua Nathaniel, hautain. Jared le toisa et attendit qu'il se retourne pour faire la grimace. Les beignets posés dans le panier en face de lui parurent trop appétissant pour qu'il n'attende. Se pinçant la lèvre inférieure il tendit une main vers les douceurs. Nathaniel, entendant sa main effleurer le panier, attrapa un couteau tout en se retournant et le lança dans sa direction. Jared releva la tête en percevant les sifflements de l'objet dans l'air et ôta sa main au bon moment. Le couteau se planta droit dans le bois de la table. Deux secondes de plus, et c'était dans la main du loup qu'il se plantait. Jared leva un regard mécontent vers Nathaniel qui lui adressa un léger sourire.

« - J'ai dit pas touche… donc pas touche… »

Fit-il en se retournant, de nouveau concentré sur ses pâtisseries. Jared croisa les bras contre son torse en pestant à voix basse.

« - Paul est même pas là et nous on devrait crever la dalle comme des chiens errants. »

Nathaniel ricana et lança sans se tourner vers lui.

« - Ils sont partis faire les courses. Y a du pain d'hier dans le sac si t'as si faim.

- Pff. »

Répondit simplement Jared. Aurore, ayant suivi toute la scène, éclata de rire. Jared se tourna vers elle, surprit, et elle posa les mains contre sa bouche. Couvrant son rire cristallin. Le loup se pencha vers elle et la prit, l'asseyant sur ses genoux.

« - Et ça te fait rire toi ? »

Aurore rigola de nouveau, les yeux pétillants de milles éclats, et désigna le couteau du doigt en criant. Nathaniel se retourna vers eux, un léger sourire aux lèvres et Jared fronça des sourcils en la prenant par les aisselles et la souleva au-dessus de sa tête.

« - Tu te moques ? Vilaine ! T'es bien la fille de Paul, hein.

- On parle de moi ? »

Souffla la voix du bêta depuis la lisière du bois. Nathaniel abandonna sa tâche pour aller l'accueillir tandis qu'Aurore, qui ne l'avait évidement pas entendu, s'amusait à griffer la peau de Jared pour la regarder cicatriser dans la seconde. C'était un de ses passes temps favoris. Jared, insensible à cette douleur minime, la fit de nouveau assoir sur ses genoux et lui dit doucement.

« - En parlant du loup… »

Aurore pencha la tête en arrière. Levant son regard interrogateur vers lui, elle poussa un cri amusé. Mais elle détourna vite son attention de lui lorsque Paul parla.

« - Alors, t'as faillis perdre un membre ? C'est bête, on aurait pu tester, voir si ça repousse. »

Ricana-t-il. Jared plissa du nez en l'insultant si bas que les loups furent les seuls à noter le jurons. Aurore, elle, se mit à sautiller sur place, impatiente, les bras tendus vers Paul. Il se pencha vers elle et la prit. Le bébé passa ses petits bras autour de son cou et le serra fort. Paul déposa un baiser contre sa joue en caressant affectueusement ses cheveux en bataille.

« - Coucou ma puce. »

Aurore se recula, caressant le visage de son papa du regard avec un grand sourire et commença à parler dans son langage de bébé tout en tapotant le torse de Paul. Celui-ci rigola et s'approcha de la table où il la mit debout. Écoutant sa fille parler comme si il la comprenait parfaitement.

« - T'es mignonne, tu sais. »

Fit-il en effleurant son nez du sien. Jared assista à la scène avec amusement. Ils avait vu Paul devenir attentif à l'arrivée de Nathaniel, mais la naissance d'Aurore l'avait rendu débordant d'affection. Le voir avec elle était un spectacle sans prix et ce à chaque fois. Jared se pencha vers lui en lui pinçant le bras et l'imita ironiquement.

« - Que c'est meugnon !

- Fermes- la ! »

Grogna Paul en le bousculant brusquement. Jared explosa de rire et Nathaniel esquissa un sourire tandis que Paul bougonnait. Il aimait sa fille et le clamait haut et fort, ce n'était pas une raison pour que les autres se mettent à se moquer de lui. Une chose était sûr du moins, à Jared, il ne ferait pas de papouilles mais de belles traces de morsures si son manège continuait. Sorti de son agacement par une odeur dérangeante, Paul lâcha doucement.

« - Ca sent le cramé.

- Ah oui, merde ! »

Râla Nathaniel. Il avait oublié les gâteaux dans le four. Délaissant l'image adorable qu'offrait Paul et leur fille il se précipita vers le four avant que les gâteaux ne soient vraiment brûlés. Il ôta le plateau du four, sans prendre la peine d'enfiler un gant, et lâcha un léger jurons lorsqu'il se brûla au passage.

« - Cha ches cha chaute. »

Fit Jared, la bouche pleine. Nathaniel se retourna vers lui avec un regard de tueur, le fourbe avait osé prendre un des beignets de Paul. Il avala sa bouchée et continua en accusant celui-ci.

« - Dès que t'entre dans une pièce Nat en oublie presque son prénom.

- T'as pas quelque chose de plus intéressant à faire, genre, te jeter sous un camion ? »

Rétorqua Nathaniel à son tour agacé. La flamme qu'il avait pour sa moitié était revenue, et ce, dix fois plus fort. Les autres ne manquèrent pas de le remarquer, d'ailleurs. Et ça le mettait assez mal à l'aise pour que Jared, en plus de voler un beignet à Paul, ne vienne pointer sa faiblesse du doigt. Emily entra dans la maison, accompagné de Sam, Quil et Embry. Lorsqu'elle vit Aurore, sautillant à cœur joie, sur sa table elle plissa des yeux en fusillant Paul du regard.

« - Pas de bébé debout sur la table !

- Désolé 'Ly. Elle te fait un bisou pour s'excuser. Fais bisou à Emily bébé. »

Fit Paul en tendant Aurore vers Emily. La petite prit le visage de la brune entre ses mains et posa ses lèvres contre sa joue. Comment continuer à leur en vouloir ? Elle posa le sac de course au sol et prit la petite dans ses bras.

« - Mouais, passe pour cette fois… »

Aurore, se tenant bien droite dans ses bras, prit son pouce dans sa bouche en jouant avec les cheveux d'Emily. Elle sursauta légèrement lorsque Sam se pencha vers elle et tourna la tête vers lui. Il rigola doucement.

« - Oh, je t'ai fait peur chérie ? »

Elle fronça des sourcils, ôtant son doigt de sa bouche, et se mit de nouveau à babiller. Paul esquissa un sourire en attrapant un beignet et Emily afficha un léger sourire, observant Aurore avec amusement.

« - Je crois qu'elle te dispute, là. »

Lâcha-t-elle gaiement. Sam rigola de bon cœur, déposant un baiser sur le front de la petite, amusé par sa bouille mécontente. Aurore était devenue comme leur rayon de soleil. Illuminant de façon différente la vie de chacun d'entre eux. Restant encore un peu dans les bras d'Emily elle finie par réclamer Nathaniel en pleurant.

« - Doucement ma jolie.

- Elle doit avoir faim. »

L'informa simplement Paul en prenant Aurore de ses bras pour la passer dans ceux de Nathaniel. Jared posa ses coudes sur la table, attrapant un deuxième beignet au passage - tant que Nathaniel tiendrait Aurore, il ne lui arriverait rien - et lâcha en soupirant.

« - Qui l'eut cru… Nathaniel en maman gâteau. »

Nathaniel lui lança un regard lassé. Paul ricana légèrement en disant doucement.

« - Arrêtes de lui faire chier, il va finir par te le faire payer.

- Non mais c'est vrai. C'est normal qu'on se tourne tous vers lui quand on a faim maintenant.

- Ton camion t'attend Jared… »

*°*°*° 0 °*°*°*

La petite Aurore avait maintenant un an. C'était une vraie petite tornade. Elle commençait à peine à marcher qu'elle s'essayait déjà à la course. Semer la zizanie où qu'elle se trouve était devenu un de ses passes temps préféré. D'ailleurs, elle semblait apprécier les facultés des loups et s'amusait sans cesse à les tester. Provoquant la chute d'objets juste pour les voir les rattraper. Elle avait ainsi cassé le service en porcelaine d'Emily le jour de son premier anniversaire en pensant que le cousin de la belle était doté des mêmes réflexes que les autres. Paul n'avait pas changé. Super attentif aux besoins de Nathaniel, papa poule avec Aurore et assez braque avec les autres, Emily et Sam mis à part. Nathaniel, lui, avait cessé de s'énerver à chacune des blagues de Jared qui continuait pourtant à chercher de nouvelles façons d'asticoter son ami. Récemment, comme Aurore semblait prête à prononcer quelques mots, il s'efforçait de lui apprendre à parler.

« - Aller chérie, regarde qui est là, c'est ta maman. Dit _maman_. »

Insistât-il auprès du bébé qui le fixait amusé, tout en mordillant un petit cercle en caoutchouc. Nathaniel, assit sur la table derrière Jared à dessiner, tourna légèrement la tête vers eux avec un léger sourire. Cela devait bien faire deux semaines qu'il persistait à vouloir qu'Aurore l'appel comme ça. Tournant la tête vers Nathaniel, le guettant d'un œil taquin, il répéta.

« - Vas-y petite puce, _maman_.

- Ama ! »

Lâcha joyeusement Aurore en levant les bras, faisant tinter les billes à l'intérieur de son cerceau. Jared lui adressa un grand sourire en tapant dans ses mains et se tourna complètement vers Nathaniel.

« - Elle y est presque, tu vois.

- Lâches l'affaire Jared. Même si elle m'appel maman je m'en fiche. Je l'ai mise au monde… Je suis à la fois sa mère, son père, son protecteur et si il le fallait, je serais même son âme-sœur. »

Dit calmement Nathaniel. La tête en appui contre sa main, il s'était arrêté de dessiner et fixait sa fille avec un regard infiniment tendre. Aurore capta son regard et se détourna de Jared. Se levant périlleusement elle avança à pas incertains vers Nathaniel. Elle trébucha maladroitement en voulant courir et Jared la rattrapa. S'échappant de ses mains elle continua de se diriger à quatre pattes vers Nathaniel. Il se pencha en avant pour la prendre et la mit assise sur ses cuisses, face à lui. Aurore ancra son regard dans le sien, souriante comme toujours, et cria de nouveau en levant les bras.

« - Ama ! »

Jared gloussa mais Nathaniel ne se tourna pas vers lui. Vraiment, il se fichait de la nomination que sa fille lui donnerait tant qu'il y avait un océan d'amour derrière. Affichant un léger sourire il répondit doucement en la mettant debout sur ses cuisses.

« - Oui bébé ? »

La petite avait aussi bien poussé. Ainsi, debout sur les genoux de son père, elle le dépassait d'une petite tête. Nathaniel la tenait fermement par les mains, attendant la suite qui ne tarda pas.

« - Bzou ! »

S'écria-t-elle en se laissant tomber à son cou avant de déposer ses lèvres contre sa joue. Nathaniel rigola en passant les bras autour de sa taille. Ce mot là, elle le tenait de Paul qui réclamait toujours ses bisous, dès qu'il rentrait. Jared poussa les lèvres en avant, déçut, et lança.

« - La maternité ça te va moyen. Tu deviens nul. Avec qui je vais rigoler maintenant si tu me lances plus d'objets tranchant au visage ? »

Nathaniel esquissa un léger sourire en lui lançant un bref regard. Il doutait du fait que Jared essaye de faire sa fille l'appeler « maman » plaise énormément à Paul. Aurore se pencha vers la table, attirant son attention. Elle attrapa une coupelle où trônaient quelques fruits et la tira, manquant de la renverser. Nathaniel rattrapa sa main en posant son visage en face du sien. Dès que la petite s'ennuyait, les bêtises commençaient. Capturant son regard il demanda gentiment.

« - T'as faim ?

- Mioum mioum. »

Répondit-elle en hochant la tête. Il se leva et entendit les voix de Sam et Paul s'élever au loin. Ne prêtant pas une grande attention à leur conversation, il posa Aurore sur la chaise pour aller lui chercher à manger. Du moins il essaya. S'accrochant à son cou la petite commença à chouiner.

« - Ok, je te prend avec moi. »

Soupira Nathaniel avec un léger sourire. Aurore était devenue légèrement capricieuse et appréciait rester dans ses bras chauds et protecteurs. La portant sur une hanche, il s'activa à lui réchauffer de la nourriture. Sam et Paul franchirent le pas de la porte et s'ébrouèrent simultanément. Dehors il bruinait.

« - Des traces fraiches ? »

Jared sautant sur ses pieds demanda, à peine furent-ils arrivés.

« - Oui. »

Répondit sèchement Paul en s'avançant vers Nathaniel dont il venait de remarquer la présence. Se penchant par-dessus son épaule il déposa un baiser contre sa joue et récupéra Aurore de ses bras. La petite passa à lui sans résister et posa docilement la tête sur son épaule en prenant son pouce dans sa bouche. Passant un bras autour de sa taille, Paul demanda à Nathaniel.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je pensais que tu serais à la maison.

- On attend Quil et Claire. Pourquoi ? »

Paul se pinça les lèvres comprenant que, contrairement à Jared, Nathaniel n'avait pas tendu l'oreille. Son cadet senti brusquement la frustration et la contrariété émanant de sa moitié. Se tournant complètement vers eux, il abandonna la préparation du repas de la petite et lança un regard vers Sam en demandant.

« - Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?

- T'affoles pas, ok ? »

Fit Paul en ramenant l'attention de Nathaniel vers lui. Celui-ci secoua la tête, soudainement agacé, et répondit sèchement.

« - Tu m'y aides pas. Il se passe quoi ? »

Sam savait que laisser trainer les explications et tourner autour du pot pour le ménager ne ferait qu'agacer leur cadet un peu plus. Alors, soupirant, il lâcha tendu.

« - On a flairé des vampires. Trois, tout au plus. Embry est tombé sur leurs traces par hasard alors qu'il se promenait près de Des Moines. Avec Paul on a remonté la piste. Mais c' était inutile d'aller plus loin, ils viennent vers Forks. »

Termina-t-il d'une voix atone. Nathaniel était comme pétrifié, incapable de parler. Jared, inconscient de cet état second, s'exprima à sa place et demanda en fronçant des sourcils, outré.

« - Mais pourquoi t'as pas appelé ? ! »

Sam ne s'arrêta même pas sur son ton déplacé et garda son attention fixée sur Nathaniel. Il lâcha doucement.

« - Paul voulait le lui dire de vive voix.

- Je voulais éviter ça bébé, désolé. »

Murmura Paul en posant le front contre celui de Nathaniel qui ne réagit pas. Son pire cauchemar se réalisait. Des vampires se dirigeaient vers sa fille à grande allure. Son cœur s'accéléra et son sang pulsa fiévreusement dans ses veines. Seulement ce n'était pas la mutation qui s'emparait de lui, mais la peur. Depuis un an maintenant, il avait plus ou moins délaissé les patrouilles, préférant rester avec sa fille pour la protéger. Ne reprenant que rarement sa peau de loup, avec Paul, ou pour aller le retrouver. Il avait l'impression que tout du combattant en lui avait disparu. Il était démuni, perdu…

Paul parla mais sa voix ne lui parvint pas. Il entendit seulement les protestations d'Aurore qui, impatiente d'avoir sa nourriture, se tortillait pour échapper à Paul et passer dans ses bras. Il ne revint à lui que lorsqu'elle poussa un cri strident, le griffant légèrement en voulant s'accrocher à lui. Instinctivement alors, il la prit dans ses bras et fit volte face. Il la serra contre lui, la protégeant de la menace invisible et laissa sortir un grondement. Aurore cessa immédiatement ses pleurs, interloquée par ce bruit et les vibrations étranges qu'il avait produit.

« - Que dois-je faire ? »

Demanda Nathaniel. Plus pour lui-même que pour les autres. Paul s'avança d'un pas et Nathaniel recula derechef. Craignant qu'il n'essaye de lui enlever sa fille. La peur cédant place à la colère les tremblements annonçant sa métamorphose s'étaient emparés de lui. Mais il ne lâcherait pas Aurore, dans les bras de personne, tant qu'il n'y aurait pas de plan. Et la petite, semblant saisir à peu près son bouleversement s'accrocha d'autant plus à lui et lâcha dans le creux de son cou.

« - Ama ? »

Nathaniel lui caressa les cheveux. Ses prunelles fauves braquées sur Paul et son cerveau tournant à allure folle. Quil arriva en trombe dans la maison et se rattrapa de justesse, ses pieds humides glissant au sol.

« - Ils ont changé de cap. Ils foncent droit sur nous.

- Nathaniel… »

Commença Sam. Sans le laisser finir sa phrase, celui-ci hocha la tête en répondant d'une voix tranchante.

« - J'en suis.

- Ok. Quelqu'un devra rester ici garder les petites. »

Continua l'alpha. Conscient que Nathaniel ne bougerait pas si Aurore n'était pas entre de bonnes mains, il proposa incertain.

« - Quil, tu…

- Non, pas lui. »

L'interrompit sèchement Nathaniel. Se tournant vers l'alpha il expliqua avec un remarquable contrôle de lui compte tenu de la situation.

« - Quil est lié à Claire. Si ils arrivent jusqu'ici elle sera sa priorité.

- Oui mais…

- J'ai dis non. »

Coupa-t-il sèchement à son cousin. Quil se mordit la lèvre mais ne dit rien. Nathaniel avait raison, en cas de danger la sécurité de Claire passerait toujours en premier. Comme n'importe quel loup imprégné privilégiera son âme-sœur.

« - Embry, Colin et Brady restent à La Push. »

Lâcha Nathaniel, comme distant. Sam hocha la tête. Ce ne fut pas seulement pour faire plaisir à son cadet, c'était simplement un bon plan.

« - Vas les prévenir de rentrer. Paul, Jared, accompagnez le. »

Lâcha-t-il. Il ne fallait pas qu'ils perdent les vampires de vue. Il fallait partir tout de suite, mais comment convaincre Nathaniel de laisser Aurore sans défense pendant plusieurs heures ? Paul se pinça les lèvres mais exécuta néanmoins l'ordre de l'alpha. S'en allant avec Quil. Les envoyer les premiers permettait d'avoir des éléments fort sur le terrain pour prévenir l'attaque. Cela rassurerait Nathaniel. Toujours accroché à sa petite fille, il se mit à la bercer pour la calmer. Elle, si docile dans ses bras. Kim revint des toilettes et fronça des sourcils en ne trouvant plus Jared mais Sam avec Nathaniel.

« - Ben… Où est-ce qu'il est parti ?

- Le boulot nous appelle. »

Lui dit simplement l'alpha. Elle croisa les bras contre sa poitrine en se pinçant les lèvres, inquiète. Sam ramena son regard vers Nathaniel tout en continuant à s'adresser à elle.

« - Tu veux bien garder Aurore le temps qu'on revienne. Emily ne devrait plus tarder à rentrer avec Claire. »

Kim hocha la tête. Se tournant vers Nathaniel, les bras tendus. Aurore protesta en tournant la tête et se penchant dans le sens opposé, ce qui ne facilita pas la chose à Nathaniel. Sam parla d'une voix très basse, afin qu'il soit le seul à l'entendre.

« - Nat… Les gars sont partis devant et les ralentiront si il le faut… mais plus on partira vite, plus tôt on les aura. »

Nathaniel ferma les yeux et tendit Aurore à Kim. La petite tenta désespérément de résister, l'écorchant de nouveau en s'accrochant à lui, mais il la posa dans les bras de Kim avant de se pencher au-dessus d'elle.

« - Reste tranquille chérie, je reviendrais vite. »

Elle stoppa un instant ses pleurs pour plonger ses orbes vertes dans les siennes et Nathaniel déposa un baiser sur son front avant de se reculer. Aurore tendit les bras vers lui, les yeux brillants de larmes. Ce n'était qu'un bébé, et ce départ précipité la troublait énormément. Nathaniel ne l'avait jamais quittée de cette façon. Il essaya d'atténuer les choses en lui adressant un léger sourire forcé en lui faisant un signe de main et sorti lentement de la maison. Lorsqu'il fut dehors, sous la pluie, Aurore se remit à pleurer de plus belle mais il s'efforça de faire abstraction et se propulsa vers le bois. Sam, sorti après lui, se transforma avant et disparu sous le couvert des bois. Nathaniel poussa un grognement agacé, pour la première fois, son loup eut du mal à se manifester. Il entra dans le bois en courant et lorsqu'il entendit sa fille pousser un énième cri, la bête s'empara de lui. Instantanément, les voix des autres s'infiltrèrent dans sa tête.

_« - Ils avancent toujours tout droit._

_- Ils viennent à peine de traverser le lac Quinault._

_- On pourrait les prendre à revers._

_- Non, rentrez le plus vite possible. »_

Ordonna l'alpha à Embry. La hantise de Nathaniel l'obligeait à adopter d'autres stratégies. L'intéressé grogna. Les images et les pensées des autres défilaient désagréablement dans sa tête. Jared ricana brièvement en ressentant son trouble et lança.

_« - Ah ouais. C'est vrai que t'as déserté les rangs pendant un bon moment. _

_- C'est pas le moment. »_

Se contenta de bougonner Sam. Pour l'instant Nathaniel ne sentait l'odeur des vampires qu'à travers les autres. Sam et Nathaniel rattrapèrent rapidement Quil et Paul. Ils coururent environs une demi heure avant de croiser Embry et les deux autres chargés de la défense de La Push. Ils avaient maintenant quitté leur territoire et passèrent non loin de l'endroit où Nathaniel s'était réfugié, un an plus tôt, pour donner naissance à Aurore. Il plaqua les oreilles contre son crâne en ralentissant. Le paysage n'était pas différent d'il y a un an. La situation non plus. De ses actes dépendait la survie de sa fille.

_« - Restes concentré. »_

Murmura Paul dans son esprit en se rapprochant de lui. Nathaniel croisa brièvement son regard et acquiesça mentalement. Il était inutile de mettre la meute dans une situation difficile en se laissant submerger par ses émotions. Il grogna soudainement, retroussant ses babines contre ses crocs aiguisés en sentant à plein nez l'odeur des vampires.

_« - Les prendre à revers était une bonne idée. »_

Lança Quil, excité. La rencontre avec les sang-froid ne dépendait plus que de quelques minutes. Voir des secondes. Ils disposaient à chaque fois de l'effet de surprise, et c'était prisant de voir l'incompréhension et le dégout traverser les yeux des sangsues. Sam secoua sa grosse tête en courant.

_« - Ok. »_

Suivant le fil de ses pensées ils se scindèrent en trois groupes. Jared et Quil partirent à gauche. Paul et Nathaniel s'écartèrent sur la droite. Laissant un écart de plusieurs mètres entre eux et Sam décéléra légèrement. La rencontre était proche. Sam, Quil et Jared passèrent sans encombre au dessus d'un ruisseau que Paul et Nathaniel purent contourner. Ils s'arrêtèrent brusquement, restant tapis sous le couvert des larges feuilles d'une plante haute lorsque les vampires sautèrent au-dessus d'eux pour passer le ruisseau. Nathaniel étouffa un grondement et resta tranquille. Attendant, concentré, les instructions de l'alpha. Sam fut légèrement surprit. Il ne se comportait plus comme le jeune loup insouciant d'autre fois.

« - Attendez… »

Souffla un des vampires en atterrissant au sol. Ses deux comparses se tournèrent vers lui, les prunelles rougeoyantes.

« - Vous avez entendu ça ? »

Demanda-t-il en se redressant lentement, pour un vampire du moins. Nathaniel plaqua ses oreilles contre son crâne en levant le regard vers Paul. Jared et Quil s'avancèrent lentement, à pas de velours sur le sol humide.

_« - Restez discrets. »_

Murmura l'alpha. Comme si il craignit que les vampires ne l'entendirent. Une des deux sangsues scruta attentivement les alentours tandis que l'autre, lâcha avec dédains.

« - Quoi encore ? Tu penses qu'on est suivit par des débiles de loups ?

- C'est bien possible. D'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, ils habitent tout près.

- Pff, on a prit du retard à cause de toi ! On devrait déjà être aux frontières du Canada à cette heure. Ces histoires ne sont que des stupides racontars.

- Peut-être pas !

- Alors qu'ils viennent, ces chiens de salon, qu'on leur torde le cou comme il faut. »

Le poil des loups se hérissa sur leur dos et ils eurent du mal à tenir face à la provocation du vampire. Brusquement, le regard du vampire qui scrutait autour de lui s'arrêta sur Paul, dont le pelage luisait faiblement à la lumière du soleil.

« - Là-bas… »

Lâcha-t-il à voix très basse. Paul poussa un grondement sans se retenir.

_« - Merde, on est débusqués._

_- Attaquez ! »_

Hurla l'esprit de l'alpha. Et alors même que les vampires tournaient la tête dans la direction indiquée par leur ami, les loups jaillirent du couvert de la végétation. Les trois vampires se séparèrent, partant dans des directions différentes seulement les loups les encerclaient. En moins de deux foulés, Quil rattrapa celui qui les avait entendu le premier. Celui-ci se tourna vers lui, lançant une manchette qu'il parvint de justesse à éviter. Jared atterrît brusquement sur lui et referma les crocs contre son épaule avant que Quil ne l'attrape par la hanche, lui arrachant méchamment un bout de corps. Nathaniel se plaça sur la route de celui qui les avait vu et montra les crocs. Le vampire le fixa et sans détourner la tête prit la mesure de Paul, qui s'était placé derrière lui. Fait comme un rat, il fit un bond inimaginable et rebondit contre un arbre à plusieurs mètres de là. Il sauta à terre et, ayant à peine foulé le sol, se mit à remit à courir. Nathaniel poussa un grognement irrité. Paul infiltra son plan d'attaque dans l'esprit de sa moitié qui s'exécuta sans broncher. La traque n'était plus pour lui une histoire d'amusement ou de vengeance. Il s'agissait maintenant de protéger son trésor. Courant côte à côte avec Paul il accéléra ensuite, comme convenu. Bondissant, il s'envola au-dessus du vampire qui l'esquiva aisément. Nathaniel retomba durement, roulant dans la boue. Paul poussa un grognement agacé en poursuivant sa proie.

_« - Ca va Nat ?_

_- Ouais… Il commence à me courir celui là… »_

Se relevant Nathaniel s'élança de plus belle, décidant ce coup-ci de devancer le vampire il changea de cap, se dirigeant vers le lac que les sangsues avaient traversé en courant parallèlement au vampire. Arrivé à quelques mètres de là, il coupa sa ligne droite et fonça droit sur lui. Seulement au lieu de bondir, il dérapa et se laissa tomber au sol. Roule-boulant vers le vampire surprit qui se stoppa net face à l'énorme loup qui déboulait devant lui. Profitant de cette seconde d'hésitation, Paul rattrapa la sangsue et se leva sur deux pattes arrière. Plongeant ensuite sur sa proie il lui arracha la tête d'un coup sec sans que son regard n'ai le temps de se poser dans le sien. Jared et Quil en avaient terminé du leur et Sam, qui se contenta dans un premier temps de barrer la route au sien, tenta de le faire rebrousser chemin pour qu'il ne reparte vers eux. Seulement ces vampires là n'étaient pas facile à manipuler. Poussant un grognement Sam claqua des crocs. Ce qui n'eut aucun effet sur le vampire qui lui retourna l'attention en lui grognant dessus. Sam s'agaça en se renfrognant. La sangsue se rua sur lui, le faisant chuter au sol. Sam posa les pattes contre son torse, l'empêchant de planter ses crocs dans son encolure. Paul arriva comme une fusée et tapa dans le bloc de marbre d'un coup d'épaule puissant. Projeté contre un arbre, le vampire eut le temps de se relever avant que Jared et Quil ne lui tombent dessus. Paul grogna en enfonçant ses griffes dans le sol alors que les deux détruisaient le vampire. Sam se releva alors que Nathaniel trottinait calmement vers eux. S'arrêtant à quelques mètres, il s'ébroua, ôtant de la boue et des branchages de sa fourrure.

_« - Bon sang ! »_

Grogna-t-il en se plaçant aux côtés de Paul. Habituellement, après une traque, il était toujours de bonne humeur. Content d'avoir liquidé des vampires. Mais là, ce n'était pas le cas. Il resta habité par l'agacement et l'inquiétude.

_« - Cramons vite cette merde. Je supporterais pas un second tour… »_

Râla-t-il en se secouant de nouveau. Paul s'écarta légèrement, pas très enchanté de recevoir ses restes de boue et Jared lâcha en ricanant.

_« - Alors la technique du roulé-boulé, tombé de vampire, on me l'avait jamais faite ! _

_- J'avoue, l'action était risible. »_

Lâcha Quil amusé. Seulement Nathaniel n'était pas d'humeur à rire. Il éternua bruyamment, les naseaux incommodés par cette puanteur brulante dont il avait perdu l'habitude. Les loups s'afférèrent à rassembler les morceaux de marbre mouvant et en firent un feu de joie.

*°*°*° 0 °*°*°*

* * *

><p>Coucou !<p>

Alors ca va bien ?

Je sais que ça fait longtemps que j'avais pas posté alors j'ai fait un chapitre plutôt long.

Vous en pensez quoi ?


	23. Chapter 22 (suite)

**Le Loup Perdu **

**Chapitre 22 _(suite)_**

Les loups coururent effrénément, Nathaniel en tête de meute. Il désirait plus que tout serrer sa fille dans ses bras. Paul courrait à son côté, son poil se mêlant au sien tant ils étaient proche. Il sentait et épousait l'anxiété de sa moitié. D'ailleurs la nécessité de rentrer s'était diffusée dans leur corps à tous. Jared était impatient de retrouver Kim. Quil encore plus de serrer Claire dans ses bras. Sam réagissait toujours modérément, contrôlant le ressenti de ses cadets. Les garçons phasèrent et Nathaniel entra dans la maison en courant. Son regard tomba tout de suite sur Aurore qui, assise sur les genoux d'Emily avec la tête dans son cou, paru dormir. Il calma sa ferveur, de peur de la réveiller, et s'avança silencieusement vers elle. Emily leva le regard vers lui avec un léger sourire.

« - Regarde qui est rentré. »

Murmura-t-elle dans les cheveux de la petite. Aurore délogea le visage du creux de son épaule et leva ses yeux rougis vers eux. Paul avait rejoint sa moitié, se plaçant derrière elle. Nathaniel adressa un sourire à Aurore en s'accroupissant devant elle.

« - Coucou. »

Lâcha-t-il doucement. Aurore tendit les bras vers lui sans sourire, elle ne se sentirait pleinement bien qu'une fois collée à son buste chaud. Nathaniel déposa un baiser sur son front, ne voulant pas la prendre. Il était encore couvert de boue. Aurore insistât pourtant, se penchant vers lui elle s'agrippa à ses cheveux et le tira pour qu'il se rapproche d'elle. Elle était prête à lui arracher une bonne touffe de cheveux pour qu'il s'exécute. Ce fut ses iris vertes ternes et son visage ravagé par la tristesse qui poussèrent Nathaniel à la prendre dans ses bras malgré son état de saleté. La force avec laquelle Aurore se propulsa dans ses bras le déstabilisa et il tomba sur son postérieur. Laissant filtrer un léger rire, il serra sa fille dans ses bras. Accrochée à lui comme un koala enlace son arbre, elle enfouit son visage dans son cou en hoquetant doucement.

« - Ama… Ama... Ama…

- Chut chérie, je suis là, ok. Je suis revenu. »

Murmura Nathaniel contre son oreille. Se balançant lentement d'avant en arrière il la berçait calmement. Emily s'était levée et blottie dans les bras de son homme. Kim et elle avaient eu tout le mal du monde à calmer la petite qui avait pleuré et crié pendant une bonne heure. Elle avait fini par s'effondrer dans les bras de la brune, épuisée, mais refusant effrontément de céder face au sommeil. Claire s'était callée dans les bras de Quil, observant sans réellement comprendre la scène qui retenait l'attention de tous. Elle regarda Quil en fronçant des sourcils et celui-ci lui adressa un sourire en effleurant sa joue.

« - T'inquiètes pas, tout va bien.

- Et moi, personne veut de moi ? »

Grogna doucement Paul. Aurore releva la tête en entendant sa voix, émergeant du cocon protecteur de Nathaniel. Posant le regard sur lui, elle leva le bras dans sa direction. Sans lâcher Nathaniel d'une maille elle lui fit un signe de main, lui intimant de venir aussi. Paul s'agenouilla derrière Nathaniel, se penchant au-dessus d'eux et Aurore enroula son bras autour de son cou, le serrant. Paul l'entoura de sa chaleur, englobant Nathaniel dedans, et déposa un baiser sur la joue de son âme-sœur. Les enlaçant, il souleva Nathaniel du sol avec facilité, le remettant sur ses pieds.

« - On rentre ? »

Demanda-t-il en penchant la tête pour capter le regard de sa moitié. Nathaniel hocha doucement la tête, posant son regard dans le sien. Lui adressant un léger sourire il répondit en glissant ses doigts contre le crâne d'Aurore.

« - Oui. Je pense que j'ai besoin d'une bonne douche.

- Je confirme ! »

Lâcha Jared en ricanant. Kim lui donna un léger coup de coude. Pour elle qui avait assisté à la séparation difficile du père et de la fille, l'heure n'était pas à la plaisanterie. Nathaniel ne s'énerva pourtant pas, pas plus que Paul qui tourna un regard incertain vers Sam. Celui-ci opina en serrant Emily dans ses bras. Nathaniel serra sa petite puce dans ses bras, elle s'était enfin endormie.

« - Je vous attend demain pour un débriefe… en début d'aprèm ça ira. »

Ajouta Sam en percevant le regard quémandeur de son béta. Nathaniel hocha distraitement la tête en saluant Emilie. Elle se leva pour couvrir Aurore d'un drap avant qu'ils ne partent. Le garçons sortirent de la maison et se dirigèrent vers leur voiture. Nathaniel ouvrit la portière et coucha la petite dans son siège sans qu'elle ne se réveille. Il rejoignit ensuite Paul à l'avant. Une fois Nathaniel et Paul parti ce fut l'effusion du côté des garçons de la meute. De leur côté, le trajet se passa calmement, Paul envoyait quelques coups d'œil à Nathaniel qui paraissait épuisé. Ils arrivèrent rapidement chez eux. Paul proposa de prendre Aurore qui sorti légèrement de son sommeil.

« - Ama… »

Dit-elle d'une voix ensommeillée. Nathaniel marmonna une réponse rassurante sur le même ton. Paul fronça des sourcils en se dirigeant vers l'entrée et demanda curieux.

« - Pourquoi elle t'appelle comme ça ? »

Nathaniel pouffa légèrement de rire. Il était vrai que Paul n'était pas encore au courant. Refermant la porte, il souffla doucement.

« - Jarell veut qu'elle m'appelle maman… elle y est presque tu vois. »

Ils étaient dans la chambre du bébé. Paul la posa délicatement dans son berceau et se redressa, une lueur perfide dans les yeux.

« - Je vais le buter ! »

*°*°*° 0 °*°*°*


	24. Chapter 23

**Le Loup Perdu**

_Chapitre 23_

_Ellipse temporelle_

Seth se promenait sur la plage à pas lents, les mains plongées dans les poches. Cela faisait maintenant trois ans qu'il avait rejoint Jacob et crée la deuxième meute. Trois ans qu'il observait le bonheur parfait des couples Cullen, Edward et Bella, Jacob et Renesmée qui avait l'apparence physique d'une fillette de 13ans, mignonne et aussi aimable qu'un petit ange. Aussi, trois ans qu'il n'avait plus revu Nathaniel et c'était ce qui était le plus triste à ses yeux. Avec le temps, la douleur avait cédé la place à l'amertume. Le regard sombre du loup brun le hantait encore, parfois. Il savait qu'il l'avait blessé en ralliant l'ennemi et son absence laissait un grand vide que personne ne pouvait combler. Seth se sentait incomplet. Alors il revenait souvent sur cette plage, où il avait passé tant de bon moments avec sa famille, où il avait tant de souvenirs avec Nathaniel.

Une légère brise fouetta son visage, amenant une odeur agréablement fleurie qui lui chatouilla les narines. Il tourna immédiatement la tête vers la droite, posant les yeux sur l'origine de cette senteur. Une petite fille, brune, à la peau dorée. Aussi rayonnante qu'un levé de soleil. Lorsqu'elle aperçu Seth elle se mit à courir dans sa direction, un énorme sourire aux lèvres. L'homme loup soupira, son souffle coupé par une seconde brise, et il posa un genou à terre pour réceptionner la petite dans ses bras. Et elle se cramponna à lui comme si elle le connaissait depuis toujours. Il se releva, étudiant son visage avec attention. Ses traits lui parurent familier, et sous son odeur fruitée, s'en cachait une autre.

« - Nathaniel… »

Soupira-t-il doucement.

« - Pas là ! »

Répondit instantanément la fillette. Son ton fut enjoué et elle tourna la tête vers la direction d'où elle venait. Seth fronça des sourcils, deux autres odeurs familières infiltrant ses naseaux. Paul et Nathaniel débouchèrent du sous-bois. Seth tourna de nouveau le visage vers la fillette, ancrant son regard dans ses deux orbes qui semblaient refléter l'esprit de la foret. Captivé par eux, il n'entendit même pas les deux autres arriver. C'était juste comme si il se noyait en eux. Tout aux alentours cessa d'exister pour **Elle**. Alors lorsque Paul lui arracha la fillette des bras, Seth grogna instinctivement, avançant d'un pas pour la récupérer. Nathaniel retroussa la lèvre, lâchant un léger feulement et se plaça entre Paul, la gamine et Seth qu'il considéra un moment. En trois ans il avait changé. Ses traits s'étaient renfoncés et il dépassait maintenant Nathaniel d'une bonne tête, égalant Paul en hauteur. Passé l'étonnement, Nathaniel le toisa et demanda méfiant.

« - Qu'est-ce tu fiches ici ?!

- Quoi, c'est interdit ? »

Rétorqua-t-il sur un ton similaire. Essayant de contenir son agitation. Cette soudaine aigreur étonna Nathaniel qui continua à l'observer. Son regard ne quitta pas le visage de la petite qui l'inondait toujours de son joli sourire. La douceur de l'enfant le calma instantanément. Paul fronça des sourcils, n'aimant pas sa façon de fixer son bout de choux. Nathaniel pencha la tête sur le côté et croisa les bras contre son torse nu. Répondant à sa question.

« - Non. Mais…

- T'empeste la sangsue à des lieux à la ronde. »

Termina Paul, ne cachant pas son aigreur. Seth le toisa à son tour, voulant de nouveau récupérer la petite de ses bras. Nathaniel se posa en face de lui, le repoussant fermement d'une main contre son torse ce coup-ci. Il ne comprit pas tout de suite d'où lui vint cette envie de s'emparer d'elle.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu lui veut ?

- Elle est … Où sont ses parents ?

- Devant toi ! »

Répondit Paul. Seth fronça des sourcils, n'assimilant pas totalement l'information. La petite essaya de sortir des bras de Paul qui la posa distraitement au sol, les yeux toujours rivés sur son cadet il ne fit pas vraiment attention aux caprices de sa fille. Elle s'élança vers Seth qui hésita mais la prit de nouveau dans ses bras lorsqu'elle tendit les mains vers lui. Paul s'apprêtait à la lui arracher une seconde fois des bras mais Nathaniel l'arrêta. Paul fronça des sourcils et cracha entre ses dents.

« - Pourquoi ?!

- Regarde le bien… »

Chuchota Nathaniel, reportant son regard sur Seth dont un sourire étirait fraichement les lèvres. Paul tourna sa tête vers lui m"contant, remarquant la lueur dans ses yeux alors qu'il fixait leur petite un grondement il du résister à l'envie de lui sauter dessus. Nathaniel posa la main contre l'épaule de Paul pour l'apaiser et continua calmement.

« - Je crois que Seth s'est imprégné d'Aurore. »

Paul se pinça les lèvres. Prenant le temps de détailler sa puce. Toujours aussi rayonnante. Il était inévitable que Seth était victime de son attraction, comme la terre qui tourne résolument autour du soleil. C'était limpide. Paul grogna en pestant.

« - Super ! Après mon mec, ma fille ! »

Tournant le regard vers lui, Nathaniel retint un éclat de rire. Même si il ne l'avouait pas, revoir Seth lui faisait du bien. Il avait l'impression de retrouver une partie de lui qu'il avait perdu depuis des lustres. Il savait aussi que Seth était la meilleure personne sur qui sa fille pouvait tomber, toute imprégnation mise à part.

*°*°*° 0 °*°*°*

Les trois jeunes hommes avaient décidés d'aller faire un tour au parc pour discuter posément de la suite à donner aux événements. Alors qu'ils arrivaient, Aurore lâcha la main de Nathaniel pour courir vers les balançoires. En tant que vraie casse cou qu'elle était, la petite entama l'escalade du trait de bois accroché aux deux grosses cordes. Nathaniel l'aida à s'assoir correctement sur le siège et la poussa doucement. Aurore adressa un signe de main à Paul qui agita la sienne avec un léger sourire. mais son sourire se fana lorsque Seth demanda d'un ton enjoué.

« - Je peux rentrer avec vous ? »

Paul tourna un regard de tueur vers lui et répondit outré.

« - Non !

- Paul … Je voudrais rester un peu avec Aurore.

- T'as choisi la meute de Jacob alors rentre chez toi ! Et puis d'ailleurs je t'interdis de lui dire que tu t'es imprégné de ma fille.

- T'es qui pour m'interdire quoi que ce soit ? Et pis c'est pas seulement la tienne. »

Fit-il en lançant le regard vers Nathaniel. Il y eut un temps où Paul l'impressionnait, mais ce temps là était révolu. Maintenant, seule Aurore comptait. Et si il devait se mesurer à Paul pour gagner le droit d'être avec elle, alors c'est tout son cœur qu'il y mettrait. Rien ne servait de crier. Nathaniel fit calmement descendre Aurore de la balançoire et murmura à leur attention.

« - Je suis du même avis que Paul. Jacob et sa bande de vampire ne doivent pas savoir. »

Son ton resta calme, au grand étonnement de Paul. Il prit Aurore par la main et la ramena à Seth vers qui elle leva instantanément les bras. Nathaniel était bien placé pour savoir à quel point sa petite puce allait avoir besoin de sa moitié. Il savait aussi ce que ça faisait d'être séparé de force de sa moitié et n'avait pas l'intention d'infliger ça à son cadet. Dès que Seth avait posé le regard sur Aurore sur la plage, elle était devenue son centre d'attention. Et la petite semblait tout aussi intriguée par lui. Les garçons de la meute et la famille mis à part, c'était la première fois qu'elle s'entendait aussi facilement avec quelqu'un. Pour autant, il n'oubliait pas son ressentiment par rapport à la trahison de Seth. Nathaniel glissa les mains dans ses poches et parla doucement.

« - Estime toi heureux qu'on te laisse l'approcher. Elle a besoin de toi, mais pas d'eux. Et tu peux être sûr, que si un de vos vampires s'approche de ma fille je le dépèce dans la seconde. Suis-je clair ?

- Comme de l'eau de roche. »

Marmonna Seth. Détournant son regard d'Aurore il se tourna vers Nathaniel et Paul.

« - Sauf que Jacob est mon alpha. Si il me l'ordonne…

- La sécurité de ton imprégnée passe avant l'ordre de ton alpha ! »

Gronda Paul. Seth se renfrogna, tournant de nouveau les yeux vers la petite. Accrochée à son cou, elle avait posé sa joue contre son épaule et fixait Paul avec un petit air boudeur. N'appréciant visiblement pas qu'il l'engueule. Nathaniel esquissa un léger sourire, lui caressant la joue de l'index, et elle se détacha de sa moitié destinée pour aller dans les bras de son père. Seth plongea les mains dans ses poches. Il se demandait comment sa petite puce faisait pour supporter le salle caractère de Paul et ne pas fondre en larme à chaque fois qu'il crachait son venin sur quelqu'un. Décidant de ne pas contre attaquer, Seth lança calmement.

« - Admettons. Reste qu'il partage mon esprit. Dès que j'aurais phasé en sa présence, il saura.

- Alors contrôle le fil de tes pensées. »

Proposa Nathaniel. Et d'un air de reproche il lança avec un petit sourire.

« - Ca t'a pas posé de problème le jour où t'as quitté la meute alors ne cherche pas d'excuse. La condition pour que tu vois Aurore est que ta bande de dégénéré reste loin d'elle. »

Seth se pinça les lèvres, piqué dans son honneur. Il avait encore un peu honte d'être parti comme il l'avait fait, mais c'était pour une bonne cause. Sans celà, Renesmé ne serait sans doute pas de ce monde, pas plus que Bella, Edward et les autres Cullen. Ancrant son regard dans celui de Nathaniel il pencha la tête sur le côté. Ce _quelque chose_, qui l'obsédait chez lui avait disparu. Bien qu'il n'avait lui aussi l'impression d'être de nouveau complet, il ne ressentait plus pour lui qu'une grande affection pour le moins ébranlée. Le fait que son aîné lui rappelle son abandon le renvoyait au fait que son départ l'avait blessé. Les avait blessé tous les deux. Il était inutile que Nathaniel et lui se déchirent plus que ce n'était déjà le cas. Alors il opina sans objection. Avant Jacob, avant Leah… Aurore passait avant tout le reste.

Nathaniel accepta de laisser de nouveau Aurore se caller dans les bras de celui qui, après Paul et même avant Sam, avait le plus compté pour lui. Il était content de le revoir, content qu'il aille bien, mais n'osait pas trop le montrer. Seth leva le visage vers lui et, comme si il avait lut ses pensées, s'avança vers lui et le prit dans ses bras. Nathaniel fut surprit mais ne se soustrait pas à son étreinte.

« - Tu m'as manqué. »

Murmura Seth contre son oreille. Sans même se soucier de la réaction de Paul. Celui-ci d'ailleurs croisa les bras contre son torse en grognant de mécontentement et lâcha.

« - Tu vas pas recommencer ?! »

Se détachant de Nathaniel, Seth lâcha un léger rire et posa le regard sur Paul.

« - Toi en revanche… pas trop.

- Tu sais quoi ? Je t'emme-

- Paul ! »

L'interrompit Nathaniel en le frappant à l'abdomen. L'interessé poussa un grondement sourd en rongeant son frein. Il profita d'un bâillement fatiguée de sa petite puce pour la soustraire à Seth en lâchant.

« - Elle est claquée et, rien de t'avoir revu, moi aussi. Alors on va rentrer. Tu ferais bien d'en faire autant... »

*°*°*° 0 °*°*°*

Alors, vos avis ?

Vos impressions sur cette imprégnation tant attendue ?

Comment pensez vous que la relation entre Seth et Paul va évoluer ?

Et celle de Nathaniel avec son Sethounet ?

Encore mieux, le retour de Seth va-t-il semer la zizanie au sein du couple ?

Ha ha, vivement la suite, hein ;)


	25. Chapter 24

**Le Loup Perdu**

_Chapitre 24_

Nathaniel revint de chez Sam sur le coup des onze heures. Comme tous les mercredis, il était allé déposer Aurore chez Sam pour qu'elle passe du temps avec Emily et Claire. Lorsqu'il entra il alla rejoindre Paul qui, assit devant la télé, suivait passionnément un match de foot.

« - Salut ! »

Fit-il en se posant devant Paul qui ne lui avait prêté aucune attention. Lorsqu'il était parti, il dormait encore. Celui-ci se pencha sur le côté pour voir l'écran et le poussa gentiment.

« - Pousses-toi.

- Sympas l'accueil. »

Rétorqua Nathaniel en roulant des yeux. Sans bouger, il repoussa la main de Paul et posa les mains sur ses hanches en boudant. Paul détourna le regard vers lui et lui tendit la main.

« - Désolé. On est mené 3 à 1. Viens. »

Le cadet bougonna quelque chose et vint s'assoir à son côté. Il se calla contre lui mais bien que Paul eut passé le bras autour de ses épaules, il ne lui prêta aucune attention. Ses yeux étaient toujours rivés sur l'écran de télé. Nathaniel observa son profil concentré et se pinça la lèvre. Il avait envie de câliner sa moitié, alors il se pencha vers Paul en frôlant sa peau de son nez. Mais apparemment, celui-ci n'était pas réceptif. Alors il déposa ses lèvres dans son cou mais Paul se déroba. Nathaniel soupira blasé et se leva pour se diriger vers la cuisine sans qu'il ne le retienne.

« - T'es nul… »

Lâcha-t-il doucement.

« - Je t'aime. »

Répondit Paul en ricanant sans se détourner de son écran. Nathaniel pesta en ouvrant le frigo et se servit un verre de jus de fruit. Il rétorqua en marmonant dans sa barbe.

« - On dirait vraiment pas, là…

- Bordel mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent ?! J'y crois pas ! »

Nathaniel roula de nouveau des yeux en posant son verre contre les lèvres tandis que Paul continuait de rouspéter contre son équipe. Le plus jeune se pinça les lèvres et posa son verre sur la table, retournant vers le salon. Il tenait vraiment à avoir son câlin. Arrivant derrière Paul, il passa les bras autour de son cou. C'était la pub alors il en profita. Posant les lèvres dans son cou, il les remonta contre sa peau. Paul tira sa tête en rigolant.

« - Nat…

- Paul… »

Répondit-il en resserrant sa prise autour de ses épaules et il glissa sa langue contre son oreille. Paul l'agrippa par le bras et l'épaule et le tira, le faisant passer par-dessus le fauteuil. Nathaniel rigola en retombant sur le fauteuil et Paul le prit dans ses bras. Murmurant.

« - Restes tranquille.

- Bébé…

- Le match est fini dans 45minutes.

- Je les ai pas ! J'ai envie maintenant Paul. Après, ce sera tant pis pour toi… »

Lâcha-t-il avec un léger sourire. Se positionnant à quatre pattes sur le fauteuil il reprocha son visage de celui de son aîné, comme un chaton en manque de tendresse. Paul ferma les yeux en soupirant alors que son cadet frôlait gentiment sa joue du bout du nez. Lorsqu'il senti que Paul faiblissait, Nathaniel posa ses mains de part et d'autre de ses épaules et passa à cheval au-dessus de lui. S'asseyant sur lui il amorça un coup de bassin en se penchant vers lui. Mais le match avait reprit. Paul se pencha légèrement en soupirant.

« - Nathaniel…

- Chut ! »

Ordonna-t-il avant de plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes. À ce contact Paul fini par capituler et répondit à son baiser. Le prenant par les hanches, il rapprocha étroitement son corps du sien. Nathaniel renforça la pression de ses lèvres contre les siennes et fourra sa langue dans sa bouche, ne rencontrant aucune résistance. Au contraire, Paul eût un léger sourire dans leur baiser et remonta une main qu'il plaqua solidement contre sa nuque. Ça arrivait rarement mais des fois, c'était Nathaniel qui faisait le premier pas et il arrivait toujours à ses fins. Alors qu'ils se laissaient tendrement aller dans les bras l'un de l'autre deux coups furent frappés à la porte. Nathaniel ne lâcha pas les lèvres de sa moitié. Cependant la personne parut vite se lasser d'attendre et tapa de nouveau impatiemment.

« - Les gars ? »

Nathaniel se recula légèrement, agacé. C'était Seth qui tambourinait à la porte. Cela faisait moins d'un mois qu'il s'était imprégné d'Aurore mais ils en avaient déjà marre de son omniprésence. Paul ancra son regard dans celui de sa moitié en secouant légèrement la tête. En l'ignorant, se dit-il, peut-être qu'il finirait par partir. Ce serait alors sans compter sur son entêtement. Paul attira Nathaniel à lui, scellant de nouveau ses lèvres aux siennes. Mais Seth toqua de nouveau en se plaignant.

« - Je vous entends vous savez… Ouvrez-moi. »

Nathaniel poussa un grondement en se séparant de sa moitié et lâcha agacé.

« - Je vais le trucider.

- Pas si je m'en charge avant. »

Soupira Paul en posant son front contre le sien. Nathaniel se mordit la lèvre et se décida à descendre de Paul. Alors qu'il contournait le fauteuil, Paul sauta par-dessus. Arrivant avant Nathaniel il ouvrit la porte à la volée.

« - Quoi ? ! »

S'agaça-t-il en posant le regard sur Seth qui avait une tendance agaçante à toujours débarquer au mauvais moment. Celui-ci afficha un sourire en haussant les épaules.

« - Salut ! T'as l'air contrarié. »

Rigola-t-il. Paul grogna alors que Nathaniel s'appuyait contre l'encadrement de la porte. Seth tourna la tête vers lui puis regarda au-delà d'eux. Humant l'air, il demanda gaiement.

« - Où est Aurore ?

- Pas ici. »

Gronda Paul. Seth se renfrogna, ne sentant que l'odeur immédiate de Paul et Nathaniel, il répondit.

« - Je vois bien…

- Arrêtes de renifler ma fille, ok ? Sinon ça va mal aller.

- Si je dois la pister pour la retrouver je le ferais. »

Répliqua-t-il sur le même ton que son aîné. Paul croisa les bras contre son torse en penchant la tête sur le côté. Tout en son cadet l'agaçait au plus haut point. Sa nouvelle confiance en lui. Qu'il tourne maintenant autour de sa fille. Et le fait qu'il lui tienne tête venait en haut de liste. Nathaniel s'agrippa au bras de Paul, posant la tête contre son épaule pour retenir une possible attaque et soupira.

« - Elle est chez Sam.

- Ah… Et… Vous pouvez pas aller la chercher ?

- Et puis quoi encore ?!

- Sinon je vais la chercher moi-même.

- Sam se retiendra pas de te flanquer son pied au cul !

- N'abuses pas Seth, tu aurais pu nous prévenir que tu venais.»

Tempéra Nathaniel en se redressant, croisant les bras contre son torse. Seth plissa le nez en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches. Il répondit d'un ton équivoque additionné à des mimiques agaçantes.

« - Tu voulais que j'appelle depuis chez les Cullen, avec Jacob et tous les autres autour de moi. C'est vrai qu'ils auraient été content de savoir que j'étais impatient de voir Aurore… »

Nathaniel fronça les sourcils, de même que Paul. Seulement lorsque celui tenta d'avancer Nathaniel posa le bras sur son passage et se plaça devant Seth. Ancrant un regard sombre dans le sien il lâcha d'une voix basse, presque menaçante.

« - Sois reconnaissant qu'on te laisse la voir et ne prend pas le risque de m'irriter. Ça pourrait mal se finir.

- Tu me feras rien. »

Rétorqua Seth avec avec une voix neutre et un léger sourire. Nathaniel le toisa et riposta du tac au tac.

« - Sois-en pas si sûr. »

Bizarrement, si avant Nathaniel était incapable de rester fâché contre Seth. Maintenant son cadet finissait rapidement par lui taper sur le système. Il se voyait bien lui mordre deux ou trois fois le jarret pour lui apprendre le respect. Malgré son ton froid et distant, le sourire de Seth s'élargit et il le gratifia d'une bourrade amicale.

« - Allez Nat, tu sais bien que tu me feras jamais rien. Même pendant la bagarre avec la famille de Jacob t'as pas été fichu de me mordre. »

Paul fixa un moment Seth, sans le lâcher du regard. Le voir rappeler à Nathaniel combien il était attaché à lui avec autant de désinvolture lui pinça le cœur. Pensant qu'il valait mieux s'éloigner de lui avant de s'énerver pour de bon, Paul les laissa et retourna à l'intérieur sans prévenir. Nathaniel le suivit du regard en se mordant la lèvre, se doutant de la source de son irritation. Seth ne le faisait vraiment pas exprès mais il s'y prenait très mal avec Paul, creusant petit à petit le fossé les séparant. Ramenant les yeux sur Nathaniel il l'interrogea du regard. L'aîné poussa un son agacé en lui tournant le dos.

« - Vas donc la chercher toi-même.

- Quoi ? Mais Nat…

- Dégages Seth. Je vais appeler Sam pour l'avertir que t'arrives mais s'il te plait, pars.

- Nathaniel… »

Fit-il en essayant de le rattraper par le poignet. Seulement Nathaniel se déroba aisément en secouant doucement la tête. Mieux valait qu'il parte, maintenant. Seth poussa un soupire blasé en se reculant et Nathaniel referma la porte. Allant retrouver Paul dans la cuisine il lui prit la main mais l'aîné se dégagea gentiment. Nathaniel soupira.

« - Il le fait pas exprès.

- C'est ça, ouais…

- Je te jure Paul. Il ferait jamais rien pour te-

- Tu vois, c'est fou comme t'es toujours prêt à mettre la main au feu pour lui ! C'est le gosse le plus agaçant que j'ai jamais connu et pourtant tu l'as jamais attaqué, lui. »

_'Alors que moi si'_ devina Nathaniel dans le regard de sa moitié. Il détourna les yeux vers le sol. C'était vrai. Bien que Paul ne soit sa moitié, il lui a toujours été plus facile de s'attaquer à lui qu'à Seth. Se pinçant les lèvres, il leva un regard plein de culpabilité vers sa moitié.

« - Je suis désolé de t'avoir blessé par le passé. Mais je t'assure que c'est terminé.

- Je le pensais aussi. Pourtant tu le défends toujours corps et âme.

- Mais je le défends pas ! C'est pour toi que je m'inquiète ! Je veux pas que tu penses qu'il s'amuse à t'offenser volontairement. Je veux pas que tu le prenne pour toi, et que ça te fasse mal à chaque fois. »

Paul se pinça la lèvre en détournant le regard vers la fenêtre. Nathaniel avait mit le doigt sur sa faiblesse. Il avait l'impression d'être moins important que Seth aux yeux de sa moitié, et ça lui faisait mal. Beaucoup. Mais il n'avait pas envie d'en parler. Le cadet le vit bien à sa façon de se renfermer subitement. Alors il se rapprocha de lui et plaça son visage en face du sien en posant les mains contre ses joues.

« - Oublies ça, ok… Tu veux pas qu'on recommence où on s'était arrêté ?

- Non. »

Lâcha sèchement Paul en le repoussant, ce coup-ci, sans aucune délicatesse. Nathaniel resta pantois alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte. Attrapant les clefs de la voiture au passage, il sorti de la maison et claqua la porte. Nathaniel s'adossa au mur, un peu perdu. Il aurait voulu le rattraper, le retenir coûte que coûte, mais Paul ne voulait visiblement pas qu'il le suive. Il valait donc mieux le laisser tranquille.

Au final, il décida de sortir au lieu de rester assit chez lui à ruminer. Ainsi, il se rendit chez Sam après lui avoir passé un coup de fil pour le prévenir de l'arrivée imminente de Seth.

_« Il est déjà la... »_

Avait grogné l'alpha d'un air renfrogné. Un peu plus d'une heure plus tard Nathaniel arriva dans sa cour. Tombant sur le minois jovial de sa petite puce qui s'amusait à planter des fleurs, il esquissa un léger sourire. Seth était accroupi derrière elle et Emiliy, agenouillée à côté de Claire. Aurore releva la tête pour admirer une tulipe qu'elle leva en l'air. Lorsqu'elle le vit, elle abandonna les autres pour courir vers lui. Elle lui sauta joyeusement dans les bras et il la réceptionna sans difficulté, déposant un tendre baiser contre sa joue.

« - Coucou chérie, ça va ?

- Oui ! »

S'exclama-t-elle vivement. Depuis toujours, il lui suffisait juste de voir Paul ou Nathaniel débarquer pour planter tout le monde là et sauter dans leurs bras. Nathaniel la posa au sol et se baissa en face d'elle.

« - Ben dis donc, t'es toute poisseuse.

- Moi et Claire et Lyly on plante des fleurs. Et pis y a Sethy aussi.

- J'ai vu. Tu t'es bien amusée ?

- Oui ! »

Répondit-elle en sautillant gaiement. Nathaniel lui adressa un sourire. Emily s'était relevée et Claire vint faire un câlin à Nathaniel. Il la serra dans ses bras avant de se relever pour embrasser Emily. Puis il tourna son regard vers Seth. Son regard rencontra le sien et le brun glissa ses mains dans ses poches en restant en retrait. Emily senti le mal aise. Elle savait que le retour de Seth mitigeait encore les membres de la meute. Alors elle trouva une excuse pour les laisser. Etant la compagne de l'alpha et devant souvent s'éclipser pour le laisser avec les garçons, elle était devenue experte à ça.

« - Je crois qu'il me manque de l'engrais pour aider les fleurs à bien grandir. Vous voulez venir avec moi au magasin les filles ? »

Quil travaillait au magasin de bricolage/jardinage, alors évidement, Claire accepta avec joie. Mais Aurore n'était pas trop partante. Après tout, Nathaniel et Seth étaient ici.

« - On ira s'acheter des glaces ensuite. »

Renchéri la brune en se penchant vers elle.

« - D'accord ! »

Accepta finalement la petite. Nathaniel leur adressa un sourire alors qu'Emily entraînait les petites à l'intérieur pour qu'elles se débarbouillent un peu avant de partir. Nathaniel les suivit du regard avant de se diriger vers Seth. Passant près de lui s'en s'arrêter il lâcha doucement.

« - Je dois te parler. »

Il alla s'asseoir calmement sur la vielle table de pique nique bordant le bois. Seth leva les yeux au ciel, lassé d'avance. Il était habitué à ce ton posé mais sans appel que prenait souvent Jacob avec lui. Lui et Nathaniel avaient beau se haïr, ils n'étaient pas cousins pour rien, se dit-il. Retenant un soupire, il se retourna et vint se poser aux côtés de Nathaniel. Il savait que celui-ci attendait le départ des filles pour entamer la discution Aurore et Claire sortirent de la maison en courant dans des éclats de rires. Elles cherchèrent Nathaniel du regard. Lorsqu'elles le trouvèrent elles se ruèrent vers lui. Aurore sauta vers Nathaniel qui la rattrapa sans descendre de la table et la posa sur ses genoux.

« - Bisou. »

Lâcha-t-il en lui tendant la joue. Aurore le gratifia d'une bise sonore et se pencha vers Seth. D'abord surprit, il se pencha aussi et elle lui déposa un bisou sur la joue. Nathaniel la fit ensuite descendre. Claire avait attendu patiemment et lui adressa un petit signe de main. Elle ne connaissait pas Seth et était plutôt timide en présence d'étranger. Nathaniel lui adressa un sourire et un clin d'œil avant de lancer.

« - Emily vous attend. Soyez sages. »

Aurore et Claire hochèrent la tête mais rien n'était moins sûr. Derrière leur petit visage angéliques se cachaient de vrais petits démons. Elles se mirent à courir dans la direction d'Emily et montèrent en voiture. Une fois parties, Seth ne laissa pas le temps à son aîné de parler et lâcha.

« - Tu vas me prendre la tête parce que je viens trop souvent la voir ?

- Non... Non c'est pas ça. C'est à propos de Paul.

- Pff, pourquoi je m'en suis pas douté. Y a quoi, il t'a fait une scène parce que je vous ai interrompu dans vos activités ?

- Non. C'est pas ça non plus... »

Fit Nathaniel en tentant de garder son calme. Il n'était pas vraiment nécessaire qu'il passe ses nerfs sur Seth.

« - En fait c'est parce que... Tu devrais y aller mollo avec lui. Sinon ça risque de mal tourner.

- Tss... Déjà je comprends même pas pourquoi il s'énerve toujours après moi. Et puis toi là, tu prend à chaque fois son parti.

- C'est normal ! Tu fais que des conneries. T'enchaînes les gaffes.

- Comm-

- La ferme ! »

Grogna Nathaniel agacé. Essayant de rester calme, il reprit un peu plus doucement.

« - Écoutes, tu vas devoir apprendre à faire un truc important : réfléchir avant de parler. Surtout avec Paul.

- Je vois pas pourquoi je devrais changer mon attitude pour lui. »

Rétorqua Seth. Nathaniel fronça des sourcils et répondit en passant sa main au-dessus de sa tête.

« - Parce qu'il en a jusque là, de toi. Alors si tu fais pas d'efforts je le retiendrais pas la prochaine fois qu'il se ruera vers toi.

- J'ai pas besoin de toi pour me défendre. »

Réplica-t-il sur un ton offensif. Nathaniel s'agaça pour de bon ce coup-ci. Il descendit de la table et lâcha en se penchant légèrement vers son cadet.

« - Ben tant mieux pour toi. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dises… Quand on t'interdira l'accès à La Push on verra bien qui sera le plus malin. »

Termina-t-il en lui tournant le dos. Seth fronça des sourcils. Réfléchissant activement. En entretenant cette défiance avec le loup gris, ça risquait de lui péter à la figure et alors il n'aurait plus le droit de revenir ici. Plus le droit de revoir son rayon de soleil. Aurore. Rien qu'en pensant à elle, sa décision s'arrêta. Il descendit à son tour de la table et rattrapa Nathaniel par le poignet. Nathaniel se tourna vers lui, surprit, sans défaire sa prise. Seth ancra son regard dans le sien et lâcha doucement.

« - Ok… Je vais essayer… »

Nathaniel hocha légèrement la tête et se détacha de lui. La voiture de Paul s'engageait dans l'allée derrière eux. Nathaniel et Seth partagèrent un regard. La portière conducteur se referma. Seth glissa les mains dans ses poches et salua Paul d'un mouvement de tête. Nathaniel croisa le bras contre son torse et se gratta nerveusement la nuque. Paul ne s'était pas calmé. Lorsqu'il se tourna vers lui, sa moitié le balaya brièvement du regard avant d'en faire de même avec Seth. Il ne leur adressa pas un mot et monta les marches menant à l'intérieur. Nathaniel se mordit la lèvre en se prenant d'admiration pour ses pieds. Il était content qu'Emily soit partie avec Aurore, il n'aimait pas trop qu'elle soit là quand Paul et lui étaient en froid. Le fait que Paul l'ignore de cette façon le mit dans tous ses états mais il tenta de garder une mine composée en présence de Seth. Ce qui l'empêcha pas de le remarquer.

« - Il t'en veut ? »

Demanda-t-il surprit. Nathaniel n'hocha qu'imperceptiblement la tête. Seth resta éberlué. Nathaniel prenait toujours le parti de Paul plutôt que le sien et pourtant celui-ci faisait la gueule. Il ne comprit pas pourquoi. Cependant il décida d'aller tirer les choses au clair. Laissant Nathaniel dehors il couru à la suite de Paul dans la cuisine et les interrompit lui et Sam en commençant d'un ton agressif.

« - Nathaniel m'envoie paître à cause de toi et toi tu lui fais la gueule ? »

Sam tourna le regard vers Seth en fronçant des sourcils. Il n'acceptait sa présence qu'à cause de son lien avec Aurore et parce que ça faisait plaisir à Sue et Emily de le voir de temps en temps. Alors qu'il la ramène et se permette de brailler sous son toit ne lui plu pas trop. Paul se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel avant de continuer sa conversation avec Sam comme si Seth n'avait jamais parlé. L'ignorer était la chose la plus sage à faire. Seulement Seth ne l'entendait pas de la même oreille. Lassé d'être snobé, il s'avança vers Paul et lui tapa sur l'épaule. Le plus âgé se retourna vivement en repoussant sa main et le bouscula en grognant.

« - Me touche pas… comprit ?

- Dis-moi juste pourquoi tu lui en veux. Parce qu'il me déteste pas ou alors parce qu'à un moment il m'aimait ? »

Paul réagit superbement bien face à l'ampleur de cet affront. Même Sam fût surprit par ces mots. Le bêta toisa simplement le plus jeune et soupira dédaigneusement avant de lancer à l'attention de Sam.

« - J'me barre. »

Il sorti de la maison, croisant le regard de Nathaniel qui bien qu'ayant entendu leur conversation ne compte pas s'en mêler. Seth sorti à la suite de Paul et continua.

« - Tu peux partir, je te suivrais jusqu'à ce que tu me répondes. »

Paul se retourna agacé. Seth planta un regard solide dans le sien et demanda de nouveau.

« - Tu lui en veux pourquoi ? Je sais que tu meurs d'envie de me casser la gueule.

- Oh ça oui.

- Ouais je le sais depuis longtemps. Mais tu le fais pas parce que t'a peur que Nat t'en veuille en suite. C'est pour ça que tu lui en veut. Ça te rend dingue de rien pouvoir me faire à cause de lui. »

Paul serra la mâchoire, ne répondant rien. Seth venait de taper dans le mil. Esquissant un léger sourire il écarta les bras en disant.

« - Ben tu sais quoi, tu peux te réjouir, il t'as choisi. Tu peux me faire ce que tu veux il interviendra pas. »

Paul tourna le regard vers Nathaniel, surprit. Celui-ci se contentait d'observer la scène assit dans les marche, les bras contre son torse. Paul ramena son regard vers Seth.

« - Rentrons dans le vif du sujet maintenant. Il s'agit plus de Nathaniel. Ça te passe mal que je me sois imprégné de ta fille, avoue. Tu l'as dit toi-même, après ton mec, ta fille… Mais tu sais quoi, j'ai pas l'intention de m'en aller. »

Paul eut du mal a retenir un grognement à l'entente de cette phrase.

« - Aurore est lié à moi. Que tu le veuilles ou non, elle est à moi !

- Si ça tenait qu'à moi je t'arracherais la tête. »

Gronda Paul d'une voix basse et menaçante. L'explosion du loup était proche, très proche. Sam sorti à son tour de la maison et s'arrêta en bas des marches, comme Nathaniel. Il lança un regard inquiet vers Paul avant de revenir à Nathaniel. Si il tuait Seth, il y avait fort à parier que Jacob viendrait en personne le chercher pour lui botter le cul. Alors Sam chuchota.

« - Doucement Paul…

- Aurore m'est destinée et je me battrais jusqu'à la mort pour l'avoir… même si pour ça, je dois t'affronter.

- Tu sais pas ce que tu fais le môme… »

Soupira Sam. Mais c'était trop tard. Seth se rua sur Paul et se jeta sur lui. Le loup gris se libéra de toute sa puissance et se plaça en position de défense, tout crocs dehors. Le loup sablé se releva en s'ébrouant et s'avança vers lui en grognant. Paul était plus fort que lui, il le savait et ne voulait pas en profiter. Alors quand Seth se rua vers lui une deuxième fois il l'esquiva simplement et se tint debout à distance en grognant, essayant en vain de le dissuader. Seth se releva et galopa jusqu'à lui, Paul se décala mais le loup sablé l'attrapa par la cuisse et planta les crocs dans sa chaire. À ce moment là, Paul vit rouge. Se dégageant d'un violent coup de patte il envoya le jeune loup valser contre un abri en bois. Seth se releva et revint à la charge mais ce coup-ci, Paul ne se déroba pas. Se dressant sur ses pattes postérieures il l'accueilli gueule grande ouverte et referma sa mâchoire puissante contre son encolure. Un hurlement de douleur raisonna dans le sous-bois avant que Seth ne referme ses crocs contre la patte du loup gris. Celui-ci, se servant de sa prise sur lui, l'envoya de nouveau valser dans les airs. Seth retomba sur ses pattes et chargea immédiatement. Sam tourna le visage vers Nathaniel qui suivait aussi la scène sans sourciller.

« - Tu devrais t'interposer.

- Pourquoi ? »

Demanda Nathaniel sans détourner le regard de Paul qui plantait méchamment ses crocs dans le flanc de son cadet. Sam fronça des sourcils en secouant légèrement la tête, aberré que celui-ci ne réagisse pas.

« - Tu… Parce que Paul va finir par perdre le contrôle et l'amocher sérieusement.

- Je l'avais prévenu, je m'en lave les mains…

- Il va-

- T'as qu'à t'interposer toi, si t'as envie que sa colère se retourne contre toi. C'est pas mon cas. »

Sam le regarda, la bouche en O, ne sachant que dire. Nathaniel leva le regard vers lui et haussa les épaules. L'alpha abandonna l'espoir d'obtenir son aide et se tourna vers les deux loups.

« - Lâche l'affaire Seth. Paul anticipera toutes tes attaques et te les rendra au centuple. Ça sert à rien de t'acharner, alors arrêtes… »

Mais le cadet ne semblait pas prêt à lâcher l'affaire. Lors d'une énième attaque Seth griffa l'épaule de Paul d'un coup de patte. Le loup gris poussa un grognement agacé et planta ses crocs dans son épaule. Le tenant fermement il le retourna et le fit chuter au sol. Posant les pattes sur sa cage thoracique il planta profondément ses crocs dans son cou. Le loup sablé poussa un horrible cri de douleur et tenta de le repousser. Paul s'écarta en montrant des crocs et s'ébroua. Seth, à bout de force, resta allongé au sol immobile. Un bruit de course attira l'attention des garçons et Nathaniel se leva et phasa sans attendre. Un autre loup approchait et vu la position de Paul, il ne s'agissait pas d'un des leur. Nathaniel se plaça près de lui, prêt à attaquer si il le fallait. Le loup gris poussa un grognement et Leah apparue des feuillages. Elle poussa un grondement en voyant son frère inerte et ramena son regard vers Paul et Nathaniel.

« - Du calme Leah. Ton frère avait des comptes à régler avec Paul et... C'est fait. »

Leah toisa l'alpha et grogna en direction des deux loups en secouant la tête et en tanguant sur ses pattes. Sam posa la main sur son front en soupirant.

« - Aucun de nous ne te comprend Leah. »

Rageant, Leah se rue vers Paul. Seulement Nathaniel se pose sur son passage, lui faisant part de son désaccord part quelques claquements de crocs.

« - Crois le ou non c'est Seth qui a déclenché la bagarre. Paul n'a fait que se défendre. »

_« - C'est pas de la défense ça, ça ressemble plutôt à de l'attaque ! _

_- C'est vrai Leah, je l'ai cherché. _

_- Quoi ? Mais… Pourquoi ?_

_- Je… J'avais mes raisons. »_

Paul poussa un dernier grognement et leur tourna le dos. Nathaniel lança un regard à Seth qui se tournait lentement sur le ventre puis suivit la même direction que sa moitié.

*°*°*° 0 °*°*°*

Salut ! Je suis sûr que ce chapitre en a presque traumatisé plus d'un(e) lol

Alors, comment pensez vous que les évènements vont tourner ?

T'façon on me dira que ça peu qu'aller mieux hihi

A la prochaine, biz ;-)


	26. Chapitre 25

Sauuuuuuut !

Après une très très longue absence (inexcusable de ma part je sais), je poste la suite de cette histoire qui n'est pas prête de se terminer.

Si vous la suivez toujours, n'hésitez pas à poster une review pour me faire part de vos impressions, bonnes ou mauvaises.

Je sais qu'il y en a certain(e)s que Nathaniel tape sur le système lol, j'avoue qu'il est complexe mais bon^^

Aller, je vous laisse savourer cette suite

**Le Loup Perdu**

_Chapitre 25_

Nathaniel courrait silencieusement à la suite de sa moitié. Paul ne s'était pas arrêté une seule seconde et ne s'était pas tourné vers lui, ruminant encore sa colère envers Seth. Il s'efforçait de ne rien en laisser filtrer dans l'esprit du loup brun. Autant que le loup brun tentait de dissimuler son inquiétude pour son cadet. En vain. Paul se tourna vers Nathaniel, agacé, et lui sauta dessus. Prit par surprise, le loup brun tomba au sol en laissant le gris le dominer.

_« - Retournes le voir, si son sort t__'__inquiète tant ! »_

Sa remarque haineuse fut accompagnée de quelques claquements de crocs. Les oreilles du loup brun se plaquèrent contre son crâne et il n'esquissa aucun geste pour se libérer.

_« - Désolé. Je sais qu__'__il l__'__a mérité, dix fois même, mais je trouve quand même ça triste._

_- Quoi, que je lui ai collé une raclée ? »_

Les babines du loup gris se retroussèrent légèrement, signe d'agacement.

_« - Non, qu__'__il ait été assez stupide pour te provoquer. Je le comprend plus__…_

_- Je te l__'__ai dit, si ça te touche tant que ça tu peux aller le consoler. »_

Paul se détourna de Nathaniel et projeta de la terre en grattant le sol de ses pattes arrières, signe qu'il s'en lavait les mains. Nathaniel se redressa et phasa. Il savait que Paul serait moins virulent avec lui sous sa forme humaine.

« - Je suis pas sa nounou. D'ailleurs d'un côté je m'en contre fous. Je l'aurais eut mauvaise si il t'avait vraiment blessé. »

Fit-il en se rapprochant du loup gris massif. Il était rare qu'ils se voient comme ça, l'un sous forme canine et l'autre sous forme humaine. Le plus souvent, lorsqu'ils se transformaient, c'était ensemble. Il était drôle de constater que le loup de Paul était totalement subjugué par Nathaniel sous sa forme humaine. Lorsque le brun arriva à sa hauteur, le loup gris se courba vers lui. Sa colère semblant s'être envolée. Nathaniel enroula un bras autour de son cou et le gratouilla derrière l'oreille de sa main libre. Il lâcha doucement.

« - Vaut mieux lui que toi… »

Le loup eut un glapissement et Nathaniel s'en écarta légèrement. Paul reprit sa forme humaine et le jappement se changea en rires.

« - Tu penses vraiment que le gosse aurait pu me faire mal ? C'est mignon. »

Paul afficha un de ces sourires en coin qui, bien que moqueur, faisait craquer Nathaniel. Il se blotti contre lui et Paul l'accueilli dans ses bras sans sourciller, glissant même une main dans ses cheveux. Nathaniel plongea son visage dans son cou en entourant ses hanches de ses bras.

« - J'aime pas m'embrouiller avec toi. Ça me donne toujours envie de chialer, tu sais bien que je déteste ça.

- Je sais oui, mais dès que ça touche à Seth je pète un câble ! »

Répondit-il en se reculant légèrement. Nathaniel leva les yeux vers lui et secoua légèrement la tête.

« - Si tu veux plus qu'il vienne…

- Non, je… Je savais bien que j'aurais un jour ou l'autre à partager le cœur d'Aurore avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi. Mais je pensais pas que ça arriverait si vite. Et surtout je pensais pas que ce serait avec lui… »

Paul ne pu empêcher une moue de dégout, ni un léger grondement de monter dans sa poitrine. Passant un bras contre la taille de Nathaniel il continua néanmoins doucement.

« - Elle aura besoin de lui. »

Nathaniel esquissa un léger sourire. Il se doutait bien de l'effort que ça coutait à sa moitié de laisser Seth entrer dans la vie d'Aurore. Et il était fier qu'il ne s'y plie, dans l'intérêt de leur fille. Passant ses bras autour de son cou il se rapprocha de lui. Paul posa la main contre sa joue, attirant son visage au sien, et l'embrassa tendrement. Nathaniel happa ses lèvres des siennes avant de se reculer.

« - Emily est partie avec les filles, Aurore va sans doute s'inquiéter de pas nous trouver là-bas.

- On a bien cinq minutes. Il me semble que tu voulais quelque chose ce matin.

- Ah oui ? »

Demanda Nathaniel avec un sourire légèrement coquin. Paul se mordit la lèvre inférieure en hochant la tête.

« - Peut-être… Mais j'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

- Oh mais t'inquiètes, je vais te mettre plus qu'un doigt dessus. »

Fit Paul en empoignant fougueusement son postérieur. Nathaniel éclata de rire en passant les bras autour de ses épaules et déposa un baiser dans son cou en le laissant le soulever.

*°*°*° 0 °*°*°*

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la cour du couple alpha, Aurore était assise dans les escaliers. Les coudes posés contre ses genoux, elle avait la tête appuyé contre ses mains et semblait bouder. Nathaniel tourna le visage vers Paul, un léger sourire aux lèvres, et lâcha doucement.

« - Je te l'avait dit. »

Visiblement, leur petite puce les attendait. Kim, assise à ses côtés, pointa le doigt dans leur direction en souriant en les voyant arriver. Jared qui, accroupi devant la petite, essayait de la distraire ou la faire rire se tourna vers eux. Aurore se leva et couru vers eux. Nathaniel se baissa, les bras écartés, et la réceptionna avant de se relever.

« - Z'été où ?

- Partis faire un tour ma puce.

- Grand tour alors. »

Répondit la petite à Paul en posant le menton contre l'épaule de Nathaniel, ses grands yeux verts plantés dans ceux de son père. Paul esquissa un léger sourire, gêné, et lui caressa affectueusement les cheveux.

« - Tu nous a attendu ?

- Vui… Beaucoup !

- Parents ingrats… »

Bougonna Jared après avoir capté leur odeurs mêlées. Nathaniel eut un léger sourire sans répondre et déposa un baiser sur la joue de sa puce.

« - Désolé. T'as mangé ?

- Non. Avais pas faim. Seth aussi l'est parti.

- On va voir ce que Lyly a préparé. »

Répondit Nathaniel en éludant la remarque de sa fille. Aurore ne s'en rendit même pas compte, l'insouciant de l'enfance. Ils entrèrent accompagnés de Kim, alors que Quil, Colin et Brady sortaient de la maison. Même si Paul avait voulu emboiter le pas à ses amours, ils ne lui en laissèrent pas l'occasion.

« - Alors, raconte !

- Quoi ? »

Répondit Paul un peu sur la défensive. Il ne voyait pas vraiment de quoi Jared voulait parler. Colin et Brady enchainèrent.

« - Sam nous a dit que Seth est venu.

- Et qu'y a eu de la baston.

- On a flairé des traces de sang dans les bois.

- Et c'était pas le tien. »

Jared roula des yeux en rétorquant.

« - Oh, y'en avait quand même du sien…

- Beaucoup moins. Alors, tu l'as défoncé ?

- IL a voulu m'attaquer. Je me suis défendu, ça s'arrête là.

- Mon œil ! »

Objecta Jared. Quil se décala de la porte et lança doucement.

« - Fichez lui un peu la paix… »

Il n'avait rien dit tout le long que les autres s'emballaient. L'idée que Seth n'ait affronté Paul lui retournait l'estomac. Il savait que le loup gris était beaucoup plus puissant que son cadet, et aussi plus hargneux et donc plus dangereux. Paul adressa un hochement de tête reconnaissant à son beau-cousin et entra dans la maison.

*°*°*° 0 °*°*°*

Ellipse de deux ans

Paul et Nathaniel étaient assit sur le talus, face à l'océan. Malgré l'heure avancée de la journée, le temps était encore gris et le vent frais. Paul attrapa un cailloux qu'il jeta a l'eau en rompant le silence paisible qui s'était installé.

« - Quand t'es arrivé on venais souvent ici tous les deux, tu te souviens ?

- Comment tu veux que j'oublie ? »

Fit Nathaniel en secouant légèrement la tête. L'aîné le regarda fixement, un léger sourire au visage, mais ne dit rien. Pourtant il su comment interpréter son silence. Nathaniel roula des yeux et reprit.

« - Oui, j'avoue, j'étais un peu taré à ce moment là. Mais tu peux être sûr que j'oublierais jamais que tu t'es accroché, que t'es resté près de moi alors que j'ai tout fait pour t'éloigner.

- Mouais… En vrai j'aime bien ton côté teigne. »

Nathaniel eut un sourire et Paul passa le bras autour de ses épaules avant de caler sa tête contre la sienne. Il poursuivit.

« - Au final, quand on regarde où on en ait rendu, je dis que ça en valait mile fois la peine.

- Claire. »

Répondit le cadet en liant ses doigts à ceux de sa moitié. Ce fût au tour de Paul de sourire. Effectivement, au final, quand il faisait le bilan de sa vie. Bien que son enfance et son adolescence n'aient pas été de tout repos, il était aujourd'hui un adulte épanoui, amoureux et père d'une jolie fillette de cinq ans et demi. Avoir dû supporter la mauvaise passe de Nathaniel à son arrivée n'était pas cher payé, tout compte fait. Après ce constat il soupira de lassitude à l'idée de devoir briser ce moment de repos et devoir laisser sa moitié. Nathaniel se redressa en tournant le visage vers lui.

« - Je vais y aller. Sinon le vieux Uley va encore péter un câble. »

Nathaniel esquissa un sourire. L'oncle de Sam connaissait Paul depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Et il n'avait jamais cessé de le traiter comme le sale garnement qu'il était autrefois.

« - Ok. T'essaye de rentrer tôt.

- D'accord. Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi. »

Avant de se lever Paul se pencha vers Nathaniel pour poser ses lèvres contre les siennes. On pouvait dire qu'ils s'étaient installés dans la routine, mais quant on avait eut une vie aussi mouvementé que la leur, la routine était un plaisir. Alors qu'il s'éloignait déjà, Paul se retourna vers Nathaniel en se souvenant d'une chose.

« - Oh, bébé, ma mère radote au sujet de la petite, elle se plaint de pas l'avoir vu depuis des semaines. Tu pourrais la lui déposer cet aprem ?

- Pas de soucis.

- Merci. À plus. »

Et après l'avoir salué, Paul s'enfonça dans le bois. Nul doute qu'il allait se rendre au travail à pates. Nathaniel poussa un soupire et profita d'une dernière brise avant de se lever.

Deux heures plus tard Nathaniel arrivait chez Sam. Il entra lentement dans l'allée menant à la maison puis se gara et descendit nonchalamment du pick-up. Mais à peine eut-il posé un pied au sol, une odeur nauséabonde lui piqua le nez. Il fixa directement la maison et entendit deux timbres de voix étrangers mais qu'il reconnu pourtant entre milles. Colin et Brady, assis à la table de pique-nique se levèrent joyeusement pour l'accueillir. Seulement ils sentirent aussitôt la tension émaner de leur aîné. Nathaniel se précipita vers la maison. Brady lui barra la route en lâchant rapidement.

« - Du calme Nat, elle vient juste d'entrer.

- Bouges-toi de mon chemin où je t'écartes moi-même… »

Brady le considéra un moment avant que Colin ne le prenne par le bras, lui intimant s'écarter rapidement. Nathaniel s'avança vers la maison mais s'arrêta brusquement. Sam, l'ayant entendu, sortait avec sa fille dans les bras. Nathaniel la reprit délicatement et se calma légèrement. Couvrant son visage du regard il s'assura qu'elle allait bien. Il dégagea machinalement ses cheveux pour inspecter son cou. Aucune trace de morsure. Aurore lui adressa un magnifique sourire et posa les mains sur ses yeux. Les gardant quelques secondes, elle les retira et s'écria de sa voix fluette.

« - Coucou ! »

Nathaniel rigola de bon cœur. Sa fille dégageait toujours une telle fraicheur qu'il lui était impossible de rester énerver lorsqu'elle était à ses côtés. Sam esquissa un léger sourire qui retomba rapidement. Il savait que Nathaniel n'abandonnerait pas aussi facilement. Il avait plus qu'une dent contre les vampires, alors l'alpha se doutait bien qu'un psychodrame se préparait. Glissant les doigts dans les cheveux de sa petite puce, il rapprocha sa tête et déposa un baiser sur son front. Aurore rigola et passa les bras autour de son cou, posant la tête sur son épaule. Nathaniel leva le visage vers Sam.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'ils font là ?

- Nathaniel…

- C'est juste une question, répond.

- Commence déjà par te calmer.

- Bon sang, mais arrêtez de me répéter ça ! »

Lâcha-t-il agacé. Aurore se redressa et se mit à jouer avec ses cheveux, lui caressant le visage par instant. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de voir Nathaniel en colère, c'était plus Paul qui s'emportait à longueur de temps en général. Conscient de l'inquiétude montant en sa petite puce, Nathaniel lui frictionna doucement le dos et déposa un deuxième baiser contre sa joue en la rassurant. Sam descendit les marches et se plaça en face de lui.

« - Emily est malade et je ne savais plus trop quoi faire.

- Et ta première idée c'est de faire appel aux vampires ? Les hôpitaux, tu connais ?

- Ravales tout de suite ce ton condescendant ! Les médecins ne savent pas ce qui la met dans cet état ! Alors je me suis dis qu'eux… peut-être…

- Ouais… »

Fit Nathaniel en le fixant, légèrement perplexe. Il comprenait bien que Sam puisse s'inquiéter pour Emily et le bébé qu'elle attendait. On ne pouvait pas dire que ses premiers mois de grossesse se déroulaient paisiblement. Seulement avec lui il n'y avait jamais deux poids, deux mesures. Soit les vampires étaient l'ennemi, soit ils ne l'étaient pas. Et clairement, pour lui, ils l'étaient. Il secoua légèrement la tête et lâcha détaché.

« - Tu sais quoi, je m'en fiche que tu veuilles prendre le risque qu'on croque dans ta femme. Mais quand ma fille est chez toi, tu t'abstiens de faire ce genre de chose.

- Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi. »

Fit-il en grognant légèrement. Sam eut beau être son alpha, ses mots n'eurent pas l'impact qu'ils auraient du avoir sur Nathaniel. Celui-ci déposa sa fille au sol et parla d'une voix basse que seuls loups et vampires perçurent. Sur le même ton que son chef, il lâcha.

« - Tu n'as pas non plus le droit d'exposer ma fille. Mets Emily en danger si tu veux, ça te regarde, mais Aurore ne fera pas partie des victimes.

- Il n'y aura pas de victimes.

- Ben j'espère pour toi. Chérie, on s'en va, dis au revoir.

- Au'voir tonton Samy.

- Bye p'tite puce. »

Fit Sam en lui adressant un sourire. Aurore s'avança vers lui en levant les bras. Ils étaient tellement grand qu'elle se rompait le cou presque à chaque fois qu'elle levait la tête vers leur visage. Sam la prit dans ses bras et elle le gratifia d'un bisou sur la joue. Il la reposa et elle donna la main à son papa. Nathaniel lança un bref regard à l'alpha avant de se retourner. Aurore salua les garçons en leur souriant et ils regagnèrent calmement la voiture. Il l'installa à l'arrière et monta, démarrant sans se tourner vers ses frères de meute. Sur la route pour aller chez la mère de Paul, Aurore raconta gaiement sa journée à son père. Puis elle prit un ton inquiet et demanda, à la grande surprise de Nathaniel.

« - Dis papou…

- Oui chérie ?

- Pourquoi les vampires ils ont pas le droit de rester près de moi ? »

Nathaniel leva le regard vers le rétroviseur, posant les yeux sur le reflet d'Aurore. Elle paru vraiment intriguée par cette question. Pourtant, malgré son jeune âge, ils lui avaient déjà expliqué le rôle des loups et l'impact des vampires sur les innocents. Il répondit en décidant de faire simple.

« - Parce qu'ils sont méchant bébé.

- Les monsieurs ils avaient pas l'air… Si ils sont méchant, pourquoi Sam les laisse s'occuper de Lyly ?

- Il s'inquiète beaucoup pour elle et le bébé.

- Et les méchants ils vont l'aider ? »

Nathaniel, prit au dépourvu, ne su que répondre. Oui, avec leur satanés dons, les vampires pouvaient aider à découvrir le mal qui affectait Emily. Mais en aucun cas il n'allait expliquer à sa fille que les sang froid étaient mauvais mais que les Cullen étaient une exception. Ils ne l'étaient pas, pour lui. Alors il lui dit simplement.

« - C'est compliqué mon ange…

- Ok. Seth il sera chez mamie ?

- T'aimerais qu'il soit là ?

- Oui ! Ça fait longtemps que je l'ai pas vu.

- Ca ne fait que trois jours.

- Oui, ça fait longtemps… »

Répéta-t-elle distraitement en regardant le paysage défiler par la fenêtre. Nathaniel esquissa un léger sourire. Depuis que Seth s'était imprégné d'Aurore, il y a de cela deux ans, il revenait quotidiennement à la réserve la voir. Évitant parfois le contact avec les membres de la meute de Sam, il suivait cependant sa moitié un peu partout et faisait tout pour la rendre heureuse. Paul et Seth s'entendaient beaucoup mieux depuis leur altercation. Le loup gris savait parfaitement ce qu'était le besoin de rester près de sa moitié, de la rendre heureuse, la voir sourire. Ils s'entendirent d'autant mieux que Seth avait réussi à garder son imprégnation secrète aux yeux de Jacob. Il n'avait révélé ni à son alpha, ni aux vampires l'existence d'Aurore.

*°*°*° 0 °*°*°*

Lorsque Nathaniel déposa sa fille chez sa grand-mère, il retourna chez lui. Maintenant que la petite n'était pas avec lui, il allait pouvoir s'énerver à son gré. Paul arriva en même temps que lui. Tout en avançant vers sa moitié il remettait un marcel blanc tâché de graisse de voiture. Nathaniel descendit du pick-up et referma la porte en dévisageant sa moitié. Paul tira sur son t-shirt, constatant combien il était sale, et leva de nouveau le visage vers sa moitié.

« - J'ai pas eu le temps de me changer.

- Roh, j'm'en fiche. »

Fit Nathaniel en roulant des yeux. Il s'avança vers Paul et passa les bras autour de son cou. À vrai dire, ça lui plaisait bien. Paul était la représentation parfaite du mécano -_'latino'_- super sexy. Il le prit par la taille, répondant à son sourire. Glissant le pouce contre sa joue il lui dit.

« - Sam a appelé au garage. Il a dit que vous vous étiez disputés et que tu risquais d'être furax.

- Ah… Il a dit ça… »

Demanda Nathaniel en se détachant de lui, légèrement agacé. Paul glissa les mains dans ses poches avec un léger sourire.

« - T'es bien le seul à pouvoir te '_disputer' _avec l'alpha.

- Parce que l'alpha en question agit comme un con. Maintenant les sangsues sont les bienvenues chez lui, non mais je rêve.

- Du calme Nathaniel …

- Calme ? Comment veux tu que je sois calme ? ! Je pensais avoir laissé ma fille en sécurité et quand je reviens elle est dans la même pièce que deux vampires. Comment veux tu que je sois calme ? Comment Sam peut être aussi stupide ! Faire confiance à des vampires, vraiment…

- Ben, ça marche plutôt bien pour Jake apparemment.

- Ah parce que Jacob devient un bon point de comparaison maintenant ? Génial ! J'aurais tout entendu ! »

Paul esquissa un léger sourire et se rapprocha. Prenant Nathaniel dans ses bras il lui déposa un baiser dans le cou. Depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait vu Jacob - le jour où il retrouva sa moitié grâce à lui - il n'avait plus aucun ressentiment vis-à-vis de lui. Il l'avait aidé, alors qu'il n'y était pas obligé. Et de ce qu'il en savait, Jacob, Seth et Leah étaient traités par les Cullen comme des membres de la famille. Paul ne faisait pas particulièrement confiance aux vampires mais pu comprendre que Sam fasse appel au docteur Cullen. Poussant Nathaniel vers le bois il lâcha doucement.

« - Viens, on va courir un peu.

- J'ai pas envie de courir Paul. »

Répondit Nathaniel en agrippant ses poignets. Être dans sa peau de loup dans cette situation l'énerverait plus que rien. Il se retourna et passa les bras autour des épaules de son homme.

« - Aurore est chez ma mère ?

- Oui, avec Seth. Et je crois qu'elle s'ennuiera pas avant un bon bout de temps. »

Paul partagea son sourire et l'attrapa fermement par les hanches. Il le souleva et Nathaniel enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille en lâchant un léger rire. Il posa son front contre le sien en le tenant du regard. Paul et sa fille étaient bien les seuls à pouvoir le calmer aussi facilement. L'aîné le porta jusqu'à la voiture, Nathaniel tendit la main vers l'arrière pour ouvrir la portière et Paul le posa sur le siège. Nathaniel l'agrippa par le t-shirt et le tira. Paul posa les mains de part et d'autre de ses hanches et se pencha vers lui, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Attrapant de nouveau Nathaniel par les hanches il se calla entre ses jambes et déposa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Maintenant qu'il était dans les bras de son homme, Sam et toutes ces histoires de vampires pouvaient attendre.

*°*°*° 0 °*°*°*

Voilà, je vous dis à la prochaine ;-)


	27. Chapter 26

**Le Loup Perdu**

_Chapitre 26_

Seth, Jared et Quil étaient assis dans le parc accompagnés de leurs âmes sœurs. Pour Quil il était plutôt facile de co-exister de nouveau avec le loup sablé, vu qu'ils s'étaient toujours bien entendus. Pour Jared, la présence du plus jeune redevenait à peine supportable. Kim était comme Emily, juste contente qu'il soit de retour. En général, les garçons ne laissaient jamais Seth seul avec Aurore. Instinctivement, et même si ils savaient qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre avec lui, ils la considéraient un peu tous comme leur petite fille et n'arrivaient pas vraiment à lâcher la bribe. Pas même Quil.

« - On se fait un match de foot ?

- Nan ! »

Objecta Aurore en croisant les bras contre sa poitrine avec les lèvres légèrement poussées en avant. Seth esquissa un sourire, amusé par la moue boudeuse qu'elle tenait assurément de Nathaniel. Jared eut lui aussi un sourire en coin et rétorqua provocateur.

« - Quoi, t'as peur de perdre fillette ?

- Même pas ! »

Lâcha-t-elle avant de se lever. Elle comprenait qu'en faisant un match collectif, Seth ne serait pas seulement à **ses** côtés, raison pour laquelle cela ne l'emballait pas trop. Mais Jared savait que sa nièce avait aussi développé le côté super fière de Paul et il en jouait. Aurore leva le regard vers Seth et demanda.

« - Tu veux être dans mon équipe ?

- Sûr que oui ! On va lui coller une raclée.

- Moi je suis dans l'équipe de Quil ! »

S'exclama Claire en se levant à son tour. Quil lui adressa un sourire, elle aimait beaucoup le football. Tout comme Aurore, contaminée par Paul, Jared et Sam qui l'avaient prit très tôt avec eux pour les rencontres. Du haut de leur jeune âge, on pouvait dire qu'elles se débrouillaient assez bien avec une balle aux pieds. Kim aussi, elle avait trouvé amusant dès le début de jouer avec les filles. Se levant à son tour elle lança.

« - Je joue avec Aurore.

- Traîtresse. »

Bougonna Jared. Kim déposa un baiser contre sa joue en rigolant.

« - Je t'aime mon cœur.

- Oui ben traîtresse quand même... »

Aurore s'esclaffa de son rire cristallin alors que Claire allait chercher le ballon. Seth attrapa sa moitié sous les aisselles et la souleva. Aurore s'accrocha à lui, toujours aussi joviale.

« - Ça te dirait d'aller à la plage ma puce ?

- Oui, trop trop trop !

- Ok. Alors on partira quand ils feront pas attention.

- Et Claire alors ?

- Juste tous les deux c'est bien, non ?

- Ok. Tu vas te changer en loup ?

- Oui.

- Alors faudra courir vite. »

Lui dit Aurore, ses yeux couleur émeraude ancrés dans les siens. Au tour de Seth d'exploser de rire, courir ne servirait à rien si les deux autres décidaient de le rattraper. Quil et Jared, en plus d'être des pisteurs nés, étaient de très bon sprinteurs, ils avaient toujours été plus rapide que lui.

« - C'est pas bientôt fini vos messes basses ? »

Râla Jared. Seth posa Aurore au sol et elle alla rejoindre Claire, se plaçant face à elle. Kim était déjà placée dans les buts de fortune qu'il avaient construit, de même que Quil. Seth alla se placer à son tour et ils commencèrent le match. L'issue n'avait pas vraiment d'importance pour Seth, il visualisait au contraire toutes les occasions de s'éclipser. Il avait profité d'un temps mort que Claire avait demandé pour lacer ses chaussures pour informer Kim de son plan de conduire Aurore à la plage. A cela la jolie brune ne vit aucun inconvénient et se joignit volontiers à lui pour trouver un plan. Lorsque Jared shoota dans les buts, elle réceptionna la balle et se laissa tomber au sol en geignant.

« - Ah aie... »

Seth tendit la main vers Aurore qui vint le rejoindre inquiète.

« - Kimmy s'est blessé ?

- Non, t'inquiète ma puce elle nous aide à partir. Viens. »

Jared et Claire, trop occupés à s'inquiéter pour elle ne les virent pas partir mais Quil oui. Plissant le front, il secoua légèrement la tête en retenant un sourire. Seth et Aurore s'enfoncèrent dans le bois. Tout en enlevant son t-shirt, Seth lança à l'attention de la petite.

« - Ferme les yeux. »

Aurore ferma fort les yeux et posa ses mains dessus. Elle savait que les garçons devaient ôter leur vêtements avant de prendre leur forme animale. C'est donc amusée qu'elle demanda.

« - T'es tout nu ? »

A la place d'une réponse, Seth poussa son museau contre son ventre. Aurore ôta les mains de ses yeux et s'exclama en levant les bras pour enlacer le loup sablé.

« - Mon loulou ! »

Le loup eu un faible aboiement avant de s'allonger au sol. Aurore monta habillement sur son dos. Seth attendit un moment qu'elle prenne de bons appuis avant de se lever et commencer à galoper.

« - Youhou ! Plus vite mon Sethy ! »

Criait-elle gaiement. Seth poussa un soupire. Il y avait fort à parier que maintenant tout le monde savait qu'il était parti avec elle. Il aurait du penser la prévenir qu'il fallait rester discret, et même avec ça, rien n'était sûr. A plusieurs kilomètres de là Paul, ayant entendu sa fille, poussa un grognement hargneux et se détourna de la trajectoire de leur patrouille quotidienne. Nathaniel le suivit et se posa sur son passage.

_« - Minute mon tout beau._

_- Il se barre avec ma fille !_

_- Aurore à plutôt l'air de s'amuser._

_- J'entends pas les autres avec eux. Ce qui veut dire qu'ils sont pas avec eux !_

_- Ce que j'aime ta perspicacité mon amour. _

_- Te moque pas. Je rigole pas. Je vais lui arracher la tête !_

_- Roh, bébé, tu veux qu'il lui arrive quoi ? Seth flippe même quand la petite essaie de sauter du plongeoir le plus bas à la piscine. Il fait attention à elle, tu sais bien._

_- Je sais, mais..._

_- Mais tu peux pas t'empêcher d'avoir des envies de meurtre dès qu'il s'approche d'elle. Je croyais qu'on avait dépassé ce stade._

_- Moi aussi... »_

Grogna le loup gris en tournant en rond. Nathaniel ricana, moqueur, et lui donna un léger coup d'épaule en repartant vers l'avant.

_« - On a une patrouille à boucler. On pistera Seth ensuite. »_

Paul ne répondit rien et fit un bond prodigieux par dessus un arbuste pour rejoindre sa moitié. C'était un après-midi ensoleillé en ces nouveaux jours d'été, alors tout le monde en profitait. De l'autre côté de la forêt le soleil tapait fièrement entre les arbres, faisant joliment scintiller la peau de marbre de Bella. Rigolant gaiement, elle courait à vive allure aux côtés de Jacob et Renesmée. La petite aimait se mesurer à Jacob en faisant la course. Elle n'était pas aussi rapide, mais il la laissait le rattraper de temps en temps. Ils sortirent du couvert des bois et arrivèrent au niveau d'une falaise.

_« - Stop ! »_

Cria soudainement Jacob en s'arrêtant brusquement. Seulement il était toujours sous sa forme animale. Bella et Renesmée ne l'entendirent pas. Il phasa instantanément et cria de nouveau.

« - Arrêtez-vous ! »

Bella s'arrêta et tourna la tête vers lui en fronçant des sourcils. Elle ne comprit visiblement pas pourquoi Jake s'énervait. Renesmée, désireuse de montrer ses capacités, accéléra et sauta par-dessus le fossé qui séparait cette rive de l'autre, à plusieurs mètres en face. Bella se retourna vers elle lorsqu'elle cria.

« - Regardes moi voler Jackie !

- C'est ça qui t'inquiètes ? »

Demanda Bella avec un léger sourire. Elle roula des yeux, déçue que Jacob croit si peu aux capacités physiques de Renesmée. Elle continua, taquine.

« - Elle est à moitié vampire, je te rappelle.

- Justement… »

Jacob eu à peine le temps d'expliquer sa pensé. Deux loups jaillirent de la végétation à quelques mètres derrière Renesmée. Bella posa les mains sur sa bouche, étouffant un hurlement d'effrois. Les énormes bêtes brune et argenté s'avancèrent à pas mesurés de la petite qui, pétrifiée, ne pu que les fixer avec les yeux écarquillés de peur. Le loup gris baissa le museau vers elle, à quelques centimètres de son visage, et la renifla. Quand au brun, il resta légèrement en retrait. Les babines rebroussées sur ses dents blanches. Le loup gris expira fortement face à son odeur légèrement épicée, faisant sursauter la petite Renesmée qui ne bougea pourtant pas.

« - Paul ! Tu lui fais peur, recules toi immédiatement ! »

Tonna Jacob d'une voix autoritaire. Le loup gris leva la tête vers lui et la pencha sur le côté. Son intention première n'avait pas été d'effrayer la petite. Assez vite les loups laissèrent place aux hommes. Ils profitèrent du fait que Nessie se soit tournée vers Jacob pour se vêtir un minimum. Puis Nathaniel lâcha dans un ricanement amère.

« - T'as cru pouvoir donner des ordres à quelqu'un ici ? »

Nathaniel savait que son cousin était celui qui avait guidé Paul jusqu'à lui, quelques années auparavant. Et pour ça, il n'avait plus aucune envie de l'attaquer lui, ou son âme sœur. En revanche, son aversion pour lui restait là. Et son envie de le taquiner aussi. Jacob le tint du regard. Nathaniel paraissait toujours aussi fière et ça l'agaçait. Tournant le regard vers sa moitié il dit gentiment.

« - Nessie, reviens avec nous.

- Alors petite poupée aux crocs pointus, on s'est égaré ? »

Demanda Nathaniel en se penchant légèrement vers elle dans le but de détourner son attention de Jacob. La petite le regarda avec de grands yeux et il lui adressa un léger sourire. Il était vrai qu'elle était très jolie, mais elle restait la progéniture de l'ennemi. Paul esquissa aussi un petit sourire devant l'air perdu de la petite et posa le regard sur Nathaniel. Il se doutait qu'il ne s'en prendrait pas à elle, mais rien n'était vraiment sûr avec lui. Levant les yeux vers Jacob, Nathaniel ajouta avec un sourire en coin.

« - Tu veux que je la pousse ? Ça l'aidera peut-être... »

Paul ricana mais attrapa sa moitié par la nuque pour éviter qu'effectivement, il ne mette son 'aide' à contribution. Nathaniel se redressa en croisant les bras contre son torse, sans aucune intention de s'en prendre à elle. Sourire toujours en place, il continua de fixer Jacob, amusé par l'air effaré sur son visage. Il hésitait entre venir sauver sa Nessie ou se jeter directement sur Nathaniel pour en découdre avec lui. Bella se prépara à sauter mais Jacob l'arrêta en la retenant par le bras. Elle se dégagea de sa prise avec fureur et lança.

« - Je vais chercher ma fille !

- Mais viens donc ! »

Répondit Nathaniel, son sourire s'élargissant. Il continua.

« - Ca va être drôle… Autant on peut pas s'en prendre à ton rejeton autant toi, à la seconde où tu poses un pied sur notre territoire, je t'arrache la tête. Alors je t'attends, viens… »

Sur la fin de sa phrase toute envie de rire l'avait quitté. Il était on ne peut plus sérieux. Il avait un ressentiment énorme envers elle. Bella, celle à cause de qui rien n'était plus pareil. En plus, à cause de leur satané pacte avec les Cullen, la liste des vampires qu'ils étaient autorisés à traquer était considérablement réduite. Bella poussa un grognement en le tenant du regard et tourna la tête vers Jacob. Normalement, la seule personne à pouvoir prendre des décisions de la sorte était Sam. Mais il n'était pas là. Paul était le bêta et devait donc s'assurer que Nathaniel n'enfreigne pas les règles en s'attaquant à Renesmée et respecte aussi la trêve en ne sautant pas sur le premier Cullen dans son champ de vision. Seulement si Bella venait à entrer sur leur territoire, ce serait elle qui briserait une des conditions du traité de paix. Et là, il y avait fort à parier que Paul ne retiendrait pas Nathaniel. Alors Jacob secoua la tête, de gauche à droite, lui déconseillant silencieusement d'agir de la sorte. La tension était palpable, de chaque côté. Semblant se réveiller de sa torpeur, Renesmée prit conscience du danger qui guettait sa mère. Elle sauta par-dessus le fossé en tendant les bras vers l'avant. Les loups ne bougèrent pas et attendirent, curieux. Ils savaient qu'elle n'arriverait pas de l'autre côté de la rive. Pas avec si peu d'élan. Bella sauta à son tour, attrapant sa petite fille en vol. Elle s'accrocha à une branche, dans les parois de la falaise, et y prit appui pour se propulser sur la rive. Elle retomba avec grâce à quelques mètres de Jacob, sa fille accrochée à elle. Tournant son regard vers les loups elle lâcha un léger feulement. Nathaniel lui adressa un sourire narquois et lança.

« - Dommage… »

Paul et lui la tinrent du regard un moment, puis les yeux du loup gris se tournèrent vers Jacob. Lui adressant un imperceptible sourire il hocha la tête. Jacob fronça des sourcils et les deux hommes-loups se détournèrent, s'en allant en courant.

*°*°*° 0 °*°*°*

Le retour vers la maison se fit précipitamment. Bella avait néanmoins réussi à calmer Renesmé, avec l'aide non négligeable de Jasper, et la mettre au lit. Elle se trouvait maintenant au salon, faisant les cent pas et ruminant sa colère envers ses ennemis.

« - La prochaine fois que j'en ai l'occasion je m'occupe de ces maudis loups !

- Paul n'aurait jamais rien fait à Nessie. Nathaniel en revanche… »

Intervint Edward en s'appuyant nonchalamment contre le piano à queue. Seth était couché dehors, au pied d'un arbre. Il écoutait attentivement leur conversation sans pour autant avoir à y prendre part. Etant le seul sous sa forme animale, il n'avait pas à craindre que quiconque intercepte ses pensées. Jacob lui était assit silencieux aux pieds du lit de sa moitié, attendant d'être sûr qu'elle soit totalement dans les bras de morphée pour descendre. Bella renchéri après un léger temps de silence.

« - Je lui tordrais le cou de mes propres mains ! »

*°*°*° 0 °*°*°*

Paul et Nathaniel arrivèrent chez Sam en discutaillant tranquillement. Malgré le fait qu'il soit tombé sur la fille des vampires, Nathaniel était d'assez bonne humeur. Dans l'absolu, la patrouille s'était bien passée. La tête de Jacob au moment où ils ont débouché devant sa petite chose fragile n'avait pas de prix, à ses yeux. Ils entrèrent dans la maison où ils ne trouvèrent que Sam. Paul alla directement chercher un truc à se mettre sous la dent et Nathaniel s'assit sur la table alors que Sam sortait de sa chambre.

« - Comment va-t-elle ? »

Demanda Nathaniel en se rongeant légèrement les ongles. Il avait beau ne pas trop le montrer ces derniers temps, mais il s'inquiétait énormément pour Emily. Paul arriva derrière lui et s'appuya contre la table. Sam passa une main dans ses cheveux et répondit en soupirant.

« - Carlisle dit qu'elle a besoin de beaucoup de repos. La grossesse l'épuise. »

À l'évocation du nom du vampire, Nathaniel roula des yeux et détourna le regard. Insultant mentalement le sang froid. Sentant le malaise Sam enchaina sans attendre en demandant.

« - Alors, cette patrouille ?

- On est tombé sur des Cullen...

- Jacob, Bella et la petite vampirette de Jake. Ils l'ont appelé Nessie. »

Ajouta Paul avec un léger sourire. Sam retroussa légèrement la lèvre mais ne fit aucun commentaire là-dessus. Mais Nathaniel paru agacé, alors l'alpha s'adressa à lui derechef.

« - Tu ne lui as rien fait, n'est-ce pas ?

- Evidement que non. Pourtant elle était en plein milieu de notre zone.

- Bien…

- Mais en revanche, sa mère… Si elle s'était retrouvé de notre côté elle serait plus de ce monde à l'heure qu'il est.

- On ne s'en prend plus aux Cullen Nathaniel... »

Fit Sam avec lassitude en se frottant les yeux. Cela l'épuisait de répéter la même chose à son cadet à longueur de temps. Même si son apparence physique ne changeait pas, Nathaniel prenait de l'âge, grandissait et ne cessait de gagner en expérience. Cependant, une chose ne changeait pas, il restait aussi têtu qu'hargneux. Descendant de la table en fronçant des sourcils, il demanda étonné.

« - Ah ouais, même si ils viennent nous chercher des noises sur notre propre territoire ?

- Elle venait récupérer sa fille à ce que j'ai compris.

- Et alors ? »

Répondit Nathaniel en s'énervant pour de bon. Il continua, maintenant teigneux.

« - Je m'en fiche ! Tu veux pas qu'on leur donne un carton d'invitation non plus ? Je te rappelle qu'aucun vampire n'a le droit de circuler librement sur nos terres. Et je t'assure que la prochaine fois que j'en croise un, Cullen ou pas, je le détruit.

- Il s'agissait de sa fille Nathaniel !

- C'est pas de ma faute si elle sait pas s'en occuper. »

Rétorqua le plus jeune en tournant le dos à l'alpha. Sam commençait légèrement à lui taper sur le système. Le vrai problème n'était pas Renesmée. Si Nathaniel refusait que les vampires franchissent leur territoire c'était avant tout pour le bien de sa fille. Plus ces buveurs de sangs étaient loin d'elle, mieux il se sentait. Sam avait lu dans son regard qu'il était déterminé à détruire n'importe quel vampire commentant l'erreur de passer à La Push. Alors il tonna avec son ton d'alpha.

« - Nathaniel je te parle ! Tu ne t'en prendra à aucun Cullen. C'est un ordre !

- J'avais bien compris… »

Fit-il en se tournant vers Sam. Secouant la tête il continua en soupirant.

« - Mais ça marche plus... »

Il était clair aux yeux de Sam qu'il ne comptait pas obéir. Et si son ordre avait glissé sur lui avec autant de facilité, cela ne voulait dire qu'une chose…

Nathaniel lui tourna de nouveau le dos et sorti de la maison. Paul adressa un regard impuissant à Sam. Dès qu'il s'agissait de la sécurité d'Aurore, il devenait difficile de lui faire entendre raison. Mais ce coup-ci, Paul était d'accord. Sam comptait pourtant parvenir à lui remettre les pendules à l'heure. Sortant à son tour de la maison, il le rattrapa fermement par le bras. Nathaniel se défit sans mal de sa prise et se tourna face à lui. Sam ancra son regard dans le sien et parla lentement, d'une voix dure.

« - **J'ai** dis, qu'on ne s'attaquerait **pas **aux Cullen.

- Et moi je dis qu'**aucun** **vampire **ne courra librement sur **mes **terres. Les Cullen sont des vampires. Il n'y aura **aucune **exception ! »

Son regard toujours ancré dans celui de l'alpha Nathaniel avait prononcé ces mots avec une autorité telle que Sam lui-même défailli. Manquant d'obéir. Le sang de Nathaniel reprennait son droit. Et son charisme inné d'alpha surplomba celui de Sam. Cependant le chef de meute reprit vite ses esprits. Il se raidit en reprenant d'une voix basse.

« - Je suis l'alpha Nathaniel… »

Nathaniel pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté en fronçant des sourcils. Ces mots qu'il avait entendu tellement de fois… Cette vérité qu'il connaissait depuis longtemps. Il les renia soudainement. Sam n'était pas son alpha… Personne ne lui dirait quoi faire, plus maintenant. Il lui était impossible de tolérer la présence de vampires à proximité de sa fille. Secouant la tête il croisa les bras contre son torse et se calma légèrement. Il reprit doucement.

« - Je suis désolé. C'est pas contre toi mais je ne suivrais pas tes ordres. Ton histoire n'est pas la mienne. Et ta meute … n'est plus la mienne … »

Sam senti comme un coup de massue. Nathaniel lui tournait le dos. Presque cinq ans après Jacob. Si les vampires avaient bonne mémoire, les loups aussi.

« - Je veux pas empiéter sur ton territoire mais je peux pas te suivre sur ce coup là.

- Une meute ne peux avoir deux alphas. Si tu persiste dans ton choix alors un de nous deux devra partir. »

L'informa tristement l'aîné. Nathaniel se pinça les lèvres, non pour prendre le temps de réfléchir mais pour trouver une façon de bien faire les choses. Il fini par lâcher avec un léger sourire.

« - C'est toi l'alpha, c'est ta meute, ton territoire... »

Très peu de chose avaient le pouvoir de faire monter les larmes de Sam, mais là, il était à deux doigts de pleurer. Nathaniel savait bien tout ce qu'il perdait en quittant la meute, mais la sécurité de sa famille passait avant tout le reste. En aucun cas il ne prendrait le risque d'une nouvelle attaque contre les siens. Sentant le trouble non de l'alpha, pas du loup mais de l'homme, il se rapprocha de Sam et le prit dans ses bras. Posant la tête contre son épaule il lui dit doucement.

« - Tu restes comme un père et je t'aimerais toujours.

- Tu vas nous manquer.

- Pleure pas, tu seras toujours le bienvenue en Alaska. »

Nathaniel et Sam se détachèrent l'un de l'autre. Fronçant tous les deux des sourcils ils tournèrent d'un mouvement identique la tête vers Paul, qui venait de parler. Celui-ci adressa un léger sourire à sa moitié et demanda gaiement.

« - Ben quoi… C'est bien là bas qu'on va, non ? T'as un territoire à reprendre bébé. »

Nathaniel se mordit la lèvre, retenant un sourire. Le terres d'Alaska. Un territoire bien plus grand que La Push. Bizarrement, il n'y avait pas pensé une seule seconde. Sam passa le bras autour des épaules de Nathaniel, appréciant cette idée. Reformer une meute là-bas pourrait être bien, pensa-t-il.

*°*°*° 0 °*°*°*

Voili, voilou !

Un nouveau chapitre de lancé.

J'attends vos réactions, vos impressions ;-)


	28. Chapter 27

**Le Loup Perdu**

_Chapitre 27_

Le soir même, toute la meute se réunit. Sam avait décidé qu'ils devaient d'abord mettre tout le monde au courant de la décision de Nat et ensuite, bien préparer les choses pour les exposer aux anciens. Nathaniel et Paul courraient côte à côte, ne partageant plus leur esprit qu'à deux. Et Paul apprécia ce moment particulier. Ils arrivèrent au point de rendez-vous en même temps que Sam et les autres. Les garçons parurent surpris de ne pas sentir Nathaniel et Paul dans leur esprit. Leur regard convergèrent vers Sam qui fut le premier à phaser. Nathaniel et Paul suivirent, de même que les autres. Quil fut le premier à parler.

« - Il se passe un truc chelou… »

Lança-t-il en fronçant des sourcils. Nathaniel lui adressa un léger sourire avant de tourner son regard vers Sam. Les deux alphas s'assirent machinalement face à face et les autres suivirent. Ils formèrent instinctivement un cercle silencieux et Sam prit la parole.

« - Nathaniel a prit une décision qui affectera toute la meute, sans toucher à notre famille. »

Commença-t-il. Nathaniel fut content qu'il comprenne que sa décision de quitter la meute n'était pas une trahison. Sam le regarda et il hocha la tête, continuant à sa place.

« - J'ai décidé de quitter la meute.

- Mais… Pourquoi ? »

Demanda Quil, perdu. Les autres, trop choqués pour parler, ne purent que le regarder bouche bée. Il expliqua calmement.

« - Sam et vous avez une histoire différente de la mienne. Votre ancêtre alpha ayant décidé de faire un pacte avec les Cullen, on devrait être capable d'éviter ceux-ci. Vous en êtes capables, moi non. Et il m'est souvent difficile d'obéir à un ordre pourtant simple qui est 'reste tranquille'.

- Il t'es difficile d'obéir à un ordre tout court ! »

Coupa Jared en ricanant. En effet, ces derniers temps, Nathaniel avait contesté presque tous les ordres de l'alpha en rapport avec les Cullen et avec beaucoup plus de vigueur qu'il n'aurait dû le pouvoir. Inconsciemment, Sam l'avait senti arriver. Nathaniel esquissa un léger sourire à Jared et continua.

« - On va quitter la réserve.

- Vous partez ? »

S'indigna Jared, le regard tourné vers Paul. Que Nathaniel quitte la meute, passe, mais Paul... Pourtant c'était logique, ils étaient liés. Mais Paul était son ami depuis si longtemps qu'il ne se faisait pas à l'idée qu'il s'en aille.

« - Pour l'Alaska. »

L'informa-t-il posément. Jared hocha silencieusement la tête, accusant le coup comme tous les autres. Bien qu'aucun des clans ne renie l'autre, la séparation s'annonçait rude. Seulement Nathaniel et Sam devaient se montrer fort. Après un instant de silence, Quil lança incertain. Son regard passant de Sam à Nathaniel.

« - Je pourrais venir avec vous, je veux dire... La mère de Claire se sent mal ici maintenant. »

L'année d'avant, un vampire renégat avait frappé la ville et était tombé sur le père de Claire au port de pèche. Nul ne savait pourquoi il l'avait transformé, mais il l'avait fait. Le vampire nouveau né était ensuite revenu au village avec son créateur et fit un certain nombre de blessés avant que la meute ne les mette tous les deux en échec.

« - Claire s'en sort bien, c'est qu'une gosse. Mais sa mère... tout lui rappel son mari et la peine qu'il a causé malgré lui. »

Sam hocha la tête, il comprenait aussi la requête de Quil. Il y avait fort à parier que si il partait, Claire, sa mère, mais aussi le frère de sa mère et leur mère à eux deux souhaiteraient les accompagner. Après tout, on ne pouvait pas laisser une bande de jeunes partir seuls vers l'inconnu. Nathaniel se pinça les lèvres.

« - Tu dois savoir que là-bas, le climat est différent.

- Ça va, on est des loup-garou.

- Claire et sa mère non. Les trois premiers et derniers mois de l'année sont les plus rudes. Les températures sont négatives. On doit être sûr qu'elles survivront à ça.

- Vous partez bien avec Aurore. »

Touché, pensa Nathaniel. La seule réponse qu'il se voyait apporter était ''Mais c'est pas pareil !'' Pas vraiment très convainquant, pour un alpha. Mais là, il était à court d'idée.

« - Pour l'instant on a de la marge avant l'hiver, non ? »

Demanda Paul à sa moitié. Nathaniel tourna la tête vers lui, un peu dans le flou et répondit.

« - Oui, quatre, voir cinq mois si le temps est clément. »

Il voyait maintenant où voulait en venir Paul. Il eut envie de le prendre dans ses bras tant son idée était lumineuse.

« - C'est vrai, ça nous laisse une marge. Dans un premier temps on pourrait aller jeter un œil et procéder à une épuration si besoin. Et ensuite on passerait à l'étape reconstruction. »

Ca sonnait déjà assez bien pour les loups. Ils restèrent à discuter une bonne partie de la nuit.

*°*°*° 0 °*°*°*

Du côté de la demeure Cullen, tout allait plutôt bien. Jacob et Seth étaient assis à table pour manger. Leah était partie avec Alice qui avait décidé de lui refaire une garde-robe. Ces deux là c'étaient vraiment rapprochée depuis que Leah et Seth avaient commencés à prendre des cours à domicile. Il s'était écoulé deux jours entiers depuis l'altercation avec Nathaniel. Mais Jacob ne décolérait toujours pas. Fourrant une bouchée dans sa bouche, il lâcha en secouant la tête, médusé.

« - Non mais tu l'aurais vu ! Il m'a sorti '_Tu veux que je la pousse?_' T'imagine si il l'avait vraiment fait.

- Nathaniel n'aurait jamais fait ça. »

Répondit Seth avec un léger sourire. Nathaniel avait beau détester son cousin, il lui était impossible de s'en prendre à son âme-sœur. Déjà parce que leur loi sur l'imprégnation le lui interdisait et puis surtout, il ne savait que trop bien ce que ça faisait de perdre sa moitié. Puis au final, il ne s'en prendrait jamais à une enfant. Jacob secoua la tête, toujours incrédule, et lâcha.

« - Tu veux savoir la meilleure ?

- Dis toujours…

- Nathaniel a une fille.

- Quoi ? »

Fit Seth en relevant brusquement la tête de son assiette. Jacob secoua la tête en prenant une nouvelle bouchée.

« - Oui. Je comprend pas non plus comment ça peut se faire, étant donné qu'il est lié à Paul mais aussi étonnant que ça puisse paraître ils ont une fille.

- Comment tu le sais ?

- Je discutais avec Edward, par rapport à l'incident avec Nessie. Elle lui a remontré la scène une bonne dizaine de fois, tu te doute bien. Du coup, il a vu via son esprit la façon que Nat a eu de réagir, il est toujours aussi teigneux… pff. Il m'a lancé qu'il aurait pu comprendre, vu qu'il avait une fille lui aussi. »

Seth accusa silencieusement le coup. Trop en colère pour relever son manque de réaction Jacob ajouta en regardant un morceaux de poulet à l'aspect bizarre au bout de sa fourchette.

« - D'ailleurs, Edward est retourné là-bas avec Carlisle hier. Il aime bien lire dans leur esprit, il trouve ça aussi passionnant qu'une série tv, et … bref, apparemment Nathaniel et Paul ont quitté la meute. Ils vont partir en Alaska. Bon débarra…

- Ils ne peuvent pas… »

Lâcha Seth. Plus pour lui-même que pour Jacob. Cette nouvelle eut en lui l'effet d'une bombe. Nathaniel et Paul ne pouvaient pas partir. Ils ne pouvaient pas emmener Aurore loin de lui. Il se leva précipitamment et quitta la pièce. Jacob, autant surprit qu'inquiet de l'air sur son visage le suivit. Il phasa juste après lui et reçu une déferlante d'image. _Mon Aurore_. C'était ce que criait l'esprit de Seth. C'était tout ce qu'il voyait. Jacob découvrit ce visage d'ange pour la première fois. L'esprit de Seth se noyait dans ces orbes vertes pétillantes et le sourire ravageur de cette enfant. Il senti toute son affection pour elle, toute sa dévotion. Et il comprit. Son ami s'était imprégné. De la fille de Paul et Nathaniel…

Il demanda, incompréhensif.

_« - Pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dit._

_- Ils ont refusé. Nathaniel ne voulait pas que les vampires sachent pour sa fille. Ça doit être ce qui le pousse à partir. Mais il ne peut pas emmener Aurore._

_- C'est leur fille Seth. Elle les suivra où qu'ils aillent._

_- Et moi je la suivrais jusqu'au bout du monde si il le faut ! »_

Sentant sa détermination Jacob ralenti sa course, chose qui ne perturba pas Seth. Il traversa sans hésitation la frontière invisible du territoire Quileute, se dirigeant à une allure vive vers sa moitié. Jacob ne su que penser. Il était évident que Seth la suivrait, où qu'elle aille. Mais suivre son âme sœur équivalait à s'éloigner de sa meute. Seth l'avait-il même envisagé ? Jacob ne savait pas.

Le loup sablé arriva aux environs de la maison Lahote et phasa. Il se précipita vers la porte mais n'eut même pas à toquer. Ayant senti son odeur et entendu sa course Paul ouvrit, surprit de sa présence à cette heure tardive.

« - Seth ? Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

- Je viens aussi.

- De quoi tu parles ? »

Demanda Nathaniel en arrivant vers eux. Paul et lui s'échangèrent un regard dubitatif pendant que Seth reprenait son souffle. Il se redressa et parla d'une voix décidée.

« - Vous partez en Alaska… Ben je viens avec vous.

- Quoi ?

- Hors de question ! »

S'écria Nathaniel en le poussant dehors d'une main ferme posée contre son torse. Paul sorti aussi et referma la porte derrière lui. Nathaniel ancra son regard dans celui de Seth et assura.

« - Si c'est pour que ta bande de suceur nous vive là-bas tu ne viendras pas !

- Mais ils ne viendront pas.

- Y a pas intérêt. Parce qu'une fois là-bas on n'aura de pitié pour personne. Il n'y a aucun traité de paix en Alaska.

- Je sais bien… »

Nathaniel le jaugea cinq secondes et se recula, tournant le regard vers Paul. Celui-ci demanda, intrigué.

« - Comment tu sais qu'on bouge ?

- C'est Edward, il l'a lu dans l'esprit d'un des gars et l'a dit à Jacob. Il sait aussi pour Aurore et … et en venant ici j'ai fait une gaffe. Jacob a phasé en même temps que moi et il a vu la petite. Je suis désolé.

- Merde… Tu sais quoi… c'est pas grave. On s'en va bientôt donc qu'ils le sachent ou pas on s'en fiche.

- Ok. Alors... Vous allez faire comment ?

- Ben… le plan c'est de partir là-bas en éclaireur, d'épurer si vampire il y a. Dans un premier temps.

- On part quand ?

- Et ta meute alors ?

- Jacob comprendra. Peut-être même qu'il voudra vous donner un coup de main.

- On a pas besoin de son aide !

- On en aura besoin Nathaniel. On est que trois, quatre avec Seth. Mais vos terres sont vastes. Plus nombreux on sera, mieux ce sera. »

Nathaniel poussa un soupire agacé en levant les yeux au ciel. Paul le prit dans ses bras et il se laissa aller contre lui, posant sa tête contre la sienne. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'écouter les autres, alpha mit à part, mais allait devoir commencer. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi Sam laissait souvent à Paul le bénéfice du doute, c'était un très bon second. Paul déposa un baiser contre sa tempe et demanda à Seth.

« - Tu penses que Jacob va accepter ?

- Ben j'en sais rien. Depuis qu'on est avec les Cullen on est pas tombé sur d'autres vampires. Mais je suis sûr que ça le bottera d'en dégommer quelques uns. Puis il est content que vous quittiez la réserve, alors je suis sûr qu'il aidera pour que ça aille plus vite. Ne serait-ce que pour que tu sois loin de Renesmée. Pour que t'ais plus envie de la pousser pour aider. »

Dit-il a Nathaniel avec un petit air de reproche. Nathaniel se redressa avec un léger sourire.

« - C'était pour rire. C'est qu'une gamine, jamais je m'en serais prit à elle.

- Je sais bien. Je t'embête.

- En parlant d'elle, comment ça se fait qu'elle ait cette apparence ? Je veux dire, à moins que ma mémoire ne me joue des tours, elle a le même âge qu'Aurore. Elle parait avoir au moins dix ans de plus.

- Oui mais Aurore à beau être un miracle des esprits elle est humaine. Nessie ne l'est qu'à moitié, alors sa croissance est accélérée.

- Un vrai monstre en somme…

- Une aubaine pour Jacob, il va devoir attendre moins longtemps avant de pouvoir lui sauter dessus. »

Lâcha Paul sur le ton de la rigolade. Nathaniel grimaça légèrement, trouvant ça répugnant et Seth haussa les épaules. Indifférent. Il savait bien que Jacob n'envisageait pas les choses de cette façon. Du moins, pas encore... Paul fronça soudain des sourcils en le fixant et lâcha Nathaniel.

« - Seth, si jamais t'essaye de toucher ma fille…

- Mais n'importe quoi, c'est qu'un bébé ! »

Se défendit Seth offusqué. Nathaniel esquissa un sourire, attrapant Paul par le poignet alors qu'il tenait encore Seth du regard. Ils savaient bien que pour l'instant leur petite Aurore n'était au yeux de Seth qu'un trésor à protéger envers et contre tous. Seulement Paul savait que ça changerait à un moment, et bien qu'il soit sans doute encore très loin, il le redoutait déjà. Nathaniel tira Paul et se tourna vers Seth.

« - Tu restes ici cette nuit ? Aurore dort déjà mais je suis sûr qu'elle sera contente de te voir demain.

- Ok.

- Mais tu dormiras dans le salon, sur le canapé... et si jamais je te prend à aller dans sa chambre, j'te jure que-

- Eh, doucement Paul ... »

Le tempéra Nathaniel en le tirant par le poignet pour qu'il entre dans la maison. Seth plissa le front en fronçant des sourcils et rétorqua.

« - En vrai il se monte la tête tout seul ton mec... J'ai toujours su qu'il lui manquait une case.

- Mollo le chiot, sinon tu dors sur le paillasson. »

Lança Paul. Nathaniel explosa de rire et dû se poser les mains sur la bouche pour ne pas réveiller Aurore.

« - Ha, ha... Mais je t'en prie Nat, encourage le donc !

- Désolé, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Je vais te chercher des couvertures.

- Je t'ai à l'œil... »

Fit Paul en le tenant d'un regard perçant. Seth leva les bras au ciel et secouant la tête et se lâcha mollement sur le canapé en pestant.

« - Complètement barré...

- Je t'entends... »

Lança Paul depuis la chambre. Seth leva de nouveau les yeux en gesticulant légèrement tandis que Nathaniel récupérait de quoi lui permettre de passer une nuit agréable sur le canapé.

* * *

><p>Clac, clac, boom !<p>

Alors, vous aimez toujours ?

Pensez-vous que Jacob acceptera de filer un coup de main à son pire ennemi ?

Quel est votre point de vue sur la division de la meute ?

J'attends vos réac' !

Biz


	29. Chapter 28

**Le Loup Perdu**

_Chapitre 28_

Seth avait finalement dormi sur le canapé en toute quiétude. Il s'était réveillé au petit matin pour aller courir un peu dans la forêt. Il avait croisé Quil, Collin et Brady qui terminaient leurs ronde. Quil était content de le voir, il l'était toujours car cela arrivait un peu trop rarement à son goût. Puis il était rentré en trottinant gaiement et s'était douché avant de se joindre à Paul et Nathaniel pour le petit déjeuner. Paul entendit Aurore s'étirer et décida d'aller la réveiller en douceur. Arrivant dans sa chambre, il se dirigea vers son lit où il se posa et se pencha au-dessus d'elle.

« - Coucou mon cœur. »

Dit-il en dégageant ses cheveux de son visage qu'il effleura dans une caresse volatile. Avec le temps, il était devenu un papa débordant de douceur avec sa fille.

« - T'as bien dormi ? »

Aurore se frotta l'œil, encore endormie, en hochant légèrement la tête tout en décrochant un énorme bâillement. Paul esquissa un léger sourire, conquit par la beauté et l'ingunuité de sa petite fille. Lorsqu'elle fut un peu plus éveillée, elle se redressa en écartant les bras. Paul rigola et la prenant dans ses bras et Aurore monta sur ses cuisses en s'accrochant à lui comme un koala à son arbre. Paul lui frictionna le dos et déposa un baiser contre son front.

« - Tu viens manger ? Quelqu'un t'attends à la cuisine.

- Qui ? »

Demanda-t-elle curieuse en se reculant légèrement. Toute son interrogation paraissant dans ses prunelles émeraudes brillantes. Paul se leva et la posa au sol en lui prenant la main. Aurore suivit son père dans le couloir en lâchant un léger bâillement. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au salon elle lâcha sa main.

« - Sethy ! »

Cria-t-elle en courant vers sa moitié destinée. Seth esquissa un sourire et ouvrit les bras pour l'accueillir.

« - Coucou mon cœur. T'as fais de beaux rêves ? »

Demanda-t-il en la posant sur ses genoux. Attrapant une de ses nattes qu'elle tritura, Aurore bailla en hochant la tête mais fini néanmoins par demander.

« - Pourquoi t'as pas dormi avec moi ? »

Paul, qui s'était rassit, manqua de s'étouffer avec son café. Nathaniel lui tapota le dos en se penchant vers lui pour voir si il allait bien. Sans laisser le temps à Seth de répondre il demanda brusquement à la petite.

« - Pourquoi il dormirait avec toi ?

- Ben, des fois quand je dors chez grand mère, ben mon Sethy il dort avec moi.

- Oui... M'enfin... Rarement quoi... »

Tenta Seth devant un Paul dont le visage se peignait de colère. Nathaniel posa les coudes sur la table et la tête contre ses paumes, observant avec amusement son cadet s'enfoncer lentement. Seulement il changea vite de tête lorsqu'Aurore, sentant l'énervement de son père, lança en fronçant des sourcils.

« - Pourquoi t'es fâché tout rouge ? Papa il a dit qu'il voulait bien que mon Sethy il reste chez mamie. »

Là, Paul se tourna vers Nathaniel. Nathaniel ne partageait pas du tout les appréhensions de sa moitié par rapport à Seth. Il savait bien que les moments qu'ils ne passaient que tous les deux étaient privilégiés et bien trop rares. Alors il lui était arrivé une ou deux fois de lui arranger le coup sans que Paul n'en sache rien. Car si il l'avait su... Nathaniel se redressa devant le regard assassin de son âme sœur.

« - Ben quoi ?

- Toi... Et ma mère... Vous le laissez dormir chez ma mère, avec la p'tite ?

- Et alors, tu veux que je lui fasse quoi, je vais pas l'enlever.

- La n'est pas la question ! »

Objecta Paul. Nathaniel roula des yeux en soupirant et lâcha.

« - Le p'tit avait raison, tu te montes la tête tout seul.

- Merci ! Attends une seconde... qui tu traites de petit ? »

Demanda Seth offusqué. Nathaniel esquissa un sourire en portant sa tasse à ses lèvres. Entre temps, la colère de Paul s'était apaisée. Il esquissa un léger sourire en observant Aurore chantonner tout en badigeonnant sa tartine de confiture avec la cuillère de Seth. Cette image de sa petite puce totalement confiante et détendue là où elle pouvait se montrer aussi sauvage que lui, avec les inconnus c'était prouvé, le fit redevenir rationnel. Effectivement, au fond de lui il savait bien que sa fille ne craignait rien avec Seth. Déjà parce qu'il lui était impossible de la blesser, mais aussi parce que le lien qu'ils partageaient se basait sur les besoin de la petite, et non ceux de Seth. Aurore lui tendit sa tartine avec un large sourire, ses iris émeraudes brillant de milles éclats, avant de se blottir dans les bras de Seth. A la voir comme ça, à téter son pouce tout en tournant inlassablement sa natte, il se disait que des fois son instinct de protection paternel exagérait sa perception des choses. Nathaniel lui prit la tartine des mains et déposa un baiser contre son épaule, puis un autre contre son omoplate avant de lui adresser un léger sourire. Paul n'était pas dupe, il savait bien que son cadet essayait de l'endormir, et il n'échapperait pas aussi facilement à une discussion sur les décisions à prendre à deux pour le bien de leur fille... Plus tard... Car, pourquoi gâcher un si beau moment.

*°*°*° 0 °*°*°*

La veille, le conseil avec les anciens s'était bien passé. De la même façon qu'ils avaient adoptés Nathaniel à son arrivée, ils avaient jugé qu'il ne pouvaient l'empêcher de partir, si s'était ce qu'il souhaitait. En sachant qu'il ne couperait pas les ponts avec Sam. Ils prenaient cela comme une division de la meute. Diviser pour mieux régner disait-on. Maintenant que le départ était officiel, il lui restait une dernière chose à faire avant de partir, enfin deux, mais aller parler à Jacob attendrait ce soir. Les mains enfoncées dans son jean, il monta lentement les marches de cette maison qui lui manquera tant. Perdu dans ses pensées, il entra sans percevoir les éléments de son environnement. Ce n'est qu'une fois à l'intérieur qu'il remarqua ce picotement dans ses narines. Relevant la tête, son regard s'encra dans celui d'Edward qui le fixait à la fois surprit et inquiet. Effectivement, il n'avait plus revu Nathaniel depuis la fois où il les avait prit en chasse, Emmett et lui, dans la forêt il y a de cela plusieurs années maintenant. Nathaniel lâcha malgré lui un léger grondement en retroussant la lèvre contre ses dents. Il tourna ensuite le regard vers Jared, Collin et Brady.

« - Où est Sam ? »

Demanda-t-il en serrant les dents.

« - Avec Emily. »

Répondit Jared en se levant. Il était le seul dans la pièce qui oserait affronter Nathaniel si il le fallait. Mais loin d'attaquer, Nathaniel toisa simplement le vampire avant de se détourner de lui. Les garçons se regardèrent interloqués, puis Jared tourna la tête vers Edward qui intercepta sa pensé.

_« Tu l'as échappée belle mon pote. »_

Edward fronça des sourcils. Nathaniel descendit les escaliers aussi calmement qu'il ne les avait montés. Il bouillonnait de la proximité du Cullen mais n'attaquerait pas. Il n'en avait pas le droit. Il n'avait plus aucun droit de décision à La Push. Les points serrés, il prit une grande inspiration pour se dégager les poumons de la puanteur vampirique mais cela n'eut aucun effet. Et pour cause, Edward l'avait suivit dehors. Le sentant derrière lui, le poil de Nathaniel se hérissa sur tout son corps. Il lâcha froidement.

« - Si je suis sorti c'est pas pour continuer à respirer ta puanteur dehors...

- Tu viens faire tes adieux ?

- Et accessoirement, pour éviter de t'arracher la tête... »

Grogna Nathaniel en tournant légèrement la tête dans sa direction sans pour autant se retourner pour le regarder. Edward esquissa un léger sourire et rétorqua doucement.

« - Si tu devais le faire, elle ne serait certainement plus accrochée à mes épaules à l'heure qu'il est.

- Tu cherches à faire quoi ?! »

Cracha Nathaniel en se retournant furieux. Edward leva les mains en signe de non agression et répondit doucement.

« - Rien de mal. Je veux juste discuter un peu.

- J'ai rien à te dire !

- Je ne suis plus ton ennemi Nathaniel.

- Ne... On a déjà eu cette discussion et mon avis ne change pas.

- C'est la raison pour laquelle tu pars ? »

_« J'y crois pas, la bande de suceur est déjà au courant ! J'vais tuer Seth. »_

« - C'est Jacob qui me l'a annoncé.

- Comment tu... »

Commença Nathaniel avant de se rappeler de la faculté de ce vampire. Il se pinça les lèvres en croisant les bras contre son torse, renfrogné. Edward esquissa un léger sourire, amusé par sa bouille d'ado contrarié. Le remarquant Nathaniel se reprit, se redressant. Redevenant belliqueux il lâcha sèchement.

« - Jacob ne perd rien pour attendre... Il est peu être devenu ton toutou mais moi, je ne suis pas lui. La seule chose qui m'empêche de te tuer, là, maintenant, est que je ne suis plus chez moi... »

Entendant Sam et Carlisle sortir de la chambre d'Emily, Nathaniel leva la tête vers la maison. Emily, restée toute seule dans sa chambre, parlait affectueusement aux jumeaux. Nathaniel eu un léger sourire avant de se reprendre. Adressant un nouveau regard sombre au vampire, il lança froidement.

« - C'est ta chance, n'en abuse pas... »

Avant de le contourner pour regagner la maison. Il monta les escaliers en courant et passa en coup de vent au salon. N'adressant qu'un simple regard à Sam avant de se diriger vers sa chambre. Restant à l'entrée, il toqua gentiment à la porte et attendit. La petite voix d'Emily répondit et il entra lentement.

« - Salut Nathy, ça fait un moment que je t'ai pas vu.

- Ouais... J'avais des trucs à régler...

- Votre départ... »

Demanda la jolie brune, les larmes lui montant aux yeux. Nathaniel pencha la tête sur le côté en plissant le front et s'avança vers elle en secouant légèrement la tête.

« - Oh, non Ly me fait pas ça... Si tu pleures je vais pas y arriver.

- Je pleure pas ! T'inquiètes pas... Je ne pleurerais pas... Je connais ton histoire mieux que personne, et je comprends ta décision. Mais c'est juste que... tu vas me manquer ! »

Termina-t-elle en éclatant en sanglots.

« - Emily... »

Fit Nathaniel en s'agenouillant au pied de son lit avant de cacher son visage entre ses bras sur le lit.

« - T'avais promis. »

Chouina-t-il. Emily glissa les doigts dans ses cheveux en se pinçant les lèvres.

« - Désolée... Mais, c'est comme si je perdais un enfant.

- T'accoucheras bien assez tôt. »

Rigola Nathaniel en se redressant. Emily lui adressa un sourire triste et répondit.

« - Et tu seras même pas là pour leur naissance...

- Lyly...

- Je sais, pardon. Je veux pas rendre les choses plus difficiles pour toi. Je sais que tu reviendras nous voir. Mais... »

Nathaniel lui prit une main qu'il baisa gentiment avant de la poser contre son cœur.

« - Tu seras toujours ici. T'es comme une mère pour moi. T'es aussi ma meilleure amie et la seule nana pour laquelle je donnerais ma vie... Aurore mise à part... »

Ajouta-t-il en roulant des yeux. Emily explosa de rire avant de poser la main contre son ventre douloureux. Nathaniel se redressa et posa les mains contre son ventre. Il pouvait entendre les battements irréguliers et entrecroisés des bébés. Les sentir bouger. Il déplaça ses mains sur sa peau nue et les posa au niveaux de leurs têtes respectives. Sa chaleur semblait les apaiser. Le visage d'Emily se détendit et elle lui adressa un léger sourire en posant les mains par dessus les siennes. Elle ancra son regard dans le sien et le fixa affectueusement avant de remonter les mains le long de ses bras. Le tirant vers elle, elle lui dit d'une petite voix.

« - Fais moi un câlin. »

Nathaniel esquissa un sourire et alla se blottir dans ses bras. Fourrant le visage dans son cou, il y déposa un léger baiser. Emily ne l'en serra que plus fort. Lorsque Sam entra dans la pièce, Nathaniel se redressa. Il ne se montrait jamais aussi démonstratif avec elle lorsque sa moitié était dans la même pièce. Esquissant un léger sourire, Sam lança badin.

« - T'essaye de me piquer ma copine ?

- Je suis à deux doigts de partir lui ! »

Répondit-t-elle en séchant ses larmes. Le sourire de Sam s'élargit et il se rapprocha de Nathaniel. Lui tapant l'épaule il lança.

« - Cesse de la faire pleurer.

- C'est pour que tu puisses la réconforter ensuite. »

Plaisanta Nathaniel. Lui balança un léger coup de pied il le prévint.

« - T'as intérêt à prendre soin d'elle ! Et aussi soit pas jaloux des p'tits à leur naissance, elle leur accordera beaucoup plus d'attention qu'à toi, sois-en pas étonné.

- Si Paul a tenu le coup je réussirais aussi. »

Répondit Sam en croisant les bras contre son torse. Nathaniel rigola et se leva. Se penchant ensuite au dessus d'elle, il déposa un baiser contre sa joue. Lorsqu'il se redressa, Emily le retint par le t-shirt et demanda, les yeux humides.

« - Tu viens me voir avant de partir, hein ?

- T'inquiètes ma belle.

- Et Aurore aussi.

- Cela va de soit ! Bon aller, j'y vais sinon tu vas encore me faire pleurer...

- Tu files vite. Tu vas où ?

- J'dois aller botter le cul à Jacob. »

Bougonna-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Sam rigola en le bousculant gentiment et lui rappella d'une voix rieuse.

« - Tu vas le voir pour qu'il vous aide, pas pour vous battre.

- Avec lui, sûr que l'un entraîne l'autre ! »

Pesta Nathaniel. Puis il se pinça les lèvres et déposa un baiser sur la joue d'Emily.

« - Je reviens vite, reposes toi. »

Elle hocha lentement la tête en s'enfonçant dans son lit et Nathaniel posa la main sur l'épaule de Sam avant de quitter la chambre. Lorsqu'il sorti, Jared lui emboîta le pas. Ils avaient convenus d'aller là-bas avec Quil et Seth pour s'assurer que Nathaniel n'égorgerait pas Jacob pendant leur entrevue. Edward, resté debout dehors à attendre avec Carlisle, tenta une nouvelle approche quand il le vit arriver. Mais Nathaniel anticipa, phasant sans se soucier de se dévêtir à peine il eut posé le pied dehors, il sauta aisément par dessus les vampires et couru vers le bois. Jared ricana en déboutonnant son jean et lâcha.

« - Je crois qu'il veut vraiment rien avoir à faire avec toi. »

*°*°*° 0 °*°*°*

* * *

><p>Voilà !<p>

Alors, heureux (ses) d'avoir la suite ?^^

Et vous voulez la suite de la suite ?^^

J'attends vos avis sur la rencontre entre Jake et Nat'

Bises


	30. Chapter 29

**Le Loup Perdu**

_Chapitre 29_

C'était un début de soirée plutôt calme, et frais. Pendant que Nathaniel passait annoncer son départ à Emily, et prendre de ses nouvelles par la même occasion, les autres avaient décidés de se rendre à la plage pour se changer les idées et se détendre. Ainsi, on retrouvait Rachel accompagnée de son petit ami, Kim, Quil, Claire, Aurore, Seth et Paul, s'amusant en bord de mer. Ils s'amusaient au jeu du taureau, qu'ils avaient plus ou moins inventé. Les filles jouaient les toréadors et esquivaient les garçons qui chargeaient.

« - Olé ! »

S'écria Kim en levant les bras, façon matador. C'était au tour de Seth d'affronter l'adversaire. Se prêtant au jeu, il gratta le sol avec un pied et se pencha en avant. Kim tapa dans ses mains et il chargea gentiment. Elle tenta de l'esquiver mais il la rattrapa par la taille et la souleva sans difficulté. La plaçant sur son épaule comme un sac avant de la jeter à l'eau. Elle coula à pique, sous les éclats de rire des autres. Seth revint vers son équipe et tapa dans la main de Quil.

« - Team loup sauvage ! »

Scandèrent-ils d'une même voix. Paul rigola, posant Aurore, qu'il portait sur son dos, au sol. Elle descendit du dos de son père pour se ruer dans les bras de Seth, qui l'accueillit jovialement et la porta. Bien qu'il s'agisse de Kim, Aurore inconsciemment ne supportait pas que Seth s'amuse avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle. Elle n'aimait pas partager. Ni ses deux pères, ni son âme sœur. Ainsi, une fois dans les bras de Seth, elle fit une petite moue lorsque Paul se plaça en face de Rachel. C'était leur tour. Cela avait prit un certain temps mais Rachel avait fini par accepter l'idée que Paul ne l'aimerait jamais comme elle le souhaitait. Elle avait ainsi pu tourner la page. Mais son ancienne imprégnation avait laissé des traces. Paul tenait beaucoup à Rachel. Ils étaient amis. Elle était la seule à encore supporter son caractère lunatique. Nathaniel savait qu'ils se voyaient encore de temps en temps, et ça ne lui posait plus aucun problème. Même si Rachel et lui n'avaient souhaiter développer aucune affinité, il savait qu'elle restait importante pour Paul et ne s'opposait pas à ce qu'il la voit, ni même qu'il n'emmène Aurore avec lui à ces instants là. Rachel adorait la petite, comme tout le monde, et c'était réciproque. Aurore la trouvait très jolie, elle aimait aussi sa douceur et sa patience... Enfin, tant qu'elle se tenait loin de son père.

« - Prépare-toi fillette. »

Se moqua Paul en se courbant, un léger sourire étirant ses lèvres.

« - Tu me fait pas peur. »

Rétorqua doucement Rachel, souriant elle aussi. Son petit ami croisa les bras contre son torse. Il savait que Paul était l'ex de sa copine et ne voyait pas leur complicité d'un très bon œil. Paul était beau, grand, fort, toujours à moitié nu – à l'instar de ses acolytes- et il avait déjà fait chavirer le cœur de sa belle une première fois. Il se sentait mit en compétition avec lui. Alors qu'évidement, Paul ne faisait rien pour. Il connaissait la réputation du gars en question. C'était le fils d'un gérant de magasin, il était gentil et il aimait sincèrement Rachel. Paul était content que son amie ai pu trouver quelqu'un qui l'aime comme elle le mérite, et la rende heureuse. Car elle l'était vraiment, avec lui, il le ressentait. Rachel se pencha aussi en avant, l'imitant, et se prépara. Clairement, avec ces hommes loups, il ne fallait pas s'attendre à avoir le dessus dans les jeux. Paul couru vers elle. Elle l'évita en éclatant de rire. Mais les garçons arrivaient toujours à les rattraper d'une façon ou d'une autre. Se retournant amusé, Paul l'attrapa par le poignet et la tira. Rachel lui sauta dessus, montant sur son dos en rigolant.

« - C'est moi qui gagne !

- Tu penses ? »

Répondit Paul. Rachel n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'il passa son bras au creux de son genou et la descendit de son dos, la tournant brusquement il la fit passer dans ses bras, la portant en princesse. Rachel était morte de rire, mais le cœur de son petit ami bondissait dans sa poitrine. Dans sa tête, il l'avait vu tomber et se cogner la tête au sol. Il ne connaissait rien des hommes loups, ni même des légendes quileute. Ainsi, il se précipita vers Rachel lorsque Paul la posa.

« - Ça va ?

- Mais oui. »

Répondit sa belle en se décollant de Paul pour aller vers lui. Fixant l'autre quileute, il lâcha ahuri.

« - Mais t'es pas bien. T'aurais pu la faire tomber !

- Arrêtes Lenny, j'ai rien.

- Déstresse. »

Lui dit simplement Paul avec un léger sourire. Entre temps, Claire et Aurore s'étaient liguées pour l'attaque de Quil et Seth vint en renfort. Décrochant sa puce du dos de son ami et la soulevant haut dans les airs et la lâchant avant de la rattraper dans ses bras. Leur effusion fut stoppée par un hurlement qu'eux seuls perçurent. C'était le hurlement de Nathaniel. Bizarrement, il sonnait différemment que celui de Sam. Seth posa Aurore au sol et s'accroupit en face d'elle.

« - Tu t'en vas ?

- Oui ma puce, on va aller rejoindre Nat'.

- D'accord.

- Bisou. »

Fit Seth en tendant sa joue qu'il tapota de son index. Aurore lui sauta dessus, passant les bras autour de ses épaules, et lui déposa un énorme bisou sur la joue. Quil embrassa aussi Claire et Paul salua simplement Rachel.

« - On doit y aller.

- Ok. Tu passeras me voir avant de partir ?

- Évidement. »

Répondit Paul avec son légendaire sourire en coin. Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Rachel mais elle s'efforça de les retenir et s'avança vers lui. Il l'enlaça brièvement avant de la lâcher. Puis il alla vers Aurore et lui caressa affectueusement les cheveux.

« - Tu restes sage, d'accord. Kim et Rachel vont vous raccompagner chez Claire. Papa et moi on passe te récupérer plus tard, ok ?

- Ok. »

Répondit Aurore en hochant la tête. Paul esquissa un sourire, Aurore et Claire réunie étaient une vraie tornade. Il déposa un baiser sur son front et alla rejoindre les deux autres. Ils s'éloignèrent de la plage en trottinant et s'enfoncèrent dans le bois. S'assurant d'être assez loin pour ne pas être vus, ils phasèrent. Récoltant immédiatement les pensées meurtrières de leur nouvel alpha. Quil demanda intrigué.

_« - Qu'est ce qui ce passe ?_

_- Le Cullen était chez Sam. Il me fout en rogne ce con._

_- Du calme bébé..._ »

Tenta Paul. Il réussissait toujours à apaiser son cadet. Seth grogna et un blanc suivit, comme si il s'adressait à quelqu'un mais que son esprit censurait le dialogue. C'était effectivement le cas, il s'adressait à Jacob en ce moment même. Quil et Paul pouvaient entendre Nathaniel car ils faisaient désormais partie de la même meute. Sans qu'il ne se l'explique, Seth pouvait aussi communiquer avec eux comme un membre à part entière de leur meute. Mais dans le même temps, son lien avec Jacob ne s'était pas coupé.

_« - Jacob te fait dire de te magner le train. _

_- Dis lui que je l'emmerde._

_- Nat'... »_

Le réprimanda Paul. Seth rigola, il percevait à la fois l'acidité de Nathaniel et celle de Jacob. De même que le discours des deux autres, mais celui de Leah, aussi. C'était le capharnaüm dans sa tête mais il trouvait ça plutôt drôle. Paul tourna la tête vers lui pendant leur course et demanda.

_« - Pourquoi tu te marre ?_

_- C'est rien. Et t'inquiètes Nat', Leah vient juste de partir. Jake était juste trop excité par l'idée d'être de nouveau face à toi pour traîner à la maison. _

_- J'vais lui en donner de l'excitation... »_

Bougonna Nathaniel. Paul le réprimanda de nouveau, lui rappelant qu'ils n'allaient pas là-bas pour se bagarrer. Nathaniel déboula de nul part, et sauta par dessus Quil pour se placer à leurs côtés. Les rejoignant sans les surprendre. Ils étaient ensembles depuis si longtemps qu'ils se ressentaient tous parfaitement. Comme si au final, rien n'avait changé. Ils galopèrent tranquillement jusqu'à leur point de rendez-vous. Jacob était debout au centre de la clairière, les bras balants. Leah se tenait à sa droite. Nathaniel et les garçons ralentirent pour finir par s'arrêter. Le loup brun grogna par instinct face à son cousin et imita ses amis en phasant. Tandis que les autres enfilaient leurs short, Nathaniel inclina la tête sur le côté et lança a Jacob qui le fixait outré.

« - Quoi, c'est pas comme si tu la voyait pour la première fois. »

Évidemment, Nat' était nu et n'avait pas de quoi se changer.

« - J'm'en passe aisément... »

Rétorqua effrontément son cousin en croisant les bras contre son torse. C'étaient de sacrées retrouvailles... Leah eut un sourire avant d'envoyer un pantalon dans la direction de Nathaniel. Il l'attrapa au vol et l'enfila en la regardant surprit.

« - Remercie Seth. »

Dit-elle simplement. Le Seth en question étouffa un fou rire. Décidant de ne pas traîner plus que nécessaire, Jacob entra dans le vif du sujet.

« - Alors, on m'a dit que tu demande mon aide.

- J'te demande rien. »

Cracha Nathaniel. Paul bougea légèrement, se rapprochant de lui. Avoir été en contacte avec Edward juste avant son entrevue avec Jacob ne le mettait pas dans les meilleurs conditions. Il le savait. Il ressentait son agitation. Posant la main contre sa nuque, il exerça une légère pression et Nathaniel se détendit un peu. Puis il continua.

« - Seth a pensé que tu voudrais, peut-être, te joindre à nous.

- Pourquoi ? »

Demanda Jake en glissant les mains dans ses poches. Nathaniel s'agaça en répondant.

« - On s'en va et tu le sais alors joue pas les surprit.

- Non. Pourquoi je t'aiderais ?

- Oh... Ben, j'en sais rien. Pour qu'on dégage plus rapidement... Écoutes j'vais pas passer par quatre chemins. Avec Sam on s'en mit d'accord. Jared vint avec nous, les autres restent à La Push pour assurer sa sécurité. Paul et Quil ont rejoint ma meute et Seth a décidé de venir avec nous. On est donc cinq. L'Alaska est beaucoup plus vaste que La Push et les terres sont abandonnées depuis des années maintenant. Donc, ma question est, tu viens avec nous dépecer quelques vampires ? Ou alors tu te complais dans ta nouvelle vie de toutou domestiqué ? »

Jacob fronça des sourcils face a cet affront et serra les poings. C'était définitif, Nathaniel l'énervait toujours autant. Mais il devait avouer que dans sa nouvelle vie avec les Cullen, maintenant qu'Edward l'avait adopté de même que toute sa famille, il lui manquait de l'adrénaline. Partir en Alaska, s'était aller vers l'inconnu. Il se souvenait que lors de leur dernier voyage, ils étaient tombés sur des vampires. L'idée de se frotter de nouveau à des nomades sanguinaires le tentait vraiment. Alors passant outre la provocation de Nathaniel, il lança.

« - Je suivrais pas tes ordres.

- Tu restes l'alpha de ta meute.

- Si je le fais c'est pas pour toi.

- J'en doute pas, mais j'm'en fous. Tant que Leah et toi nous prêtez main forte, tes motivations sont les miennes.

- Ma plus grande motivation, c'est que tu te casses enfin. »

Rétorqua Jacob avec un sourire. Cela fit aussi rire Nathaniel. Lui aussi appréciait l'idée de se débarrasser de son cousin et de ces fichus Cullen. Même si pour cela il devrait avant se le coltiner pendant un long voyage.

* * *

><p>Saluuuut !<p>

Donc voilà, c'est décidé, un nouveau voyage en Alaska.

Vous en pensez quoi ?

A votre avis, Nathaniel et Jacob vont-ils s'entendre encore longtemps ?

Biz :3


End file.
